Collide
by moonlessmondays
Summary: Robert Crawley didn't know how to be in love, but a beautiful young American teaches him how to. (Modern AU) Different worlds, different lives, but somehow, they collide.
1. 1

**A/N: So, first of all, I have to thank Emma (everyshipunsinkable on tumblr) for being literally the nicest, most helpful person I have met yet. She helped me a lot with this and encouraged me to post it. I don't think I would have had the guts to even post this if not for her. And it won't come together as it had so far without her. Thank you so much, darling!**

**This is the first multi-chaptered fic that I have ever written for Downton so bear with me. It is, as mentioned before, an Alternate Universe.**

**All Disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter One**

Robert Crawley entered the first decent looking pub he saw. It didn't matter that it wasn't proper. It didn't matter that his family was in the upper class, both parents coming from old money, his father a business tycoon and his mother and sister both socialites, and to them this was considered odd behavior. It didn't matter that if the media caught wind of his coming here, he'd never hear the end of it. It didn't really matter that his mother was bound to be furious if she found out. Because she would find out eventually, and she would be furious, of that there was not a slightest doubt.

But no, not one of those mattered to him. Nothing but the need to quench his need for alcohol did.

The pub was small and dingy and though it seemed horribly of smoke, it was quaint enough to reassure him enough that men would not suddenly just break out in a fight anytime. The last thing he needed was to be spotted at a scene of crime. And now that he thought about it, the patrons of the pub all seemed to look older—not like the young partygoers he was sure to find on the other side of London.

He found a booth at the back of the pub. It was out of anybody's line of sight, save for the performer on stage, and that was just the way he preferred it. He would get as much silence and aloneness as he could get. His mother would crowd him when he got home anyway. She was rather good at that.

The waitress came over and took his order—not that it would be much, just Jack D himself, the whole bottle. When the waitress returned with his bottle of Jack D, he caught the odd look she gave him. Not that he cared. Tonight, he was going to drown his sorrows, and he wouldn't care who looked. He gave the girl a half smirk as she sat the bottle in front of him and she scuttled away from him without another word.

He poured himself drink after drink, he didn't really know how many or how much, he'd lost count. When he had one glass down, another came and went just as fast. The drone of the singer on stage was left ignored. He didn't really care. Or at least, he hadn't until an hour later when the Sinatra wannabe had gone off the stage and had been replaced by a pale woman with dark hair and vibrant blue eyes. She was grinning at her hooting audience and it seemed to him that she was a regular performer there. Much loved, too, it seemed.

He was instantly captivated by her and it didn't matter that he didn't know the song being played. The first notes of the song permeated through the little pub, and a hush fell over the crowd. It suddenly just didn't matter that he wasn't very fond of country rock music.

All that mattered was the woman on stage singing an unfamiliar song.

Her voice was soft and low, husky as she sang the song the she so obviously know by heart. The way her voice blended with her back vocalist's was melodious. Her nimble fingers moved across the stringed instrument she had strapped around her, and he watched raptly as she struggled to find intimacy with her music under the glare of the light and the watchful eyes of her enthralled audience.

_"__I'm afraid she'll think of me as plain old Jane_

_Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land"_

He'd had to look away. The words struck him too much. His hands, which he'd previously dropped to his lap when the singer had caught his attention, found the glass of scotch again. He raised the glass to his lips and took a big gulp of the soothing amber liquid. He would be thanking himself in the morning for picking Jack Daniels, he supposed. He really didn't want to be hung over when he faced his mother's wrath. Violet Crawley and alcohol would not mix very well.

He heard applause ring forth, and he realized belatedly that the performance had ended. He looked up just in time to catch a pair of blue eyes gazing at him. He stared back, and even with the dimmed lights, he saw her blush. She gave him a shy smile, or at least he thought it was directed at him, before she looked away.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, turning her smile to the crowd before her. She gave a tiny wave and then made ready to leave the stage.

He was never more sorry to see someone leave the stage.

An hour and half a bottle of Jack Daniels later, he decided that it was time to go home. He could barely see where he was going, and if he was honest, he felt rather ill. He knew he'd had too much to drink as he seemed to see two boys performing on stage when he could have sworn there was only one when he had started. Throwing bills on the table that would cover his bill adequately and left a rather large tip, he staggered towards the door. He tried to keep upright, but really, his feet were shuffling on their own accord and his knees felt wobbly. His vision was much too blurry in his inebriated state, and he wasn't even sure he could utter his address without slurring.

He still tried, however, to get out of the pub in one piece, only stumbling twice, and colliding with a woman, once.

"Sorry," he murmured, slurring, as he tried to keep upright. He had the woman's arm clasped in his hand, to try and balance her, but really to try and balance _himself_.

The woman held him upright by the shoulders, and when he looked up, even through his hazy eyes, he could easily identify the woman to be the woman who performed on stage. His eyes widened. He'd assumed that she had left earlier.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her American accent was clear and obvious to him. Her face was etched with worry, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm alright."

She knew enough Englishmen to know that this meant that he wasn't really fine. "Do you need help?" she asked, although it is rather clear to her that he _did_.

"No," he muttered, grunting as he tried to stand on his own two feet. He let go of her arm long enough, to be able to stand before he tottered again. He grabbed her by the shoulder this time, and felt her wince at the contact. "I'm sorry."

She chuckled. "It's fine," she said. And she actually meant it. "But I suppose that _you_, on the other hand, are not."

Before he could protest she was already waving for a taxi, which he was surprised to realize frequented the area. He supposed that the pub he'd decided to enter wasn't really that remote, after all. When a taxi stopped in front of them, she opened the door and poured him in it.

"I live in Holland Park," he muttered more to her than the driver. Not the she should care, or anything.

"Well, you heard him," she said, looking at the driver before settling her gaze on him again. "You have a good night."

Then she shut the door without another word. He lifted his eyes, watching her through the window, but she had already looked away, waving for a taxi for herself. He sighed, feeling his head pounding. He wondered where she lived. And what she thought of his display.

He realized belatedly that through the haze, he'd forgotten to ask for her name.

Somehow, he had managed to get into the bed the night before without waking up the whole house. He wasn't sure how, but he did. Perhaps, it was Molesley, the butler, who had helped him get to bed.

Just as he had predicted, he had no hung-over, for which he was grateful for, but he had no recollection either of last night's event. He only remembered getting into a pub on the other side of London, and watching a woman with piercing blue eyes perform on stage, and getting into a taxi through the help of that very woman. He didn't know what had transpired in between, and he supposed there wasn't much about it, aside from him drinking himself to stupor.

He dreaded having to face his mother, who came to London for a few weeks, as a form of a break from their house in Yorkshire where they actually reside. He knew she would be off with his head, and if his father found out about it, which he no doubt would, he would be in even more trouble. His long-suffering papa would surely not let this slide as easily as the scotch had in his throat last night.

But he would have to, in time, and he thought that facing them in breakfast would be better. Better on the beginning of his day, not the end.

He'd met Molesley in the dining room, and the butler had given him a decisive smile. They were the only two people there, and he'd assumed that his parents were still getting ready. Or that his mother preferred to eat in her bedroom. He looked at Molesley, intending to ask where his parents were, but Molesley looked uncomfortable. It was probably from having seen his employer so intoxicated from the night before.

"Morning, Molesley," he greeted the other man. He gave the butler a slight smile, to which the butler had only reddened. He might have done something wrong last night that he could not remember for Molesley to act in such a manner.

"Morning, Sir," Molesley said.

"Whatever is the matter?" he asked, unable to resist. He really didn't know what was wrong.

The butler didn't answer, only picked up the newspaper sitting on the table and handed it to him. Robert looked at Molesley in confusion, before perusing the newspaper for himself. There, splashed across the paper was himself, staggering and trying so hard to keep himself upright. Only, he looked like he failed in this specific task. It was taken right in front of his house, and he assumed it was from the night before, and he had been entirely too smashed to notice the photographers hanging about at their house. He barely suppressed a groan.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

He looked up at Molesley, sighing, intending to say something, anything. But he wasn't even able to say anything before his mother came bounding into the dining room looking positively livid. Violet was quickly followed by her husband, Patrick Crawley, and to Robert, he looked equally just as furious.

"Robert Crawley!" his mother screeched when her eyes fell onto him. "Is this any way for the future CEO of Grantham Holdings, to act? How can you let your dignity along with your reputation leave you completely?"

He sighed, opening his mouth to protest, or perhaps to explain, but it wasn't meant to be as Violet started a full tirade. She wasn't even screaming, her voice was just really furious.

"I cannot believe you would put our family to shame like this," she said. "Staggering on the front door, barely able to keep yourself upright and not fall flat on your face. What on earth were you thinking?"

"I suppose I wasn't," he admitted, venturing just a bit more to be thrown to Violet's bad side.

Violet's stern gaze and pronounced "humph", matched with her crossing her arms across her chest, made him fall silent.

"Might you want to sit down, first, Violet, before you start nailing our son to his cross," Patrick suggest, seeing that his wife was almost to the point of collapse.

"Your son will be the death of me," she muttered angrily, but she was already crossing the room to take a seat before the dining table. "He just never listens."

"I think, Mum," he said, annoyed at this claim his mother just made. "I think that all I ever actually do is listen."

Violet looked at him again, her eyes beaded, and her lips pursed. One more word and she would definitely explode.

"I will not have you talking to your mother that way," Patrick said, looking at him. "You have your face on every bloody tabloid known to man, Robert. Your mother has every right to be angry."

_'__But I don't,'_ Robert thought bitterly. He only had to sit back and take it as his parents ruled over his life and told him what to do like he was some bloody robot. He supposed that he only had to take it and not complain.

"I don't even want to see your face, or even your name on any tabloid or newspaper, or anything, ever again, Robert," Patrick said, looking over at his son seriously. His countenance was stern and he looked just about ready to eat Robert alive if Robert uttered any form of disagreement. "Is that clear?"

Violet was looking at him inquisitively, and so was his father, and Robert felt as though he was still five, having been caught stealing cookies from Mrs. Patmore's kitchen. He flushed.

"Very clear," he answered, barely able to keep the acid from his voice.

Oh it was clear enough alright. Very clear, in fact.

It just didn't mean that he liked it.


	2. 2

**_A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews that was incredibly nice of all of you. Anyway, here's the next chapter. This is short and a little bit disappointing, but I hope you all enjoy!_**

**_Again, thanks to the very nice and the very helpful, Emma (everyshipunsinkable) for beta-reading and for all her input._**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After several days had passed, he decided to come back to the pub he went to the night before the whole infamous tabloid fiasco. He would have come sooner, but he had to wait until the whole fuss was over and the media had found someone else to pester before he was able to come back. This time, however, he was determined not to get so pissed. He only wanted to listen to the woman sing, and if possible, talk to her after. Maybe this time he would be able to get her name.

He entered the pub and went straight to his booth from the last time. He sunk down heavily on the cushioned chair, his eyes trained on the stage, in case she ever came out and performed. He waited, counting exactly three hours, but she wasn't there. Neither did she appear when it was announced that it was the last set. In short, she wasn't even going to perform that day.

He sighed as he walked out of the bar, feeling deflated. He had hoped to see her and talk to her, to thank her for her help that evening. But she wasn't there. She hadn't shown up.

And neither did she show up for the next two days. He had gone again the following night, and the night after that, hoping that her band would be playing. But they didn't. He was losing hope. It had seemed at the time that she was a regular performer in the pub. But he realized she might not be, and it was only because he was intoxicated that he thought as such. The warmth and excitement that he felt thrumming through the crowd might only have been brought about by the fact that she was a rather attractive foreigner. It might not have been because of familiarity.

He decided to stop coming all together, thinking that he would only be disappointed if he didn't see her and get to thank her. Although for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

He threw himself to the work he needed to finish, instead, for the company his family owned, knowing that it was the only way to get his mind off of it, of her. She eluded him, that was for sure. She looked so unsure when she was on stage, although once she had gotten her bearing, he could feel her confidence, and could feel the passion she felt for her music. Her pretty blue eyes that had held his for a few seconds fleeted across his mind from time to time. He barely found the restraint to stop himself from going back to the pub one more time.

On a Friday, very much the same day he had gone the last time he'd seen her, he gave in to the urge and went to the pub. He told his driver, Williams, to drop him off at the pub, and instructed him to wait for his call when he wanted to be picked up. He had his cell phone turned off, so his family wouldn't be able to interrupt him. And neither would business, for that matter.

He entered the pub in the same manner that he did the last three days that he went here—quietly and nonchalantly—heading straight to his booth at the very back. He ordered not a single drop of alcohol, but instead, he contented himself with a cup of coffee. If he was to see her tonight, then he would be completely sober.

His attention turned to the people in the pub, as he sipped his hot coffee. He watched them, noncommittally, not really caring, but only wanting to pass time. It was already half past nine. How many more hours did he have to wait before she came out and performed?

Was she even performing that night like she did the last?

His answers were given, when less than an hour later, the host (actually, just the person who announced the performers onstage) came bounding towards the stage.

"Please welcome, Sadie and the hotheads!" the host said, garnering a round of applause from the crowd.

He thought nothing of it, until she came out of the stage. The pale skinned woman with dark hair and blue eyes. She was the same woman who had poured him in a taxi the week before, and the same woman who he had been going to this pub for. She smiled at the crowd, scrunching her nose adorably, before she poised her fingers on her guitar, ready to start singing.

_"Get up, get out of bed_," she sang, her voice low, and her smile never wavering. Her eyes were scanning the crowd, and when it met his, they widened for a second, before she snapped out of it, and continued her lazy tour of the room with her eyes.

He listened intently as she sang, his eyes trained only to her. She would look over at his general direction sometimes, and their eyes would lock for a brief second, before she would turn away. More than once, he caught a tinge of pink sweep across her pale cheek. She sang two more songs after that, and never once did his attention drift away from her.

After their set was finished, she had exited the same manner she had the last time he had seen her perform. He wasn't exactly sure, now, how he would be able to get to talk to her. Perhaps, he hadn't really thought this through.

Was he going to wait until the pub was closed, and hope to all hell that she would just be leaving by then? Or was he supposed to go out now and hope to all hell that he stumbles again with her? Well, he was stuck in a limbo at the moment.

Sighing, he made a snap decision to just get out of there and look if she was already out. If she wasn't, he could always come back inside, under the pretence that he had taken a very important phone call.

He walked out of the pub, feeling the cold air hit his face the moment he did. He looked around, hoping to spot her, but to no avail. And so, he waited outside the pub in the biting wind, thinking how much he'd rather be inside. But he wasn't sure when she would be getting out, so his best bet was to wait for her outside.

When she did come out, it was nearly an hour later, and he felt so cold that he feared his fingers might fall off. And his nose, and his ears too. His face felt numb, and he knew he was so red. She walked in a different direction from where he was sitting in, and it dawned on him that she might not have seen him.

"Hey," he said, calling after her retreating form.

She turned sharply, and then gasped softly when she saw him. It was comical, and most unladylike that Robert had to chuckle. He walked towards her, grinning.

"You—I-me," she stammered, still staring at him. She felt foolish, and she probably appeared thus, but she was rather surprised to see him there again, sober, nonetheless.

"Very, very eloquent," he teased, grinning even wider.

She snapped out of her state. "What on earth are you doing here?" she asked, blushing when she realized how rude that probably sounded. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

"No need for apologies," he said. "I'm Robert Crawley." He extended his hand to her, and she shook it, albeit reluctantly. "And I just came here to thank you for you know…the last time I was here."

She nodded, smiling a little. "It's quite alright," she said. "I'm surprised to find you here, again, considering I didn't think a man of your stature ever really goes to this area." Her eyebrow rose, making him redden a little bit. She was definitely alluding to the newspaper article about a week ago.

"No, I don't generally go to this area," he affirmed. "But, you know how a man sometimes finds himself in strange places, Miss, uh?" He scratched the back of his head, looking at her questioningly.

"I apologize," she said. "How rude of me. Cora Levinson, my name is Cora Levinson."

"You're an American," he commented belatedly, although it was one of the first things he had noticed about her. Aside, of course, from her beautiful, vibrant eyes and her charming and completely disarming smile.

"Yes, I am," she laughed. "I didn't think I could get away with being English, with my accent and all."

He chuckled. "Again, thank you, Miss Levinson, for coming to my aid when I needed it," he said. "If there is any way I could repay you, please just say so, and I will try to…"

"No need," she cut him off. "Your thank you is enough for me." She smiled at him and then heaved her bag against her shoulder all the while balancing her guitar on her hand. "I should get going, I'm afraid, but you have a good night, Mr. Crawley."

"Thank you, Miss Levinson," he said.

"Just so long as you don't make too good of a night," she added, laughing.

He chuckled with her. "Of course," he said. "You have a goodnight too."

* * *

"You seem a bit distracted," Rosamund Crawley commented as she looked at her brother who seemed to have drifted off to space, yet again. It had been a common occurrence now, for him to stare off into space, as it had been happening for the past week.

"Do I?" he asked, finally snapping out of it and looking at his sister. "I'm afraid my mind is elsewhere."

They were in the Crawley house in London, far away from their parents who had now gone back to their house in Yorkshire. Robert who was in charge of the business, of course, was left in London. And his sister, Rosamund, being in the midst of wedding plans, also stayed in London.

"That is obvious," Rosamund replied, cocking an eyebrow at his brother. "That certain something has been on your mind for two weeks now. Care to share, brother?" A very rosy blush crept from Robert's cheek down to his neck, and Rosamund could not help but be curious. It appeared to her that she had asked a wrong question.

"It's nothing," he said, shaking his head. Had it really been a week?

"It is most definitely not nothing if you are turning as red as a tomato," Ros countered.

"Who's turning red?" Robert asked in a helpless attempt in innocence. He was as guilty as charged. "I'm not turning red. And I'm not thinking about anyone."

Rosamund laughed. It was always fun to catch Robert in his own lies. "Well, there you go," she pointed out merrily. "I didn't say it was _anyone_. You did."

Robert reddened even more, if that was at all possible. He sighed and looked at his sister exasperatedly. "Shouldn't you be busy with your wedding preparations? Or at least be in phone with Marmaduke?"

Rosamund laughed at Robert's pathetic attempt at changing the subject. Had she been another person, he would have been successful. But she was Rosamund Crawley, and she never was swayed easily. "What is it Robert?" she asked seriously now.

"Nothing, really," Robert said. He looked at her, trying to make her understand that it really was nothing. "It isn't anything."

"Well, well," Rosamund said, standing up and walking towards the door. "I do have some fittings to attend to, but, this doesn't mean that I will let it rest. You should know that I will try to get it out of you." And then she exited, cackling on her way out.

Robert sighed. He wouldn't know what to tell his sister. It really wasn't anything. It was just a pair of bright blue eyes and a sweet smile that haunted his thoughts. It wasn't anyone specifically, just someone with raven hair and pale skin.

"It's not anything yet, anyway," he mumbled to himself, not really knowing what to think of it himself.


	3. 3

_**This took forever and I really apologize. I've really just kind of didnt know what I wanted to do with it so it took me a while to post another chapter-I didn't know if it had a future so I kind of went on a hiatus over it. I also didn't really have the proper frame of mind to think of what I really wanted-so a great recipe for a writer's block there. But I think I'm slowly trying to piece t all together. Hopefully writing it would be easier now.**_

_**Anyway, you didn't come for the rant, so on with the show! I hope you like it.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Mother, for the last time, I am perfectly alright," Cora said, frustrated. She had one hand holding the telephone, and the other busily scrawling words on the blank page of her notebook. "I do not need a maid, and I certainly don't need for you to fly over and make sure everything is alright."

"Why then must you still be singing at pubs every weekend?" Martha asked exasperatedly. "Is the money we're sending you not enough?"

"Mother, you don't have to bring up money in every conversation," Cora answered, equally as exasperated. It was a conversation they had every time Martha called. It was getting taxing. "I'm not working at the pub for the money, I sing there because I want to sing."

It was late in London, and all she wanted was to head to bed. She absolutely did not want to have to argue with her mother about her life choices. She had called home because she missed her parents, missed their voice, but now that she was talking to her mother, she wondered if she should have called in the morning instead. She might have been better prepared for this conversation, had she had one more night of sleep. But it was not meant to be that way, and she had to battle her mother once again about the decisions she had made about her life.

"You could always just have sung in any pub or club or restaurant, or even the opera, if you had stayed," Martha argued. The sound of her voice told Cora that she was stewing in her anger of exceeding degrees.

She drummed her pen on her table, silently counting one to ten before answering. "But I did not stay in New York, Mother," Cora said as calmly as she could. "I went to London to study and sing at pubs when I have the time. It isn't so hard to understand, is it?"

Martha 'hmmphed' audibly. "I still do not understand why you just _have_ to take your arts degree so far away from New York," Martha Levinson complained. She knew that it was far too late to do anything about it now, as her daughter was already in London, but she didn't think a little bit of grousing could go astray, either. "There are so many perfectly eligible Universities here in the good old continent. Heck, you could even go to those precious Ivy League schools, had you wanted to. Furthermore I do not see the point in you taking another degree. You already have one in Business Management."

Cora rolled her eyes to this. That was the point. She didn't want to go to Ivy League schools. She wanted to go to London. "Mother, I hesitate to point out that we have been through this billions of times," she answered, sighing. "Through the phone, in person, we have done this already. I chose to study here in London because it is the center of history and arts and all things wonderful, can we just leave it at that? And I am taking a double degree because I want to. I took Business Management because it is what you wanted for me. Now I believe that it is my turn to do what _I _want. Besides, Mother, I'm already here. You can hardly drag me back to New York kicking and screaming." Cora paused for a while to scribble a sentence on the page, before she continued, "Because there will be kicking and screaming, mother."

It was Martha's turn to roll her eyes. "Is that a challenge?" she asked her daughter.

"Oh no, Mother," Cora said, gasping. "It isn't. Not at all." She knew that her mother would not think twice about dragging her back to New York, at all. "I'm fine here, really, really, fine. And I'll be back home in two years, for good. And I am sure that you have already booked me a ticket in time for Christmas, so we'll see each other soon enough."

Martha laughed at her daughter's foresight. "Very well then," she said, finally caving in. There wasn't much left to do, unless she _did_ drag her daughter home from London. "Take care over there, Cora. We miss you."

"I miss all of you, too, mother," she said. She felt tears prickling her eyes but she held it in. There was no sense crying now, and there was no good in that, too. "Tell Daddy I said hi, and I'll be sure to call when he's home."

"Alright, my darling," Martha said. "Goodbye. I love you."

"I love you, too, Momma," she said, smiling a little. "Bye." Then the dial tone greeted her ears.

She sighed. She did miss her family, but the need to fulfill her dreams and to feel independent smothered her more. It was only for two years, anyway, so it should be fine. She _should_ be fine.

And so, she would be.

However, if she was honest with herself, it wasn't thoughts of home or her family, for that matter, that plagued her mind. It was not New York, or anyone in it that occupied her thoughts at day and dreams at night.

It was Robert Crawley. But it was not Robert Crawley, who was heir to Patrick Crawley—one of the biggest business tycoon in London—that she kept thinking about. Nor was it the Robert Crawley, who was one of the most eligible bachelors in England that kept her thoughts up. It was the Robert Crawley whose eyes were the same color as the sky, whose smile rendered her breathless, who waited for her outside the bar she performed at on weekends that she could not get out of her mind. It was the Robert Crawley that she had not seen in a week that occupied her thoughts and dreams.

It was getting exhausting, really, the way he ran in her mind all the time. She was not even sure that he remembered her existence, much less thought of her the way she did him. But much as she tried, she couldn't quite tell her brain not to think of this man. She felt drawn to him in ways that she could not quite explain, for reasons that she could not quite comprehend.

She let her face fall into her palm and sighed. At this rate, she would go mad before the year ended. Heaving another sigh, she left her desk and walked to her bedroom where she plopped on her bed and snuggled into her pillows. If she was extremely lucky, she would dream of Robert Crawley tonight.

Cora arrived at the The Castle a little earlier than she normally did. It was a Friday and she was playing that night with her band. For once, her professor had decided to dismiss them early and it had given her an ample time to get ready. And she had wanted to look good tonight. She was hoping to see Robert Crawley tonight, if he had half the mind to come and watch her again. It only had been a little over a week since she had seen him and she was craving to see him again. She wished that he might want to see her as well, just as badly as she did but she doubted it. She knew that she was setting herself up for so much disappointment, but she would welcome his attentions, she would welcome his desire to see her with pleasure.

"You know that Mr. Crawley? He's been all over the news three weeks ago, the day after he spent a night drinking here. And he was here all the time last week, and here he is again now," Elsie Hughes, who was the manager and co-owner of the pub, asked Cora the moment she stepped in the pub through the backdoor.

Cora blushed deeply and coughed, feeling the warmth from her cheeks spread down to her neck. Elsie hooked her arms through Cora's and looked at the younger woman with a knowing smile. There was not much that slipped past Elsie Hughes in this pub.

"I don't know, Mrs. Hughes," Cora answered bashfully. She knew full well why Robert was there, or at least she knew what she wanted the reason to be. She would not tell Mrs. Hughes that, however.

"Don't you, Miss Levinson?" Mrs. Hughes asked again, grinning at Cora who was getting even more flushed by the second.

"Oh alright, I helped him once, when he was drunk, and that is all, but I really have no clue why he's here." Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the older woman.

"I think that a certain English Lord got enthralled with a certain American dollar princess," Mrs. Hughes teased lightly.

Cora knew that if she was red at the moment, then she would resemble a tomato. Only a select few knew her real stature in life. Only a few knew that she, along with her brother, was to take over the Levinson &amp;co. someday. Mrs. Hughes wisely kept her mouth shut, but every now and then, she would still tease Cora about it. Not that it was any substantial matter to any of them, except that Mrs. Hughes had been reluctant to hire Cora and her band when she had found out, until she had heard Sadie and the hotheads play.

"He isn't an English Lord," Cora complained, though she was feeling rather heady. "And I am not a dollar princess." She made a face at this. "Besides, he is far from enthralled."

Elsie Hughes only giggled in response. Shaking her head, Cora peeked through the door, trying to catch a glimpse at her prince charming come to life.

Robert for his part, sat impatiently at his regular booth. He had been there earlier than usual, waiting for Cora's band to play. It wasn't for a few hours yet, so he had entertained himself with people and place watching. He kept looking at the door where the waiters and waitresses seem to go in and out of, trying to see if Cora was there somewhere. He knew this was an impossible task, and he realized it even more when he craned his neck once more to get a glimpse.

He watched as the same man from the last time climbed up the stage with a smile on his face. He had found out that this man was named Carson, Charles Carson, and he co-owned The Castle along with a certain Elsie Hughes.

"Please welcome on stage, Sadie and the hotheads!" Charles Carson's nasally voice came through the speaker, and a round of applause from the pub regulars broke through.

Robert did not pay attention to any of this. His mind, eyes, ears were all trained on only one thing, one person, and that was Cora—who was waving at the crowd, smiling her soft but happy smile. He watched her take place in the center of the stage, before nodding as her band mates began to play.

"_I've fallen out of favor, and I've fallen from grace, fallen out of trees, and fallen on my face,_" she sang. She had her eyes closed, and her fingers were hovering over the guitar.

Robert did not know the song, didn't know who sang it, but he knew that Cora was singing it now, and he liked it. He liked watching her face, as it changed emotions, even more. She really was beautiful.

He was almost afraid that the change had begun, was beginning, because she was beautiful, because she attracted him in ways he could not explain. It was all because of that fact.

But it was a matter he did not want to think about now. He did not want to pay it any mind. Not now, anyway. He only watched with rapt attention as she finished her song. He didn't even turn away as she prepared for another song. He only had eyes for her.

Cora tried not to feel it, but the butterflies in her stomach were making so much fuss. She could see Robert sitting at the far corner, in the same booth she had always found him in. She could feel the warmth flooding her cheeks, and she was thankful for the bright lights. She, mercifully, finished her songs without forgetting her words or tripping over herself. She was too nervous.

"Thank you, everyone," she said when she finished, smiling broadly at the crowd. She waved at the crowd before she walked out of the stage with her band. She looked back at Robert to find him clapping thunderously, looking at her with a smile. She smiled back at him and turned away, heading to the back room.

Robert watched her with helplessness. He wanted nothing more than be able to talk to her, but then it seemed impossible now. She had smiled at him when she looked back and found him smiling, but then, he wasn't even sure that her smile had been for him.

He reached for the glass of scotch in front of him and took a sip. Aware of his need not to make a big fool of himself in front of him by being drunk, he drank cautiously. He sat there awhile, not sure what he was to do, or what he wanted to do, as the only reason he was even there in the first place was because of her.

"I hope you're not trying to get yourself drunk," he heard someone tell him in a teasing manner and his head snapped up, only to fine Cora looking at him with a smile. She had decided to keep him company in his booth since she was done for the night.

"No," he said, still surprised upon finding her there, standing before him. "No, not really, I only had a glass to keep me relaxed." She nodded at him and he seemed to snap out of his dazed state. "How rude of me, do have a seat Miss Levinson."

She raised her eyebrow at him, though the smile she had was still in place. She took the seat across him, and he noticed for the first time that she had brought a drink with her. "Thank you," she said.

"I would offer to buy you a drink, but I see that you already have one," he said, as a form of a conversation, but he could just kick himself. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk and conduct a proper conversation.

Cora thought he was adorable when he was so obviously flustered. "It's on the house," she explained. "The perks of being a performer." She grinned at him.

"Ah, I see," he replied, not really entirely sure what to say anymore. He would admit to being nervous, because he really indeed was, and it seemed to make his mind go blank.

"What are you doing here?" she asked boldly. She bit her tongue the moment the words left her lips. She was being too forward, and she wasn't sure that he would appreciate that.

He chuckled. "Can't a man enjoy a glass scotch at a pub every now and again?" he asked her back, teasing. When met only with a slight raise of her eyebrow, he continued, "I-uh I wanted to have some peace and quiet, away from the prying eyes of the damned paparazzi, away from the people who think they know me, but don't."

Cora sighed softly, feeling disappointment settle in her stomach. She had hoped that he would say that he was there to see her, to watch her perform, but he didn't.

"And I wanted to see you," he admitted, finally, blushing a little when he did. He lowered his eyes, and so he missed the expression on her face. But had h seen it, he would have been delighted.

Her eyes had lit up, her heart lurching a little at the thought that he had wanted to see her. She didn't want to get her hopes up, of course, but he was doing a rather good job of building them up. "Did you now?" she asked, grinning at him mischievously.

He reddened slightly and looked down, feeling embarrassed now.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Mr. Crawley," she whispered to him, and through the loud noise in the pub, he heard her, and it made him smile. He smiled at her, and it sent her heart beating faster.

He looked at her, seeing her bright blue eyes peer at him with curiosity. "Cora, I—May I call you that?" he asked, and when she nodded, he continued, "you were really great…your performance was amazing."

Cora bit her lip, feeling herself blush at the unexpected compliment. "Thank you, Mr. Crawley," she replied.

"Cora, call me Robert," he said, watching her blush even harder. He smiled to himself.

"Right, Robert," she said, exhaling a bit of air as she did. Her heart would not stop beating so hard, and she knew that her face was red.

"Might I—," Robert paused, searching for the right words as Cora stared at him in confusion. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and he thought she looked adorable. "Do you still need to go back and perform?"

She smiled, knowing exactly what he would be asking. "No," she answered, shaking her head.

"Then," he said as he gave her a soft smile that matched her own, "will you stay and keep me company?"

"As long as you buy me a drink," she said, laughing, making him laugh as well.

And although at that moment, neither one of them knew what they were doing, nor why they found themselves enjoying each other's company immensely, neither of them wanted to read much into it. After all, it was just the start.

* * *

**_I really hope that was worth it. Let me know what you think! If there are confusions (as in Robert used to be future Earl now CEO-I've changed it. It's confusing me a little to have him living a double life, and I want to make this as modern as I possibly can. And yes, they do still have a butler cause they're filthy rich (the only reason I can give). If you have any questions message me or leave it in the comment section. If you want to yell at me, go right ahead too. And if I spot anymore mistakes in the past chapters then rest assured that I'll correct them (and if you do, please feel free to point them out to me!)._**


	4. 4

**Please, nobody ask me what the hell this is haha. Tis the best I can do, seriously. I'll try better next time. Mistakes are mine (and also, blame the confusion on me too, bc no one knows anymore where this is going, including myself). **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Robert asked the empty space in front of him nervously, as if Cora might materialize suddenly from it. He shook his head at his own words, thinking that he sounded ridiculous, saying it. "May I take you out for lunch? As a sort of my thanks to you."

"Sure, but why would you be thanking me?" he heard someone say behind him and he whipped around quickly to find his sister at the entrance of the library, where he had thought he would get some privacy, looking at him with an amused expression. The half smirk that she was not even attempting to hide splayed across her lips, and it taunted him—as she clearly wanted it to.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he asked his sister. His face turned red in his attempt to contain his anger. He did not like it when Rosamund pried into his business, which she tended to do a lot. It wasn't like she would tell their Mama, she would in fact hide it if he asked her, but he was a man of his own, and he wanted to keep his affairs private all the same.

"I was just going to invite you to eat out," Rosamund told him, still smirking at him. "But I can see that you are too busy making plans with the empty air."

"Oh, do sod off," he said crossly. He was being a child, and they both knew it, but he was not going t o give in to Rosamund, especially since he knew what was already next. "Besides, it's a Friday, I can't go."

"Don't be a child," Rosamund said rolling her eyes. She settled herself on one of the chaise, and peered up at her brother in curiosity. "Tell me, who is this person you are going to inviting to lunch?"

Robert drew his lips in a thin line and looked away from his sister. His sister was like a pied piper, she would get it out of him eventually, but he would attempt to resist. He would at least try to put up a bit of a fight.

"You don't know who it is," he finally said when a few moments of silence had passes and Rosamund only continued to stare at him, boring holes in his back.

"Obviously," Rosamund laughed, "so tell me. Obviously it's a girl, otherwise you won't be so nervous about it. But who? Is it Amanda? Or that girl in your office? Or that horrible woman that Mama keeps pushing on you—what's her name?"

"Emma Redford," he supplied.

"Yes, that woman," Rosamund agreed, making a face. "I hate that woman."

"No, none of those," he said, blanching at the thought of having to tell his sister. He had fallen into her trap, like a pied piper she had lead him to telling her. It was too late now, to back down, she would know sooner or later. She would annoy him to death until he told. "

"Well then who is it?" she asked impatiently, but with a glint in her eyes.

"I meant it when I said you don't know who it is," he mumbled. "You have never met her in your life and your paths might never cross given the circumstances." He knew his sister well, very well, in fact.

Rosamund raised her eyebrow and was silent for a few minutes. He was about to bid her goodbye when she spoke again. "I'm going to be honest with you Robert, I don't—,"

But he'd cut her off. "No, don't tell me what you think," he said with a teasing smile, to let her know that no matter how offensive he is going to sound in a few seconds, he meant it affectionately—or as affectionately as he could get anyway. "Nobody else does."

He barely ducked out of the way before Rosamund had thrown a couch pillow his way. He walked out, laughing, and feeling more than just a little excited about seeing Cora.

When he had arrived at The Castle, he was already running a bit late. Sadie and the hotheads were already on stage and were performing. He frowned a bit, but walked to his booth. He slid into his seat, who he's now recognized as Anna, had brought him a drink. He gave her a smile, before turning all his attention to Cora.

Cora had noticed him come in and smiled at him. She had thought that he wasn't coming when she'd look in at his booth and found it empty. But he'd sent her heart fluttering when he'd walked in breezily, frowning a bit when he'd realize that she was already performing when he'd arrived.

After her set, she thanked her crowd who gave her a hearty applause. She'd convened with her band backstage a little bit, before she walked back out to talk to Robert. It was a routine now. For the past three weeks, he had been at the pub to watch her, and she had always walked back out to talk to him. She enjoyed it, enjoyed founding more about him, and found herself looking forward to the times he'd come and watch her. When he had asked her if she played any other times of the week, and she'd told him that she did—on Tuesdays, too, apart from Fridays—she had almost embarrassingly agreed to let him come on those days too.

"Hey," she said, sliding into the seat across him in the booth. She had a smile on her face, and so did he. "You came in a bit late."

He nodded empathically. "Yes, and I'm so sorry," he said. "I really am. But it seems that there had been an accident, and we were stuck in traffic for God knows how long."

"It's okay really," she assured him. She looked at him, and then away when she find herself getting mesmerized by his brilliant blue eyes. "It's just-," she paused, biting her lip.

"Yes?" he coaxed, looking at her, and taking her hand to make her look at him. He would have gladly cupper her chin in his fingers—more to satisfy his urge to feel her resplendent skin under his fingertips—but he didn't think she would appreciate it no matter how close they seemed to be getting.

She sighed. "I just…I thought you weren't coming," she said in a sad tone, clearly stating in few words that this was almost unacceptable for her. Of course, she wouldn't be the one to impose, but she would be a little displeased at the thought of not spending her Tuesday and Friday nights with him.

Robert smiled, feeling a warm feeling settle in his chest. He did not quite know why and he was not about to ask himself why, especially faced with her blushing cheeks and wide blue eyes. "Of course I was coming, Cora. It would take a lot for me not to come." He gave her a wink that seemed to make her flush even more.

Cora felt butterflies in her stomach at his words. She knew, against her better judgment, that she was beginning to get attached to him—a virtual stranger—in a frighteningly intense way. It frightened and excited her at the same time.

"You look a bit tired, Cora," he commented as he watched a glazed over expression fall against her eyes. There were slightly dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like she could use some sleep. "Are you alright?"

Cora smiled faintly, the feeling of exhaustion overwhelming the warm feeling induced by his concern for her.

"I mean, you still look beautiful, but you just look a bit tired," he stammered, mistaking her silence and faint smile as her taking offense. He was as red as a tomato by now and it made her want to chuckle.

Cora gripped his hand that was still resting against hers to stop his mindless ramblings. "It's okay, Robert," she said. "I do feel tired. I've just been too busy lately, and I think there had not been enough hours in the day to get all the work done."

His brows furrowed. "Slow down," he asked of her. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm fine, Robert," she said, placating him. "I just need a bit of rest."

"Cora," he said, fixing her with a stare that endeared him to her even more.

"Alright, alright," she said, laughing slightly. "I promise to slow down, my Lord."

He smiled, ignoring her teasing remark. "Good," he said. He took a large gulp of his drink and they stared at each other a while, lost in silence and letting the music fill the in between.

The lull that fell between them was comfortable, and Robert almost forgot what he'd wanted to ask Cora in the first place. But he did remember, and he jolted out of his chair, sitting up straight from his former slouch and almost falling over in his haste. Cora saw this and grabbed him, the same time he gripped the table, rattling its content a little.

"Oh," he exclaimed as he steadied himself. His grip on the table and Cora's hand slackened a bit, and he looked at Cora in embarrassment.

"What on earth?" Cora exclaimed, as she started to relax on her seat as well. "Are you alright Robert?"

She laughed a bit and it made Robert flush even more as he stammered a coherent enough explanation for his almost falling onto the floor on his rear.

"I'm alright," he said, pouting a little bit as he watched her try to contain her laughter and fail. "I seem to have a knack for making a fool of myself in front of you." He huffed, annoyed at himself for that little mishap.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked playfully. "You are always so dignified, Robert. It's okay to let loose sometimes. And I do think we ought to be put in embarrassing situations, sometimes, to be able to learn how to deal with it."

Silently, he marveled at her logic, but outwardly, he huffed again. After all, he didn't like being embarrassed in front of her. Not when she seemed to always be the picture of grace and poise.

"Cora," he said now. He took her hand in his, letting his fingers stroke the soft skin of her knuckles. "I want to…Will you…I just…"

Cora looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Just spit it out, Robert," she said, smiling at him to try and ease his nerves a little. She could sense how nervous he was, and it was making her a tad bit nervous too.

"I want to take you out," he said quickly, almost like he was choking on his own words. "I want to take you out for lunch…to thank you, however belatedly, for your help a few weeks ago. If you would agree, of course."

_'__And to get to know you more'_, a voice nagged inside of him. He wanted to tell her that part, but he was unsure if he should, so he didn't.

Cora's heart fluttered at the thought. So, it was a lunch date, and it probably wasn't a date at all, but he was asking to take her out. She would be a fool to say no. She could feel her lips curling up, giving way to a huge smile. "Of course. I'd love to, Robert."

Robert, for his part, barely hid his excitement. He grinned at her, feeling gratified that she accepted. "Alright then," he said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Do you know where I live, Robert?" she asked, chuckling. She chuckled harder when Robert looked down and scratched his head. Of course he didn't know. "We'll meet here in the pub," she said.

"That's settled then," he agreed. "I'll meet you here at noon."

Cora smiled. She couldn't tell him how excited she was. All she knew was that she could hardly wait.

**(*)**

Cora was almost half-running as she made her way to the pub. It was almost half past noon, and shewas already running late. She spotted Robert standing in front of The Castle, checking his watch every five seconds and looking a little bit anxious. It made her smile. And it made the butterflies in her stomach flutter even more.

"Robert," she said, panting, as she reached him. She gave him a smile and placed her hand against her chest. Her heart had been beating twice as fast, and she knew that it was not only from the effort, but from the mere excitement she felt at seeing him again.

Robert, upon seeing her, felt the weight leave his shoulder. He thought she wasn't coming, and that made him anxious. He had been there half an hour before their designated time, and he had been a bundle of nerves since then, checking his watch every now and then and alternating between pacing like a caged lion and standing, waiting anxiously for her to arrive.

"Hi, Cora," he said, drawing her in, in an impulse, to kiss her cheek. When he drew back, he was pleased to find her cheek turn redder. He knew it wasn't only from exertion. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."

"Oh, no," she said, horrified. "Of course I was coming. I just got caught up in my last class. There's this guy—well, he always needs help. It's a bit annoying, really. Oh well," she was rambling now, and she could see from the glint in his eyes that he was amused. "I'm really sorry."

He chuckled. "It's alright, Cora," he said. When he noticed the bashful expression that still took residence on her face, he took her hand in his and smiled softly at her. "Really, you weren't even that late. It's only 12:15."

She finally smiled back at him. She felt like her heart might leap out of her chest when he took her hand and didn't let go. "Alright," she agreed. "So where exactly are we going?"

"We're going somewhere—," he paused, thinking of the right words to say that would not sound bad or offensive to her. He had chosen a quaint restaurant just a bit outside of the heart of the city. He'd chosen it partly because he didn't want to be spotted by the paparazzi and partly because he wanted a place where he wouldn't have to contend with anything or anyone for her attention and time. He also knew the owner of the restaurant, having gone to school with him. He looked at her and continued, "We're going somewhere outside the city. It's not too far, but far enough that we'll have some peace and quiet."

She didn't say anything, only smiled at him, already liking the sound of that.

Robert led Cora to his car, where his driver was already waiting. Robert opened the door, letting her climb in first, before sliding in next to her and asking his driver to drive away. The car ride was spent in silence, with only the sound of the radio playing to fill in the silence. Sometimes, their hands would brush against each other, and they would look up at each other, both of them blushing. When it happened for the third time, Robert took Cora's hand in his and clasped it with his, his thumb playing with her soft skin.

"You have the softest skin, Cora," he told her, as his thumb grazed her knuckles.

Cora had the grace to blush, before she ginned cheekily at him. "And I assume you have touched a respectable amount of skin to make such conclusion," she said, raising her eyebrow at him.

Robert only looked at her and chuckled. Saying nothing, and committing to nothing.

She gave him a smirk, letting him know that she had only been teasing. But, actually, she was partly serious. She wasn't stupid. And she certainly was not born yesterday. She wasn't above herself to believe that Robert had not had his fair share of lovers. If she was to believe her intuition, she would in fact say that he had more than a fair share. He was good at what he was doing—seduction, sweeping a woman off her feet, and wooing—he got it down to a t. In fact, he was _too_ good. She almost always felt heady when next to him.

Only, she didn't know how nervous Robert was exactly. He had, of course, been through a lot of liaisons in his younger days, but this was different, somehow. If he was honest he had only pursued a woman twice in his life. Once in University, but that had ended up badly, and once after when he thought he was ready to settle down—but that too had ended up badly. He wondered now if that was what he was doing with Cora—pursuing her, wooing her and sweeping her off her feet. It certainly felt like it.

He didn't have the time to overanalyze his thoughts further when the car stopped, and Branson—his driver—announced that they were already there. Robert squeezed Cora's hand, before opening the door and helping her out. Instructing Branson to park the car and have lunch inside himself, Robert then led Cora inside the quaint restaurant.

It amazed Cora to find such a place just 30 minutes away from the city. It was old-fashioned, true enough, with the cobblestone path that led to the entrance, and the picturesque garden surrounding it. The building itself looked like a house right out of a Jane Austen movie. If she hadn't been warned, she wouldn't think it a restaurant at all.

"This is beautiful," Cora said, gasping slightly and totally in awe of the place. She looked at Robert a little bit dreamily, sighing. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank me after you've tasted the food," he joked, chuckling slightly. He then took her hand in his again, leading her to the entrance. "But I really am glad you like it."

"I do," she affirmed. "It's such a gorgeous place. How did you find it?"

They walked up the path, and he opened the door for her—ever the gentleman—before answering. "I know the owner—John Bates. We used to go to University together, and then he dropped out, on our second year because of some accident—something to do with his legs. A few years later, he opened this restaurant."

Cora nodded, taking it all in.

They walked to the back of the restaurant, finding a seat near a large window that allowed them to oversee the garden. There was a fountain in the middle of the garden, and even though the garden was bare, save for the leafless trees that stood scattered all over the place, Cora was sure that at night, when the lights wrapped around the trees are lit, it was beautiful.

"I wonder how it looks at night," she said, not really realizing she had said it aloud.

That was until Robert replied, "It looks breathtaking," he said. Only, he wasn't gazing at the garden, nor was he talking about it. His gaze was trained on her. And so were his words.

"I'm sure," she said, oblivious about it all.

The waitress came to their table, giving Robert no chance to make a reply. Not that he knew what to say either, Once they've given their orders and the waitress had left, Robert took Cora's hand in his. His thumb would rub over her skin every once in a while, making Cora's skin tingle.

"So…" Cora began, not really knowing what to say. She had a lot of things she wanted to ask him, but she didn't know where to start. She didn't know whether or not it was right to be so openly curious about someone.

"So," he echoed. He gave her a smile. "You're also a student aside from playing with a band?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm taking a degree in arts…well, a double degree really, because I've already acquired a degree in business management. I only play at the pub every Friday and Tuesday because it's the only time I'm not busy." She raised an eyebrow at him. "And what do you do, Mr. Robert Crawley, aside from being the President of your Father's company?"

Robert blushed a little. "Nothing much really," he answered, a bit sadly, because realized that he'd been working too hard and had not had the time to do anything else, and a little wistful too, because he realized that he should have. "My life's pretty much mapped out for me."

"I understand," she said, nodding, because she did understand—probably better than anyone. This was the first ever _rebellious_ thing she'd ever done, first thing she'd ever decided on her own at all, and it had taken so much begging to get to this point because her parents had her life mapped out for her, too. And staying in London indefinitely had _not_ been one of them.

"I realize now that it's my life, or more accurately, I realize now that I should have asserted that this is my life, and I can make my own decisions, but it was always so much easier not to fight my parents in regards with my life, there isn't anything I could do." He paused, sighing. "Besides, Grantham holdings has always been my third parent and my first born child. I've given so much for it, sacrificed so much—of myself—to contribute to bringing it to where it is now. It runs in my veins, my very own flesh and bones."

She nodded though she didn't understand such dedication for business—she had one and she's not even half as passionate.

"Don't you find it so difficult to have such pressure placed on you?" she asked softly, for she, too, suffered the burden of too much pressure.

"I do. It can be stifling sometimes," he answered truthfully. "But it's the path I must take." He smiled at her. "However, I'm sure it's not something you'd like to be bothered with."

She smirked at him, rolling her eyes playfully. Of course she wanted to be _bothered_ with the aspects of his life, but she wouldn't tell him that. Not yet. She then looked down at their intertwined hands before lifting her eyes to his. "I know why you've brought me somewhere outside of the city," she said seriously, "Instead of Rules, or Criterion, or any other fancy restaurant in London."

"Cora, I," he fumbled, wanting to explain himself, but feeling unable to come with any. He wasn't ashamed of her. Not really. He just didn't want to be in the front page of the newspapers and be the center of some horrid gossip. He didn't want his family to read about it either. Not now, and not yet. Not when he still didn't know what exactly this was.

"It's okay," she said, squeezing his hand gently and smiling at him softly. "I don't want to share you with anyone yet, either."

He looked at her smiling face and then to their entwined hands.

He wasn't sure what he was doing or what was happening. All he knew was that he liked it.

* * *

**_so there's that. I hope you enjoyed. I should be able to update soon, and not take EONS like I usually do! Also, follow me on tumblr for updates and sneak peeks on my new story (which is HOPEFULLY coming really really soon!)_**


	5. 5

_Finally. _

Oh yeah, I know. Right. After a millennium I finally got an update finished, who'd have thought. I sincerely hope you all would like this and please pray for my muse, there's nothing wrong with it, it just refuses to cooperate. So please pray that it continues to like me and this story and let me write it.

I recently just realized that on the 19th, it's going to be officially a year since I started writing this, and wow, look at me, I'm still on the 5th chapter, how great.

_My many thanks to my beautiful Emma for all her patience and to Latifraise for all her encouragements._

**unbeta-ed forever, so all mistakes are mine. **

**Anyhow, enough babble, on with the story! Enjoy beautiful sailors!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The lunch date went better than Robert expected. It was mostly because Cora was a charming, intelligent woman who knew her art, literature, music, food and wine. He thought she was delightful in the simple way she carried herself, but with a flare of grace and elegance that even her sister lacked sometimes. She was tact, but she was honest and she was never afraid to let her opinions and he lo…_liked_ that about her. She was a great conversationalist and made him feel like she was listening to him intently even when he felt like a four year old babbling about random, senseless things. She was a wonderful person and he'd often found himself thinking of her, wondering what she was doing and who she was with…and alright, he might be a tad bit addicted.

It was hard not to be.

But still, he realized that even after that date and after seeing her almost every day the past week, he had yet to actually take her out on a date…and well, that just would not do, now would it?

He wanted to get to know her, get to know the woman behind the guitar and the alter ego. He wanted to know about her childhood and tell her about his, wanted to get past talking about the superficial and really get to know her. He wanted her to know who he is, too, beyond the business tycoon and everything else that was painted by the tabloids. He wanted her to know Robert, not Mr. Crawley.

And so tonight, on this Tuesday, he endeavored to look his best and gather his courage about him like a cape and suck it up—ask her out on a date. It was about damn time he did.

Asking his driver to drive by a florist at first, he took his sweet time picking the right flowers for her. It was difficult, he didn't want to go overboard but he definitely did not want to underwhelm her. He wanted to woo her, to let her know that he was, _is_, indeed very interested and wanted to get to know her better. But he also did not want her to think that he's wooing her with his money, which was what Adeline had thought…but well, that was a story for another day.

He picked a bouquet of white and yellow roses, wanting to go classic but not wanting to go boring with the old red bouquet. It would fit her, he thought: classic but not boring, and very fragile looking, but with enough thorns to prick.

Satisfied with his selection, he then instructed the driver to drop him off at the Castle. It was still early, Cora wouldn't be on stage yet, but it was still late enough that the pub would be full of patrons, most of them drinking the night away, lamenting the fact that the weekend was over and it was only Tuesday, not even the middle of the week yet. But he was delighted that it was, would be even more delighted if he'd see her.

He took his usual place, that singular booth at the back of the pub with the perfect view of the stage and the exit, where Cora would usually emerge from after a set. That way, he'd see her perfectly and he'd have the time to prepare his nerves—not that he thought there would be any time or any way that he could do that, he was nervous as hell.

The waitress, who knew him by now, noticed him and gave him a nod and a smile, she didn't come over to ask him what he wanted, she already knew, and she came by his table after a little while to place his glass of scotch with a smirk.

"You look dapper," she teased, her thick Northern Accent laced with amusement as she smiled at him in gait. She looked over to his side and spotted the bouquet of roses. "Ooh, a bouquet, planning to woo a certain lady, aren't ya?"

A blush crept to Robert's cheek, and he could feel his skin warming. He wasn't embarrassed to let it be known that he planned to woo Cora, it was just unsettling to be teased about it. He gave the waitress a nod as an answer and smiled slightly.

"Indeed," he answered, but kept mum after that. It was quite obvious exactly who he was taken with, there was no need to say any more.

The waitress, Anna, laughed as she nodded at him, excusing herself as she had other tables to tend to. He nodded at her as well, and smiled genuinely when she'd wished him good luck. Well, he needed that.

He lifted his glass onto his lips and took a huge gulp of his drink. He wanted this, wanted to this for so long, perhaps ever since he'd almost fallen on his face on the pavement and she'd been there. When he'd stared into her blue eyes, he'd known that he was lost, he'd been too late to realize it, but he was…he was lost and he didn't plan on being found just yet…maybe ever.

His eyes wandered to the exit area, looking over for any signs of Cora, he knew it was almost time for her band to play. But he could not see her, or anything really, and so he trained his sight to the stage, willing for the band playing to finally finish and for Sadie and the Hotheads to start their set.

He needed not wait long as Charlie Carson took center stage and thanked the performers who were just leaving. He then smiled and made proper introductions for the next band, and Robert just about sighed in relief when he announced that it was indeed Cora's band that was playing.

He watched with a fond smile as Cora walked to the stage with a smile, standing just before the microphone, and then waving at the patrons and greeting them a good evening. She lifted her head and squinted through the crowd, looking, looking, and then her eyes landed on his and her smile grew bigger, and she gave him a subtle wink that sent his heart racing. Christ almighty, this woman was something else. He waved back surreptitiously, feeling his lips split into a grin (he thought he might look foolish, but damn, he couldn't help it).

"Alright," Cora started as she gazed upon the crowd and settled on the stool that was behind her. "Good evening everyone. How's everyone doing?" She smiled at the crowd and listened to them as they chorused their complaints at her, making her laugh. "Well, at least, it's one day towards the weekend."

And she's right, of course she was. And why was it that he's only noticing her lovely American accent and honeyed voice? Or did he always notice and only made sure to take note of it now? She's just too lovely. And up there, speaking confidently and looking at the people around her like all of them were her friends, she'd never been lovelier.

"Okay, so I'll start our first set with a favorite song of mine," she continued. She looked up and her eyes found his, locking with his for a long moment, and the feeling was positively electric, sending his heart racing and his palm sweating.

He couldn't describe the feeling, he'd never felt it before, but while it scares him shitless, he does think that it's a wonderful kind of feeling he could not find in himself to hide from.

""_You do something to me. Something that simply mystifies me,'"_ she crooned, her voice clear and smooth. She didn't tear her eyes away from him, in fact, her vibrant blue eyes gazing at him intensified and looked brighter.

He could have sworn, she was singing for him.

And that made his heart feel light.

**(*)**

He looked positively dashing, was Cora's first thought as she spotted him on his booth from the stage. She nearly tripped on her way up as she sought him through the crowd, and when her eyes landed on his, well, her heart skipped a thousand beats. He looked amazing in his white button down shirt, his hair combed back, and that smile plastered on his face. She couldn't wait to finish their set and sit with him.

She settled herself behind the microphone and sat down on the stool as her band mates hooked the instruments and began their tuning. She greeted the patrons and introduced their first song. It was he favorite, a Sinatra song that she'd loved ever since her father started crooning it to her when she was six. It was only now that she'd fully grasped its meaning, fully appreciated its lyrics…because now, it applied to her.

"_You do something to me. Something that simply mystifies me,"_ she sang, her voice sounding low but clear, she looked at Robert once more, her blue eyes meeting blue ones, and she could see the happiness brightening his, could feel that he knew that this song was for him. She'd think it presumptuous of him, if only it wasn't true.

The next two songs passed by quickly, but she'd had to stay for one more as the crowd requested more, and well, she couldn't really say no to that, so she sang a crowd favorite, a song that she liked just as well.

"_You know I can't smile without you, can't smile without you,"_ she sang, laughing and smiling as the patrons sang with her. At the last note of the song, she stood and thanked everyone, giving them a round of applause for their enthusiasm, whilst they clapped right back at her and the band.

She walked out of the stage and made a beeline for the bar, asking for a glass of Washington Apple, and thanking the bartender, Jimmy, when he handed it to her. She then took a gulp of the alcoholic beverage, to try and calm her raging nerves, before she made her way to where Robert was waiting for her.

"Hey stranger," she greeted, placing her glass on the table and pulling back the chair and settling down across him. He made a move to stand and get it for her but she waved a hand, dismissing the notion and giving him a smile.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, smiling as the tinge of pink rose up her cheeks. She could actually feel her cheeks getting warmer, and she bit her lip trying to contain her embarrassment. She remained silent, watching as he lifted a bouquet from the chair beside him. "This is for you."

She took the bouquet from him, convinced now that she would blush for all eternity, her heart thumping quickly in her chest at the simple gesture. She brought the bouquet up to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent of the roses before lowering it down to the chair beside her and looking at Robert from underneath her lashes. She couldn't quite stop the smile forming on her lips, or the butterflies fluttering inside her stomach.

"Thank you," she said as a pleasant feeling settled on her chest. She felt like she could burst, as happy as she was feeling, felt contentment radiate of off her.

"You're quite welcome, love," he said with a smile (and by god, she could have sworn that he looked even more handsome then). "I was going to ask you something—," he began, but was interrupted when one of Cora's band mates came over to ask her something.

She sighed inwardly, wishing so much that they did not get interrupted. Excusing herself from Robert and turning her attention to her band mate and mentally cursing him for this stunt, she listened to what they had to say.

**(*)**

Robert could feel his palms sweating and could actually swear that his tongue got longer in the span of five seconds. His throat felt dry, and never in his whole existence did he ever feel this nervous over anything—okay, there was once a time when Violet had seen him snogging one of her friend's daughters over at the barn and he'd thought his mother would raise hell then, but that was it.

This kind of nervous was different, the magnitude of his anxiety left him breathless and sweating profusely, despite the chill. He could feel goose bumps rising in his arms, and god, was that his heart thumping so loudly? It was a wonder Cora hadn't heard it yet.

He almost sighed in relief when one of Cora's band mats had come over to ask her something, it gave him time to collect himself, anyway. But all too soon, her band mate left and she looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What was that you wanted to ask me?" she asked him innocently, unaware of the turmoil inside him. God, he should really just get it over with.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me," he blurted out. There, he said it. She raised an eyebrow at him and he swallowed, feeling as though his throat constricted in the last ten seconds. "Like a date," he cleared, and watched her face for any change.

God, he was so nervous.

What if she didn't want to? What if…

But a smile lit up her face and she took his hand in hers, squeezing tightly and lacing them together. He looked down into their intertwined hands, his heart growing at the sight, amongst other things.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you," she answered, making him look up at her face. She looked earnest, serene, serious, and he breathed out a sigh of relief. It had gone over well, that's good.

He smiled at her, feeling his lips widened into a jaw splitting grin, and she returned the gesture. And there could have been fifty more people in the pub along with them, but at that moment it really didn't matter.

Right at that moment, with their eyes on each other, it was just the two of them.

**(*)**

It was late and the patrons had started to decrease in numbers, but Cora and Robert were still having too much fun in each other's company. They talked about random things, from their childhood memories, to their biggest fear, and what they wanted to eat the most. He held her hand the entire time, squeezing it occasionally, just as his eyes never left his face. It was making her blush, making her swoon like a teenage girl. But she was twenty-four, and this did not feel like an acceptable behavior at her age. So she kept the tingly feeling accompanied by giddiness, completed with the butterflies in her stomach, to a minimum.

"Do you have classes tomorrow?" Robert asked as he brushed his lips against her knuckles. She'd changed positions now, sitting beside him, instead of across him, and he had one arm around the back of her chair and his other hand clasped hers tightly, seemingly without intentions of letting go.

She nodded. "I do," she admitted, smiling sheepishly when she added, "quite early, I admit."

He raised his eyebrow in concern. "How early?" he asked.

"Like eight-thirty in the morning early?" she answered with a shrug of her shoulder as if it was no big deal, when in fact, a sleep deprived Cora meant a grumpy Cora, and she'd be walking around tomorrow like a zombie. But that didn't matter, every second she spent with him was worth it.

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked, his tone merely curious and not accusing, which she appreciated. She'd hate for him to treat her condescendingly.

She shrugged. "I'm twenty-four," she reminded him with a playful huff, "I think I can handle a few nights staying up late. I certainly did pull a lot of all nighters in University."

He sighed, squeezing her hand once more before standing up and encouraging her to do so, as well. "I'm twenty-seven, my love, but I still am grumpy when sleep deprived," he confessed, grinning at her, prompting her to chuckle. "I think it's time to go home."

She nodded, letting him help her to her coat which she'd retrieved from the back ages ago and had left draped at the back of her chair. She watched in silence as he pulled on his own coat. He led her out of the pub and she shivered when the chill assaulted her so suddenly.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her, surprising her and making her look up at him. "I hope you don't think me too forward," he said, suddenly shy as though he only realized what he'd done. Which she thought was adorable, considering they'd been wrapped around one another all night.

She looped her arm around his waist and squeezed once. "I don't," she told him, and she really didn't. "I like it."

The way he smiled at her after she'd said that made her heart flutter, and if she hadn't fancied herself falling for him for quite some time now, she'd think she'd fall for him right there, because of that smile.

"Are you taking a taxi or the tube?" he asked.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Tube," she'd said, though it would have been far easier to taxi, but she'd wanted to spend more time with him and if he felt like walking her to the tube, then she wasn't going to say no to that.

"Allow me to walk the lovely lady, then?" he asked, charming her, disarming her, and she wasn't quite sure if he was aware that he did.

She nodded, letting him pull her to the direction of the tube, his hand laced with hers. The night was chilly, but the moon was bright, the streetlights of the city still so alive even brighter.

"I can't wait to get to know you better, Cora," he confessed as his steps halted and he turned to face her. They were at the station, and as sad as she was to be parting with him, she consoled herself over the fact that they'd made and finalized their plans on Friday (her band mate had somewhere to be on Friday and had asked to move their gig on a Thursday, which worked out on her favor). "I can't wait for Friday."

She looked up at him, sharing the same sentiment, but his eyes were drawing her in, and she couldn't find her words. She shook herself lightly and nodded at him. "Me too," she said.

"You have a great night, Cora," he said as he cupped her cheek and stared deeper into her eyes.

At that moment she felt like he was going to kiss her, she definitely wanted him too, and she'd swallowed deeply, waiting, waiting. She was just a tiny bit disappointed when he kissed her forehead instead and lingered.

"Goodnight, my darling Cora," he'd whispered against her skin, giving her a warm embrace.

"Goodnight, Robert," she reciprocated, returning his hug before she'd bid him goodbye and turning towards the tube station. She looked back at him and waved, watching him wave back before she turned around and made her way, the smile firmly in place.

For the rest of the night, until she'd fallen asleep, that smile never disappeared from her face.

And her dreams were filled with a certain blue eyed man who captured her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Would love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Can we have a laugh (or protest, if you so desire) over the fact that I updated to months after the last. Ah.**

**I promise to endeavor not to take two months this time, one perhaps...just kidding, sort of.**

Song credit: _You do something to me by Frank Sinatra_


	6. 6

**Yo. As promised, an update. I have tried to get as accurate with the places as much as I could but I don't live in London and have NEVER been there my entire life and as I told Emma, it's not the easiest to map out a city you've never been to. So, my apologies. I've researched as much as I can (ask Emma). Anywayyyy, let's get on with this humongous update which kicked my ass so hard.**

**My special thanks to Emma (who I've mentioned no less than three times by now) for all her help and her patience.**

Unbeta-ed till the end of time, please ignore the mistakes.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The week passed by slowly, so slowly it seemed, that Robert was disgruntled to find out that it was only Thursday. The only consolation to that was that he was going to meet Cora that night, to watch her play, also that it was one day away from Friday, and he supposed that he could live with that.

It was almost five and he was still in the office, finishing some paper work when his sister came strolling in, looking displeased about something. But it was Rosamund, and though she would kill him if he ever said it aloud, and she would deny it to her death, she was her mother's daughter, and they were more alike than they both would admit.

"What's the matter?" he asked, lifting his eyes from the papers in front of him for a moment to look at his sister.

She approached his desk and threw her purse on one chair and occupied the other without prompting, heaving a sigh as she lowered herself onto the seat. "The matter is, Duke's parents have extended an invitation for dinner over the weekend," she said, rolling her eyes and making a face so reminiscent of Mama, it was almost scary.

Robert's eyebrow rose in question as he continued to scan the papers in his hand. "So?" he asked, and by the sound that Ros just made, it was clear that he was not getting the point. Quite honestly, he really wasn't. "What's the problem with that? That seems nice."

"Oh yeah sure," Ros said with a snort of pure disbelief. "They've extended a dinner invitation that included Mama, there's no problem with that at all."

This gained Robert's full attention and he gaped, looking at his sister disbelievingly, as though he couldn't quite comprehend this, and really, he couldn't. It was clear now why Rosamund was so upset.

"That's not even the worst thing out of all of this," Ros said, and even he could not believe how it could all go worse. "Mama accepted and she's invited them, well, us—me, Duke and his parents, over to the Abbey." She made a disgruntled noise, and Robert could almost sympathize with her. "Tell me you're coming with us. Please, please," she begged, looking at Robert with a pout that Robert could not have resisted some odd years ago.

But now, well, now was different.

Now there were dates to be had, and smiles he needed to see, blue eyes to be seen, music he needed to listen to…there's Cora.

"I can't, sorry," he said, not even sparing his sister a glance as he shook his head. He kept his eyes on the documents before him (not that he understood a thing, really, since for the past hour, his mind had been occupied by a blue eyed beauty). "I have plans."

The mock gasp of surprise that Rosamund let out made him roll his eyes at her. She could be so overly dramatic sometimes.

"What? Hot date?" she asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice. It was not the best idea he had, certainly, to tell his sister, she's nosey as hell, but she wouldn't rat him out to their parents, at least. _Hopefully._

He finally raised his eyes to look at Ros, raising his eyebrow as well as he put down the documents on his desk. Talk about a futile attempt, that one. "If you must know, then yes, hot date," he said with as much dignity he could muster given that he could feel himself blushing like a fool, his cheeks suddenly a hell lot warmer, for sure.

It was Rosamund's turn to raise her eyebrow. "I do hope it's not with your right hand," she countered with a straight face.

Robert's surprise was apparent on his face, as his jaw dropped and then he huffed indignantly, straightening in his chair. Suffice it to say, he was _not_ amused by his sister's insinuation. "I am going on a hot date with a beautiful woman," he said with an air of pride that he wasn't sure he was even allowed to feel when it came to Cora, just _yet._ He narrowed his eyes at Ros. "And I'm a leftie."

Rosamund's surprise chuckle filled the room as the words hang in the air. Robert reddened a bit at his own words, but it had all been said and done, and really, it was a playful ribbing between brothers and sisters, nothing new there.

He watched as Rosamund's amusement melted into something of a curiosity, and he was sure that it was that moment that she'd realized exactly what he'd said (he could about smack himself at that moment, or put a sock where his mouth was—stupid, Robert), and her interest was definitely piqued.

"A beautiful woman you say." And ah, he knew it. "Might I inquire exactly who this beautiful woman is? Or is she the same mysterious woman who you invited to lunch, who you claim that I didn't know?"

Robert pursed his lips, trying really, to physically restrain himself. He really didn't need for Rosamund to know more than she already did, especially since he himself had no idea where this was going (hopefully, all the way, he really did fancy her), and really, he had no idea what to say.

"Did you ask her out?" Rosamund asked, continuing without waiting for him to answer. He looked at her, making a face, feeling mildly insulted. She only rolled her eyes at him, saying, "What? You did, right? Because I'd hate to think that you didn't."

"Yes," he answered anyway, because his mouth and his brain seemed to be no longer connected, and his lips and tongue move on their own accord. He ground his teeth together, looking at Rosamund at a feral manner, daring her to speak more. "I asked her out, and yes, she's the same woman."

"Interesting," Rosamund said with a tilt of her head, just like mama. "Usually, mama has to drag you kicking and screaming before you'd even consider going out on a date with anyone. Such a mysterious lady, and interesting too, I suppose if you willingly asked her out."

"Shut up," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "You know this is really none of your business."

Rosamund snorted, "Oh please," she said with a laugh. "When it comes to you and women, it's always my business. Especially after that incident with—," she continued, but Robert cut her off with a look.

Robert shook his head. He didn't really want them to dig old graves, even more so now that he'd started to move on, to think of someone else, for a change.

"I don't want to talk about that," he said, waving his hand dismissively. He sighed and looked at his sister seriously. "I can't go with you back to Yorkshire. But you cannot, I repeat, cannot, and that means under no circumstances are you allowed to speak about it, you cannot tell Mama why I am not there."

Rosamund looked at him innocently, but he could see through the act. "And what should I tell her if she looks for you? You went hunting?" she asked with annoyance. Of course, mama would ask.

"I'm busy with work and can't get a weekend?" he suggested, shrugging. Really, he didn't care what Rosamund would say, so long as she didn't reveal the mysterious lady just yet. Not until Robert was ready to let them know, anyway. When he was sure that his family, especially his mother, could not drive Cora away.

Rosamund shrugged noncommittally. Maybe, that would work.

**(*)**

Robert was waiting for Cora when she came down from the tube on her way to The Castle. She'd been surprised to see him standing outside the station, looking dapper in his black coat and with a wide smile on his face. She wasn't able to help the grin from spreading across her lips as she took him in, walking over now with a purpose.

"Hi," she said once she'd reached his side. It was cold, her thick coat and scarf doing very little to stave off the cold from seeping through, but her insides felt warm and fuzzy as she looked at him looking at her.

"Hello," he greeted, leaning down to kiss her softly on the cheek, his breath brushing against her ear, making her shiver. He smiled down at her brilliantly and offered to carry her things for her, which she let him gladly. "I couldn't wait to see you," he admitted to her, blushing, and that made him even more adorable if that is even at all possible. "I hope you don't mind."

As if she would, she thought.

"Of course not," she told him, shaking her head. "That's sweet of you, Robert. Thank you." She grabbed his hand and linked their fingers, no longer trying to fight the urge to be close to him. Now that she knew that he felt the same and that he wanted to explore this…whatever this was between them, as much as she did.

She watched the shy smile that lifted the corners of his lips as his fingers tightened their hold on hers.

It was amazing how their fingers fit like they were made for each other, she thought.

When they arrived at The Castle, Cora took the back door while Robert entered through the main entrance, but not without a gentle peck to her cheek and a promise to be waiting for her when she'd finished.

She was still a little bit flushed, her heart racing wonderfully in her chest when she entered round the back. She found Chelsie Hughes waiting for her with a large grin on her face when she'd stepped foot inside. It took Cora back a few weeks ago when things were just beginning with Robert (they were technically still at the beginning, but so many things have happened, so many conversations had been had, that it was hard to keep tabs). Cora placed her things on the far corner without a word and without sparing the older woman a glance. Really, let her grin like that all she wanted.

Cora was not going to crack.

Well, not for a few minutes anyway, because crack she did, facing the older woman with a cautious glance—her eyes widening and her lips pursing in her most exaggerated pout yet.

"What?" she asked Mrs. Hughes as she walked from the corner where she'd placed her guitar to the counter where Mrs. Patmore stood making the last of the food ordered. "Stop looking at me like that."

Chelsie Hughes only continued to smile knowingly, and it was actually Mrs. Patmore who spoke, but not without a bit of a ribbing.

"So you and that Crawley, huh?" Mrs. Patmore said with a smirk. She jerked her head towards the door leading to the activity just beyond it, where Cora imagined Robert already was at the moment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, ducking her head as she felt her cheeks heating up. Really, there was no need to act like a schoolgirl with a crush. She was an adult for god's sake.

"Oh but your blush tells us otherwise," Mrs. Hughes finally said, her grin leaving her face, embarrassing Cora further. "It's nice to see you so happy."

Cora's eyebrow pinched as her face scrunched up in confusion. Was it really _that_ obvious? Was she really that transparent? It wasn't like there was anything wrong with her being so happy outwardly, it was just an odd feeling, to be so legitimately happy and to be showing it.

Instead of answering however, she only shook her head at them and went out of the door, ready to get on stage and finish quickly to spend some time with Robert.

Not that that she was eager or anything, well, okay, yes, she's eager, very eager.

Her band mates were already in position when she walked out the door. Climbing the stage gingerly, her eyes sought Robert in the crowd, and once she spotted him, sitting on his usual booth, she gave him a smile. It could have been for anyone, but she knew that he knew it was for him.

Taking center stage, she greeted the enthusiastic patrons, apologizing that they'd had to take over for tonight, but promising that the regular schedule would be back on the following week, before she'd introduced their first song. She'd picked it without consciously thinking of him, only realizing that she had picked it for him when she'd made her choice. She did think it was a bit of a cliché, for her to be dedicating a song to him, when she'd done that a week prior, but in the back of her mind, she thought that if things were to go smoothly between them, she might be picking songs for him every week—but that was just the cheesy, old romantic in her.

"_You've been on my mind, I've grown fonder every day, lose myself in time, just thinking of your face" _she crooned, the sound of the guitar accompanying her. She smiled at the crowd, avoiding Robert's eyes because she thought she might blush if she looked at him.

But it was like they had this weird connection that made her unable to stray her eyes away from him for a long while. She lifted her eyes and met his blue ones, staring at her so intensely that she felt herself melting.

She gave him a smile, one that he returned, sending her heart fluttering.

And she thought that it couldn't possibly get any better than this.

**(*)**

Robert could feel anticipation rising in him as Cora finished their set. He watched with a proud smile as she thanked the patrons and waved goodbye at the crowd before making her way through the backdoor with her band mates. It took a while before she emerged, making a beeline for the bar, taking a drink and then finally, blessedly making her way towards him. She was smiling at him, her grin wide and contagious, and it made his lips turn up more, happy to just bask in the energy that seemed to thrum into her whole body tonight. She made him happy, he realized…being here with her made him happy—something that he had never thought he'd feel again.

He watched as she placed her glass down and stood right at the head of the table, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"This seat taken?" she asked, jerking her thumb at the seat beside him, grinning at him.

He smirked. "Definitely," he said, "By this wonderful woman who sings like an angel." He waggled his eyebrows at her, pulling at her to finally just take a seat beside him. When she was finally settled beside him, giggling as he brushed his fingers on her waist, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, lingering for a long while, murmuring, "Hello, darling," against her soft, fragrant skin.

She pulled away just enough to look at him. She smiled at him brilliantly. "Hello," she greeted back. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

He nodded. "I enjoy watching you," he confessed. "And I enjoy it more when you sing for me." He put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close, close enough that his nose was buried in her hair, his lips pressed against her temple.

She smiled. She liked him watching her, and she liked singing for him. Her hand came up to clasp the one that hung by her shoulder from where he'd slung his arm. "Someone's sure of himself," she teased, smirking as she turned to him. "Who said anything about me singing to you?" She couldn't see herself but she knew she must be turning red—her cheeks were definitely warming.

He returned her smirk. "Your blush says so," he told her, his finger brushing her cheek.

She didn't really know when and how they arrived from virtual strangers to this, but whatever it was that made the stars aligned that night they met, she thanks them now.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," he admitted, and for the second time that night, he was able to take her by surprise with his openness. He certainly did not seem the type. But it was nice to know that he wasn't, that somehow, he lowered his guards down enough to let her in.

It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one.

"Me too," she confessed, smiling shyly at him. "Where are you taking me?"

He shook his head, smiling at her mysteriously. "That's a surprise, my dear," he said looking so excited, and hot damn, if he got any more adorable, she would most probably climb this man like a tree before they even have their first date, and no, that would just _not_ do.

"I can barely wait," she said, biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes. She threw her inhibitions to the wind, pushing herself closer to him, tilting her head just enough so their faces were aligned and brushing their noses together. It made her heart flutter when he smiled, as if he liked that as much as she did.

She could have sworn she was starting to have a butterfly farm in her stomach. He made her feel that way. And god, she wanted more…she wanted more of him.

She could only hope that he did too.

**(*)**

Friday rolled on with Robert on high spirits. Tonight was the night.

God he felt like a kid on Christmas morning.

Last night had been amazing, spending time with Cora again after a long week, and being consoled with the fact that Friday was their date night when it had been time to go home. He had sent her off at the train station, offering to just drive her to her apartment, but she'd swiftly declined and so to the tube it was. He bid her goodnight and kissed her cheek, asking her to call or message him when she'd gotten home. He scored her number a long time ago (it wasn't _that_ long ago, but from where they'd begun and where they were standing now, it certainly felt like eons ago), but neither he nor she had utilized it properly until now. There had been the goodnights that had come after the first time they went on a date—that lunch date, but he supposed that both of them were still acclimatizing with each other to really fully grasp everything that entailed this…whatever this was.

But now, now was different. He'd woken up and sent her a good morning message, and it had started going uphill from there. They had traded texts the whole day, up until now as he prepared for their evening together. She had been trying to get him to tell her where he was taking her, using every tactic she could come up with, but he hadn't caved. He really wanted this to be a surprise for her.

Actually, he was taking her on a cruise along the Thames River. He'd rented out a boat, a whole one, just for the two of them and it's supposed to just go around the River of Thames while they finish out their dinner, linger for coffee and some desert. He'd planned to take her to the London Eye after that, and then just have a walk around until they'd sated their need to be close to one another—not that he thought he'd ever, but still, all the same.

Cora attempted one last time to get him to say where he was taking her by asking him what she was supposed to wear if she didn't know where he was taking her, but he was not having any of it, only told her to dress casually, not too casually, a dress maybe, but nothing too fancy.

She'd replied with an unamused emoticon to that, but had conceded, telling him that she'd see him later, and she was excited. He'd grinned like a fool after that, smiling through the motions of getting ready. He'd taken extra pains that night, only for her.

When he finished getting dressed and looked presentable enough, he'd texted her saying he was on his way. They were to meet at Piccadilly Circus because she still refused to give her address to him. He wondered why, it couldn't be because she didn't trust him, not if she'd been willing to go out with him, but he didn't push, trusting that she'd let him know when she's ready. She's probably just waiting for them to be a bit more stable before she gave him her address, and he didn't mind, not really.

It'd be a fair bit of travel to get to Thames and all that pizzazz, but it's worth it…she was worth it.

**(*)**

Cora couldn't the shiver that ran up and down her spine out of her excitement. She shouldn't be like this, should act a bit more disinterested, or at the very least, she should act a little less interested; a bit more like a woman, and not a schoolgirl with a crush.

She stood under the statue of Eros on Piccadilly Circus as she waited for Robert to arrive, pulling her coat tighter around her, wondering where Robert would take her. He had instructed her to wear something casual, not too casual but nothing fancy, and she'd abided by his rules, wearing a simple, sleek black dress that clung to her and was bare at the back (it was a bitch to wear in this weather, but it was beautiful and it made her feel beautiful, so she'd just grin and bear it for tonight, and hope to all hell that Robert would bring her somewhere warm enough). She'd been the one to ask to meet somewhere, and he'd suggested meeting at Piccadilly, not because she didn't trust him with her address, but because she wanted to prepare him before she let him in on who Cora Levinson really was. If knowing that she was an heiress did not send him running the other way—which she was going to let him know tonight—then she could maybe let him pick her up in her apartment on their next date (she was hoping there would be).

Tapping her foot on the ground in the beat of that Adele song she'd been listening to all day, she lifted her eyes and looked around for any signs of Robert. He wasn't late, not really, but the travel had been shorter for Cora than she'd anticipated and now she was early. Looping her scarf tighter around her, she sighed. God, she wished he'd get there now. She was too excited and too keyed up.

Really, she didn't know what to make out of this. She'd always go back to that fateful night that she'd found him hunched in front of the pub, looking so plastered h was going to fall face first into the pavement. They were virtual strangers then, but for weeks now, they'd become closer to one another and that had been blissful—getting to know Robert in a deeper level. Now, here they were, about to go on their first date.

"Cora," she heard someone say from behind her and she turned to find Robert standing there, flowers in hand. She smiled and covered the few steps that separated them, smiling wider when he handed her the beautiful bouquet. "For the beautiful lady," he said, sighing as he looked at her from head to toe. "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Cora."

She could feel herself blushing as she ducked her head and bit her lip. When she looked up at him, he was staring at her intensely. She'd feel so self conscious that they were in public, if she wasn't so caught up in him. She reached up and pecked his cheek. "Thank you for the flowers, they're gorgeous." She linked their hands together.

He shook his head, and smiled. "No more beautiful than you, darling," he said, making her blush once more. Damn it, she wasn't ten. "Shall we go? You must be so cold."

If she was, she didn't feel it now—not with the warmth that had settled in her chest after all this. They had barely started and she was already swooning. She needed to get it together.

"How was your day?" she asked as they made their way to where he'd parked his car. Their hands are still linked, and though she had regrets earlier on today for not wearing gloves, they'd dissipated now as his large ones held on to her dainty ones, bringing back the warmth in them.

"Better now," he'd said with a side glance at her. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's been a long day, but I was consoled with the fact that I was going to see you tonight."

They'd arrived to his car and like the gentleman that he was, he opened the door for her and closed it once she'd settled. She watched through the windshield as he half-jogged to his side of the car (she'd been here in London for more than a year, but she still hadn't gotten used to the car being on the _wrong _side).

The drive was mostly silent, filled only by her soft humming, but it was comfortable, and she liked that—liked that they didn't need to speak or do anything to find comfort in each other—the other's presence was enough. Her right hand was resting against his knee and once in a while, he'd drop his other hand to squeeze hers. She let herself get lost in the view of the city passing by them in a blur, feeling like a child as the excitement settled deeply in her chest. She recognized the path they were taking and she let a soft smile spread across her lips.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he skidded into a stop right at the pier. She turned to him with a grin.

"Oh, Robert, this is lovely," she said, looking at him adoringly.

He took the hand that was on his knee and brought it to his lips to place a kiss against her knuckles. "You haven't seen the rest of it, yet," he told her before climbing out of the car and helping her out of it.

They walked right at the Charring Cross Pier where a boat was waiting for them at the docks. Cora wanted to squeal, but she'd been able to hold off on doing so, reigning in her schoolgirl tendencies and trying to regain some semblance of control over herself.

Robert turned to her. "I've rented a boat for tonight, just for the two of us. We'll have dinner in there and then I have another surprise," he told her.

She looked back at him and nodded. She'd kiss him right now if she wasn't so overwhelmed.

He helped her up the boat and led her to the deck where a table for two was set, complete with the rose petals and candles. The whole deck was lit up by candles, spread sporadically all over (a lone waiter was standing over to the side, a bottle of champagne in hand). She looked at him then with a gasp—this man must be made of dreams.

"Robert," she gasped, and he'd only smiled at her, leading her over to the table and helping her into the chair.

Their dinner was lovely, he'd looked so dashing in his white button down and black slacks, his smile contagious as the light of the candle flickered over his features. She watched him stare at her, and she felt like she was the most beautiful woman that night with the way he looked at her. At one point, when she'd looked down at her food and then back up at him, she'd caught him staring at her so intensely that it made her blush. He'd blushed then too, and had apologized for being caught staring.

"You're just so beautiful," he'd admitted abashedly, and she could have sworn she'd never stop blushing.

They'd lingered for coffee and that delicious black currant cheesecake (because it was her favorite, he'd said). She couldn't believe he'd actually remembered that off-hand comment she'd made about loving cheesecake. He'd told her about his day in more detail, told her about his parents and his sister, some more stories about himself, his childhood and his work. She did the same and so many times she'd wanted to say who she really was to him, but it hadn't felt like the right time.

They docked somewhere near the London Eye, and he had managed to cajole her into giving it a go. She didn't think she was acrophobic, but she'd really rather not have to test that theory. But he'd promised to be there, and she trusted him, so ride it she did.

"Look," he said, when their cabin arrived at the top. He pointed at the grounds of the city and she looked out, gasping at the sight that greeted her.

The city looked so gorgeous from up there, the lights twinkling and bright.

"It's beautiful," she said. And he agreed. She looked up at him to find him staring at her.

Cliché, but still got through her.

When their turn was finished, they walked around the boardwalk, hands clasped together tightly. He told her of London, of its history, of his own history with it, and she told him of New York, of how they'd moved there from Newport, of her history in New York. She made him laugh as she regaled of stories of her childhood, and for once, she felt like she was doing something right.

He led them back to the port and they climbed up the boat once more, arms wrapping one another as they moved away from the docks. She looked out of boat and watched as the Eye kept going round and round, the bright lights looking so beautiful from where she was stood. She felt Robert pull away from her slightly as he stood beside her, staring.

"Care to dance?" he asked, offering his hand to her.

She nodded eagerly, smiling as she took his proffered hand. He led her to the open space and suddenly the first strings of _Can't Help Falling in Love_ started playing. She felt him pull her closer, his nose burying in her hair, lips against her temple as her right hand, intertwined with his, rested again his, her other resting against his shoulder. His other hand was warm on her back and she could literally feel herself melting right then and there, heat pooling low in her belly and shivers shooting up and down her spine.

She had never felt like this before.

_Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

Was she a fool? She didn't know. But she did know that she felt herself falling deeper, falling into him, and maybe she should be more guarded, maybe it was going way too fast, maybe it was wrong…but god, nothing ever felt this right. Being in his arms, feeling their heart beating as one—that did _not_ feel wrong at all.

She looked up at him. "Robert, you need to know something about me," she said in a whisper, loathe to break the spell, but needing to tell him now before she get more attached and find that he didn't want play any part in her life.

"What?" he asked huskily, as though being broken from a trance.

A shiver passed through her, his low voice doing things to her, and she pushed away from him a little bit to be able to look at him properly. She noticed the pout that formed on his lips and she smiled a little.

"Robert, I need to tell you something about me," she repeated, looking at him seriously. At his somewhat drawn out _alright_, she asked: "What do you already know about me?"

"Apart from what you've told me?" he asked, and she nodded. "You're from the States, working at the castle while studying at Chelsea School of Art."

"You've never _googled_ me or anything?" she asked, scrunching her nose at the thought. He shook his head. She took a deep breath. "Robert, I'm Cora Levinson…heiress to Levinson and Co."

He looked down at her, his face blank then he looked at her with apprehension and then realization seemed to dawn because shock registered across his features.

"And you never thought to tell me until now?" he asked, sounding upset than angry, and she wasn't sure which was better: for him to be upset or angry.

"Robert—," she began, feeling the emptiness as his hand slid away from her. "I don't—,"

He cut her off, "You don't trust me enough?" He pulled away from her fully and stepped back.

"No," she said fiercely, pulling at his elbow when he turned to face away from her. "No it's not that. It's just I barely knew you."

"And the difference is?" he asked with annoyance clearly written on his face. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you!" she exclaimed, feeling hurt that he'd even think that at all.

"You didn't tell me," he said, looking red now out of anger. "That's lying by omission, and still lying." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I let you in and told you everything about me. And what, did you just happen to forget this tidbit?"

"I'm sorry," she'd said, feeling defeated. She took his hand, disappointed that he wouldn't hold hers back, but at least relieved that he didn't pull away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared. I hated to think that you'd be like the rest of them, only looking at me because I had money and not because of what I had to offer even without it. You were so lovely, and kind and nice and accepting of the Cora you knew, of the real me. You…you didn't mind that I could just be some singer in a dank, old bar. You didn't care about that and I liked that." She paused as tears gathered around her eyes. "And for the first time in my life there was this one person who looked at me and saw the real me, not the Cora Levinson who is heiress to her father's company. You looked at me, and just me, and…I was so scared to lose that."

Robert looked at her and sighed, pulling her once more to the comfort of his arms. He understood, he must, because she knew he felt the same. She felt him pressing kisses against her hairline and she looked up at him.

Right at that moment it was just the two of them.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, closing her eyes briefly to clear her tears away. She felt him brush his thumb against her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry for lying Robert."

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "I know," he said softly. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel herself melt like a wax in his arms. "Just, just don't lie again, anymore," he requested.

She nodded, promising that she never would. If she wanted to give this a go, then it was only fair that she never hide anything from him, right?

She looked up at Robert as she wrapped her arms more tightly around his waist and found him staring at her so intensely. She licked her lips and watched as his gaze dropped down to her mouth.

"Cora," he whispered huskily, and she could feel him tense. She felt that stringing low in her belly again, felt her heart hammering against her chest. "I want to kiss you."

She managed to look at him coyly as her trembling hands settled on his wide back. She could taste the tension in the air, and God, she wanted him to kiss her. Could he just finally kiss her now, please?

"Why don't you?" she asked in a voice that she couldn't even recognize. It was laced with anticipation, lust, and need…god, when is he going to kiss her?

He didn't respond, only lowered his face so their lips were aligned and slowly, softly, he brushed their noses together. She felt her breath hitch when finally, finally, he pressed his lips against hers. Her lips parted as her eyes fell shut, her heart warming when his arms encircled her form impossibly tighter. Lord almighty.

"Cora," he whispered, his hand coming up to brush her cheek, then cradle it, as he lowered his mouth to her once more and this time, he kissed her fully, his lips capturing hers heatedly. She tilted her head in an angle that made their kiss go deeper, his tongue swiping at her lips for entrance she that she easily granted.

He tasted so good, so good: minty, but sweet, like champagne but with a touch of something that was so uniquely his. She was drowning, drowning in him, and she felt like she might never come up, ever again.

God this felt great.

His hands now span her waist, holding her close to him as she held on to his shoulders, wanting nothing more than to hike her legs and wrap them around his waist but now was not the time. If this kiss was anything to go by, they'd have more time for that later.

So she let him kiss and kiss and kiss her, to his heart's content, till she could feel her own heart filling in to the brim with happiness that she feared she might actually explode. But this felt good, great, his warmth enveloping her as his mouth pressed against hers again and again.

They were both breathless when they pulled away, his forehead resting against hers as his warm breath tickled her face. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into his deeper, darker blue ones, felt her lips splitting into a grin.

"That was…" she breathed, unable to come up with a word that befitted what she just experienced.

"Breathtaking," he'd completed, pecking her lips once more for good measure.

She hummed in agreement and tightened her arms around him. For the first time in her life, she could feel herself falling…falling in love with this dream of a man.

* * *

**A/n: ****I'm really trying to update as much as I can because I know I've really let this story go at one point, and it seems to me as though my muse has really risen from the dead and is making me write this story (and RMTNF) a lot. BUT, as I am nearing the end of the semester (help me, I'm not ready to adult), I might not be able to write as much, so there is that. I do promise to try, but I do hope, as well, that if I can't, you'd still be interested in this when I get back.**

**Thoughts? **


	7. 7

_Wowza, we're seven chapters in already and it only took me like almost a year! Thank you for your enthusiasm and the kind reviews! I'm absolutely grateful that you all like it. I don't know why, I think I'm just screwing this story all over with my bad writing, but thank you anyway! And since I found that I wasn't so busy this week (or I could be, I'm just choosing to ignore being a responsible adult in the name of fanfics), thought I'd go ahead and finish the update. And here we are!_

For my momsie, Latifraise, for her support and for bolstering my confidence and for offering advise here and there that help me tremendously. Thanks momsie :)

_Unbeta-ed forever, mistakes are mine, sorry._

_Rated M for a reason, this is the reason (partially, anyway) so please avert thy eyes if you can't deal with that. _

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Robert brought her around and dropped her off at her apartment complex at Belgravia. She had been apprehensive at first, throwing him a shy glance when she'd told him where she lived, but he hadn't even so much as bat an eyelash, and she sighed in relief. Sometimes, she found it hard to believe that there were still men like him, men who didn't see women as commodity and didn't measure her worth by the value placed upon her shoulder by her wealth.

It made her fall more into him.

Not that she'd tell him that at this point of their relationship, just in case it sent him running the other way, but he had been and was a wonderful man, and she'd like to keep him around for a very long while.

He parked his hand on her thigh, and she smiled, lowering her hand on his and holding it tightly, squeezing it gently. The silence that ensued between them as he drove her to her apartment wasn't at all uncomfortable, in fact she thought she preferred it, liked that she could just be quiet with him and not have to fill in any silence to erase any awkwardness. They liked each other, and they liked each other's company.

They drive was short, it was late and the traffic wasn't so bad, and before they knew it, he was parking his car in the lot of her apartment complex. The engine gave one last purr before it turned off completely, and he turned to her with a soft smile.

"Thank you, for tonight," he said, shyly, as he took her hand in his and held it up to his lips, placing a kiss against her knuckles. "I've had a great time in your company."

She could feel the blush rising up her cheeks and she smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Robert," she said, feeling her heart racing. She leaned in and he met her halfway, kissing her softly, quickly turning passionate as he slid his arms up her arms, threading through her mid-length bob. Her right hand came up to rest on his thigh, the other on his shoulder as his other arm snaked around her waist.

"Robert," she whispered as he lets her lips go for a moment to nuzzle his nose against her cheek. She was panting, her breaths coming in short gasps, as she tried to calm her racing heart. It was explosive, the way they kissed, the first touch of his lips feeling like heaven.

He leaned in again and caught her mouth in a heated kiss, his tongue grazing the seams of her lips, making hem part involuntarily (or voluntarily—it didn't really matter), as she shivered in excitement. He teased her, made her crave for him, as the taste of him fully registered to her. She felt alive in his arms, every nerve ending tingling and her heart racing so hard and so fast, she wondered how on earth it still hadn't burst out of the seams just yet.

He made her feel wanton, pliant in his arms as his lips part from hers to place soft, wet kisses against her neck. She felt a shock run through her as he let lips peak out long enough to have a taste of her succulent flesh, and she could literally feel all her control slipping from her—if he didn't stop now, she was going to throw all cautions to the wind and sleep with him, regardless of the fact that this was technically their first date.

She shifted her hips, feeling the gearshift poking her leg. It wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable enough that it had her pulling away from him, her breathing heavy, and the heat pooling low in her belly growing and growing.

God, she needed to get a grip.

She chuckled as she ran her fingers through her hair. He looked hazed, his lips a fetching shade of the lipstick he'd kissed off of her lips, his eyes a deeper, darker shade of blue. It took a whole lot of restraint not to have him kiss her senseless. She took his hand and hers and held it, squeezing gently and smiling softly at him.

"I'm only stopping because we need to control ourselves," she told him softly, trying to ignore the blatant display of his desire for her. She looked up at his eyes. "I don't…I'm not ready for that yet."

She felt her cheeks burn out of embarrassment and she ducked her head, feeling him cup her chin and tilt it up. He leaned in and nuzzled their noses together, and she smiled—this was quickly becoming their thing.

He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled, breathing out, "Whatever you want, we'll do it whenever you're ready, my darling." He smiled at her and let his fingers run through her hair once more. "I'm not here just to…you know?"

She really did find him extremely adorable, especially now as he flushed out of embarrassment.

"I know," she said, nodding. She pulled away and noticed that her seatbelt had been loose all this time, he must have been the one to undo it without her noticing. "Would you like to come up with me and have some coffee?"

He chuckled and shook his head, making her frown. He rubs softly at the corners of her lips, cupping her jaw. "I'm only saying no because I don't know how well I'd be able to control myself when I'm in a more public setting with you," he confessed as he pulled his own seatbelt away from his body and took his keys from the ignition. "But allow me to walk you to your door." And with that he opened the door and climbed out of the car, going over to her side and helping her out as well.

They walked to her apartment, hands entwined all the while, and she let it swing between them, feeling like a teenage girl in throes of her first romance. She felt young and giddy, felt excited because this was something new, this was something she'd never experienced before.

It was not to say that she'd never had her experience, she'd had them and then some. She'd had a boyfriend in the past and was no stranger to this whole dating game, Robert wasn't her first—but this was something different. She could feel her desire for him spiral out of control sometimes, and that was something she wasn't entirely used to. But she was okay with that, all because she trusted him.

They entered the building and headed straight for the elevators. She pressed the up button, surprised when he took her by the waist and tucked her by his side as they waited. She let her head fall to the crook of his shoulder, enjoying the warmth he offered as he held her. When the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. They walked inside, hands holding each other's, resuming to their old position—her head on his shoulders—once the door closed.

"What floor?" he asked, his index finger positioned over at the buttons.

"Twelfth," she answered, watching him press the button and sighing contentedly. She was surprised when he turned and locked her in his embrace, pushing her up against the railings and making her head fall against the wall. "Mmhmm," she managed to hum as he kissed her senseless.

She let him have his fill, let him kiss her and kiss her as much as he wanted because this was what she wanted too. He had his arms around her waist whilst hers were looped around his neck, holding him close to her as she tilted her head, changing angles and allowing him to deepen their kiss.

They only pulled apart, breathing in and out heavily and extremely hot and bothered, when the elevators dinged and the door opened as they now arrived on her floor. They piled out of the lift and he walked her to her apartment door. Stopping right outside and letting her open her door first, he kissed her once more before he nuzzled their noses together.

"Have a good night, darling," he said softly, his breath ragged and his voice husky now. His grip on her waist was tight and she could feel the harsh way he heaved for breath.

"Thank you, Robert," she told him, her arms coming around to embrace him. "You too."

He nodded before pecking her lips one last time before he let her go. She turned and opened the door to her apartment, biting her lip to keep herself from screwing it all over and asking him to stay the night. This wasn't going to be a one night thing, that much was obvious, so why the hell not?

But she didn't do sex on the first date, and honestly, she really wanted to wait, to see where this was heading before they took that plunge. But god, how she wanted him now, wanted him so much.

Would it be very wrong to want to see him again, soon? Tomorrow, perhaps?

"When can I see you again?" he asked, sounding almost desperate, and she could understand, could honestly say that she was glad that wasn't the only one who felt that way. "I'm sorry, I don't want to…I just can't possibly wait for Tuesday to see you again." He paused and sighed. "Is tomorrow too soon?"

He looked so shy, so embarrassed, but his upturned face looked so openly anxious and distressed that she could not have denied him had she wanted to (she didn't of course, she wanted to him just as desperately).

"No, of course not," she said with a smile. "We could hang out here in my apartment tomorrow." He gave her a look, making her grin. "I'll be on my best behavior."

He sighed and shook his head. "It's not you I'm worried about," he admitted forlornly, making her chuckle. He tickled her sides, his fingers coming to brush against her ticklish spots, making her swat her hand at his shoulder. "What time?" he asked.

"Lunch?" she said, scrunching her nose. "I could make something for us?"

He nodded and smiled. "I'll come before one?" he asked.

She nodded, reaching up once more to peck his lips, unable to resist, before nuzzling their noses together—yep, that was absolutely their thing.

"Goodnight, Robert," she whispered against his cheek as she embraced him again.

"Goodnight, my darling, Cora," he whispered back before she pulled away and walked inside her apartment, waving at him goodbye and closing the door when he walked towards the lift.

She leaned back against the door and smiled, her fingers touching her swollen lip. She was so happy, so happy it was almost ridiculous. But it felt right, everything felt right, and so she smiled, beaming.

She carried that smile to her sleep.

**(*)**

The next day started bright and early for Robert. He was too keyed up from last night to remain sleeping for so long, and though he'd gone to sleep later that usual—he'd been preoccupied with things—he woke up with a renewed energy.

He'd started with a bit of a walk in the neighborhood, as he usually did. He wasn't the one for exercise, he despised any other forms of it, but walking was a habit he'd had since he was a lad and he'd never been able to get rid of it, not even when he was busy. He then had a shower and some breakfast before he had some work done so he could spend the rest of the day with Cora without interruptions. It was a Saturday, yes, but it didn't mean that there had no work to be done, and before Cora he'd usually be in the office sorting through it, but times had changed, shifting his priorities and schedules. There was not anything in the office that could not wait until Monday.

But working was an old habit that was hard to kill, and so work was what he did to pass the time. Before he knew it, it was half past twelve. Hurriedly, he walked up the stairs and got changed. He grabbed his keys and his wallet before walking out of the house.

He couldn't wait to see Cora.

He made a mental note to get her some flowers as he backed his car out of his lot, and then drove away to Belgravia, a smile on his face.

**(*)**

Cora walked out of the bedroom when she heard the knocking on her door. She opened it and found Robert on the other side, looking at her with a small grin. He had his arms behind his back, and she narrowed her eyes as she sidestepped to let him in.

"Hello, Cora," he greeted, leaning in to kiss her and nuzzle their noses together.

She smiled at him, feeling her day brightening further. "Hello, Robert," she said.

He grinned and presented her a bouquet of flowers he'd been hiding behind his back, a mixture of pink, white and yellow carnations that made her smile further, her lips threatening to split. She could feel pure giddiness rise up at her.

She took his hand and led him to the kitchen where she'd been cooking them some lunch. She ordered him to sit and he took a seat on of the stools on the counter island, watching her as she puttered around her kitchen. She'd made sure to put her flowers on a vase first, however.

"What are we having?" he asked, smiling as the smell wafted through his nose, making his stomach grumble.

She chuckled. "Chicken parmesan and some garlic bread," she answered with a smile that he couldn't see with her back turned as she stood by the stove and took the lid off one of the pots, letting the smell of what was cooking fill the room. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" he asked, and at that moment she felt his arms envelop her waist, his voice dangerously close to her ear. "I think I might have died and gone to heaven." He placed a kiss on her shoulder and she felt it through the material of her long-sleeved shirt.

She nudged him with her elbow and shooed him away, telling him to get useful and take out the salad and bring it over to the table. He nodded and agreed, exiting the kitchen to do as she bid. She was struck with how easy they fell into domesticity after one date, and where that should have sent her running down the hill, scared and anxious, now it only made her smile. She'd known Robert before their first date, had been comfortable with him and had been friends with him long before, and so this wasn't as though they were just strangers still getting to know each other. And while she could say that she knew little about him as of now, she knew enough, and thought the rest could come easily. It was a process, anyway.

And really, she couldn't wait to get to know him.

**(*)**

Lunch went without a hitch, their conversation flowing easily and smoothly. He'd asked more about her life, how she'd ended up in here, studying art in London and playing with a bad for a pub. She'd told him that one of her friends from the art school, Becca, and who was also in the same program as she, was the girlfriend of her band mate now. Becca had introduced Cora to the her boyfriend who had been looking for a vocalist, upon knowing that Cora liked to sing and could play certain instruments. It had gone from little gigs here and there, to being hired full time when the bartender, Jimmy, had come across them at a gig.

"And you?" she'd asked as they both moved to the living room, lounging on the couch his arm resting comfortably around her shoulder as her head was pillowed against his chest. "What about your life?"

"I studied in Oxford, you know that already," he said. "I joined the polo team. That might be the only sport you could make me willingly do or play. My parents live in Yorkshire in an estate we call the Abbey."

Cora sighed. "I know that already," she said, rolling her head so she could look at him. "Tell me something I don't know." She paused and smiled. "How about your mom? Dad? Your sister?"

"My parents, well you know their names, Violet and Patrick," he said. "My Father has long since moved with mother to the Abbey, but he still works from time to time, oversees the company, even a few miles away." He chuckled. "My mother is a stern woman who likes thing done precisely. My father often bows to her wishes. It's always just so much easier to bow to her and acquiesce than defy her. She insists that she's always right."

"And is she?" she asked with a smile.

He dropped a kiss to the crown of her head, hiding his smirk. "Of course," he said. "I want you to meet them, Cora, but…" he trailed off.

"I get it," she said, trying to hide her disappointment. "You want to be sure of me, first."

She understood.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sure of you, of what I feel, of me wanting this to go somewhere," he admitted, making her heart stutter. "I just want to make sure you do, so they don't drive you away, because mama will try to. She always does." There was a darkness to his voice that she wasn't used to.

She wondered if there was something more to it. "How about ex-lovers? What's your magic number?" she asked, scrunching her nose, realizing she didn't really want to know. But she needed to know.

He shook her head. "I don't have much," he admit, shrugging as he lifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair. "I had two."

"What happened?" she asked softly, lulled by his fingers carding through her tresses. She was interested in him, in his life. She really wanted to know him, and he felt like if this was about to head somewhere, this was very necessary.

"Nothing," he said, voice clipped. "It didn't work out. The first one, I'd been too young…and the other, well that was shot to hell."

She sighed, taking his free hand in hers and playing with his fingers. "Tell me, please?" she pleaded. "You asked me not to lie or keep things from you. I ask you to do the same."

She felt him heave a breath, his chest rising and falling quickly as he grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Her name was Adeline," he whispered. "I was so in love with her."

She frowned, not liking that at all. "Do you still?" she asked in a small voice, feeling him pull away from her. He tilted her chin and looked at her square in the eye.

"I loved her, and there will always be a part of me who would," he admitted. "She was my first great love. But that was the past now. She's out of my life for good, and there's another woman I'm planning to woo."

She let the doubts dim for now, she'd revisit them next time when and if needed be, but for now she just wanted to enjoy him, his company.

"That night," she whispered as she looked back at him. "When you got drunk in the pub—that was because of her, wasn't it?" She didn't want to ask but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Yes," he admitted, leaning back once more and pulling her in his arms. "It seems such a long time ago." It does. "How about you? What's your magic number?"

"Two," she answered giving him a one-shoulder shrug. "I was young then." She turned and faced him, her hands resting against his chest. She looked up at him and leaned in so their lips almost touched. "But they're not as interesting as present company, so would you rather I bore you to death with stories of them, or just kiss me instead?" She lifted her head and let their lips finally, touch, kissing him with all she had. She felt her heart soar as she tasted him, her mouth opening under his when he regained control.

She could feel him lifting her from her seat and onto his lap, his arms around her waist and his hand spanning her back. She was surprised, but had no time to dwell in it as his tongue slid into her mouth. She shifted a little, straddling him better, as she tilted her head in order to deepen the kiss further. She felt his hand travel up and down her back, coasting through the light material of her shirt, before he slides inside and feels her warm skin with his hand.

He wasn't doing much, nothing too dangerous or risky, but his hand was warm on her skin, and she could feel shivers running up and down her spine. She felt eager, felt like a horned up teenager experimenting with her boyfriend.

But she was not a teenager (and Robert was _not_ technically her boyfriend), and there were things that was not allowed for her to do when she was younger that she could do now, that she knew how to do now.

Scraping her nails lightly against his nape, she lifted herself up higher on his lap, until their sexes were aligned and she pressed down against him, making him growl against her lip, his hands cinching around her waist a little tighter. He let her lips go, as he breathed through his own harshly.

"Cora," he breathed out, looking puzzled.

He looked so confused and adorable that it would have made her laugh, had she not been so aroused.

"We're not having sex," she clarified and he nodded, saying something like, _not till you're ready, dearest,_ and then she grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her black lacy bra to his hungry eyes. "But that doesn't mean we can't do other things together." She leaned in and kissed him again, heart dropping when he didn't respond. "What is it?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Are you sure?" he asked, unsure, and looking so cute she'd have melted if it wasn't annoying, "because we don't have to, not yet."

She sighed, grasping his chin so they looked at each other dead in the eyes. "I'm sure," she told him softly. She guided his hand to her breasts, letting him feel her through the scrap of lace. "I wouldn't do this if I am not. And I trust you. I trust you aren't going anywhere."

"Never," he promised as he let his thumb fan her sensitive peaks, already puckered and standing in attention for him.

"It's settled then," she said as she leaned in and caught his lips in a heated kiss. She felt his hands roam against her body, spanning her back, cupping her breasts, circling her hips and then sliding down her thighs.

She felt his finger slide the straps of her bra down, before he let her lips go to dot kisses down her neck to her collar bones, to the rounded curve of her shoulders. He didn't stop until he reached her clavicle, looking up at her as if asking for permission. At her nod, he slid the cups further down, his hand coming behind her back to unclasp it. He pulled it away from her body and threw it somewhere behind them, not caring where it landed. She'd feel insecure with the way he'd stared at her intensely, if he wasn't looking with reverence.

"You're beautiful," he said with reverence, making her blush from head to toe before he leaned in and took one pink nipple into his mouth, suckling and nibbling, nipping and licking. He let her go and kissed her skin up to her neck, to her jaw, then down again, only to capture her other rosy bud in his mouth and suck and nibble.

"Robert, mmhmm," she moans out, hips gyrating down his very erect member.

Was this wrong? Oh, good god, but it felt so right.

He suckled harder as his hand came down to her navel, flicking through the smooth, soft skin, before coming down to the fly of her jeans and undoing them. She let him, lifting her bottoms just enough so he could slide her pants down her legs just enough to gain access to her core.

"Cora?" he asked, pained now as she continued to grind into him.

She reached down and took his shirt off his body, her hands immediately attaching to the hard planes of his chest. "We're still not having sex," she repeated, shaking her head. "Doesn't mean we can't make it pleasurable, right?"

She didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing whatever it was she was doing, but she wanted him, wanted him so badly, and had wanted him for so long, so if she needed to fuck him with their clothes on and dry hump him like a teenager, that was exactly what she was going to do.

He nodded, seeming appeased by her eagerness, and he took her pants all the way off. She'd made a move to do the same for him, but he stopped her.

"If you take that off, we're going to throw that no sex rule out the window," he told her, making her gulp and then nod.

"At least take you pants off, for easier clean up," she whispered, already trying to undo his pants.

He seemed to mull it over, hand on her wrist before he nodded, letting her continue. She removed his pants, watching when he stood up to chuck it away. He then flipped them over, making her lie on her back on the couch as he settled between her. He leaned down and took her breast in his mouth once more before he began grinding into her, still with his pants on.

The friction was fucking wonderful, Cora thought as she laid their wantonly, letting Robert have his way with her the best that he could with that stupid rule of hers. She's tempted to throw it out of the window really. But her thoughts fled her as she felt the first strings of her orgasm ripping through her, starting low on her belly, surging through her veins and reaching every nerve endings, making her feel alive. She could feel herself coming, coming closer to the edge of precipice and he must be too, because he groaned, his hands tightening around her waist.

"I'm close, Cora," he rasped, his thrusting intensifying, going faster, making the friction feel even more wonderful, even more delicious, and _mmhmm,_ yeah, there, she's close, just a bit more.

She held on to his wrist and clasped harder, letting him know she's close too, and he moved faster until she's calling out his name, coming apart, he soon followed, her name tumbling from his lips.

He collapsed on her bare chest, and she held her to him, wiping away the beads of sweat on his forehead. She felt him kiss her chest softly as their hearts thudded from the exertion of their activities. He lifted his head and smiled at her, leaning just enough to kiss her lips and nuzzle their noses together.

"If you don't call me again and never show your face again, I'm going to be offended," she said, half seriously, making him chuckle.

"That's not about to happen," he promised.

She grinned at him and he grinned back, and they could look like fools, or could be like fools, but it didn't matter, not when they're in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: wew. that was so hard to write, you have no idea. I have no clue what I'm doing apart from what I've read and ugh, please pardon the mistakes I might have committed at the end part of the story. -_- I hope you liked it and more to come, yo. Let me know what you all think :) If you'd rather I don't make it THAT racy next time, please let me know :)**


	8. 8

_Hi! My sem has officially ended which means I get to write more. Thank you everyone for your love and support and patience. Thank you. A few of you have asked me when I was going to update this, and I'm guessing the answer is now? haha_

_Unbeta-ed. _

_i hope you like it!_

_*hides under a rock forever*_

* * *

She was not a teenager.

She was a full-grown, twenty-four year old woman who was capable of reigning in the hormones on parade and acting her age. She was _not_ some eighteen year old girl who couldn't control her libido. She was a grown woman—which was what she always told himself whenever she met with the man she was dating (was that the right term, or was boyfriend the better term? They haven't really talked about it yet), and she was tempted to drag him in a closet or in her bedroom and have her wicked way with him.

Not that she expected him to say no—he wouldn't, she knew that, and he would only put a stop to it if he knew she was not at all comfortable with it, which was exactly what he always did—not letting them get too far knowing she wasn't ready.

It was stupid—really, really, utterly ridiculous borderline insane how she could keep this hypocrisy up. She would let him feel her up, had let him touch her intimately just the other night when they had been in her apartment again, alone. But she couldn't bring herself to go there.

They'd been dating for two weeks, maybe even a half—how ridiculous was that? But the way she felt for him now, it could have been months, years even. She felt things for him that she hadn't felt with the other men she'd dated. She felt _so much_ for him, in fact, that she wanted to finally just give in to the urge and into him, let him have his way with her, she was almost a hundred percent sure he wasn't going anywhere anyway.

The thing was, she's not apprehensive because of him, or whether or not he would stay or if this relationship would stick and all that other nonsense she used to justify herself with when she would chicken out of sleeping with a man, boyfriend or not. She was apprehensive because she could see this going somewhere and that scared her. It scared her so much that she was afraid of taking the next step with him, which was logically where they were headed to anyway.

And that was the reason why she felt like a stupid girl—she was scared and instead of giving in, she gave an inch but not a whole.

Stupid.

God, she could not even imagine what mother would say. Her mother was as vulgar as she wanted, on the times that she wanted it, but Cora could still hear her mother's words drilling into her that her virtue was something she needed to protect and that it was important for her to keep it in tact (it wasn't the 1940's, but her mother still believed that). It was one of the reasons why even at age 20, Cora had been so apprehensive to lose her virginity, and had not told her mother of it. Of course, she was not under any illusions that Martha did not know she'd lost her virginity eons ago, but still.

It was something that Cora was so very tightlipped about, had been borderline prudish sometimes. And so it came as a surprise to her that she would let things happen with Robert (whatever has happened so far which had only been dry-humping and touching) the way they do, and sometimes instigate it—like they had two night ago where he'd been innocently running his hand up and down her arm, cuddling her as they watched _Bourne Legacy _on her telly. She'd looked at him, watched him instead of looking at what Aaron Cross was up to on the screen, she'd reached up and nuzzled her nose against his neck and pressed kisses against his skin, taking it in her mouth and sucking and nipping until she'd been able to illicit a moan from him. He'd turned to her then with narrowed eyes before tackling her and pinning her down on her couch, letting their lips press against each other, and then kissing her senseless until both their lungs burn and they part to catch their breaths.

She'd been gasping, heat pooling low in her belly, as he lined kisses down the column of her throat, hands passing everywhere up and down her body. She had carded her fingers through his hair, tugging whenever he would make sucking kisses on her skin, his fingers curling at the hem of her shirt before he's lifting it up and over her head, throwing it haphazardly somewhere behind him, the sound of it slipping down the floor left unheard when he'd started sucking against the flesh exposed by her black lace bra (honestly, she'd thought he'd like that one).

Apparently he had, because he'd growled low in his throat and looked at her in silent permission—to which she'd nodded—before lowering the cup of her pathetic excuse of a bra (in coverage anyway because it had done a beautiful job of pushing it up and catching his attention), and sucking on the pink tips hotly, making her moan. That night had ended spectacularly with both him and her reaching their climax pretty hard. They had still gone without actually having sex, which she hadn't been sure if she was grateful or annoyed about.

But now, now Cora didn't know what to do—because her heart and body says yes, go for it, go all the way, go big or go home, but her mind says no, not yet, not until they had fully committed to one another, or at least they've had a label of some sort, something akin to making things official. She felt like his girlfriend, anyway, and this was not high school, no need for such petty thing as labels. What her body screamed for her to do was what her conscience, which sounded a lot like mother if she was honest, told her not to.

And in the battle between mind and heart, her mind might have just won out this round.

Her thoughts plagued her as she walked out of the station and made her way to the Castle. She was performing that night, as it was a Tuesday, and she and Robert have agreed to just meet there. He had a meeting that would probably run through her first set. She didn't mind walking alone to the Castle from the station, she'd always done that before Robert had come along, but she missed him, anyway. She missed the way he would wrap his arms around her as they walked, missed him pressing kisses against her hair. She missed walking with him side by side, her hands clasped in his large ones.

The air was colder now, the change in months bringing in a change in the weather too, and she tightened her scarf around her neck, trying to stave off the biting breeze. The Castle wasn't so far away now, and in a few more steps she'd be in the comforts of the pub, welcomed by the warm heat of the thermostat.

She entered through the back door, sighing gratefully when she no longer feels like her nose would fall off because of the cold. She was no stranger to cold weather, the New York air could get biting too in the winter, but the icy chill in England still made her shudder.

Maybe she should wear a thicker jumper just as Robert had suggested.

She shook her head and placed her guitar at the far corner, placing her bag on the table near it. She took her coat off and hung it in the coat closet, next to the others'. Unwinding her scarf from her neck, she smiled when she spotted Elsie Hughes.

"Hello," she greeted pleasantly before dumping her scarf in her purse. She took a seat on one of the counter stools that are spread around the spacious kitchen. If there was one thing that she loved about the Castle was that it had a huge kitchen, which was mostly divided in two parts: the kitchen itself and the space or the lounge where the staff and the performers could hang at, should they need or want to.

Elsie, who was just coming out of her office, smiled at her and nodded. "What? your boyfriend isn't here yet?" she asked with a grin, waggling her eyebrows playfully at Cora.

Cora rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend," she told Elsie firmly, because no, Robert was _not_ her boyfriend…_yet_. Or at least, she and Robert hadn't talked about it yet.

It was Elsie's turn to roll her eyes. "Sure, keep telling yourself that," she said, chuckling. "If the way you kiss that man is any indication, I'd say he is, though."

Warmth flooded Cora's cheek and she bit her lip. So, okay, she and Robert hadn't really been acting as though they weren't together. But they were dating, so that should count, right?

"But he wouldn't be here till later, he has a meeting," Cora said, responding to Elsie's original question before excusing herself.

It was time to perform.

**…**

Robert was a patient man. Or at least he could be when he wanted to, and right now, with the situation with Cora, he wanted to be. She was worth waiting for. Of course it was rather silly, this rule of hers—not that he'd ever tell her that of course—but if this was what she wanted then he was more than just willing to roll with it. He wanted to keep her happy, and if this was the way she wanted to do it, then he'd do it. He would take what she was willing to give, meanwhile, because he didn't think he could go on without it. Her scent often lingered on his memory, her smile would never leave him for days, and her kisses…her kisses intoxicated him, and he just wanted to be with her every second of the day because there was nothing that he could compare to the feeling he'd get when she was in his arms.

He had never felt this way, not even with Adeline, and he'd been in love with her pretty hard before.

But Cora was just different, she brought out in him what he'd thought was dormant for so long, brought out in him what he hadn't even thought was a part of him. She made him happy, and he didn't care why or how, all he cared about was that she did, and she seemed to like doing so. She liked making him happy. And he was grateful for that.

But the same could not be said for this meeting with Jarvis, the marketing director, which was taking too long. He'd been listening to the man drone on and on about the newest project they ought to invest to. Murray, his lawyer and advisor, had been shaking his head a lot over the course of Jarvis' speech. Maybe it wasn't worth investing in.

He'd have to have a talk with Bates about it tomorrow. For right now, all he wanted was to be able to leave this space and go to the Castle and meet with Cora. It's way past seven now.

"We'll continue this tomorrow, Jarvis," Robert finally said as he looked up. He was getting exhausted, and he'd really rather be anywhere than here right now.

Murray nodded once, looking pleased, while Jarvis looked mildly enraged. But he'd acquiesced, nodding. Robert thanked them and he was out of the door before anyone. If he left now, he could still reach the Castle and hear the first set.

With that in mind he took to his car and drove away.

**…**

Cora had been in the middle of the chorus of _Nothing New_—a song she wrote about her parents—when Robert had walked in the pub. His eyes had been on her as he walked to their regular booth, and she'd smiled at him, wanting to wave at him but she'd been playing her guitar, so she settled with a nod. One that he'd returned, smiling back at her in that way that made her knees weak and her legs quiver.

She sang her song, her eyes never leaving his, and once in a while, when he'd smile at her, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from smiling back and biting down on her lower lip, feeling her heart flutter in her chest.

When she'd finished her sets, she walked back to the lounge and stored her guitar away before walking over to the front again to greet Robert. He'd been waiting for her, her drink already ordered and on the table when she'd arrived. He had a goofy smile on his face, and his arms were opened wide. She leaned in his arms before taking a seat next to him. He hugged her to him and kissed her once she was settled, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach when he did, felt like she could float as his arms tightened around her.

"I thought you wouldn't be in after the first set?" she asked him when he'd pulled away. She reached for her Washington apple and took a slow sip, eyeing him curiously.

He shook his head, lifting his scotch and taking a sip. "We finished earlier than expected," he answers a bit vaguely. He leans down to rub their noses together, making her smile—he seems to know that he likes that because he always does it as a greeting. "And I wanted to see you, I was a bit eager, it seems."

She smiles at him, feeling like her lips would split somehow. She is happy, happy that he seems to enjoy her company and crave it as much as she did his. She slides down her hand and places it down on his leg, smiling when he covers it with his own. For the rest of the night, no matter what they might be doing, it remained in his grasp.

**…**

The next day had passed by like a blur. She had made plans with Robert and they were going out on another date. He'd told her that he'd found some new Italian restaurant that he'd wanted to try and had asked her if they could have dinner together. Of course she'd agreed, more than a little eager to be with him again. She wondered if that was normal to crave to be in the presence of someone all the time, but she didn't want to question it anymore. She was so tired of listening to her head all the time.

She was applying the last coat of mascara when her doorbell rang and she sauntered to the door, opening it to find Robert on the other side with flowers in hand. She grinned at him and stepped aside to let him in, closing the door behind them. He smiled at her and handed her the flowers, before taking her in his arms and kissing her, rubbing their noses together when he parted their lips.

"Hello, my gorgeous darling," he greeted, and for someone who had told her once that failed miserably at flirting, he was being a big one right now. "Are you ready?"

She nodded at him, taking herself out of his arms to walk to the kitchen. "I'm just going to put this in a vase, grab my purse then we can go." He nodded and watched her do as she said.

When she'd grabbed her purse and was ready to go, she walked out of the den and found him sat on her couch, leafing through the photo albums that she had not been unable to resist from bringing with her to England.

"Hey," she greeted softy, as to no startle him. She watched him look up at her and smile, pointing at the photo albums he'd been holding. "I brought them with me. Trust me, that isn't half of what I own."

He chuckled and shook his head, patting the seat next to him, and she gladly complied. "You look beautiful even as a kid," he complimented, making her blush. "Do you miss your family?"

She frowned, biting her lip and nodding. "Of course," she answered as she slipped her hand in his and laid her head on his shoulder. She looked through the pages with him as he flipped them over. "I miss them all the time but it isn't so bad now. Not when I have you." She looked up at him when she'd said it, and he looked down at her, rubbing their noses together.

He kissed her softly before helping her up. "Let's go," he urged. "We don't want to be late."

"Right," she'd said, excited for their night ahead.

**…**

The night went well. Actually, a bit too well, Robert thought. They had been teasing each other all night, exchanging meaningful glances and coquettish smiles. He'd held her hand all night, and at one point, she'd run her foot along his calf. His eyes widened at his brazenness, but had smiled at her, thoroughly enjoying her attentions. She'd kept it up in the car, leaving her hand on his thigh, dangerously close to where he is painful and growing, and she'd smirked at him, toying with him.

The moment they arrived at her apartment complex and had entered the lift, he had Cora pinned against the railings keeping her locked in his embrace as he kissed her senseless. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth as he kept his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Thankfully, they were alone in the lift, or it had to be a most agonizing ride ever if he wasn't able to kiss her senseless as he did now.

The lift dinged, door opening, indicating they were at their stop. He let her go long enough so they could make it to her door, where he proceeded to kiss the back of her neck as she fished her keys out of her bag. When he'd sucked at her neck and soother his tongue over it, goose bumps rose on her flesh and she groaned.

"Robert, give me a second to open the door and get us in," she pleaded, hands shaking as she tried to open the door. He let up long enough for her to slide the key and open the door before he was pinning her again against the door, closing it behind her as he pushed against her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against her lips as his hands traveled a path down her body. He ducked his head and kissed against her throat, leaving her to throw her head back, making a dull thud against the wood.

He didn't know how it happened and really, it didn't matter, but suddenly he had her on her back on the couch, with him hovering on top of her, kissing down her body. Her clothes had been long sine discarded on the floor, his own joining them quickly. He kept kissing her, unable to resist her fragrant skin. His mouth ghosted over her smooth stomach as he made his way down to where she was hot and wet now, his teeth caching the waistband of her pathetic excuse for knickers, pulling it down her hips. He threw it behind them, hearing it land on top of some lamp—they'd clean it up later, but that was for later as he pressed his lips against her nether lips, letting his tongue peek out to have a small taste of her.

She thrashed around, hair rumpling, but she didn't seem to care as she threaded her fingers with his hair, tugging, pushing, seemingly unable to decide if she wanted him to continue or stop. He made the decision for the both of them, kissing against her sex, lapping, nipping, sucking and licking until she came in his mouth, screaming on top of her lungs.

He was lining kisses down her stomach when she'd regained her equilibrium, looking down at him and smiling.

"I want you, Robert," she said, making his head snap up and look up at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't just doing this. "We could wait till you're ready."

She nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "I'm ready."

He nodded and started kissing her skin, lining kisses until he reached her lips where he'd kissed her senseless, letting her have a taste of herself in his mouth.

**…**

She was trembling, and nervous as all hell. She wanted this. She wanted this so much. She wanted to have him love her in all the ways that they both wanted to. She was so tired of listening to her goddamn mind. Screw the society, okay? She was taking this and she was going to enjoy it, the voices in her head be damned.

She wanted to be with the man she was falling in love with, and she was going to be. She was just a bit nervous. And who wouldn't be? This might not be her first time, but this was her first time _with_ him, and that was nerve wracking.

What if she wasn't good enough for him? Because she was sure that he would be good enough for her, she was sure of that. He was probably having the same thoughts.

"Cora," he murmured against her lips before he released her and looked down at her. "Let's move to the bedroom?"

She nodded meekly, standing up from the couch after he did, feeling the urge to throw on something to cover her body. She wasn't meek, and she wasn't a shy person, not very anyway. Robert seemed to notice because he took her chin in his fingers and lifted it up, making her look at him.

"You're beautiful," he assured, smiling. "And I adore you, body, mind and soul."

Her heart raced and she nodded, grateful to have such a sweet man in her life. She took his hand in hers and led him to the bedroom. He'd never been there before, their exploits having always been contained on the couch in the den. But now, well, here they were.

"I don't have condoms," she blurted out, wanting to smack herself when she realized what she'd said. She looked at him horrified. "I'm sorry, I—," she began to say but he cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm clean, and I assume you're on the pill?" he asked and she'd nodded. "But I do have one in my back pocket, so don't worry."

She narrowed her eyes at him as they entered the bedroom. "You were expecting this?" she asked suspiciously. They climbed up the bed and he crawled over her, hovering above her.

He peppered her face with kisses, and then down her neck, to her breasts, sucking on her flesh. "I prepared for the possibility," he answered gently, before he started kissing her again.

She nodded, pacified, reaching down to grasp his hard member in her hand. She wanted to please him, wanted to make him feel the way he always made her feel, but he'd taken her hand in his and stopped her, shaking his head. She looked at him curiously, eyebrow raised.

"At this point, I just need to be inside you, Cora," he told her and she nodded.

She spread her legs wide, anticipating the moment he'd slid in her welcoming heat. She was nervous, he was big and she hadn't had sex in a while, but she trusted him, trusted him a lot. And it was all put to good use as she felt her soul soaring once he was fully sheathed inside her, stretching her in delicious ways. For a moment, her unused muscle protested, but he'd stilled his hips, biting his lips with the effort, and had let her feel him fully first, adjust to having him inside her. She smiled at his consideration before she'd nodded and kissed him, running her nails down his back when he thrust inside her, once, twice.

"Robert," she rasped, moaning.

He was tender, holding her, kissing her, teasing her and filling her in. He brought her high, higher and higher until she's screaming his name, arching her back and clawing against his. She felt like a tightly drawn out string as she felt her orgasm pooling low in her belly, spreading slowly through her like wildfire before she exploded, eyes closing, mouth parting, a small scream escaping her lips, his name following soon after and she was so sure that she saw stars behind her lids.

He came quickly after, her name tumbling from his lips. His forehead fell to her shoulder as he collapsed on top of her and she smiled, arms coming around to hold him. She closed her eyes, happy to feel his heart beating in tune to hers.

It didn't matter now what would happen next, because tonight, for tonight she was his and he was hers.

**…**

He woke up to the glorious feeling of having someone in his arms, and not just anyone, he had Cora in his arms. He knew because her smell invaded his senses, leaving him floating. He closed his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply, letting her scent envelope his senses. Last night had happened, it really did. And God, she was amazing.

And hopefully, his.

He tightened his arms around her, loathe to think of anyone else being with her besides him. He didn't know if he should ask her to be his girlfriend, or if they were already at that point. She seemed to want to be with him, and that relieved him a little, but he figured he wouldn't know if he didn't ask.

He felt her stir in his arms, effectively interrupting his train of thoughts and he pressed a kiss against her hair, looking past her to check the time. It was still just six am, he had at least an hour to kill, and he was so very glad it was with her.

She hummed as she turned in his arms, throwing her own around him once she was facing. "Morning," she greets, her voice low and raspy in the morning.

He smiled. "Good morning, beautiful," he said. "Do you have classes today?"

She nodded. "Not until nine, though," she answered, stretching like a cat in his arms. He could feel himself growing harder again as certain parts of her brushed against him. God. She smirked, feeling him too. "Is someone happy to see me this morning?"

He chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "I'm always happy to see you darling," he teased, sucking on her flesh and making her moan. He turned and laid her flat on her back as he climbed on top of her, ready to usher the morning in properly.

**…**

The next week passed by quickly. They spent almost every spare time together. Their weekend spent inside her apartment, particularly but not contained to the bedroom. He'd kissed her goodbye on Sunday evening with a promise to see her again the next day, saying he was loathe to leave her and would have gladly stayed with her, if only he didn't have a meeting so early the next day. She'd agreed, telling him not to be silly, it was okay, they could spend the next day together, his meeting was more important for him and his future.

A future she had hoped she was a part of, but was not sure because they hadn't talked about things yet. She wondered if there was anything more to talk about, they were having sex with one another, go on dates together, but she wasn't sure if she was the only one. Of course, she didn't think he was the kind of man who would screw her and then date other women, but she couldn't be too sure.

She supposed they should talk about it, and they would, she decided after the party he'd invited her to this weekend. And well, there was a few more days before that. However, soon, too soon, it was the weekend, and Cora had found herself in her bedroom, getting ready for her night out with Robert. She was nervous, even when she told herself that she shouldn't be. It wasn't a big deal, just a meeting with Robert and some of his mates. One of his friends from University was having a birthday party and he'd asked her last week if it was okay for him to attend (not that he needed her permission), and if he could bring him with her. She'd agreed, of course, excited to be spending time with him and seeing parts of himself that she didn't know yet.

He was at her apartment, having spent the night before and they were getting ready side by side, after a long, steamy shower that they had taken together. He dried her off and she did the same with him, before she dried her hair and donned on her dress. She was putting on the last touches to her make up while he slid in his watch. He walked over behind her when he'd finished, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"You look gorgeous," he complimented, kissing her again.

She looked at him sharply through the mirror. "Don't start, Robert," she told him. She could not let him have his way with her _again_. Really. They were not some horned up teenagers, for cripes sake. "I don't want us to be late."

He chuckled. "I assure you, even if we come half an hour late, we'd still be early," he told her running his hand down her arm. "Don't worry."

She turned around and looped her arms around his neck, standing up and kissing him softly. "It doesn't matter. You can't muss me." She crinkled her nose and he laughed, tapping the end with his index finger. She swatted his hand away. "Let's go, let me meet your friends."

He nodded, kissing her once more before grasping his hand in hers and smiling, leading her out of the door and out of her apartment.

They closed the door and left arm in arm, together.

**…**

The party was going by in full swing, his Cora being a hit to his friends. They liked her, loved her with and sense of humor. And she was a good sport, enjoying his friends' humor just as much and letting their rambunctious behavior to roll of her back. She'd laughed with them and engaged most of them in in-depth conversation about music and art, and all in all, Robert couldn't help but feel proud of her.

And it helped that she seemed to sidle up to him through the night, often declining offers to dance, saying she was with him, and would rather not dance at all. Of course, it hadn't stopped some other men and he'd only come close to punching one man who had been too touchy with her at one point during the night. It had been smooth sailing from there, however, and she looked content to be just with him.

He just had not anticipated that there would be a moment in which it would turn around heavily.

He hadn't realized that there would be a moment where the last person he wanted to see would walk through the door and come up to him with a sickeningly sweet smile while Cora was in his arms and would greet him with a soft but meaningful "Hello, Robert".

"Adeline," he'd murmured then, feeling more than just a little bit flabbergasted.

**…**

She felt him stiffen in her arms as a tall, blonde woman sauntered over to where they were sat over at the bar. She was sitting on a stool with him standing beside her, teasing her with kisses and making her heart flutter and goose bumps to rise on her flesh.

He'd been looking the other way when she'd turned and asked for a glass of water from the bartender, her arms were snaked around his waist, and she had felt him stiffen, his grip on her waist tightening. She looked at him then and found him staring right ahead. She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed him staring at another woman who was coming down to their direction. She'd have thought nothing of it if not for the look on his face. She'd been worried then and confusion rose in her.

"Hello, Robert," the blonde woman said, and Robert looked shocked for a brief moment. The woman was beautiful, too beautiful, her blonde hair shiny and pristine, her face soft and feminine. Her lips are tinted red, and her eyes lined perfectly.

"Adeline," Robert muttered and Cora felt her heart drop right down to her stomach. She looked at the man she was quickly falling for, suddenly nervous and then back to the blonde before her.

So this was Adeline, the woman who Robert had been madly in love with, the woman he'd been crying over that night a few months ago. Cora wanted to vomit.

"It's nice to see you again," the woman, Adeline, said, her voice too honeyed for Cora's liking. She was staring at them like she wanted something from Robert while making fun of Cora and Cora felt her heart falling even lower to her stomach.

God. This was what she was up against?

"Yeah," Robert responded lamely, looking away before looking back at the blonde. "It's good to see you, too."

Oh, and Cora bet he was.

The night was downhill from there, Robert having sulked into a corner, watching his ex carefully. Cora had been at his side, nursing a drink but not really drinking it. She wasn't in the mood, and to be perfectly honest she didn't care anymore.

How could she?

There was this wonderful man and she thought she might be in love with him, had thought he might be feeling something for her in return, but it seemed now that she was wrong. He didn't feel the same for her, and he was just using her to get over the ex that he was still clearly hung up on.

The thought made tears prickle at her eyelids but she held it back. She was not about to lose it over a man. They could go and be together for all she cared. Robert was not the only man in this world.

Unfortunately for her, he was the only one she wanted.

She felt constricted, the life having been sucked out of her by the sudden turn of events. One of Robert's friend, Dean—the one who threw the party—had apologized, saying he hadn't known Adeline and apparently her husband who had been Robert's classmate in University, too, were coming. He'd extended the invitation because it was polite, but he'd thought they were still out of town.

Apparently not.

Cora stood from her chair, not even sparing a glance at Robert who sat so far away from her now like he couldn't even get far enough away from her. She wanted to go out to the balcony for fresh air. In a while, she'd probably ask him to go home, if not, she could always hail a taxi.

Not that he would care the way this was going.

She walked past him and felt his eyes on her as she walked away. She murmured a silent thanks when she found the spot empty. She wanted to cry, wanted to tear someone apart, but what good would that do? It wasn't like they were exclusive. She had no right to be jealous—because she was. God she was.

"He could make you special," she heard someone say from behind her and found Adeline, standing by the door of the balcony, leaning against the jamb with a soft smile on her face. "He could make you feel so special like you're the only woman in the world."

Cora bit her lip, unsure what to say. What was there to say?

She nodded. "He's a lovely man," she replied with a shrug. It was true enough.

"You like him," Adeline deducted, crossing her arms against her chest.

Where did this bitch come off, really? Did she think she still had hold over Robert? Well, she wouldn't be wrong, Cora thought silently, bitterly. The way Robert was acting, it was painfully obvious just how much Adeline had a hold on him.

"He's likeable," Cora said neutrally, not feeling like divulging her feeling to a stranger, to his ex, too, on top of that. "As I said, he's a lovely man."

"He is," Adeline said. "I should know."

Cora sucked in a deep breath, but kept her head high, not wanting to give this woman the upper hand. She didn't look at Adeline but felt the other woman make an exit without another word. She knew where to hit, and she hit right there, twisting the knife to make it hurt further.

Shaking her head, Cora went back inside to collect her things. She was going home _now_, because she was not about to take a beating like this. If he didn't want her, then so be it. She could live without him, she'd been able to do it for years.

At the back of her head she thought she was exaggerating, but really, it was best to pull away now than fall harder and be hurt deeper.

She grabbed her purse from beside Robert and made a move to go. He was nursing a scotch in hand, surprised when she grabbed her bag hastily (she was more surprised he wasn't tracking Adeline's every move, to be honest).

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She's surprised he'd noticed.

"Home," she answered in a clipped voice.

"Why?" he asked again, and she wanted to clobber him over the head. He was such a man.

"Because I'm tired," she told him moodily without sparing him a glance. "I'm going to thank your friends and call a cab."

He looked confused for a moment. Apparently he was ready to go home, too, because he put his glass on the table and said, "Why take a taxi? I'll drive you home."

She glared at him. "Oh really? So you didn't want to stay and ogle your ex some more?" she asked acidly.

"I'm not—I was not—," he tried to defend himself but she rolled her eyes and didn't let him.

"Tell me Robert, was this all a game to you?" she asked angrily, the pain in her chest radiating off of her. "Are you still in love with your ex? Do you even want to be with me?"

He was quiet, mouth snapping shut as he looked contrite. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I thought so," she said, before walking away from him. She saw his eyes widen but she didn't care, sauntering past him as fast as her high heels could allow. She found their host quickly and made some excuses, telling them she had a great night but regretfully had a headache and should leave. Robert must have been stuck somewhere, because she didn't hear his footsteps following her. A traitorous voice inside her head said that he must have stayed behind to watch his ex some more like a hawk.

She walked out of the building, easily hailing a taxi and asking him to drive her to her apartment. Luckily, the building had been close to home and aside from the light traffic, she made it home fairly quickly. She pressed the button to her floor immediately after she walked into the elevator. The urge to weep threatened to swallow her, but she didn't want to cry, now or ever.

She made it inside her apartment and quickly changed out of her party dress, scrubbing her face free of her makeup. She almost tripped over his overnight bag, and she kicked it away, feeling like she needed to do that to release pent up anger.

She shouldn't feel this way, shouldn't have acted like that, but if she was going to be treated like shit every time his ex showed up then she wasn't staying for it. She respected herself too much for that. And this was for the best. She should pull away while she still can, while the pain still wasn't too much.

Suddenly, she heard banging on her door, and she rolled her eyes, knowing instinctively that it was Robert. She sauntered over to the door, and without opening it, she said, "Go away Robert."

Pounding, silence, and then: "Cora, please talk to me, open up."

"No," she told him, tears welling in her eyes again. "Go away, we have nothing to talk about. Don't come back, and don't show your face on the pub again, or I'll have Carson throw you out."

"Darling, please," he pleaded, tugging at her heart and she wanted to give in, but she really shouldn't. "Just let me explain."

She remained stubborn.

"Fine," he said, breathing and for a moment she feared he was just going to walk away but he didn't, instead she heard the unmistakable sound of his forehead falling against the door gently. "I'm sorry. I was an arse, I didn't realize I had been brooding and ignoring you and I'm stupid. It's just," a pause, deep breath, and then, "It's just that Adeline was a part of my past that I'd really rather forget, and her showing up there, I—I didn't know what to do. I froze, I brooded and sulked and ignored the best thing that's ever happened to me since chicken parmesan—you."

She fought the urge to smile and shook her head.

"You're wrong," he continued, sighing. "I do want to be with you. You occupy all of my thoughts, all the time, and I…I find that when I'm not with you, it's never a good day. I always want to see you smile, want to see your face and your eyes. I want to be with you in every way that I can. I want a relationship with you, I'm just so cared that we'd fall apart and I'd hurt you…or I don't know. I'm scared. I've been burnt once and I don't ever want to be burnt again."

Tears streamed down her face as he spoke, her hand coming up to rest on her chest.

"But I realized that more than the fear of getting hurt is the fear of losing you," he confessed, making a sob erupt from deep down her throat. God, her heart. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he added quietly. "And I want to…I want to try this, being together, because you make me happy, so happy."

She walked closer to the door and grasped the brass knob.

"I want to be yours Cora, and I want you to be mine," he admitted quietly. "So, please, open the door and tell me I haven't fucked it all up."

Giving in, as if she wouldn't after that speech, she opened the door and threw her arms around him.

"You haven't," she promised silently against his ear. She pulled back. "But you can't keep freezing me out. You can't just ignore me whenever she comes around."

"You were right," he said as they came inside the apartment and closed the door. They settled on the cough together, with her in his arms. "I love her, I think honestly that there would always be a part of me that would. But I no longer want to be with her. It's you that I want to be with. She just, she brings something out of me that I couldn't explain. She makes me want to lash out and hurt, and I want to move past that, with your help, I know I could. I want to be with you, Cora. And I want Adeline to be in my past, right where she belongs."

She nodded. "Maybe you just need to make peace with her," she suggested, not really liking the idea but willing to accept that if it meant that Robert would finally heal. He made a sound of protest and she kissed his chin. "Not right now if you aren't ready, but maybe someday. You need to say goodbye to that part of you who had loved her, and let it rest. Let it be a part of you, but not let it control you."

He bit his lip and nodded before taking her in his arms. He kissed her softly. "Someday," he agreed. "But right now, I want to just sleep and hold my girlfriend for the rest of the night."

She smiled, feeling her heart flutter. It was finally official. She felt like floating. "Or you could make love to your girlfriend for the rest of the night, how's that?" she asked, raising her eyebrow teasingly.

He kissed her once more. "Are you sure?" he asked, ever the gentleman.

She nodded and pulled him up. She stood on her tiptoes, kissing him, slipping her tongue in his mouth and moaning when he pulled her closer. "Make love to me, Robert," she said.

Which he did, all night long.

* * *

**a/n:** how was that? I hope you like that. I was fretting it but i could NOT afford to mull it over and over and then be frustrated and just scrap it and restart because that is exactly what i'm going to do if I think it over and over. so there. Let me know what you think. (it turned out a bit differently than I planned, but yeah).


	9. 9

_Sorry for the delay, it's been pretty hectic and my muse decided to take a holiday. She's here now, so on we go. Sorry for the mistakes. I proofread till I had a headache, but unbeta-ed otherwise :)_

_enjoy!_

* * *

The next month passed by so quickly. One moment it was fall, the leaves falling and changing colors, and the next, the pavements are blanketed by snow. October seemed so distant now, as the first week of December breezed by. Cardigans were replaced by thick coats and everyone seemed to be nursing cups of coffee or tea just to warm their hands. Of course, Cora and Robert both had better, both having each other to warm the other's hands. It was something to be thankful for this coming Christmas anyway.

"You know, for an American, you didn't seem to celebrate Thanksgiving," Robert had told her one day when they had been out and about in the Covent Garden, about to have lunch. Her hands were clasped in his as she had looked through the window shops they'd passed by for anything interesting.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm in England, how was I supposed to celebrate? Besides, I had a video chat with mother," she said, shrugging. She remembered Thanksgiving, but of course by then she'd been busy with the recent change in her relationship status, so the usual blues hadn't been as bad as it usually felt whenever there was any celebration back at home. "But I had you over for actual Thanksgiving day." She gave him a salacious smile that told him exactly what they'd been doing.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her nose, making her beam at him. They walked a bit more until they found a place to eat. It was one of those Saturdays when both of them had nothing to do, and since they'd stayed at Cora's the night before, after her performance, they decided to go out and make a day of it in the city. It was different now—even when they were both familiar with the city, it was different when they were together, it was different seeing it with each other. In the few weeks that they have made their relationship finally official, they had known so much about the other that it didn't even seem like weeks, it felt like years.

"What do you want to do today?" Cora asked him as she munched on her salad, lifting her head and looking at him questioningly.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "Watch a movie, maybe? Or shop? Whichever you like?"

"Whichever I like?" she asked with a waggle of her eyebrows that made him laugh out loud, and she felt proud, felt something stirred inside her as he threw his head back and laughed with abandon—she did that, she was able to make him laugh like that, and she relished in it.

Robert, she realized, was a man of propriety and grace—too much, perhaps sometimes. He was always so dignified. And the fact that she could have him laugh loudly in public—well, that, that was something to be proud of.

When his laughter ceased, he picked up her hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a ghost of a kiss on her knuckles. "Whatever makes you happy," he said, winking, and she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

What made her even luckier was that she was going to spend the whole weekend with this wonderful man.

**…**

Along with the snowy pavements and colder weather during December, came the influx of final exams and a billion other requirements. Cora, of course, was no stranger to this—this wasn't her first rodeo after all. But the stress of the finals and having to cram her subjects and all the requirements still got to her, and by the time Wednesday rolled in, she was ready to set fire to everything. She should have studied all weekend, not go around the city with her boyfriend, but that had been more fun and really, she'd thought she had the time.

Only, she didn't. She'd forgotten that she had two exams Thursday, and not just the one she'd been studying for the past hour. She had focused on the essay that was due the same day. Now she had to study for her exams and pull an all-nighter, not that she'd had any decent sleep since Monday.

She had even missed a night at the Castle, leaving her band mates having to make do with their back up as the lead for a night. That had been yesterday, and she was determined not to miss Friday as well. That just wouldn't be fair to them. Luckily for her, her last exam was on Friday and she had the whole weekend free. Besides, she missed hanging out with Robert. True, they had seen each other yesterday, for lunch when she had been able to make a window in her incredibly busy schedule. He'd taken her to his office where he had take out delivered and it had been the perfect place for her to finish studying until it was time for her to come back to university and take the blasted exam. She didn't even have the time to realize that she was stepping foot on her boyfriend's office for the first time ever until after the exam. The up side was that she didn't see his colleagues and employees staring at her, had they been doing so. The downside was that she didn't know if they were.

It had been an ingenuous idea though, and she'd been grateful for the quiet and peace offered by his office, and the fact that she was in the same room with him, encompassed by his calming presence. The thing was, despite being together, she had been entirely too busy to actually spend time with him.

Even now, as she stayed in her apartment on this cold Wednesday night, she missed him and was dismayed to know that she wouldn't be able to spend time with him because as it were, she didn't even have a moment to spare to even get up and shower, unless she was bringing her books with her. Hell, she couldn't even have the moment to pee.

Sighing, she leaned forward on her desk and let her head fall to the heels of her palms. She was so tired. So tired and hungry—something that she hadn't even realized she was feeling until her stomach grumbled loudly. But she didn't want to waste time to get up and make herself some food. At this point, she couldn't be bothered to call for take-out.

Her phone vibrated against the wooden table and she startled, head snapping up from her hands. She sat up straight, trying to stretch the kinks out from her back before reaching for her mobile phone. A smile involuntarily appeared on her face as she found out who it was that had sent her a message.

Robert.

_'__Hi love. I hope you aren't taxing yourself too much. Have you eaten?'_ he asked and she'd frowned, thinking how odd it was that he knew exactly what was going on her brain, or stomach—or the lack thereof.

It was almost scary how much he knew her, wasn't that supposed to come later into the relationship? When they'd been together for more than just a few months?

She shook her head and let a smile tug at the corner of her lips as she quickly typed out her reply: '_Finals is what it is. And no, maybe later. You?'_

She placed her phone back down as she waited for her boyfriend to reply, but when minutes passed by and he still didn't, she gave up, he was probably busy too. Sighing, she went back to her studies, willing the texts on her books to be absorbed by her brain and mean more than just stupid letters and words.

She hadn't even realized that more than an hour had passed until she heard her doorbell ring, prompting her look at the clock. Pushing her chair back, she stood and then stretched, her arms over her head. She heard her bones popping and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of relief washing over her as some of the tension was relieved. She was going to make an appointment with her masseuse soon, she thought, but that would be later, much later.

Padding quietly through the door, she was quite surprised when she opened it and found her boyfriend standing on the other side, a wide grin on his face.

"Robert!" she exclaimed with happiness, the surprise evident in her voice. "I didn't know you were coming!" But she was happy with his surprise, happy that he was here, if only for a moment that he could be beside her despite the million things that she needed to do.

She would gladly push those back for a few hours for a chance to be with Robert.

**…**

Robert couldn't help but bask in the glow that emitted from Cora when she opened the door and found him on the other side. The smile on her face was enchanting, and she truly looked happy to see him there. It made him feel proud—that his presence could make her happy like this, and at the same time, he felt gratified. He was gratified that she could be this happy with just his mere presence.

It had been a battle between leaving her alone for the night to focus on her studies or coming down the Belgravia and into her apartment complex just to be with her, even if it meant that she would ignore him for the next hour. He could stand to be ignored, since he knew she had a good reason, and could and would gladly entertain himself until it would be time for bed—as long as she was just right beside him.

He'd missed her. Since Sunday night, he'd been unable to get her undivided attention, and that had been fine, he was alright with that, was happy with the scrap of time she'd been able to clear to spend with him. But he did want to be there for her, if it wasn't troubling for her. And since the day before when they had lunch at his office had proved that they could be in the same room, do the things that they were supposed to and not go at it like rabbits—granted they were both busy with their own things. The fact that when he'd texted her late that Wednesday night, asking whether she'd had her dinner or not and she'd replied that she still hadn't and seemingly not so keen on having it any time soon—well, that had cemented his decision.

After all, he, himself, had come out of a particularly late meeting and was in dire need of food, he'd thought, why not bring the food to his stressed girlfriend and make sure she had something to eat. And if she threw him out of her apartment after a satisfying meal, then at least he could console himself with the thought that they'd seen each other at all that day.

Convinced and determined, he'd driven down to her apartment and waited patiently for her to answer the door. It had proved to be all worth it when she'd opened it with a wide smile, happiness radiating off of her.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said with a smile, when she'd told him that she hadn't expected him. He lifted the bags of Thai food takeout in his hands. "And I came bearing gifts."

She laughed, ushering him inside. She stepped forward, closer to him and kissed him softly, making a stirring to begin where it shouldn't begin at all. "I missed you," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck for a second, and though he struggled, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I missed you too, darling," he said, pulling her close and inhaling her sweet gardenia scent. He had always adored the way she smelled—so sweet and so fresh, so innocent but with a kick—just like her.

She pulled away and beckoned him to the kitchen. He set the takeout on the counter as she moved around her kitchen to get the plates and utensils. Side by side, they moved the Thai food out of the carton and transferred it on the plates. He knew she had been craving for Thai food all day, had texted him at one point that day telling him that she'd wanted to eat some but they both knew she didn't have time to go down her favorite restaurant to get it. Well, he solved that one for her.

She sent him an appreciative smile that told him that he'd just scored some major boyfriend points, and he couldn't help but feel happy, glad that he was able to relieve one of the many things that stressed her out and make her happy with this—even if it was just food.

Quietly, they walked to her living room and placed the plates on the table. They settled on the couch, and once he was sat, she threw her body over his, looping her arms around his neck and giving him a long, toe-curling, tongue-filled kiss. He sighed into her mouth, his own arms wrapping and tightening around her body.

"What was that for?" he asked once they pulled away, adding, "not that I wasn't thrilled or anything."

She sighed happily, pulling away and shrugging. "For being a great boyfriend," she said with a smile, and he could not even begin to express the feelings that ran through him every time she called him that. He smiled. "You brought me food—Thai food. Thank you, Robert." She peered at him through her impossibly black lashes before tucking into her noodles.

"You're welcome, love," he said, reaching down to squeeze her knee, once before reaching for his own plate of food and digging in.

In no time at all, they both finished their dinner, and Robert offered to clear it all up so Cora could either study or have a shower. She opted for the latter, thanking him with a kiss. He responded happily, not minding in the least to be doing these things for her. Anything to make her load lighter.

He was putting away the last of the leftovers when she'd emerged from her bathroom, her face shiny and scrubbed free of makeup. She was clad in a pair of white flannel pajamas, her now shoulder length hair tied back in a measly bun. She was wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses and a smile that could melt glaciers—it certainly melted his heart.

"Hi love," he greeted, wiping his hands with a paper towel. His suit jacket had long since been abandoned and so were his shoes, his grey shirt was unbuttoned and untucked. A dishtowel rested on his left shoulder and he pulled it away, placing it back where he'd originally found it. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

She shook her head. "I don't usually," she confided. "I only use them for reading and whenever I get headaches—astigmatism and all that crap."

He nodded. "No matter," he told her with gait, unable to stop smiling at the sight of her. "You look adorable in them."

She scrunched up her nose in a manner that made her even more adorable if that was at all possible. "I look ridiculous."

He crossed the little distance between them and took her into his arms, kissing her senseless. "Never," he whispered in a ragged breath when they'd pulled away. "You can never look ridiculous."

She beamed at him, but didn't comment further, only snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest and sighing. "Are you staying the night?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I don't want to be in your way. I just wanted to make sure you get to eat something."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "You can't ever be in my way," she told him sincerely. "Please stay." She looked back towards the direction of her bedroom and then back at him. "Your suit from last Friday is still here. I've had it dry-cleaned, so you could wear it tomorrow, and then I'm sure we could find you something to sleep in." She raised an eyebrow at him. "If all else fails, I swear I won't have any qualms about you sleeping buck naked beside me," she added making him chuckle.

He nodded, nuzzling her nose with his before placing a kiss on its tip. "Sure," he said, unable to deny her anything. "Let me go get a shower and get changed. I did bring some of my paper works, you could set up camp in the living room and then I'll come up and sit with you."

She nodded and pulled away. Instantly, he felt the loss of the warmth of her embrace. "I'm going to go find something for you to wear while you shower, then I'd start studying."

"Alright," he conceded, nodding. He watched her sashay back into her bedroom, no doubt looking for something for him to wear, while he walked to the bathroom to get showered.

He took of his work clothes, placing them on the side before walking to the sink to brush his teeth and wash his face. He noticed how her sink now seemed to be more cluttered than when he'd first come in here—her moisturizer sat right beside his aftershave, the soap he used to wash his face with sat beside her facial wash, and that bottle of whatever it was that she put on her face. His toothbrush was sitting right next to hers in the holder. He couldn't help but look up at his face in the mirror, finding his own shocked reflection staring back at him.

Since when had they become so domesticated like this? They were only together for a few weeks, months at the most. How easily it seemed that they have settled into something like this. They had been able to weave each other into their lives so much.

A million thoughts ran through his mind within a second.

Cora hadn't even been into his house. Or met his parents or his sister.

God. Were they moving too fast?

Robert splashed water into his face and swallowed. He looked back up at his reflection, seeing fear in his own eyes. He shook his head and tried to relax. He shouldn't feel like this. Cora was a wonderful woman who deserved better than a man who cowered at the first thoughts and signs of a deeper level of commitment.

He was determined to be that man— the man she deserved, and so he tampered down the urge to run away.

**…**

Robert was taking a long time in the shower, Cora thought absentmindedly as she penned her interpretation of the passage she was trying to review on her notebook. She'd been reviewing for about an hour now, and she'd been able to go through a good deal of the coverage of the exam. Just a few more and she'd be able to finish this subject and move on to the other.

She could actually foresee the possibility of sleeping tonight, and in Robert's arms, too, imagine that.

She sipped the coffee she'd made, all caffeine and sugar without cream to keep her even more awake. Placing the mug down on the table next to her, she tried to focus on the next passage, trying to register the words enough to understand it as she gnawed at her bottom lip whilst waiting for her boyfriend to get out of the shower. She wondered if he was okay—he couldn't have possibly drowned in the tub now, could he? She had heard him start the shower. And Robert had admitted to him that he wasn't very fond of baths unless she was sitting between his legs in the tub. The thought sent a shiver down her spine, a stirring in her belly she tried to squash. She couldn't possibly think of sex right now, she needed to focus. That could come later—a reward for all her hard work. Yeah, maybe after they'd both finished their work.

But for that to happen, she needed her boyfriend alive and well—not in the bathroom where god knows what has happened to him. Getting up from where she was lounging comfortably on the sofa, she padded through the hall and knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Robert?" she asked.

"Yeah?" came his muffled reply.

"Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly. Clearly, he sounded okay, but could there be something wrong?

"Yes," he answered. She heard shuffling from behind the door, and a moment later, a fresh-faced Robert emerged from the bathroom. He nipped her by the waist and kissed her nose, making her scrunch it slightly against her lips. He chuckled, but it sounded off, distant even. "I'm alright, Cora."

She peered up at him curiously for a moment before nodding, conceding. "Alright," she said. She jerked a thumb towards her bedroom. "I laid out your shirt and pajama bottoms on the bed." He nodded, smiled, and thanked her. "I'll see you out at the living room." And then she left him to his own devices.

She plopped down the couch with a sigh. She didn't want to smother him, really, she'd just been worried. She didn't know what was happening, and she was a natural born worrier. And she'd been right to worry for he sounded different, like something bothered him. She didn't want to badger him, wanted him to come to her in his own terms and his own time, but she wanted to know—wanted to share his burden.

Maybe, in time.

Sighing once more, she tried to focus on her studies and managing to get a bit further on the passage when she felt the couch behind her, shifting with Robert's weight as he took a seat. She shifted, placing the book on her other side as she turned to him. She stifled the groan that wanted to flow from her lips at his choice of sleepwear. He'd obviously gone rogue and ixnayed the pajama bottoms in favor of his boxers. It was cold, even if she'd lowered the thermostat, but Robert didn't seem to be phased by it at all.

"Hello," she said, peering up at him for any changes that might have happened in a span of an hour. He looked tense, strained even. She wanted to ask but didn't want to annoy him or anything so she pressed her lips together and tried to smile.

"Hello," he said back, leaning in to nuzzle noses together, and despite herself, Cora could feel the tension lifting from her shoulders, most of it anyway—those brought by the fear that Robert might be changing his mind, maybe he didn't want this after all. She tried to push away those thoughts.

"You alright?" she asked once more, kicking herself after because she did just say that she wasn't going to ask.

"Perfect," he said, pecking her lips. "You on the other hand aren't." He urged her to turn around, and she did as he bid, sighing in bliss when he placed his hands on her shoulder and started to knead. "You're so tensed."

She could say the same about him, she thought, but didn't say it aloud, only moaning audibly when he pressed on a particularly tender spot, his thumbs working on a knot in her muscles. She felt Robert's hand slide through the fabric of her shirt, and then felt his warm hands caressing the skin of her back, slowly, gently. He pressed his thumbs down on the dimples at the small of her back, making her groan in sheer pleasure. She craned her neck and turned to look at him.

"Would it be easier if I got rid of my top?" she asked in all innocence, but the lust that glazed over his eyes said that he'd heard it in a completely different way. She shook her head. "I mean, if it's okay." Her voice sounded husky even to her own ears.

He didn't answer vocally, only nodded his head in agreement, detaching his hands from her body and sitting back to watch her remove her top. She unbuttoned it slowly, her fingers fiddling as it shook and trembled, the low heat that pooled low in her belly now turned into scorching heat, consuming her. God, she needed to keep it in her pants. She slid the flaps of her now opened top down her shoulders and let it drop down the floor. She turned her head to look at him once more but before she could even make the move, she felt his lips pressing down on her nape, sending shivers down her spine. She felt him pepper soft kisses down her shoulders, nipping gently at her shoulder blades before he made a path down her back, kissing down her backbone with reverence. His hand gripped her waist, squeezing once, making her relax back into his arms as he kissed upwards this time, landing on the crook of her neck and shoulders, nuzzling the soft skin her found there. She felt his hands inch upwards until they were resting just under her breasts before he cupped them, testing their weight. He traced one puckered nipple with his index finger, making it stiffen more almost to the point of pain before he pinched it. His erect member now poked her from behind.

"Robert," she sighed breathlessly as she looped her arm around his neck, bringing his face next to hers so she could steal a kiss. Their lips twined together, tongues meeting passionately as the kiss deepened.

God.

When she felt one of his hands slither down and slide inside her pajama bottoms, all her thoughts disappeared, the battle lost before it even began, and she ignored the voice in her head reminding her of the million things she needed to do.

She could do them later, she thought as his fingers flicked over her hardened bundle of nerves and his other hand pinched and pulled against the puckered peaks of her breasts. Right now, she had more pressing matters to attend to.

**…**

The week was over. They had survived the finals week, and now Cora had more time in her hands. It delighted Robert to no end. They'd ended the week with drinks at the Castle, just right after her performance. And then they made a repeat of their little intermission from last Wednesday when they got to his house.

He'd invited her over, feeling like it was just right to do so since they had been spending so much time in her apartment lately. Her apartment had felt lived in—by the both of them, and he longed to make the same out of his own house. He wanted her there, wanted her to make it as homey as her own apartment.

The truth was he used to live in a different house than this—another house on the other side of the city. He'd lived there with Adeline, much to Mama's consternation, but when they'd broken up, when she'd run off to be with someone else, he'd sold that and bought this house. He'd usually invite his parents over should they wish to, or sometimes they'd live with Rosamund for a while, after they'd sold their own London house upon moving to Yorkshire.

The thing was that the house was new and seemingly unlived aside from himself and his butler or housekeeper, or whatever the hell Molesley was supposed to be anyway and two other servants, the cook and the maid. It now felt lonely and pale in comparison to Cora's apartment.

Just the sight of her in his bed now as the morning broke and she remained asleep in his arms after a particularly busy night filled with lovemaking, as some sort of celebration for her finishing this semester—that made his heart flutter and filled him with a sense of belongingness that he'd never ever felt anywhere. He tried to wrack his brain for any time or moment that he'd felt this way with Adeline, after all, he had always considered her his first true love, but he came with zilch. He had never felt this way before.

And that scared him, frightened, terrified him to the depths of his soul, down to his very core. He wondered if this was it, finding that one person destined for him. He wondered if that were even true. He didn't know, and truly, he didn't want to overanalyze, because this was where he was at the moment, in the present, in the now, and that was exactly where he wanted to be.

His thoughts were broken when he felt Cora stirred, shifting in his arms as her eyelids fluttered. She was beautiful, extraordinarily so, and he couldn't help but run his fingers down the side of her face before leaning in to press a kiss against her brow. Slowly, her eyes opened and a smile stretched her lips as the blue orbs focused on him. He found himself smiling too, unable to do anything but, her happiness contagious.

"Morning," he murmured against her skin as he leaned in once more to kiss her forehead.

She reached up, looping her arms around his neck, until her face was level with his before leaning in and nuzzling their noses together. He liked it, liked that they had their own brand of affection, something that was theirs.

"Morning to you too," she whispered, kissing his nose. She was adorable.

He pulled her close for a brief second before letting her go. "Breakfast?" he asked, and when she nodded in acquiescence, he rolled over and climbed out of bed. The cold air brushed against his overly exposed body and he plucked his robe from where it was hanging just near the bed. He donned it on and not a second later, he felt her arms wrap around his waist, her naked skin burning through the terry cloth. "Something wrong?" he asked as he pulled her arms further before turning around to wrap his around her.

She laid her head against his chest and shook her head with apprehension. She looked up into his eyes and he could see the anxiety in those clear blues, and watched as she worried her lip. He decided to wait her out, knowing that whatever it was, she'd tell him in her own time.

She snuggled further into his embrace, her voice muffled as she said: "I'm just a little nervous," she admitted, and he'd responded with a nod, he could see that clearly, "to meet your sister and her fiancé."

Ah. There it was.

He pulled her away from his body just a bit to look at her eyes. "Love," he began in a soothing voice knowing how nerve-wracking it was. If he ever met her parents or her brother, he'd probably be just as nervous, maybe even worse. As it was, it was just Rosamund, and it's much easier than meeting Mama, for sure. "You have got nothing to be nervous about."

"But Robert," she protested mildly, shaking her head.

He tipped her chin up, pecking her lips. "No need to worry," he reiterated. "Ros would love you." And he meant that, too. "And so would Duke. You'll love them and this afternoon will go swimmingly."

So he hoped, anyway.

It was a big step for him: letting his girlfriend meet his sister. It had been a long while before he'd admitted to Rosamund that he'd been dating Adeline, even if they'd known each other a long time. He'd always been apprehensive, and he'd never let Ros meet any of his girlfriends before and after Adeline, until now. Until Cora—Cora he wanted his sister to meet, knowing that they'd get along well. They mostly liked the same things, and despite the fact that Ros was at least a year older, he knew how good an influence Cora would be for his wild sister.

He couldn't help but be excited, even if there was a bit of fear that had taken root in his chest. This was a good thing.

"You're amazing, Cora," he breathed as he looked at her once more, "There is no reason why Ros and Duke wouldn't love you."

_Like I do,_ he thought, but he gave those words no voice before he pecked her lips and ushered her downstairs for breakfast.

Deep inside, he knew he meant it more than anything.

**…**

Lunch time rolled by too quickly for Cora's tastes—she was a nervous wreck despite Robert's reassurances, and quite frankly she either needed this day to be over or not happen at all. But happen it seemed to have to be, she realized as she applied her lipstick and then wore her shoes. She'd chosen a tastefully classy but comfortable wear for today. She'd gone for her pair of black skinny jeans and black leather ankle booties. She wore a white dressy jumper and a black woolen infinity scarf. She'd worn her favorite gold and diamond earrings, wearing on her right fourth finger its matching ring. She'd pair it with her favorite black pea coat, hoping she didn't look to morbid or gothic in her black and white attire. She'd worn light makeup, just enough to brighten her face, but nothing too heavy. She really hoped she passed. She knew she wasn't meeting Robert's parents yet, but his sister was just an important and she really wanted to make a good impression. She didn't want Rosamund to think that Robert just dragged her off the streets.

"Cora, my darling, are you—," she heard Robert say then pause, making her smirk. She wasn't wearing her coat yet so she grabbed it from the bed before meeting his eyes. He was looking at her so intently, making her blush. She wasn't even wearing anything special.

"Jaws off the floor, Robert," she teased as she crossed the room to where he was standing, still gaping. "Really, Robert," she snorted as she nudged him with her elbow.

"I apologize," he said, closing his mouth and shaking his head. "I just—you're gorgeous."

He wasn't so bad himself—decked out in a simple blue woolen jumper that brought out his eyes and a pair of dark wash jeans, he had his black coat already on and seemed to be ready to leave.

"I'm barely wearing any makeup and I'm in not so fancy clothes," she told him with a shrug. "I think I'm anything but."

He shook his head once more and took her in his arms, kissing her. "You're always gorgeous," he argued. "And I won't hear anything different."

She chuckled, but kept her mouth shut. If he thought she was gorgeous, then very well. She loved the way she looked in his eyes anyway.

**..**

The bitter cold December air nipped against her skin as they walked down the streets of London on the way to Rosamund's favorite restaurant. Robert said that Rosamund was a fussy eater, fussy everything, in fact, and he'd wanted this day to go on without a hitch so the restaurant of choice had to be Rosamund's. He'd told her not to worry because she'd be sure to like something in there too, he was certain. But she'd only responded that it was the least of her worries.

To be honest, she was more worried about Rosamund herself than what Rosamund's choice of restaurant. She wasn't even sure she could get herself to eat something, anyway.

When they'd stopped at a fancy and exclusive restaurant off the side of the Covent Garden, Cora breathed in a deep breath and brazed herself. They entered the establishment, the Maitre greeting them pleasantly and helping them off their coats. Cora heaved her purse against her shoulders as Robert took one of her hands in his.

"Table for Crawley," he said in a clear voice.

The Maitre nodded cheerfully before leading them into a table further into the restaurant where a beautiful redhead and a tall, brown-haired man already sat, waiting. Cora swallowed as they made a stop, her heart in her throat, wishing she could go with the Maitre when he'd left. Robert's hand was firmly holding hers and so she dispelled any thoughts of wanting to run away.

She never backed down any challenge, and this was just another. Besides, what harm could it do? To meet his sister? If Robert was pleasant, then surely his sister would be too (not that she believed that to be strictly true, herself and her brother being an exemplary case in point).

The redhead stood from her chair and then first greeted Robert with a hug and a kiss, a murmur of _'It's been too long dear brother'_, before she moved aside to let her male companion (Cora assumed that he was her fiancé) greet her brother as well. Cora looked at her intently, taken a back with how seemingly laid back she was. Of course, she had that air of flamboyance that Cora imagined her to have: decked in a pair of acid-wash jeans that were tight and skinny, paired with a red long-sleeved blouse and a pair of red suede ankle boots. She wore a chunky necklace and her engagement ring, and nothing else, her lips painted in a deep red that looked wonderful with her red blouse.

The man she was with complemented her with his simplicity and understated class—wearing a grey button down shirt and black slacks, paired with what seemed to be Italian leather shoes.

Robert smiled and greeted them with an equal enthusiasm before he moved aside and gave her hand one firm, fortifying squeeze. He gestured towards her with his head. "This is Cora Levinson," he said to both his sister and her fiancé. "This is my sister Rosamund and her fiancé Marmaduke Painswick."

Cora felt Robert loosen his grip on her hand as Rosamund moved in to embrace her, kissing her cheek. She'd expected a range of greeting—from polite disinterest to barely suppressed disgust—but not this, not this warm hug and kiss on the cheek as if they had been long time friends and not what they were now, merely acquaintances.

"Hello, Cora," Rosamund greeted pleasantly as she moved away. Ros took Cora's hand in hers and squeezed. "I don't know what you saw in my brother, but I do hope you keep seeing it, because it was about time he got himself a girlfriend." She chuckled, allowing Cora to chuckle too, as Robert shook his head.

Rosamund moved aside to allow her fiancé to greet Cora with a polite smile and a kiss on the cheek. "We're to stick together, if we want to live amongst the Crawleys," he teased with a chuckle, earning himself an elbow from her fiancé.

Cora shook her head at their antics before letting herself be led to her seat by the man she called her boyfriend. Now that she'd met them, it seemed silly to her now that she'd been borderline paranoid about meeting them. They were a bunch of nice, out-going, charming people, not at all as Cora imagined them to be. And though, admittedly (but never aloud) Rosamund looked as haughty as Robert had described, but she was the complete opposite—she was a jovial, chatterbox with a spitfire attitude and quick wit, just like Robert had said.

Cora liked her, liked Duke, liked this, being here with them and knowing she was accepted as Robert's significant other, and that very thought celebrated amongst them.

She couldn't help but feel thankful, a huge weight lifting from her shoulders.

Now if it was just as easy to win over Robert's parents…

**…**

Robert watched with adoration as Cora laughed merrily at Rosamund's stories of their childhood. He'd told her plenty enough about where and how he'd grown up, but not in so many details, and not those that Rosamund regaled now with gait and fondness. They were embarrassing enough that he'd cringed at the mere memory, but even he could not deny the pleasure that it gave his girlfriend as she heard them. She threw him an amused look when Rosamund told her of that one time they'd almost set fire to the barn when he'd been nine, Rosamund eight, and how both their backside still quite stung after their mother doled out their proper punishment.

"In my defense, it was your fault," Robert argued, finally chiming in the conversation when he'd heard his sister place all of the blame on him. He was being honest, it had been Rosamund's idea, she'd been the more cunning of the two of them, often getting away with it because Papa not only favored her more, but also because she was younger and Robert had to be more responsible.

"Robert, you were the one who stroke the match and threw it on the pile of hay," Rosamund quipped with a roll of her eye—typical of her.

"You were the one who suggested a campfire in the barn! You said you wanted it to be like that in your camp!" Robert gesticulated with force and disbelief that even after all these years. Rosamund did not see that it was her fault.

"I never said it had to be in the barn!" Rosamund argued back, and henceforth commencing a bickering and bantering of some sort, which had driven away their significant others with a laugh, telling them they were going to run to the nearest Starbucks for some hot coffee as the siblings sorted it out.

"She's wonderful, Robert," Rosamund breathed out, eyes twinkling, once Duke and Cora were out of earshot. Her cheeks were red from the quite taxing activity of bickering with him, but she was smiling, looking quite taken with the idea that her brother was finally dating someone she liked. "And that thing about playing in the pub because she just wanted to—inspired. I wish I could just do that, too, not play in a pub, Lord knows I haven't got the voice for it." And wasn't that the truth? "But you know, doing things freely, because she wanted to. Must be the American in her."

Just like him, there was nothing derogatory in the way his sister had said it, nothing like in the old ages, or the way Mama would have said it—she said it with just pure fascination, perhaps even amazement. Although he was quite sure his sister would balk even at the thought of moving there herself. Well, at least, they shared the same sentiments.

"She's a free spirit," Robert said in agreement, his eyes landing to the coffee shop where Cora and Duke were. "It's one of the things I love most about her. She's the 'have gun and will travel' kind of person."

He chuckled, and his sister joined in nodding.

"You love her?" she asked in quite a serious tone once their laughter died. She was looking at him quite deeply, intensely, expecting nothing but honesty from him.

"I think I might," he responded with as much honesty as he could. "I'm pretty sure I'm feeling something strong for her, I'm falling in love with her. I'm not quite there yet, though, but close." He looked back up at his sister as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat. It was the truth. And though he'd never admit that he feared more than life itself this feeling that seemed to have taken over him, that he feared the intensity in which he seemed to love her or how quickly he's falling, he knew that his sister knew, could read it in his eyes.

"Then don't be afraid," his sister said as though reading his mind. "She's a lovely woman. And though I couldn't figure out why the hell she is, she seems quite besotted with you." She smirked at him and he shook his head good naturedly, deep inside wondering the same thing. "Don't push her away because she seems to be all too willing to catch you."

Robert pondered his sister's words as it echoed in his ears, and he looked away, trying not to let it get the better of him. Rosamund's hand is warm on his bicep, and he sought solace in that. From a distance, he spied his lover and his sister's fiancé coming towards them, cups of coffee in hand, laughing as they talked to each other.

He liked it, too much perhaps even, but he liked the comfort she'd found with the people that were dear to him. He had always had a good relationship with Duke, loved the way he loved and cared for Rosamund. And now he loved the way his sister and his girlfriend seemed to bond with each other, loved that they seemed to be thick as thieves quickly. Cora had already whispered to him how lovely she found his sister and her fiancé, and that had pleased him immensely.

Cora sidled next to him, just as Duke stood beside Rosamund. She handed him his own cup of coffee and he'd taken in with a soft 'thank you'. He looked down and found her gazing up at him, a look of concern in vibrant blue eyes. They were so beautiful that he wanted so much to dive into them.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry, she snaked her arms around his waist and snuggled for warmth before holding her cup in one hand as she smoothed the other up and down his back.

He pecked her lips softly before nuzzling his nose with hers, and then letting them touch, just resting his forehead against hers. "I've never been better," he answered with a smile, and never in his life did he mean that more than he did now.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope that wasn't as crappy as I feel like it is. **

**Thank you to Zaibi for the prompt which i used for this chapter! **

**Let me know your thoughts! :)**


	10. 10

**A few words before you all begin: (if you're in a hurry, by all means, go straight to it)**

**First, new story alert. I have posted a new cobert story called **_Crimson_**, call me crazy, I am, but give it a shot, I might surprise you. haha**

**Second**, **this is just the first half of this chapter, and I already apologize in advance because it's WAY too long (and just the first half). I cut it in half, in hopes that I might not give you a headache. I'm hoping to get the next half up a few days later or a week, fingers crossed.**

**Third, last chapter I granted a prompt (Thanks Zaibi!). If you have one too, don't hesitate to put it in the comments or pm me. I'll see what I can do.**

**Fourth, I'm crappy, I update once a month and I'm sorry. Thank you for your patience, hope this makes up for that somehow. (Also, there's smut, so you know, take that as peace offering)**

**Lastly, I have been overwhelmed by the out pour of support. I cannot believe this piece of crap is a few reviews away from a hundred. Thank you. Thank you. I shall and will always be grateful because you actually give me the time of your day and actually await my updates. Thank you.**

_I'd like to briefly thank __**Anon Moose**__ because her reviews have always managed to give me insight about this stories in a way and lift my spirits up, as much as all your reviews you beautiful people managed to bolster my confidence and made me actually enjoy writing this story._

ooh and as usual, mistakes are mine, I own them, back off. Just kidding, pardon them, they annoy me too.

**On with the show then.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Where are you spending your Christmas?" Cora hears Robert ask her as she brushes her teeth in the bathroom attached to her bedroom.

He had been ready for bed for a while, turning down her offer to watch Love Actually _again_ in favor of lounging in bed and finishing some work so he would not have to deal with it through the weekend.

Cora's face screwed up in confusion, and she leaned down to spit the froth in her mouth before she rinsed it out with water. She was stalling, she knew that, but she was trying to figure out which way this line of questioning would turn. She took the towel next to her and wiped her mouth with it before she hung it back on the rack. She looked at her reflection on the mirror, making sure that she had gone through every single step of her night time routine before she went to bed. Satisfied that she hadn't forgotten anything, she made her way out of the bathroom, turning out the light as she went.

"So?" Robert asked once more, lifting his eyes from the documents he'd been reading to throw her a questioning look as she climbed into the bed.

She crawled next to him, cuddling to his side and throwing an arm over his waist. She laid her head on his chest, snuggling into him and he lifted one of his arms to wrap it around her shoulders.

"Well," she began once she was settled and comfortable in his embrace, "there is a Christmas party at the Castle on the 20th and the bar will be closed down for that. And one of my friends at the University will be throwing a party on the 18th, I think. Other than that, my calendar is basically empty."

He hummed, his chest vibrating with the sound. "Don't forget the office party on the 22nd," he said nonchalantly, as if they had talked about it before—which is technically truth, they had, in passing, in which he'd mentioned that there was an office party, but not that she was going with him. It was making her just a touch anxious, now that he'd mentioned bringing her, where everyone was bound to know that she was his girlfriend.

Not that it was being kept a secret, in any case, it wasn't exactly a big deal. It wasn't as though it was the biggest issue in London, but they hadn't been exactly forthcoming about it either, not really screaming it out from the rooftops, or at least she didn't feel like he was very eager to let everyone know about it.

"Cora?" she heard him say as he tapped her on the shoulder. She lifted her head and stared at him quizzically. "You zoned out. You _are_ free on the 22nd, right?"

She nodded. "I practically have nothing to do nowadays," she told him, which was the truth because basically, by this time she'd be on her flight to New York. "But isn't 22nd a work day?"

Robert nodded. "Ys, but they get the 23rd free, sort of a Christmas Holiday weekend," he explained as his fingers lazily wandered up and down her arm. His attention, however, was on the document he was reading.

"Are you always this nice?" she asked teasingly, grinning at him as she pushed herself closer to his warmth.

"No," he chuckled, though she felt like it wasn't true. "But Christmas did fall on a weekend, so it seemed logical. Naturally, they all agreed with me." She hummed her reply, and he continued with a question. "Aren't you spending it with your family? Are you flying back to New York?"

She should be, but she'd been too stressed to even think about booking a flight that she'd totally spaced. Of course, she'd argued with herself that it had nothing to do with wanting to spend her Christmas with Robert, because she wasn't like that and if she even entertained that thought—well, that was terrifying.

It would be terrifying how willingly she seemed to just drop everything for him—because she felt like she really could, would, and actually did—when she'd never done that for anyone ever before.

"They're flying over, just after Christmas on the 26th, well, the 27th here and then through the New Year's," she answered finally, shrugging, "Without Harold of course, but mother and papa said that they would go on a Europe tour after so, I guess it's fine." She pursed her lips. "I guess I'd be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas day by myself."

Robert kissed her forehead then and murmured, "Well, you could. Or you could spend it with me…and Rosamund." Her heart fluttered as he paused. He was asking her to celebrate Christmas with him and his sister—"And my parents."

And them.

The flutter in her heart turned into a full stop.

With his parents.

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

Right.

Well, that…that was not scary at all.

"Cora?" he repeated, sounding almost hopeful and she couldn't answer him, didn't know exactly how. When she had thought of spending Christmas with him, that had been a thought extended to Rosamund and her fiancé, but he hadn't thought of his parents because…well, that seemed too far away from where they are now. That sounded so serious. Not that she thought they weren't serious now, because they are, kind of, pretty much, but—"You don't have to, if you don't want to," he said, taking her silence and hesitation as sign that she didn't want to. But he sounded so disappointed it almost broke her heart.

"No, no," she then was quick to protest as she pulled away enough to look at him in the eye. "I would love to spend Christmas with you and Rosamund." Then she paused and hesitated, biting down on her lip. "It's just that…it's just that spending time with your parents has me pausing is all." More like quaking in her boots, but she would not tell him that. She could give him the half truth, however. "I'm not saying that I don't want to meet your parents, it's just nerve wracking."

"I know," Robert agreed, seemingly very understanding of her predicament and her feelings, that had her sighing in relief, "But you're going to meet them anyway, sooner or later, so why not sooner?" Yes, that. he looked at her with concern in his eyes. "And I don't like the thought of you spending your Christmas alone when you can spend it with me and my family."

He's got a point, she'd concede, but it was just a little unsettling to have the idea of meeting his parents, his mother, mostly. She felt like she needed to prepare herself to meet _the_ Violet Crawley.

It just seemed stupid for her to tell him that meeting each other's parents felt like leaps and bounds from where they stand, because she didn't really feel that way at all. And it would be silly for her to say it because they practically lived together—alternating between her flat and his house. But she didn't really know what to say, more specifically, she didn't know how to say that maybe she thought that way because she was being a coward. She knew what she felt, but she didn't know how _he_ did, and she was afraid to ask. And until she knew, it seemed like light years away from meeting each other's parents.

"Alright," she finally breathed out, albeit reluctantly. "Okay, I'll go with you. We'll spend the Christmas together with your family." She bit her lip as she raised her eyes to look at him again. She raised an eyebrow. "But you know this means meeting my parents, right?"

She felt Robert stiffen, his hand falling away from her shoulder and landing on the bed beside her. She pulled away, feeling the shift in the atmosphere, and she stared him down. Of course there was no way she was letting him get out this. If she was going to brave meeting his parents, then it was only fair that he should meet hers though, all her fears and feelings be damned. She really wanted him to meet her parents, probably more than he wanted her to meet his.

"Robert," she began when she was met with nothing but silence that stretched on for more than it was supposed to. When he continued with the silence and decided to pointedly ignore her by reading and re-reading the file in his hand. "You cannot ignore me." She took his chin and lifted his gaze to hers.

He sighed and moved to place the documents down on the table beside her bed. "I'm not ignoring you," he said, but sighed once more at the pointed raising of her eyebrow. "It's just that…Don't you want to spend time with your family?" He sounded so tentative and timid that she knew there was something more to it.

Cora smiled as realization washed over her like waves. She crossed her arms, watching as her boyfriend fidgeted in front of her, looking away every so often as she continued to stare him down with a smirk.

"Robert," she drawled, fighting the urge to chuckle at her boyfriend's actions. "Are you nervous about meeting my parents?"

Robert's eyes snapped towards hers and quickly back on the bedspread again, as though he was examining the patterns on it so seriously, making Cora laugh before she crawled over the bed to settle down on his lap.

"Hey," she said, tipping his chin up again to force him to look at her. She drowned in his beautiful blue eyes, and she'd had to swallow, had to tether herself back to reality. God, she loved this man. "There is nothing to be nervous about," she said as she slid her arms around his neck. She touched her forehead with his and nuzzled their noses together. "If I could find the courage to meet your mother and try the impossible feat which is to impress her, then you could do the same and meet my parents. After all, after your parents, mine would be easy peasy. You don't need to worry about it at all."

He snaked his own arms around her waist, letting out a soft sigh. "Except your father probably wants to make a target practice out of me for even dating you," he said with so much anxiety in his voice and expression, it was adorable.

Cora laughed, unable to stop herself really. She barely managed hen Robert shot her a look. "Baby, daddy won't want to do that," she assured him even if she was sure that his fears were legitimate, and not totally unfounded. She didn't mean to laugh at him, either, but he was just too cute to be real right now.

"You don't know that," Robert protested with a sigh. "You're his only daughter. His princess. I don't think he'd be particularly warm and fuzzy towards a man that might potentially steal his daughter away from him."

You already have, she wanted to say, but she bit down the urge and instead let out a laugh a fully belly one, her head falling onto his shoulder as her whole body trembled with laughter. She felt his arms tighten around her and she tried to compose herself.

"I'm perfectly serious," Robert told her, squeezing at her waist once, to get her attention and make her stop laughing, which she tried, stifling her laughter and biting her lip to stop from guffawing again. "Tell me he hasn't done it before." He sounded like he was almost begging and it only made Cora want to laugh even more.

Cora looked away then, earning a deep sigh of resignation from her lover. Of course her father had threatened to shoot someone with his gun before, mostly those who wanted to date her, but it didn't mean he actually had. The operative word there being _threatened._ There was no need to tell Robert that, however.

"He has, hasn't he?" Robert asked again, sounding more and more nervous. She remained silent, avoiding his gaze. "Cora, tell me. He has, hasn't he?"

Cora finally turned her gaze to him, hesitation clear in her eyes. "Well there were times—," she tried to say but he cut her off.

""Times?" he asked, incredulous and almost exploding. "You mean it wasn't just one time, but multiple times?"

"Calm down, baby" she soothed, rubbing her hand up and down his chest. "I admit that there were times that he threatened certain men but…I mean, you can trust my father not to be so primeval."

Robert sighed. She could tell that he was getting exasperated. "It isn't that," he said, and she could see his sincerity through his eyes. "I just know that if it were e, and if our future daughter looked anything like you, you'd be handing me the gun and I'd be aiming at anyone who wants to date her and make a target practice out of their bums."

She laughed, shaking her head at him. She wouldn't tell him, and he probably wouldn't understand, but when he'd said something about them having a daughter, regardless if he meant it or if it was a slip of the tongue, or even just a metaphor spun out of the circumstances, it did make butterflies to flutter inside her stomach. It meant a lot to her that quite possibly, at the back of his mind he thought of them together, with a future. And though there were still a lot of conflicting feelings inside her, about where they stand, this was like a beacon in the dark, the light at the end of the tunnel, a possibility waiting for them at a turn.

Feeling like her heart might explode right out of her chest from all the emotions, she was unable to do anything else but lean in and kiss him.

**…**

The eighteenth of December came by with surprising ease, and all too soon, Cora found herself in front of her vanity mirror, applying makeup to her face, particularly to the love bites peppering her pale skin. She smirked, hearing her boyfriend curse loudly from where he was getting ready himself somewhere in the flat.

They were running late, having been distracted by some other activities, coital activities to be precise, once Robert had seen her in matching red negligee. He'd stared at her with heart, crossing the little distance between where he was sat on her bed to where she was standing at the door to the bathroom. He'd taken her into his arms and lifted her off of the ground, prompting her to squeal and giggle as she wrapped her legs around his waist, protesting all the while that he should put her down. But he'd done nothing of the sort, only hoisting her up higher on his waist and walking them back to her Queen sized bed and laying her down on her back.

"Robert," she'd moaned as he crawled his way up her body, kissing every inch of her skin with purpose. His eyes were darkened with lust and his breath was hot, sending shivers down her spine. "We're going to be late," she said, making a half-hearted attempt to push him away.

He didn't answer, but it was obvious in the way that he moved up and kissed her on her lips heatedly that he didn't really care. She responded in kind, never minding the fact that they were going to be late, and only basking in the sweetness and ardour of his kiss. His tongue licked at the seams of her lips, and she, unable as she was to deny him anything and not that she ever wanted to when it brought her the same pleasure, opened her mouth under his, letting him make love to her mouth in the way she'd hoped he'd make love to other parts of her, too. She moaned, the sound reverberating and vibrating to his mouth, before he let her lips go and he began to line open mouthed kisses down her throat, sucking and nipping at her flesh until she's sure that he would leave a mark. She should protest, tell him no, tell him he shouldn't but she was enjoying this far too much to even think of him stopping, or to complain. She could always cover it up later.

She felt him snake his hand to her back, trying to unhook her bra, and she arched her chest to let him, as he moved back up to kiss her lips and wreak havoc to her consciousness. She couldn't help the moan that ripped through her throat when he'd peeled her bra off and lowered his mouth to the pebbled peaks of her breast, barely letting the cold air hit them before he's sucking and licking, biting and tasting. He wasted no time, using one hand to fondle the neglected pair, and using the other to peel away her panties.

"Robert," she moaned once more just as he abandoned her other breast in favor of the other, his fingers nimbly playing with the bundle of nerves down where she was hot and throbbing. She needed him, needed him now. "Robert, I want you…can't, can't wait."

Robert answered with silence as he started kissing down her torso, sucking on the flesh where her pelvis and thigh met, licking his way to her core and lapping up at her, tongue rolling and flicking against her sex until she was nothing but a mere mass of sobbing mess in need of him. He lapped at her even when she pulled at his hair, not stopping until she was coming under his skillful tongue, his name on her lips.

It didn't take long after that, she'd barely come down from her high before he was moving upwards once more. She felt his shaft against her thigh, he was already rock hard. She was dripping wet, her sex pulsating and she knew that there was nothing more that she needed at the moment more than his cock sheathing inside her and relieving her ache. She whispered his name reverently, pleading with him without so many words to finally just make love to her, make love with her, which he did, looking straight into her eyes as he entered her welcoming heat. He gave her very little time to adjust, not that she needed it at all—she was so wet and ready for him—and she'd sighed (more like a grunt, she'd admit if she wasn't so overwhelmed with arousal and if she was paying attention to her words and not on his cock pushing into her sex) when he'd started moving inside her. He groaned, forehead falling onto hers as he thrust deep into her. His fingers sought out for her bundle nerves now strung and tensed, begging for attention, while he kept himself braced up using his arm, careful not to crush her. It left her with no other recourse other than to moan his name and hike up her legs around his waist higher, allowing him more room and deeper penetration, which he seemed to take full advantage of, pushing and thrusting into her deep and hard, faster and faster, until the room seemed to spin, and her breathing came in and out more labored, and she wasn't entirely sure what her name was, only that she was being pleasured in the best way by the man she was undoubtedly in love with, and if this continued, she might spiral right into heaven and never come back.

"Robert, mmhmm, yes, ugh, yes, right, god, yeah, there," she moaned incoherently, words flying out of her mouth as her brain flew out of the window, too, thoroughly overcame by the pleasure she was feeling right now.

Robert seemed to heed her unintelligible string of directions and he changed the angle, one that allowed him to pound harder and directly onto _that_ spot that made her certain she really _was_ spiraling to heaven. He pounded into her, driving his shaft into her without apologies or restraints until she's coming, and coming, his name coming out with a strangled scream from her lips. He followed her right at the edge, coming with a deep-throated growl that, if she listened harder, resembled somewhat of her name.

He crashed into her, head falling onto her shoulder, as they both panted, coming down the high of making love. He lifted his head long enough to place a gentle kiss on her temple, her nose, then lastly on her lips, and she smiled, positive that she was falling harder and deeper in love with blue-eyed man in her arms.

**…**

Robert tried to focus on the road before them as he drove his way to the party one of Cora's friends was throwing, lest they get into an accident because of his recklessness. But he found it hard to concentrate when she was sitting on his right, a smile on her angelic face and a glow about her that he could only attribute to post-coital activities. Of course, that was crude and he was more than a hundred percent certain that Cora was a lovely woman, post, pre, during coitus, in and out of bed, but it made him proud to know that she wore their lovemaking well. If that was even a thing. Not that he cared. He was happy, for the first time in a very long time, he found himself happy again.

He took her hand in his and held it tight, giving it a light squeeze just after he made a turn, and he felt her turn to him, offering him a mega-watt smile that he would admit got her what she wanted more often than not. So, he was whipped, there was no shame in that, especially if the woman was as lovely as his Cora.

"We can leave anytime you want," Cora reassured him once more, having told him just a few days prior that she'd not want for him to be uncomfortable, and that she understood that some of her friends might not be totally appropriate, maybe sometimes even crude, and should he ever feel uncomfortable, in the very least, he shouldn't hesitate to tell her.

He smiled at her gently, appreciating the sentiment but more than willing to see this throughout, until Cora herself wanted to leave, because it was the least he could do for her. "I know, darling, thank you," he told her sincerely, looking at her quickly just because he wanted to, and really, it was hard to keep fighting the urge to. "It isn't the first time I've been to a college party. Besides, these people aren't that far off my age, aren't they? They are your age, you shouldn't worry."

She smiled at him again, nodding, and he saw her visibly relax, the tension gone as they pulled up at the venue. He parked the car and then rushed to her side to help her out. He held her hand all the way to the party. Upon entering, they were met by the music loudly blasting from the speakers and the bright lights coming in different colors blinding them.

He watched his girlfriend scan the room, her hand still in his, looking for someone, when she seemed to have spotted whoever it was, she tugged at his hand and without letting him go, they threaded through the throng of people already on the dance floor, having fun.

"Cora, hi!" A young woman with big brown eyes and a sweet smile greeted them, throwing her free hand around Cora who also wrapped the hand he wasn't holding around the woman. "I was beginning to believe you wouldn't show!"

Cora grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said and then gestured to him. "But we had things to do. This is my boyfriend, Robert Crawley." She looked at him and then back to the woman. Politely, he offered his hand. "Robert, this is Phyllis Baxter. She's my first friend in this country. And these are Annie, Jackie and Emma—they're my friends too."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Robert said coolly, smiling at the young women who all shook his hand just as politely, offering him a sweet smile. He returned their smile.

"I hope you don't mind, but we're going to go get some drinks," Cora told her friends who nodded, before she was dragging him to the bar. She sat on the stool, once they have reached their destination, and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and forcing him to stand between her slightly open legs, not that he was complaining at all. She leaned up and rubbed their noses together. "Won't you buy me a drink?" She flirted as she traced a finger down his neck, to his chest, stopping at the button of his shirt, fiddling at it, threatening to pop it loose.

"What would you like, Your Ladyship?" he asked, teasing, lowering his head next to her ear, not because she couldn't hear because she could, perfectly, but because he wanted his breath to hit her warm skin and watch as shivers ran down her spine—which it did.

She moaned, softly, so softly he almost believed he imagined it, if she didn't squeeze his shoulder and pushed herself closer to him. He liked this, liked the flirting. They had a bountiful sex life, that was true, they couldn't quite keep their hands off of each other, they flirted quite a lot and he liked to believe that they were that and more, but this was nice, too. Sitting here on the bar, arms around each other, surrounded by a crowd and loud music but only having eyes for each other, knowing they were hot for each other and would probably show each other exactly how hot, well, he liked it too.

"Surprise me," she whispered on his ear, licking the shell, to which he pulled back and looked at her with raised eyebrow. She laughed, throwing her head back. "Buy me martini with three olives, please."

"Coming right up," he said, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips before moving to flag the barkeep down. "One martini with three olives and scotch neat, please," he told the barkeep who nodded and moved away to tend to their orders. He came back with their drinks, and Robert smiled, nodding politely. "Thanks, mate." He moved to his girlfriend and handed her the glass of martini. "Here you go, my darling."

She smiled, taking the drink from him, "Thank you," she'd said before taking a sip.

He nodded, taking a sip as well.

This was going to be a good night.

**…**

Cora glanced at the bar where her boyfriend was getting them both their third (or was it the fourth? Who knows?) drink of the night. He looked hot as he leaned against the counter, flagging the bartender down to order their drinks. Once he'd given the barkeep their orders, he turned to her and winked, giving her a smile that told her that he was equally just as hot for her.

She turns to her friends who are all chattering with each other nonstop, smiling at how natural this all felt. Robert was a hit with her friends, men and women alike, his intellect and the way he could easily hold a conversation with them greatly appreciated by all her friends. And Robert seemed to liked all of them enough, or at least, he'd been amicable with them and had nothing bad to say about them. Her friends had been gushing over him by her side, and even the quiet and reserved Phyllis had smiled at her and told her to hold on to him because he was a keeper.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she hears someone say from her right, and she turned, finding Phyllis staring at her with a smirk.

"They're worth more than that, thank you," Cora sassed, smiling at her friend as she watched her boyfriend walking up to where they were.

"You love him," Phyllis observed, saying it softly but with conviction, booking no room for arguments. Not that they were any.

Cora nodded shyly, unable to say anything else in the contrary. She did, _does_, love him, that was true. "Yes, I do," she answered.

"You definitely look like a woman in love," her friend mused, her smile growing. Cora watched with wonder as the other brunette lifted her glass and took a sip of her drink, willing her to continue (because if there was one thing Cora knew about who had become her sister, often times surrogate mother, since she'd come to this country, it was that Phyllis may look shy and reserved but she'd very intuitive and often had a lot of things to say). "Have you told him?"

At this, Cora looked down and fiddled with her thumb. She bit her lip and tried to calm her beating heart (why was she so nervous, anyway?). "No," she answered finally, drawing the monosyllabic word longer than necessary. "I haven't, no. I'm really just waiting. We've only been together quite a while, I don't want him to feel like he's being rushed."

In other words, she didn't want to ruin this by being overly eager and telling him she loved him too soon.

"Well, you'll both say it when you're ready," her friend said with a smile. "And by the looks of it, not too long now. He's smitten with you, I can see it in his eyes, the way he looks at you."

Cora's heart fluttered. Robert might not say it, and maybe he hasn't admitted it to himself, or he's not realized it yet, but there were other people, like Phyllis, who knew that he felt something for her, something like love, and that meant something.

"Hello, ladies," Robert greeted when he'd finally reached them. He offered Cora the drink she'd wanted, and Cora accepted graciously, giving him a soft smile.

"Thank you, baby," Cora said as she sipped her drink. She moved over, giving space so Robert could sit beside her. "What took you so long?"

He shrugged. "I just saw Joseph Molesely," he said, shrugging. "He's my butler's son. I went and said hi, we had a chat. I didn't know he went to the same University as you."

"He got in on a scholarship," Phyllis supplied, smiling fondly. And of course, Phyllis would know, she'd seen them joined at the hip as of late.

"You know him?" Robert asked, looking at Phyllis with wonder.

"Of course, she would," Cora teased, smirking at the other brunette. "He's her boyfriend."

"What are you, five?" Phyllis shot back, raising an eyebrow, to which Cora only rolled her eyes. "And look who's talking. Miss Smitten Kitten."

From her peripheral vision, she could see Phyllis smirking, and Cora shook her head ignoring her friend. Instead, she placed her glass down on the table and stood up, pulling the hem of her dress down from where it rode up on her thighs. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room."

To her surprise, Robert stood up too. "I'll go with you, I'm afraid I really need to use the jon," he said, placing his hand on the small of her back and gently leading her out of their little booth to go to the comfort room.

It took a while, the throng of people now all drunk and sloppy blocked their way, but they did make it, just in time too, because Cora felt like her bladder might explode. Without a word to Robert, she made her way to the ladies room, dashing to an empty cubicle to relieve herself. Once she was done, she washed her hands and dried it, and then walked out to find Robert already standing there, waiting for her. With a smile and a peck to his lips, she slid her hand to his, and together they made their way back.

Only to be stopped by a scrawny man, with amber eyes and a smug expression.

Simon.

"Hello, Cora," the man greeted her, sounding all to familiar.

But they are friends, she figured, and so she gave him a smile and nodded. "Hi, Simon," she said, gesturing to her boyfriend standing beside her, "This is Robert Crawley, my boyfriend. Robert, this is Simon, Simon Bricker—a friend of mine from Literature class. He's majoring in Art History."

Cora watched as Robert smiled and offered his hand, which Simon took, shaking it gently but firmly.

For a moment, the air seemed to be enveloped with tension. It hung in the air like a bad fart, and for the life of Cora, she didn't know why.

**…**

Robert stared at the man before him, barely hiding his disdain. They shook hands, but both of them knew it was nothing but formality for Cora's sake. He's not interested in getting to know him, and he was sure as hell that the feeling was mutual. In fact, by the looks of it, the other man (carrot man, he's decided, basing it on the almost orange complexion of this strange man), he'd rather Robert was out of the picture.

And for once, Robert wasn't just basing this on his ego or something stupid like his gut. He was basing this on the fact that since the moment Robert had been aware of the presence of this man (and that had been hours ago, minutes after they got into the party, actually), this man, this stupid art salesman, had been eyeing his girlfriend, his gaze following her every move like some lost puppy. It annoyed the hell out of Robert, but he hadn't said anything to his girlfriend, pretty willing to give the other man a chance since it had been harmless staring.

Now though, Robert wasn't entirely so sure it was as harmless as he'd initially want to believe.

Robert took his hand from this Simon character's firm grip, and offered him a smile. With a gentle nudge to his girlfriend's back, he communicated silently that they should move, he doesn't really care much for this guy. Cora seemed to understand as she smiled sweetly up at the man (he was not too happy about that either, but he could not tell her what to do, and he wasn't going to), bidding him goodbye.

As Cora made a step, this Simon guy sidestepped, effectively blocking Cora's way.

What the hell was wrong with this guy?

"I was wondering if you'd honor me a dance, Cora?" Simon asked, completely without regard of Robert's presence. For the love of God, the girl has a boyfriend, and he was standing just right there, was he an absolute moron?

Cora looked conflicted for a moment, and she bit her lip in contemplation, looking sideways to have a peek of his face, no doubt. He struggled to keep his face neutral, whatever his opinion of this man was, he didn't want to alienate his girlfriend by just blurting it out, when she was clearly so oblivious of the torch this guy's left burning for her.

Robert's lips thinned into a line as he tried to get a grip of himself. He didn't want to come across as a cad, a jealous cad at that, who controlled his girlfriend's every move and told her what to do. After all, Cora had kindly passed of initial judgment of his ex girlfriend when they had met at a party. That was until he became a brooding, insufferable asshole who ignored her for hours on end. But he was getting away with himself now, and so he tethered himself back to the present and looked at Cora who was staring at him with concern.

"I don't think—," she began, looking at him but clearly addressing the other man, "My—Robert, he doesn't seem like he feels well, I think it's time for us to leave."

Robert shook his head then, it was time for him to show some trust to the woman he loved. "No, I'm fine darling. I think I'm going to get some water and sit down with your friends," he told her, smiling at her reassuringly, even when he wanted to punch this man's face. "You go enjoy a dance or two, and I'm going to go and rest awhile, you can come and get me when you want us to go back home."

Ha. That should do the trick right? For the other man to know that she was going home with only one man in this whole entire room, and that was him—Robert.

Apprehensively, Cora nodded, squeezing his hand and reaching up to place a soft kiss on his lips. She turned to the man before them. "One dance," she told him, giving him a smile. "I'm kind of beat."

The man nodded and led her away from him, but she turned back to look at him and give him a wink. He smirked, shaking his head before he made his way to where her friends were sitting. A waiter passed by, and he was tempted to order another glass of scotch, but decided that he shouldn't, since he was driving them home that night. He didn't want to get involved in an accident on the way home, he had a much too precious cargo.

And so he sat there, brooding, nursing a glass of lemon water, trying to tell himself that being a sober was the way to go, when his girlfriend was just twirling in the arms of another man at the moment. It wasn't like she hadn't asked him, she had plenty of times, but he hadn't wanted to, not really comfortable with dancing around the bunch of them, slow dance or otherwise.

And this little episode wasn't going to change that, only he wished that she didn't dance with anyone else either. Very selfish, he knew, but still.

"There's no need to brood," he hears someone say and he turned to find Cora's friend, Phyllis, looking at him, a glass of drink in hand. "She wouldn't give him her time of the day." Ah. "She's really crazy about you. She talks about you, a lot."

Robert sniffed and cleared his throat before shaking his head. He wouldn't admit it to her, or anyone else for that matter, but it warmed his heart to know that she'd been talking about him. Of course, it didn't really eradicate his totally founded and rational hate towards carrot man.

"I trust her," Robert said with soft sigh. It was the truth. He did trust her, it just that—"it's him I don't and _cannot_ trust."

Phyllis shrugged. "Between you and me, I don't either," she confided with a smirk. "But he's really harmless, he's nice to Cora, and she likes him," At Robert's darkened look, she chuckles, "In a friendly way. Anyway, it's nothing to worry about, but something to watch out for, if you are uncomfortable."

He nodded. Definitely. If he had a say in the matter, that man would not even be anywhere near his girlfriend, not even with a ten foot pole.

Completely irrational and insanely jealous, but with a woman like Cora…well, he wouldn't really expect himself to have a level head (even as Cora would certainly want for him to). Phyllis only patted his arm.

Before he could run away with his thoughts, Cora appeared before him, that carrot man in tow, and both of them panting and grinning. Robert fought to keep the groan from escaping his lips, trying to smile at his girlfriend, he was happy to see her happy anyway, but he couldn't, not when he just spotted right then that the carrot man was holding her hand.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked curtly. They should never attend parties, it always ends up in a disaster.

Cora seemed to notice the change in his demeanor, and she frowned, taking her hand away from Simon and nodded slowly. "Sure, let me grab my purse," she said.

"I'll go take our coats. I'll wait for you at the exit," he said, and nodded at Phyllis who only smiled understandingly at him. He stalked off, leaving his girlfriend behind without another word. He checked out their coats and wore his before standing there and waiting for Cora, her coat in his arms. When she got there, he didn't say a word, and had only helped her shrug it on, before he took her hand in his and all but dragged her to the car.

"Robert, slow down. What's wrong?" she asked once they were in his car. He stood by her side, waiting at the door while she climbed in.

He didn't answer, only slamming the door shut, making her wince. He jogged over to the other side, trying not to let the anger get the better of him, lest he said something he'd regret and could not take back later. So he kept his mouth shut. He could feel that she was fuming now too, and she was always quiet when she was mad, so all in all, it made a great recipe for very little talk.

He was intent to just drive her back to her flat and leave, go home himself and settle himself down, and so when they arrived at her flat, he'd left the engine revving and waited for her to climb down the car by herself. He really didn't want to start a fight, out of him being petty.

"Aren't you going to come up with me?" she asked, her voice small and her expression nervous as she turned to face him.

He clenched his jaw and sighed, reaching over to turn off the engine. He really could not deny her anything. "Let's go then," he said, might as well talk about it now while they were here. Always better sooner rather than later, wasn't it?

They took the lift and stood beside each other in silence. The day had been going well, until this and he could just about kick himself for being so stupid. Really, he shouldn't have acted that way and he realized that now, but he really couldn't help it. That Simon Bricker was a guy, and Robert was a guy himself, and for the love of God, he knew exactly what every guy wanted in front of a beautiful woman.

Cora unlocked her door and walked in, knowing he would follow, which he did. Once the door had been shut, she whirled in on him.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked angrily, her hands clenching at her side. She looked at him with anger in her eyes, and if he hadn't screwed this all up by the end of this, he would really try not to get on Cora's bad side. "I get that you're angry, I just don't have a blithering clue why."

"You don't know why?" he exploded because she was being dense. He thought he was the guy in this relationship, why was she being the one who's insensitive? "You go dancing with another man and return holding hands with him and you don't know why I'm angry."

Her eyes widened and hurt bled through her expression. "I tried to get out of that, you were the one who all but pushed me to him!" she exclaimed, and it was true, but he had expected her to not agree.

God this was a mess.

"I didn't want you dancing with him!" he said angrily. "You should have known that!"

"I should have known?!" she asked, her voice rising and rising. "I couldn't read minds Robert. You promised you weren't going to shut me out anymore!" He did, and he was trying, but old habits die hard. She continued, "And you didn't want me to? What makes you think you had the right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do, or could and couldn't do?" She huffed and her nose flared. "Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you get the right."

He didn't mean it like that, but he didn't really want to argue anymore. So he raised his hand up in surrender and shook his head. "I never meant that!" he said. But the image of that arts salesman holding her hand crossed his mind again. "But he's a man, Cora, and I've seen the way he looks at you! He doesn't want anything more than to lay his hand on you!"

Cora's eyes widened in pain, and he wished he could take his words back, but he couldn't. And anyway, it was the truth.

Cora sighed, tears pooling at her eyes and he hated himself for it. "Not every man wants a woman for that reason only!" she exclaimed, clearly distressed by his insinuation.

"You're a woman!" he said loudly. "What do you know?"

The breath that his girlfriend sucked in was enough to sober him up from his anger, and she sighed, straightening her spine even as the words that have escaped him have deflated her noticeably. He opened his mouth to apologize, he didn't mean it, but she held up her hand.

"Look, I don't want to argue with you anymore than you do with me. And I'm sure if we let this go on, we'd say things to each other that we don't mean and we'll hurt, and I don't want to do anything I might regret or that I can't take back, Clearly, you already have and I don't want to add more to that," she said, and he understood, he wanted the same thing. "Let's just think and calm down right now, and then maybe we could talk when we're both no longer angry." She walked to the door, and he followed. She opened it and sighed. "You should go home for now. I'll call you."

He didn't want to, afraid that this would mean the end for them, but he had to respect her space and her decisions and the only way to do that was do exactly as she asked and go home. So he nodded and made slow steps out of her apartment. He turned when he was at the door and leaned in to place a soft kiss to her lips, which she deflected, landing to her cheek instead. He sighed. That hurt, but there had to be a reason.

"Not now, Robert," she said. She kept her gaze away from him. "You've said what you wanted to, and I understood clearly. I need some time alone now."

"For what it is worth, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean them."

She sighed. "Anyhow, there is some truth to it, and I just don't want to talk about it," she said, looking like she was physically struggling to hold on to the last strains of her calm. He needed to get out before she was left with no choice but do something drastic.

He nodded. "Still, I'm sorry," he said. If he could just shut his mouth, for once, god, he was so fucked up, and to think it had all started so well.

"I know," she said, nodding, finally looking him in the eye. "But right now, it's not enough."

**…**

Cora's heart ached. She wanted to call him, wanted to tell him she's forgiven him, but that wasn't entirely true, and though she missed him so badly, it had been three days—she could not just forget the words he'd said. They hurt, they hurt that he'd insinuated that men thought she was only good for sex. It made her think of him. Was that all that he was with her for?

Shaking her head to keep herself from crying again, she tried to get herself up enough to get her makeup done. She applied the last coat of mascara on her lashes before applying some red lipstick. The party at the Castle today, and she wanted to be there. Since she had not called Robert yet, she wasn't sure if he was going to show. And what was worse was that she didn't know which she preferred, that he would or that he wouldn't. She was still hurt, yes, but she had calmed down considerably.

With a sigh, she stood up and took her coat which she had hung on the door of her closet. She shrugged it on over her green dress and smoothed her hands down the front, a nervous habit.

Robert hadn't called her either, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She did tell him that she'd be the one to call him, but now, well, now she wasn't so sure. She'd hoped he'd at least try to leave a message. But then again, she knew Robert, after the things he'd said, he'd want to give her a bit of space, would want to respect her need for it.

She made her way to the Castle, still pensive and still a bit upset, but mostly, she missed Robert. It wasn't hard to admit that she did, and really she admitted it freely. What she hated was that she didn't feel so angry anymore when he'd insulted her, but that she felt longing to see his face again. It shouldn't be that way, should it?

"Cora?" she heard someone say as she exited the tube, and she whirled around to find Robert standing at the gate of the station, looking at her pleadingly. He had a bouquet in his hand, and his blue eyes told her he was really sorry.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. So he did come. What now? She didn't really know. "Are you—," she couldn't seem to finish her thoughts.

He shook his head, handing her the bouquet, which she accepted, bringing it near her nose to smell it. It wasn't going to buy her forgiveness, but it was a sweet gesture nonetheless. "No, I'm not. Not unless you want me to," he told her. "But I came here to apologize. I know you wanted your space, and I wanted to give you that, but I…I just miss you is all, and I'm sorry."

Tears pricked at her eyes and she looked away for a moment to compose herself. She sighed and then looked back at him, pulling him closer to her and making him lean down so she could rub her nose with his. "I miss you too," she confessed, closing her eyes when he pressed his lips against hers. "But don't think you can just get out of an argument this way."

"I know," he sighed, arms wrapping and tightening around her. "I'm really sorry."

She nodded before pulling away slightly. "I know you are," she said. "I'm sorry too." He shook his head. "No, don't say anything, it always takes two to tango." She smiled at him. "Come on, we have a party to attend to."

He seemed surprised, but he didn't say anything, only followed her to the Castle.

**..**

The atmosphere inside the Castle was certainly jovial and festive. Most of them had already been drinking and out on the dance floor. Cora wasn't late, not by any means (mostly because she didn't have Robert to distract her), but of course, by the moment they entered the bar turned into private party venue, everyone got a drink shoved into their hand. By the time everyone arrived, half of them were most probably drunk off their ass.

Cora spotted Elsie Hughes and Mrs. Patmore first, and she walked over to them, Robert in tow. He was mostly silent, smiling and greeting the staff he already was familiar with.

"Hello," Cora greeted the two women, beaming at them. Beside her, Robert nodded at them with a smile, lifting his bottle of beer in hand as a form of greeting, to which they reciprocated. Cora smiled softly as she fished for something inside her purse. Presents. She handed the two boxes to each woman. "I was going to wait till Christmas, but hey, no's a good time as any, right?"

"You needn't have," Elsie said as she shook her head shyly. Mrs. Patmore echoed her sentiment, but Cora adamantly pushed her presents their way. "Thank you," Mrs. Hughes said when she finally accepted it.

"Yes, thank you, Cora," Mrs. Patmore repeated, taking hers and beaming at the younger woman.

"My pleasure," Cora said with a smile because it really was her pleasure to give them those presents. They were like second family to her, the people who believed in her and her ability, who gave her the time of the day to pursue the things she wanted to do and didn't judge her when they'd found out about her, and had not kicked her out, too, come to think of it.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again," Robert finally spoke up next to her as a response to a question Mrs. Hughes asked that Cora totally missed. "I've been good. Work's been busy, but all has been well." He looked at the room and gestured to their surroundings. "You've really done a good job sprucing up the place."

Mrs. Hughes beamed and nodded. "Oh yes, everyone pitched in. It is quite lovely isn't it?" she asked and Robert nodded.

"And the food, Mrs. Patmore," he complimented, reminding Cora exactly just how charming he was. "They looked good. I have only tried the raspberry meringue yet, but everything else looked delectable."

Mrs. Patmore chuckled. "I should hope so," she countered, smirking quite cheekily. "I didn't slave in that kitchen for hours to serve you rubbish!" She laughed, indicating that she was mostly teasing—that and that she was already halfway tipsy-ville.

Cora excused herself for a moment, leaving Robert and the other two women to their conversation as she wandered off to her band mates. They waved at her and smiled when they saw her approaching, and she waved back, really genuinely happy to be celebrating this night with them. She took a seat on the empty space and chatted with them for a while. Halfway through the conversation, however, she looked up, and from across the room she saw her boyfriend looking at her. She smiled, sure that blush was rising to her cheeks. He smiled back and winked, raising his bottle of beer and tipping it to her direction slightly.

She could only beam at him. She'd never been happier.

**…**

Robert spotted Cora at the other side of the room, chatting with some of the waitresses. He'd seen her a while ago talking to her band mates, but she had apparently made her rounds and had moved along. Unlike the other party two nights ago, he didn't feel all that uncomfortable gallivanting of on his own. Though he'd clicked with some of Cora's University friends, there were times when things had been awkward too, here however, here in the Castle, he'd had less trouble. These were people he spent some days with already, most of them knew him so well by now after all the nights he'd spent here, waiting for Cora. It didn't feel like he was a fish out of water.

But even so, he was still unable to be separated for too long from Cora, considering it had already been a few days since they'd been apart (and ever since they'd started dating, they hadn't gone far too long without seeing each other somehow). He moved across the room and walked to where she was chatting with Anna, one of the waitresses. He laid a hand against the small of her back when he'd reached her, and placed a soft kiss against the crown of her head. She turned to him and smiled with surprise.

"You two are adorable," Anna said in her heavy Northern accent, a kind smile lighting up her face. Her eyes lit up just as the lights bounced off of her blonde hair.

Cora turned to her and smiled shyly, shaking her head, but Robert only chuckled. "Thank you, Anna," he'd told the blonde girl. "We are rather adorable, if I'd say so myself."

Cora chuckled and playfully slapped his chest. "Robert," she laughed, trying to sound indignant but failing miserably.

"What?" he asked, turning to his blushing girlfriend. "You don't think so?"

Cora shook her head as Anna laughed. Robert kept his gaze on Cora, just a familiar song started to play.

"If you'd excuse us, Anna," he told the other woman, to which the blonde only nodded, before he turned to his girlfriend and offering his hand to her. "Care to dance, your Ladyship?" he asked, teasing her with the moniker, knowing she hated it, but at the same time, in a weird way, she liked it too.

She shook her head, smiling, but took his hand anyway and let him lead her to the dance floor. He took her into his arms and held her close as the first beat dropped and the song continued to its beautiful rhythm.

_I'm very sure, this never happened to me before…_

_I met you, and now I'm sure…_

_This never happened before…_

Robert pulled Cora close as Paula McCartney sang to them in his crooning voice, the song blasting from the speakers.

"I'm sorry," he said again, wanting her to know exactly how sorry he was. "I never meant to say it, and you're right there was some truth to that, but not in the way you must have thought. I only meant to say he was a man, and I know what a man would like to think, and you…" he pulled away just a bit so he could stare at her mesmerizing, blue eyes, "you, my darling Cora, are so much better than that. You deserve only all the good in this world."

He watched as she bit her lip and inched closer to him, her arm now fully wrapping around his waist as she used the other to hold his head near hers.

"I'm sorry, too," she said, though she really had nothing to be sorry for. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion, and I shouldn't have tried to…I know my reaction goaded you too. I shouldn't even have danced with him in the first place. I didn't want to." She sighed. "I just didn't want to be rude."

"Careful, darling, you're turning British," he teased, wanting to lighten the moment, and it worked because she laughed. The sound of her laughter was like music to his ears. He pulled away to rub his nose against hers.

"I'm always polite, if that is what you're getting at," she said, pulling back and sticking her tongue out at him. She smirked at him. "Although I admit, I do like your jealous face."

He huffed. "I wasn't jealous!" he lied, sounding too indignant to be honest. She knew it too.

"Sure, baby," she said with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Fine," he sighed, "I admit I was a tiny bit jealous, but not of him!" He jutted his chin, making Cora chuckle. "Oh, but I am not lying, my darling. I can never be jealous of that Art Salesman! I'm merely jealous of the thought of you with another man…laughing, dancing…"

"Perhaps, then, next time, you'd keep me occupied, hmm?" she asked, teasingly.

But oh, that was the plan. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is just the first of many, your Ladyship," he said, making her shake her head at him and mutter '_incorrigible_' under her breath, but with a certain degree of affection that it was meant more as an endearment than an insult.

_I loved you, and I' sure this never happened before…_

"I don't know if there is any truth to us having more than one life," he began as he swayed with her, the song continuing to play on the background. "But I do know that in any other life, or time, I am sure that this has never happened before…I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you."

She stared at him, her eyes glossing over as tears seemed to prickle at them, but she held it in with a sniff and deep breath. For a moment, he thought she'd ask him what he felt, and internally he panicked for he knew not the answer to that (better yet, he knew what the answer was, he just wasn't ready to let her know yet). But she'd only smiled at him and nodded.

"I know," she said, reaching up to kiss him softly, prompting him to pull her closer into his embrace, making him want to never let go.

And just like that, he was sure he'd found the beauty poets always wrote about in their sonnets, the landscape artists painted…he'd found love.

**…**

They'd arrived at her flat just a little after two, and by the time they got through her door, Cora had managed to rid Robert off of his coat and his shirt. She threw it haphazardly on the floor as Robert shut the door, whirling her around so she was pressed against it right after. He kissed down her neck and nipped at her skin, unbuttoning her coat as he went and then, wasting no time, pulled her dress over her head.

They had been itching for this since they'd left the pub, and he'd been whispering salacious statements in her ear all the way to her flat, going as far as pressing her against the walls of the lift and kissing her senseless. She'd let him, having missed him so much during the three-day draft between them.

Now was not the time to think about _that_ though, she realized, as Robert wedged his leg in between hers, putting pressure right where she was hot and throbbing for him. He inched his hand up and cupped her breasts, groaning when he was met by satin. He flicked his forefinger against the hardened nub of her breasts, and then pinched it softly, making her moan.

It didn't really take long before her bra was on the floor, his patience now clearly wearing thin, and to be honest, so was hers. And it was with relief when he'd carried her off, wrapping her legs around his waist and hoisting her a little higher so he could keep kissing her while he kneaded her derrière. He walked blindly towards the bedroom without letting her lips go, and she couldn't help but rake her nails down his scalp. He threw her on the bed gently, making her let out a yelp, but he didn't give her a second before he was crawling all over her, kissing every inch of her skin.

"Robert," she mumbled as she reached for the clasp of his belt, fumbling with it until she freed it at last. She didn't hesitate to undo his trousers next, throwing it on the floor without second thought.

Robert, meanwhile, busied himself with her breasts, sucking and nipping, licking, flicking his tongue against the hardened peaks. One of his hands massaged the other breast while his other hand inched down her navel, right where she needed him most, where she was hot and dilating for him. When he touched her, he threw her head back and groaned, his touch warm and fiery to her already heated core.

"More," she half-pleaded as she got rid of his boxers and opened her legs further. Robert did not need any more encouragement after that as he filled her with her fingers first, and not too long after, he filled her with his rock hard cock, thrusting inside her with purpose until they were both coming, coming, and coming, shouting each other's name.

**…**

The thing about the holiday seasons was that there were way too many parties. This holds true for both Cora and Robert as they got ready for another party, a few days later, this time at Robert's office. Robert watched his girlfriend fidget as she stood near the bed, wearing nothing but a red silky robe, with her black negligee underneath that he only had a peek of when she'd dashed out of the bathroom. Her outfits were laid out on the bed, and she had been at it for hours—not counting the hours she spent the day before in her flat, trying to narrow down her choices.

Her forehead was scrunched and she bit her lip as she tried to make a choice. Robert moved from where he was standing, putting on his cuff links, to where she was and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his chin falling onto his shoulder.

"You look beautiful in whichever you choose," he said, turning his head so he could place a kiss on her neck, making her shiver involuntarily. He loved the effect he has on her. And if he was honest, she had the same effect on him, too. He inched his hand forward, meaning to undo the tie of her robe, but she knew what he was about to do, anticipated it even, and she swatted his hand lightly, making him chuckle. He moved his hand back to her waist and squeezed. "I do love that black one though. You look quite beautiful." He turned her into his arms, continuing with, "But to be honest, you look quite beautiful even in rags so I suppose it doesn't matter," and then leaned in to kiss her.

He fumbled with the ties of her robe, this time successfully opening it. He pushed it down her shoulders, and then leaned down to kiss her neck.

"It's not going to happen, Mister," Cora said then, backing away from him and crouching down to pick up her discarded rope. She donned it on again and shook her head at him. "We're not having sex when we have," and then she glanced at the clock, "less then forty minutes to get ready."

Robert groaned. "Well, then, just pick a dress then," he said, trying not to sound frustrated. Cora bit her lip. "What's the matter, dear?"

She sighed. "I just don't want to screw this up, alright?" She looked genuinely worried, that he couldn't even contemplate laughing, even if he felt like it.

Why would she be so worried? She wouldn't screw anything up. In his eyes, she was as good as perfect.

Without saying a word, he walked to the bed and took the black dress he knew she'd look divine in. He handed it to her with a smile.

"I'm no master of fashion," he started, "But I do know beauty when I see it. I think you'd look quite lovely in this. Please, wear it." He held her hand. "You are perfect to me."

She smiled and took the dress from his hand. Shaking her head, she reached up to place a kiss against the corner of his mouth before she shuffled away to put on her dress.

He shook his, watching her with a fond smile.

**…**

Cora was nervous. She fidgeted in her seat as they drove down to Robert's office. She kept her hand on her lap but fiddled with her thumbs, all the while keeping herself occupied with watching the view outside as the car sped by.

The streets were decked with Christmas lights and decors, lighting up the road. It was beautiful, she was sure and she would appreciate it, if only she could focus on it and not on her nerves and twisting stomach (more like doing impressive cartwheels, to be honest).

She felt Robert's hand slide into hers and she snapped her head to his, throwing him a curious look.

"It's going to be fine," Robert consoled, smiling at her softly. It brought back memories of the time he brought her to that party over at his friend's, and look how that turned out (and well, she supposed it turned out well in the end, but before they got to the good part, things had to happen first, _shitty_ things). "You're marvelous, and they will love you. If they don't, they'll tolerate you for my sake." He chuckled, to let her know he was just kidding.

She sighed, letting a smile tug at the corners of her lips. "I suppose—out of the fear of being fired," she shot back, making Robert laugh harder, telling her _probably._

It relaxed her a little, the somersaults in her stomach letting up a little, although not completely, and by the time they have reached the offices, she was full blown jittery again. Robert opened her door for her and took her gloved hands in his, squeezing it for good measure as he handed the keys to the valet.

"Good evening, Mr. Crawley," the young man greeted, giving them a smile and soft nod.

"Good evening, William," Robert greeted the young man, he gestured to Cora then, "This is Miss Cora Levinson."

"Good evening, Miss Levinson," William said, tipping his head in her direction and offering her a soft smile, one that she returned, offering him a warm _hello _and _Merry Christmas_, although a little bit prematurely. He grinned. "Happy Christmas, Milady, Sir."

At Robert's nod, William then disappeared to the car. Robert led Cora inside, his hand firmly parked at the small of her back, and she was grateful for it, for the steady support and warmth his hand gave her. She needed it, she thought, biting down on her bottom lip.

Cora leaned in, "Do you guys really have valets?" she asked, eyes widened slightly. She didn't think they did.

Robert shook his head. "Makeshift valet," he answered, leaning in closer to her now too. She could smell his musky scent so fully, it overwhelmed her senses. He always smelled so good, even more so now that all her nerves were high strung and her senses on full alert. "He's one of the utility guys. They will be joining the party later."

It surprised Cora that they should be joining the party. She wasn't elitist by any means, and she thought it wonderful that they would be, but she just wondered. Some executives wouldn't be partial to having the other people joining the party, people that they deemed beneath their station—their employees in America would certainly protest it.

As if he sensed her surprise, Robert smiled and said, "It's Christmas." He gently nudged her when she seemed to have lost control of her faculties and halted just at the door. "Everybody should be allowed to be Merry."

She smiled, touched by the simplicity of the logic behind his answer. But the truth and sincerity warmed her. He may be the boss, but he was no slave driver.

"Now chin up, my darling," he said, moving close to her and whispering in her ear, just as they entered the parlour, "And enjoy the night."

And enjoy, she did. Despite her initial misgivings, she did try to warm up to everyone, and to her good fortune, everyone seemed to welcome her with open arms. Robert made rounds, introducing her to everyone as his girlfriend, making her nerves tingle and her heart flutter. She knew he referred to her as that often, knew how serious they were quickly becoming, but it was nice to hear it coming from his lips. She smiled widely, and greeted each and everyone that he introduced her to, trying very hard to keep up and remember all their names.

By the time they reached the bar, she was exhausted and her brain was about to melt. She was about to excuse herself, when Robert pulled her to another corner, where a man with a cane stood by, watching them approach with a gentle smile.

"John, my friend," Robert said, a little exuberantly (Cora had seen him take down drinks as they made their rounds, and honestly, she'd lost count). He pulled her gently to his side, and gestured over to the man. "Darling, this is John Bates, my most loyal mate, and most cunning VP for Accounting. We went to University together at Oxford."

Cora smiled and offered her hand. "How do you do?" she asked politely.

"Bates, this is my darling, Cora Levinson," Robert continued just as John Bates took Cora's hand and shook it. "She's the Angel of Mercy sent from heaven who managed to look past my deathly good looks to see my charming personality." He chuckled loudly, no doubt taking a dig at himself through that statement, even if it was the truth for her.

"Glad to meet you, Miss Levinson," John Bates said, letting go of her hand. He took a drink from the waiter passing by and raised it to her direction. "Here's to your patience and ability to tolerate this man." He cocked his head towards Robert's direction.

Cora shook her head and let out a little laugh. "He's an acquired taste, I suppose," she said. She craned her neck and tried to locate the ladies room, and then turned her attention back to her boyfriend and his best mate. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'm going to the ladies room."

John nodded at her, while Robert took a hold of her hand and pulled her close for a peck on her lips, which she granted quite gladly before she scrammed to the ladies room.

When she turned back to check on Robert, she saw him talking quite seriously with Bates, and she smiled.

**…**

"She's beautiful," Bates commented once Cora had gone, and Robert whipped his head to his mate with a questioning glance. Bates held up his hand in surrender. "It was just an observation."

Robert, placated that his friend held no interest over his lady-love, nodded and smiled. "She is," he said. "And she's positively amazing too, in many, many ways."

Bates shook his head. "I'd rather not be privy to your bedroom escapades, Robert," he teased, chuckling. Robert threw him a look before rolling his eyes. "You look smitten."

"I wouldn't really use that word," Robert argued, hating the thought of using such a paltry word for what he felt for Cora, not that he was ready to admit it to her, though.

Bates took a long look at him and pursed his lips. "She's a Levinson," he said, pointing out the obvious fact. "She's loaded."

Robert stilled. He hated the notion. "I'm not with her for that," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not in this for the money. And neither is she. She knows who I am, and by god, that isn't what she cares about."

"Well, I'd admit she's so much better than the other one," Bates said. He was never really known for tact or sugar-coating things. He was rather blunt and said what he thought, point blank.

Robert knew what he meant, and he closed his eyes, trying to put the less than stellar thoughts that popped in his mind over _that_ particular woman. Adeline. "Let's not even go there," he said. "That is ancient history."

Bates nodded. "Be careful then," he warned, and it sounded so foreboding that it had Robert snapping his head to him, expression laced with curiosity. "History has habit of repeating itself."

And good god, Robert hoped not.

**…**

Cora returned minutes later, and found that Bates had moved on to another corner, chatting to some of Robert's other staff. Robert sat in front of the bar by himself, flagging down the barkeep for another glass. She made her way to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Darling," he said, turning to her and opening his arms and legs so she could step in between them, much like their position in the other party, only reversed. She looped her arms around his neck. "Glad you're back now."

She chuckled, running her nails down his scalp and tousling his hair. "I wasn't gone for long," she said, watching as Robert's expression darkened for a moment. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "Everything is fine," he said, pulling her closer to him.

She wanted to believe him, really she did, so she nodded and then turned to the barkeep to ask for another drink as well. It was served to them quickly, and she took a generous sip before turning around again to face her boyfriend.

"So, your sister," she began, hoping this conversation would help dispel some of the bad cloud that seemed to hang all over Robert. She knew they promised that he wouldn't shut her out again, and she wanted to see if he would stick to that promise. "She does like jewelries, right?"

It seemed to work in alleviating tension, as Robert chuckled. "I believed for a long time that they were her best friends," he said, his eyes twinkling with the merriment. "Why?"

Cora shrugged, "Christmas present," she said. Before Robert could protest, she rushed on. "Wait, how come they aren't here? Or your parents?"

Robert shrugged. "Mama doesn't like making frequent trips to the city, and with Christmas so close, she's busy preparing at the Abbey," he explained. "Papa doesn't like arguments, so he stays there with her and helps with the feast, in short, he lets mother run around for a while and do what she likes, tries to stay out of her way for the most part too. Rosamund and Duke were supposed to attend, but Duke had to go away for something business related, Rosamund decided to go with him. They'll be back in time for Christmas, and will be heading down the abbey directly."

She nodded, feeling more terrified of Violet Crawley the more that Robert talked about her. Robert seemed to sense this because he tipped her chin up and kissed her softly.

"Hey, don't worry about that tonight, hmm?" he asked her, and she nodded, wanting more than anything not to fret over it. "Let's just enjoy for tonight."

And she did enjoy her night. She enjoyed watching her boyfriend work the room, converse with his friends and staff. He was a people-person, and he was kind and genuine and everyone seemed to like him, despite the fact that he was the boss. He danced with her and kissed her, twirling her in his arms, and laughing with her.

She saw another side of him—a side of him that she liked, a side of him that only made her love him more.

And when they got back to his house that night, settling next to each other in bed and cuddling against each other's bodies for extra warmth, she kissed his lips tenderly and rested her forehead against his, nuzzling her nose with his, with her eyes closed and her heart full.

"Thank you, Robert," she whispered in the dark and against the loud silence where only their synchronized heartbeat could be heard.

"For what?" he asked, his hand soothing up and down her back.

"For being you," she said simply, making it sound like it was of little consequence, "For being the Robert Crawley that I know," but it meant more to her heart than she could ever explain to him.

* * *

**A/N: What did I say about the length? Not nearly done with Christmas though, after all, Cora's still got to meet the Matriarch of Downton Abbey, and Cora's Dad needs to make a target practice out of Robert's behind hahaha. Let me know what you think, if i gave you a headache or what. Thanks for reading!**


	11. 11

**Wew. Finally. I feel like this update has taken forever, and I do admit that it has, but I am rather pleased to say that it took so long because it's so fricking long. It's the longest chapter I've ever written for any story—48 pages long. Ha. Take that.**

**Having said that, please heed my warning that it is ill advised that you read this anywhere but the comforts of your home or bedroom where you could read until you get dizzy. Kidding. You do you. But there ARE three smutty scenes somewhere in there that as my friends have told me, just goes to show how much I need to get laid. (I don't. don't take their word for it.)**

**Anyhow, surely, you're not here to be privy to my life, you all want Cobert, and Cobert is what you get. Enjoy sailors! **

**Rated M for malaswa and #moarsex. (haha)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Cora wouldn't go as far as saying that she's dreading to meet Violet Crawley. Perhaps, _dread_ was such a strong word for what she was feeling, but she wasn't exactly jumping for joy over the fact. She wasn't overly excited; and actually, overly anxious on the other hand seemed like the better word. It wasn't like she thought Violet Crawley was some sort of a witch, it wasn't the case at all (if she had been able to raise a man like Robert, then she must not be that bad), but after all the stories she's heard from the Crawley siblings, Cora feared that the matriarch of the Crawley family had left a very lasting impression on her, and not exactly in the very best of ways.

The day after the office party, Cora and Robert had set out to Yorkshire, to Downton Abbey or where Robert's parents lived. Cora's nerves were shot and were tingling by the time they were on the car and driving out the highway. Cora admitted to herself that it was probably not the best of disposition to be meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time.

"You're going to hurt yourself over that much worrying Cora," Robert warned her, chuckling when he glanced at her quickly, whilst driving. He had given his driver the holiday off since it was Christmas, so they were kind of on their own, which Cora preferred, really. She loved to have days when it was just them. "Don't worry, my parents don't eat girlfriends for lunch."

It was very much like the pot calling the kettle black.

She rolled her and fake-chuckled at him. "You're so funny," she said, delivering a soft blow to his shoulder. She bit her lip and turned to him, tilting her head slightly. "You're meeting my father in a few days, let's see how happy you are with that," she pointed out, resisting the urge to laugh when she saw him gulp visibly.

"Your father hunts for sport," he argued, though he remarkably had been able to train his eyes on the road rather than give her a look. "My mother doesn't even own a gun."

Cora couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "For the hundredth time, Robert, my father won't shoot you," she said, telling him, yet again, that her father did not shoot her boyfriends for the fun of it (well maybe, but Robert didn't need to know that).

"You don't know that," he replied, adamantly sticking to his belief that his father made target practice out of her old suitors and boyfriends, which would not be all too far-fetched, but again—he didn't need to know that.

She only scoffed in reply, and turned, trying to get some more rest before she had to face the music, or more precisely one Violet Crawley.

**…**

It was already late when the car slowed to a stop in front of the Abbey, and Robert reached over to his left and gently shook his girlfriend awake. She stirred, but she didn't budge, choosing instead to groan and turn a little further away from his touch.

Robert chuckled.

"Come on darling, wake up," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder and gently shaking her awake. She didn't budge, and he leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Come on, sleeping beauty, we're here."

That seemed to do it because slowly, she turned, eyes fluttering, and a yawn escaping her lips. She lifted her hands and stretched, prompting Robert to place another kiss against her cheek. Her eyes opened and she lolled her head to his direction, smiling.

"Hi," she said, looking sleepy and adorable.

Robert leaned down and nuzzled his nose with hers, smiling happily as he placed a kiss on her lips. "Hi," he greeted back, pulling back to watch her close her eyes and sigh. "We're here."

The way her eyes opened widely, almost comically, made him chuckle, and she shot him a look, glaring. He could see the tension creeping back at her—poor girl was really afraid of Mama, not that she should be, mama usually is all bark and no bite (her words are biting, but they are merely words, never bodily harm which was good, he supposed).

Cora pulled the visor down, revealing a mirror and he watched as she tried to 'fix' herself up (she didn't need it, she was always gorgeous). He shook his head and then opened his car door, walking over to the other side and opening hers. Just then their driver walked out from the side of the house and greeted them with a smile.

"Pratt," Robert greeted the older man jovially, nodding at him.

The man smiled just as happily and bowed, to which Robert vigorously shook his head. There was really no need for that. It wasn't the medieval times, next thing he'd know the maids inside would curtsey at him, which was really just too much.

"Sire," Pratt greeted. "So good to see you back. Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas to you too," he said just as Cora climbed out of the car. Pratt gave her a smile, one the she returned tentatively. Robert closed the door when Cora stepped to the side. "This is Cora Levinson, Cora this is William Pratt, he's our family driver for years." He watched as Cora greeted him. Robert frowned, looking up at the house. "Where are Mama and Papa?"

"They have just gone to a party, sir," Pratt said with a smile. "They'll be coming home soon, I think. I'm about to go fetch them." He then made a move to Robert's car. "But I could bring your luggage in before I leave, sir."

Oh. Well, that Robert hadn't thought about. He didn't think Mama or Papa would have gone to any party knowing he was coming, but then he hadn't called before hand, assuming that there would have been someone in the house anyway. For all they knew, he'd be coming in tomorrow with Rosamund.

Oh well.

"There is no need," Robert said, waving him off. "You best be going. You know how mama gets when someone is late. I'll have someone else in the house to help me."

Just as he said that the house butler, Spratt, came out with a maid.

"Hello, Spratt," Robert greeted, walking over to the boot of the car and taking out the luggage. The maid scurried off to take them inside. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas sire," Spratt said. "We'll have dinner ready in the dining area for you sir?"

"Sure, thank you," Robert just said, letting Spratt take the last of their things, before taking Cora's hand and leading her inside. She looked at him with apprehension. "What is it?"

"You're sure you're not some sort of nobility?" she asked, frowning at him.

"You mean to tell me you don't have maids back home?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her because he's sure that they did, coming from a rich family like theirs. Cora bit her lip and shook her head. "Well, I suppose we just like to live a life of luxury, and have the means to it." He sighed. "I always believed we all have different parts to play, and we should let everyone play theirs."

Cora didn't say anything, only nodded as they made it through the gravel walk and into the house. He saw Cora's eyes widen.

"It's beautiful," she commented, and he smiled, leading her further in. She had been pretty awestruck by the outside, but the way her eyes just seemed to take in the interior of the house, like it overwhelmed her, made her even more adorable to him.

A maid greeted them by the stairs. "Mrs. Crawley already assigned rooms for you, sir," she said, looking at him with a smile, and then at Cora. Oh and of course mama would. "If you'd follow me…"

"It's okay," he told the maid. "I think we'll manage." He took Cora's hand and waved the maid off. He climbed the stairs up with Cora, feeling very eager to show her the house.

"I take it we're not sharing rooms then," Cora stated with a slight laugh, jabbing him gently on his ribs, making him chuckle.

"I'm afraid mama is old-fashioned that way," he said, thinking of how Mama had thrown a fit upon finding out that he'd been living with Adeline. Of course, he'd been sure it's been largely contributed to the fact that she never did like Adeline, but he also knew that mama didn't approve of them living together. "We'll just have to survive a few nights without each other."

Cora cocked her eyebrow and smirked. "Can you, though?" she teased, knowing how much he preferred to sleep next to her, and though they weren't afforded that every single night, they had been sleeping together more often than not lately.

"Oh how would I ever survive?" he asked dramatically, making her laugh, but it was only half-jokingly that he'd said it. He really did wonder how on earth he would survive.

"I'm sure you'll manage," Cora said, laughingly, before urging him to show her the room so she could freshen up before dinner.

Robert couldn't help but silently wonder how he would, though.

**…**

They have finished dinner and were moving to the lounge when Robert's parents arrived. _The _Violet Crawley entered the room, announcing her arrival with a flourish and staring at Cora like she wanted nothing more than to grill her and gobble her up.

Cora gulped.

It seemed odd that the first time she was meeting her boyfriend's parents, it was because she was staying with them for Christmas. She knew that Robert might have somehow made it known to them that he was seeing someone, otherwise she wouldn't be here, but they had never met prior to this, and should Violet Crawley decide that she didn't like Cora…well, it's going to be a long drive back to the city.

Cora hoped that wouldn't be the case.

"Hello, Mama," Robert said as he stood up and walked over to where his parents stood, right at the entryway to the lounge. He placed a kiss upon his mother's cheek, and then shook his father's hand.

Violet Crawley's beady eyes remained on Cora, however, and Cora felt her knees tremble when she stood up and walked over to Robert's side. (It hadn't helped Cora entirely that she had been cozying up with Robert on the couch as they reveled in the silence and watched the fire).

She felt Robert's hand slip to the small of her back and Violet's eyes narrowed even more. "Mama, Papa, this is my girlfriend, Cora," he said, and Cora had to fight the urge to blush because she was not ten, and she was not about to embarrass herself like that in front of them.

"Good evening, Mr. Crawley, Mrs. Crawley," Cora greeted when she reached Robert's side, offering her hand to Mr. Crawley first, which he shook firmly, and then to Violet who just looked down on it and gave her a single nod. She dropped her hand to the side. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Miss?" Robert's father asked, and she knew what it meant…he needed to know if she came from a respectable family without saying the words openly.

"Levinson," she supplied with a soft smile, "Cora Levinson."

Robert's father smiled at her, undoubtedly pleased, eyes twinkling, and though Cora would like to believe that he would approve of her, she also hoped it wasn't only because she was a Levinson.

"Have you had dinner yet?" he asked pleasantly, both to her and Robert, as Violet seemed to just stand there and watch them.

Cora had this irrational need to hold on to Robert for support, but she curbed it and smiled, instead, nodding her head and politely saying, yes, they had, it was delicious, and thank you.

It came to be that hours later, the four of them had found themselves in the study, all nursing drinks (scotch for the men, champagne for Violet and red wine for Cora), and chatting. Mostly, it had been Patrick (he'd told her to call him that now—and she'd been tempted to ask the same of Violet but she knew she'd be told to stick with Mrs. Crawley and Miss Levinson for now, so she didn't even dare) who had done the asking, and Cora had answered the best way she could, while mother and son sat on listening to the conversation. Robert would add in, sometimes, while Violet only sat there probably internally judging her.

Through the course of their conversation, she had talked about her stay in the country (she'd been here for almost three years now, her first year had been her just soul searching until she decided last year to really do what she came there for which was to study), how she was about to finish her second degree the following year, and that she might take a Masters and a Doctorate. She snuck a glance at Robert then, and she could see how pleased he was at the prospect that she might stay longer—not that she could even leave anymore if he'd give her a reason to stay, or even just ask. She did mention her previous degree, her father's desire for her to have just stayed back home and help with the company, and how she didn't really think that it was her calling. She didn't mention, however, that she played with a band in a pub—not because she was ashamed of it, but because she didn't think it would go over smoothly with the matriarch of the family, and it didn't really help her case to be antagonizing Violet Crawley right away.

All the while, she felt Robert's hand steady against her back and it comforted her, at least she had him. Regardless of his parents' possible first impression of her, she had him.

It was late before they had adjourned and bid each other goodnight, the older couple retiring upstairs before Cora and Robert. The latter had stayed back, and had just basked in the company of each other, watching the fire and cuddling. Robert was silent as he took a sip of his drink, and Cora was lost in her thoughts.

"I don't think your mother liked me," she said, sighing softly as she turned her head from where it was resting on his shoulder and looked at him with sad eyes. She had wanted so much to try and please his mother, wanting nothing more than to have Robert know that his mother and girlfriend got along somehow.

"I think she's still considering," Robert told her, slowly and cautiously as if testing his words and weighing them. She didn't know what to make of that. "If she didn't like you, she would certainly have made it known."

That, she didn't really understand. She raised an eyebrow at him in question, wondering what he meant by that. Robert sighed.

"My mother is a woman of _many_ words," he explained, turning so they were facing each other properly, but he still had his arms around her, and though she would not say it aloud, it gave her comfort. "She always has something to say, and if she didn't like you, she would tell you straight to your face, or drop enough hints for you to realize that she doesn't really like you. But so far she's been quiet and had just been listening intently, so I take that as a good sign."

Cora sighed, trying to let that sink in, and tried to be content with that. At least, Violet wasn't sending her out of the house, and was still gauging her whole person. She felt Robert pull her back to his chest, his warm embrace enveloping her and making the tension leave from her body. When he started to line kisses down her neck, she'd forgotten Violet Crawley.

She felt his tongue poke out and touch her skin, making heat pool low in her belly, and she really shouldn't feel that right now, not here—in his childhood home where his parents could easily walk in on them, but god, it feels good, feels so good to be in his arms.

"Robert," she gasped out when she felt his hand roaming about her body. She needed him to stop, but she didn't want him to.

"Cora," he whispered huskily against her skin, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. He continued to kiss down her throat, her nape and back again, sucking her skin in his hot mouth.

"We can't," she complained. It really was not fair! He couldn't just turn her on, knowing they couldn't have sex right then. They were in his childhood home for cripes sake.

"Why not?" he asked, as though it wasn't obvious.

She rolled her eyes and pulled away, not wanting her mind to be muddled with sex, as she tried to reason with him. "First of all, we're in the library, your parents could walk in any moment," she said, huffing.

"So, let's go upstairs," he said, taking her hand in his and making a move to get up.

She rolled her eyes again and pulled him down. "Second of all, I'm not going to have sex with you here in your parents' house. I am not going to risk it, in the off chance that your mother might walk in on us. She placed us in different rooms for a reason!"

Robert groaned. "Yes, it seems so. To torture me, I'm sure," he said, making Cora chuckle and shake her head.

She stood from the couch and stretched a bit, feeling the weariness of the long day catching up on her. She smiled at him and held out her hand. "Let's go to bed," she said. Robert waggled his eyebrows in response and she laughed. "Not like that silly. Come on, walk me to the bedroom and then kiss me goodnight."

He took her hand and when she thought he was going to have her help him stand up, he only pulled her down, making her land on his lap. She shook her head and chuckled, looping her arms around his neck. She stared deep in his eyes, getting lost in the blue orbs, and she felt her heart leap when he'd smiled at her.

She loved him. She was in love with him. And there was nothing more in this world that she wanted than to tell him, and it felt like she could, only it didn't feel like the right time. She didn't know whether there ever was a right time to have someone know that you love them, but maybe, now wasn't it.

"You're beautiful," he said, his hand coming up to cup her cheek as the light of the flames flickered against the features.

He's the one to talk when he looked like a valiant knight, a handsome prince, a man made from her very own dreams.

"Robert," she whispered, the words now at the tip of her tongue, screw it, she'd tell him, now, right then and right there, but she didn't get the chance to do so because he took her lips in his and kissed her heatedly, passionately, stealing her breath away from her the same way he had stolen her heart.

She belonged to this man—body, heart, mind and soul. She was his, all his, and she loved him fiercely with everything she had.

She could only hope that he felt the same.

**…**

Christmas Eve came with the snow falling onto the ground, blanketing the estate in white. Robert had gotten up from bed and made his way to the windows, peeking through the outside and smiling when he'd realized how white their Christmas was. He'd thought about how lovely the snowflakes would look against Cora's dark hair, and how lovely she would be with pink cheeks and reddened lips from the cold.

She'd look quite beautiful.

Smiling at that thought, he began to get ready for the day. Maybe he could cajole her to go outside with him for a bit, even if it was freezing. He would just have to wrap her in his arms—the thought in itself was enticing.

When he had knocked on her door and she'd answered, she was already dressed. She wore a simple red and white jumper, black skinny jeans and black leather knee high boots. She looked at him with a bright smile and had greeted him with a kiss.

"Good morning, darling," he said when they'd pulled away. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek softly.

"Morning, baby," she said, leaning in for a hug which he reciprocated.

He really did adore it when she called him _baby_. He never was the one for pet names, a sore point for all of his past girlfriends—even Adeline who had told her that he didn't have a romantic bone in his body—but he adored it with Cora, it was sweet, without trying too hard. He wasn't iffy about calling her endearments because she really was endearing, a true sweetheart and a darling. And he didn't mind her calling him baby because, well, she really did treat him like he was her baby.

He liked it.

He took her hand in his and led her down to the dining room for breakfast. When they got there, Violet and Patrick were already there too, only just taking their seats. Surprisingly, Rosamund and Duke were already sitting around the table too.

"Cora, darling!" Rosamund greeted when she spotted Cora. She even stood up and gave Cora a kiss and hug. She then turned to Robert, "Hello brother."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Cora gets an enthusiastic greeting, and you turn to me and say hello brother?" he asked, teasingly. "Try and contain your excitement, Ros."

Rosamund rolled her eyes and swatted his arm lightly. Beside him Cora chuckled, and his heart swelled.

"Settle down, children," came Mama's voice, and he felt like he was five, and apparently, mama did too—"It feels like you're still toddlers and had forgotten that you're both grownups now."

"Good morning, mama," he then greeted her joyously, ambling towards her, Cora in tow, and giving her an over-zealous hug and kiss on the cheek, which makes Cora and Rosamund giggle (thought Cora is more subtle). "I hope you're having a lovely morning." He turned to his father, and smiled, "Morning papa."

"Morning," his father grunted, before turning to Cora. "Morning Miss Levinson, have a seat please, and pardon my son, he forgets himself sometimes."

Cora chuckles, "Good morning Mr. Crawley, I mean Patrick," she said, before turning to Violet. "Good morning Mrs. Crawley." Violet only gave her a single nod.

Soon, they all were seated around the table and were immersed in discussions, Robert and Patrick talked business, while Violet and Rosamund talked about Rosamund's impending nuptials. Cora conversed with Duke. And all in all, it had been a rather lovely breakfast.

After they'd eaten, Rosamund proposed that they take a walk down the village, just to tour Cora around. It had stopped snowing by then, and though it was still cold, some sunlight seemed to peak out, and it was still a lovely day. Cora and Robert agreed, though Cora was less forward due to Violet's initial protests that it was cold and she wouldn't have any of the people in her house sick on Christmas. Patrick and Robert placated her, and she'd relented, but not without a grumble.

The four of them reconvened in the foyer after they had properly bundled up. Robert stood beside Cora, holding her against him as they talked to Duke while waiting for Rosamund to come downstairs and join them. When she finally did, the four of them piled out of the door and braved the cold. But, of course, not without a ribbing from Robert first.

"It's a bit cold," Robert said teasingly, looking at his girlfriend with a grin, "Are you sure you can handle it, darling?"

Cora rolled her eyes at him and smacked his shoulder lightly, "Shut up, Robert."

Rosamund and Duke only laughed.

**…**

Cora walked to her designated room once they got back with her heart full. She had learned so much about Robert that day, about where he grew up, the places he frequented when he had been a young boy, or when he'd been a lad, places he and Rosamund used to go hiding to when their piano teacher used to come around for lessons, or if someone had come calling in the house and they hadn't wanted to entertain any of their mother and father's stiff, stoic friends. Hearing stories of his childhood, of his life before was an absolute delight to her, and it made her happy.

She thought of the way his eyes twinkled when he and Rosamund relived the memories of their mischief, of the way he reddened when Rosamund told embarrassing stories of him when he'd been an awkward pubescent, and thought of how fiercely those images gripped her mind.

He was one of a kind, he was so special, so special to her, and she was happy to know him and share his present with him. Even now, as she began getting ready for the little Christmas party that his mother hosted every year in their house for the Crawley family, she couldn't help but be grateful.

She smiled to herself, applying the last coat of her mascara, just as the sound of someone knocking on her door and then it creaking open a little while later jostled her from her thoughts. She put the mascara wand down and looked at the reflection in the mirror as her boyfriend walked into her bedroom with a smile. He looked so handsome in his navy suit, perfectly matching her navy dress that she'd bought specifically for this occasion. They hadn't talked about it, but it seemed that their minds were in sync.

She smiled at him.

"Hello, darling," he greeted with a beaming smile and a kiss upon her cheek. "You look beautiful."

He said it in a way that he sounded winded, like he truly marveled at the sight of her, and it made a blush to rise up on her cheek, and she ducked her head down to hide her embarrassment. For as long as she lived, she would probably not stop question what she had done right to have this man to call hers.

"Thank you," she said with a soft smile, biting down on her lip t0 get over her embarrassment. "You don't look half bad yourself."

He chuckled and then stole another kiss, this time on her lip, before wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his nose on her neck. "I miss you," he breathed out, and she knew it wasn't about the intimate activities that they did once the lights were out and the covers were drawn that he missed, but rather he missed having her in his arms as they slept, holding her and breathing the same breath, together. She missed that just as much, and she told him so. "I don't want to sleep without you again tonight."

It struck her then that though they didn't live with each other, there had been very few nights that they'd spent apart, and their lived had become so interwoven now it was hard to separate them.

She hummed in agreement. "I wish I could sleep in your arms and welcome the Christmas with you," she murmured, her arms wrapping around his that held her. She frowned and looked at him looking back at her through the mirror. "Is your mother really that much of a traditionalist?"

He chuckled sadly and nodded. "I'm afraid she is," he said, tilting his head so he could place a kiss at the spot where her neck and shoulder met before pulling away. Cora felt the loss of his arms immediately. "Let's go down. The party's probably starting."

She nodded, letting him help her out of the chair and then landing right into his arms. He held her for a fraction of a minute, and it's not even long enough but it was everything. "Yes," he breathes out against his ear, as if answering a question she wasn't aware he'd even asked. "Breathtakingly beautiful."

His words make her heart flutter, and she smiled, holding on to him harder, happy to be spending this merry season with him.

**…**

The piano sounded loud and clear across the great expansive room as one of Robert's cousin played a Christmas carol and sang along with the music. Some of Robert's relatives had gathered around the instrument, singing just as loudly and just as merrily. Robert's mother sat on the couch with one of his aunts and Rosamund, discussing Rosamund's wedding plans, which seemed to be the topic of conversation all the time now that it's drawing near.

It also led to some very awkward questions directed to him about that very subject.

"So when are _you_ getting tying the knot?" Anthony Strallan, a childhood friend and the closest thing they have to a neighbor, asked him as they stood by the windows sipping their drinks.

Robert had been watching Cora then, as she talked to some of his cousins who had been fascinated with her and had been surprised by her presence at all, knowing Violet Crawley and how peckish she was with strangers crashing and joining along the festivities. There had not been one girlfriend of his that Violet had been willing to tolerate let alone invite along family gatherings before Cora. And it surprised his relatives almost as much as it surprised him.

Robert whipped his head back at his friend, startled, and then gulped. "We've only been together a while," he explained, though his heart told him that it didn't really matter. "We're not in any rush to get there. We're quite enjoying ourselves just now." Then he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not sure we're even at that level yet."

That was the truth, they hadn't even said 'I love you' to each other yet, and if he was honest he didn't see them doing so for a while yet. He wasn't overly conventional, but he wasn't above traditions as well.

"Well, you do look at her like she hangs the moon," his friend chuckled with a nonchalant shrug, but the words echoed right into Robert's heart long after Anthony Strallan had gone home.

He hadn't realized how transparent he'd become. He hadn't realized how easily people could read his feelings for Cora now.

He hadn't even fully realized the extent of his feelings for her, he thought as fear reared its ugly head in his mind. Doubt crept in: he wasn't even good enough for her, what if she broke his heart too…and all the other nonsense that seemed to plague his mind.

But when she looked up at him and smiled that sweet smile that could melt a glacier (it always melted his heart), suddenly nothing else ever mattered…nothing else but her.

**…**

When the party had ended with a loud Happy Christmas coming from everyone, strewn about wrapping paper seemingly everywhere (they all get to open one gift), and tired but happy smiles given from one person to another, the Crawley family, Cora and Duke had all retired to bed straight away.

Cora was exhausted, the festivities were sure merry, but she had a full heart, and she was happy. She might have missed spending Christmas with her parents that year, but she'd spent it with Robert and his family and it had been a great one.

She smiled at her reflection on the mirror as she stood in the en suite bathroom, removing her makeup. She was decked out in her sleepwear (Robert's t-shirt that she'd borrowed from him when she found out they were to sleep in separate bedrooms), and her face look tired, looking back at her. But there was a big cheesy, extremely happy, grin on her face.

She heard the door swing open and then close softly, and smirked when she found her boyfriend traipsing into her bedroom. He was trying to be inconspicuous, unaware that she could see him through the mirror.

She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow, when he walked into the bathroom wearing a robe over his flannel pajama bottoms and white t-shirt. He only smiled back tiredly and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Did you have a good night?" he asked as he kissed her cheek and then buried his nose on her hair.

She beamed. "Oh, it was such a wonderful night," she gushed, eyes twinkling and smile never faltering. "You have such delightful family."

He chuckled. "Glad you think so," he said. "You're about to meet the other half as well on Rosamund's wedding, consider yourself warned."

She shook her head and chuckled before she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow teasingly. "And what, may I ask, do you think you're doing here?" she asked, bumping her behind against the front playfully and teasingly, but she gasped in shock as his immediate response reached her and it was everything but playfully teasing.

He nipped at the skin of her neck. "I miss you," he repeated his words from earlier, and heat rose in her cheeks because this time, it's not just the cuddling he missed, of that she's certain.

Still, she decided to tease him. "And here I thought you said your mother was positively Machiavellian," she told him, reminding him of when he said that his mother was a traditionalist by heart, hence the separate bedrooms.

He hummed against her skin as he worked his hands way up and into the t-shirt she wore, splaying them against the skin of her waist and caressing every square inch. He looked at her through the mirror a he cupped her breasts in both hands and sucked on her pulse point roughly and quickly. He bit onto the flesh before letting it go long enough to answer. "That she is," he confirmed, only making her raise an eyebrow in question this time. "But as you know by now, I'm also very, very stubborn and mischievous." She laughed, but it tapered into a breathy moan when he pinched one puckered nipple, teasing it to hardness. "I don't care much for the rules."

She responded with a winded, "I see that," before she pushed him away and shook her head, trying to regain her senses. "Robert, I'm not about to have sex with you in your childhood home!" she told him, crossing her arms against her chest.

But he only smiled and pried her arms apart, tracing with his index finger the peaks of her breast that poked against the fabric of her shirt.

"Aren't you?" he asked, continuing with his seductive teasing.

She pouted. This was not fair. She was weak where he was concerned, but she tried to swat his hand away, valiantly attempting to resist him, however knowing it was futile. "Robert, suppose we get caught?" she asked, because there was really no way or chance she was going to say no, his childhood home be damned.

"That's just part of the fun," he said, leaning down to bite down her ear lobe and nip against her ear, blowing his hot breath against the shell and making her shiver. "I guess you'll just have to be quiet."

He was the one to talk!

She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. She thrust her tongue into his mouth without preamble, and he braced his hands around her ribcage, spanning it and squeezing gently, before dropping down to her hips. Being quiet was going to be a challenge, but it was goddamn Christmas, and she was going to get what she wanted: which was Robert and his arms around her, him loving her as they ushered in the Christmas together and properly.

She felt him hike her up onto the marble top of the sink and she spread her legs far enough so he could settle in between, never once letting their kiss break. His hands travelled down to hem of her shirt and she felt him try to pull it up and over her head. She broke their kiss long enough to get it off and throw it over his shoulder before she pounced on him again, kissing him to the inch of his life and letting his warm roam against her quickly heating body.

He cupped her breasts and toyed with her nipples, rolling them with the pads of his fingers, pinching and pulling, and flicking his thumbs against it. She let out a soft, pleased moan in his mouth before he pulled away from her and ducked to suck on the pink tips of her breasts. He licks and nips, sucks and bites down, making wetness to pool low in her stomach and drench her pathetic excuse of a panty, and she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer so she could grind down on him.

She made a sound of displeasure when she found his clothes on the way, however, and she pulled away from him long enough so she could untie the robe and pull his shirt over his head. She pushed his pants down with her toes, letting it fall into his ankles, and smirked when she found him as bare as the day he was born.

She shook her head at him, but he only smiled, and then went back to attending to her breasts, hands now trailing down her body, down, further down, until his fingers found her warm, wet treasures. He pushed her panties aside and ran his index finger down the length of her sex, making her gasp out and throw her head back in pleasure. It serves to bring out her chest more, and he braces a hand on the small of her back, making her stay in a position where he can have easy access over her breasts as his fingers flicked and teased her throbbing core.

She was wet, warm and wanting, and when he flicked his finger against his clit, she forgot her own name, the feeling too strong and too pleasurable for her to describe. Her moan urged him on and then suddenly he's running his finger down her slit, before he pushed one and then two, in, thrusting them in and out, curling them just so that it hit that spot, just that right, sweet spot that made her want to scream. But she couldn't be loud, though, she reminded herself, so instead she bit down on her lip and clawed against his back, arching hers, and asking him a husky voice that she hadn't realized she possessed to give her more, _more_, she needed more, _harder Robert, yes, yes, mmhmm_.

She was close, she could feel it, just as he continued on his ministrations. He switched to her other breast now, sucking, nipping, licking, nibbling. He'd kiss up into her neck and down again, down the valley of her breasts, and then back to the puckered little buds, making them oversensitive and hard to the point of pain, but god, it's good pain, the pain that led to pure pleasure that she forgot to tell the difference. All she knew was that she was being fucked to the inch of her life, by the man she loved, right before Christmas was ushered in, and it felt so damn good.

He rubbed his thumb against her clit, and when he pressed against it, bit down on her nipple and thrust his fingers into her simultaneously, she came so hard in his arms, she almost yelled his name, managing only to stop herself in time and bit down on her lip instead and shoved her fingers through his hair and pulled, pulled, gasping and choking out his name in a labored breath.

It was just that intense.

And he was just _that_ good.

She felt him pressing kisses against her sweaty skin as she came down from her orgasm. She also felt his manhood pressing against her thigh, and she grinned, breathing in and out before reaching down to grasp him in her hands. She pumped him, once, twice, and then once more, flicking her thumb against the soft head, and then kissing him.

"Robert," she moaned in his lips before she slid down the sink and sunk on her knees. Robert looked at her in surprise, but with lust clouding his eyes. When she'd licked the fat head, he moaned, and when she'd enveloped his length with the warmth of her mouth, he'd actually closed his eyes and gasped out her name in a breathy, winded whisper.

She smirked, feeling smug for a moment, and then concentrated on him, sucking and licking against his shaft, wanting to bring him close to an orgasm, but just enough, just at the edge and then she'd have him fuck her right there, against the sink, and god, good heavens, she knew it'd be so good.

He was so hard, so hard and so long, so proud, so erect. He felt so good and so right inside her mouth, inside her, with her.

She bobbed her head and then sucked, running her tongue down his length before taking him in her mouth again and sucked him so hard and so deep, the head of his shaft hit the back of her throat and he groaned, tensing, back straightening. He took hold of her upper arm.

"I want to cum buried balls deep inside you," he growled, and it aroused her even more to hear him talk dirty to her with that accent and that deep, gravelly voice.

God, she wanted him so much.

He pulled her up and turned her so she was facing the mirror, bending her over so that her upper half leaned against the marble sink and the lower half was jutting out just enough for him to be able to drive into her with ease.

They had plenty of sex before, had varied from outright fucking to slow and sweet lovemaking, but somehow this felt different. This wasn't about who was dominant, or about showing each other what they felt, this was just about the need to belong, to reassure themselves that they belonged to each other, that they were, in every sense of the word, together.

It wasn't possession.

It was belongingness.

It was being together.

The first time they had made love had been tentative, it was a testing of their bodies, of knowing what they liked, and how to please each other. This time, they knew exactly what pleased the other and they weren't very timid about doing it.

He gripped her by the waist then, and she watched him, watched as he looked down to where she was hot and throbbing, watched him caress her flesh before his hold on her tightened and he moved his hips towards her. He let his one hand run down her back, palming her ass cheeks and then lifting it, opening her wide enough to let him slide in.

Neither of them could stop the moan that escaped their lips when he slid home, the feeling of being one was just too good, too wonderful. He bent over so that his chin touched her shoulder, burying him into her even further, and god this angle was just too good. She could feel him fill her fully and when he moved, he'd hit that spot just right. He nipped a kiss on her skin just as he jerked his hips, moving just so that she felt the fullness of him inside her. They fit so wonderfully, and his shaft touched the right places inside her to make her want to scream.

"You feel so good," he rasped, watching her through the mirror, as his hips jerked, and he thrust his hard length inside her. Her response was a strangled moan, one he couldn't help but smirk at, before he was moving inside her with purpose.

His thrust were erratic, hard, almost rough, but just enough that the friction made her knees weak and for a tight coil to form low in her belly. She knew that if he kept this up, she would explode, explode so hard. She threw her head back, letting it fall on his shoulder while he thrust inside her and one of his hand stole up to fondle her breasts. His other hand remained gripping her waist so tightly, she's sure it would leave marks in the morning, just as his sucking kisses on her neck would. She didn't mind. She'd wear those marks proudly (maybe not around Violet Crawley, however).

"You feel so tight, so hot, god, Cora," he murmured against her skin, and she'd wanted to speak to him too, wanted to say something about how good and full he made her feel, but she couldn't speak, her mind was whirling from the pleasure she felt when he moved inside her, his hips thrusting against her backside with pointed movements. His movements were sharp and hard, and god, she loved it.

"Robert," she whispered, unable to say anything more than just his name as the hand that held her hips now moved to stroke her clit roughly, pinching it and making her jerk her hips back into him, bucking against him. "Oh, mmhmm, that feels so good," she finally managed to say.

She tilted her head back just enough so she could kiss him, and when his mouth landed on hers, tongue seeking hers and stroking, exploring, she gasped, breathed in, out harshly. When she snaked her hand up behind her so she could tug on his hair, murmuring against his lips that she was close, he suddenly leapt to action and he started to drive into her with more force than when he started, making her feel so good and bringing her even closer.

They liked to have sex with each other, but they rarely indulged in fucking this hard, and though she would probably feel exhausted should they do it this way all the time, she didn't mind it from time to time.

She liked that Robert couldn't seem to get enough, get close enough.

Her heart was thundering inside her chest, and she was almost out of breath, but she felt so good, so good, and when he pounded into her with one sharp motion, she felt herself coming, and coming, her orgasm ripping through her from her belly, spreading through her until she was shuddering. He didn't let up then, and she knew he was close too, he only kept on pounding into her in a harried speed and an erratic manner, pinching and pulling against her bundle of nerves, grunting every time he pushed in and moaning when he pulled out.

"I'm coming again," she informed him when she felt herself careening over the edge again, and then she pleaded, "Don't stop, please, just like that."

He responded with pushing into her with a bit of force and biting her neck. "Cum with me," he told her, and that was exactly what she did, toppling over the edge just as he exploded inside of her, buried balls deep just like he'd told her, both hands coming up to enfold her in a loose embrace.

She tried to calm down from her high and when she looked back on her reflection in the mirror, she smiled. She was a picture of a woman well-fucked.

Later, when they were lying together in bed, Cora wrapped in Robert's arms, he pressed soft kisses against her skin and relished in holding her again. It was only a few minutes before Christmas day and they just laid down there with each other, waiting to usher it together.

They were having mindless little conversations, content to just let the silence fill in the gaps. It had been such a long, exhausting day, and tonight, their lovemaking had taken another level—and though that had been more than just satisfying, it had also been exhausting, so she remained in his embrace, happy enough to feel his fingers ghost across her skin.

He jumped suddenly, startling her, and she looked at him with wide eyes when he moved from the bed towards his robe which lay discarded on the floor and fished something out.

"Robert?" she asked, trying to get a better look at what he's doing and failing.

"I'm just getting my present for you darling," he said, shifting said robe to rifle through the other pocket.

"I thought we're going to give presents away later?" she asked, confused.

"Yes we are," he affirmed, looking at her. "But I wanted to give this to you in private. I still have presents for you under the tree, but I want you to have this now."

She smiled and sighed, moving to leave the bed, ignoring his look of protest and question before she trudged to her suitcase t retrieve a gift of her own to him. When she found it, she walked back and settled sown on bed, waiting for him. When he had found his, he settled next to her.

She handed her gift first. "This is for you," she said, biting her lip and looking down. She nuzzled her nose to his neck, knowing her face was red by now, and not wanting him to see. Robert tried to pry her away from the nook where she'd firmly planted her face, but she wouldn't budge. Instead she murmured, "I didn't really know to give a man who already has everything, and whatever he didn't, he could so easily have. I hope you don't hate it." The last few words came out in a muffled whisper.

Robert, instead of forcing her to look at him, kissed her forehead and squeezed her. He wound his arms around her and opened her gift whilst holding her. She bit her lip when he tore the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside the box lay a pair of crescent moon cuff-links with real diamonds and sapphire inlay. She bought it because it reminded her of his eyes, and because she'd found out that he had a rather massive collection of cufflinks. She really did sincerely hope that he liked it.

She felt him pull away, and her heart dropped, saddened that she hadn't even gotten this right. He held her by the shoulder, but one dropped to her chin, making her look at him. He pressed his lips to her in a grateful but heated kiss, and she sighed.

"I know it's not much," she began, and that wasn't exactly true, it had been expensive, but she didn't care. It was just money, and money was nothing compared to the happiness he'd brought to her life. Besides, she had plenty of it, if she couldn't spend it on the man she loved, who else should she spend it for?

"Darling, they're beautiful," he breathed out and she peered into her eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity in them. He did look like he liked them.

"So you like it?" she asked with a tentative smile, gripping his arms now, and looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, I do," he said, leaning in once more to kiss her. He then moved a little to hand her his present. He was the one who looked shy this time, and he dropped his hand to his lap, looking away from her.

She took the present, before taking his hand and squeezing, making him sigh.

"I hope you like it," he added.

"I'm sure I will," she assured him and then tore the wrapping paper, almost crying when she opened the box and it revealed the most beautiful angel barrette she'd seen in her life. It was encrusted with diamonds, and it glimmered when caught in the light, and by god, it was gorgeous. She flung herself to him and hugged him tight. "This is so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

She pulled back and looked at him with glassy eyes. She couldn't speak right then, and her eyes dropped down to the barrette, her fingers delicately running through it.

"You're my angel," he murmured when he'd pulled her close and placed a kiss on her temple. It was incredibly cheesy and not like her Robert, but it was Christmas, and she really had no qualms about it. He settles her back in his arms and sighs—a wistful, hopeful one. "I hope you always remember that."

Tears gathered at her lashes and she let out a steadying breath as emotions overwhelmed her. "Thank you, Robert," she told him, meaning to thank him not only for the incredible orgasm he just gave her or the gift either, but for everything—for sharing with her the whole season and its magic in his home. She turns and looked him in the eye, placing a kiss on his chin.

"No, thank _you_, Cora," he said solemnly, and he smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her lips and hold her tighter. He turns a bit to look at the clock on the bedside and smiled, looking back again at her and pressing his lips on her forehead. "Happy Christmas, sweetheart."

She beamed, tears brimming her eyes. "Merry Christmas, Darling," she says back, leaning up to kiss him softly and then nuzzle their noses together.

They made love once more that night, more sedate this time, wanting nothing more than to just feel each other, to show the other how grateful they were of each other's presence in their lives, and just grateful to be what they want to be…together.

**…**

Christmas morning came along with the Crawley family traditions: a Christmas morning breakfast—waffles and pancakes that were shaped with everything Christmas themed, peppermint-laden cocoa, coffee or tea (because while Violet Crawley seemed the type to pitch her kids to the nanny and just have them starched and iron for Sunday afternoon tea with mother, she went all out with Christmas and it had been a tradition for them to have everything as Christmas themed as Violet could get them since they were kids), and then Christmas presents giving while they sipped Apple Cider or peppermint chocolate with marshmallows in them.

Robert had seen the surprise on Cora's face when she'd found out that she had presents waiting for her too, from himself, Rosamund and Duke and even his parents, but he knew she'd been touched, the tears gathering in her eyes had been a testament to that. He would be lying however if he hadn't been equally as surprised when he'd found out that Mama had bought Cora presents too (a beautiful purple scarf that had hand-embroidered flowers at the bottom), because that had never happened before, not with any of his girlfriends. To be fair, he hadn't really brought any of them home for Christmas, not even Adeline because mama had been resolute that he mustn't bring her.

It seemed Violet warmed up to Cora, though his mother still barely talked to Cora or initiated any conversation with her, other than the questions she would direct at her when Cora had been included in a conversation that Mama was already participating in.

He couldn't make much sense of Mama's disposition, but he was at least happy enough that mother hadn't been too snide with Cora. Sarcasm was mother's way of conversation, so there was nothing surprising in that, but she hadn't had anything vile to say about or to Cora, so there was that. Robert didn't know if he should be nervous or not.

Maybe it was just Christmas being in the air, or something like that. Or maybe Papa had warned her to be on her best behavior. Either way, as long Violet wasn't scaring Cora off, then he was fine with it.

Cora, on the other hand, had just been an absolute dream. She'd been polite and graceful, taking Mama's sarcasm in stride. She gave helpful inputs whenever Rosamund voiced out a dilemma (which he thought were just Ros being a drama queen, to be honest) which seemed to have impressed both Ros and Mama, and had served to curb any future temper tantrums Ros would undoubtedly throw.

All in all it had been a great Christmas, made even better that he was sharing it with Cora. And when it had been time to go back home, he was strangely sorry to leave.

He'd shaken his father's hand and bid him goodbye, with a promise to take care of business, and then he'd hugged his mother, watching from the corner of his eyes as his girlfriend shook his father's hand and bid him goodbye as well.

"So do you like her?" he asked his mother, finally voicing out what had been bugging him throughout the duration of their stay.

"You'll make a peculiar marriage," Mama said with a shrug of her shoulder, and his eyes widened because he hadn't thought his mother considered that for them yet—he knew he hadn't. "She's a spitfire, that girl, I could see, and she picks her flowers fit for an Italian Christening,"—and she was no doubt alluding to that one time that Cora had gushed over some sedated yellow flowers that mama seemed to absolutely hate, he chose not to comment on that; "But well I suppose the heart wants what it wants."

He grinned at her, and shook his head, looking at her with mock surprise. "Mama, I had never pegged you as a romantic," he teased.

Violet swatted his arm and rolled her eyes. "I have been called many things in my life time," she said lowly, eyes throwing daggers at him, "But never that. I don't want it to start now."

He chuckled, and then stepped aside as his girlfriend and his sister moved over to bid mama goodbye, and then they were off.

**…**

Cora watched her boyfriend fidget as he stood next to her in the arrival gate in the Heathrow airport two days after they came back from the Abbey. They were waiting for her parents to arrive and Robert had been absolutely petrified with the thought of meeting her father. She'd gone and told him that her father wouldn't hate him just because he was dating her, but he wouldn't listen, he was still terrified. She'd be annoyed if he wasn't so adorable.

"Robert," she warned with a laugh, shaking her head. "You don't have to worry about Daddy bringing the entire army, he wouldn't do that."

Robert looked at her aghast. "But he could?" he asked, and he was very much like a child with his wide eyes and his fear that she just had to laugh.

"No," she answered, chuckling, "Don't be ridiculous, of course not, even he isn't _that_ powerful."

Robert didn't answer but he didn't look convinced, either. Cora only huffed and turned away, craning her neck and trying to pot her parents through the crowd. She saw her mother first, wearing a brown mink coat and sporting a brown wide brimmed hat like she'd just come 0ut of an old film. That was just her mother, and in time Cora had learned to take her mother's little quips in stride, no matter how odd she thought they were. Her father was more sedate in his black coat and black leather gloves, looking like he, too, came out from the movies, but those are different from where her mother had. She fought back a smile.

She turned to Robert and beamed. "There they are," she said, excitement coloring her voice, lifting her hand to point at her parents before waving her hand and waiting for them to notice. Her father was the first one to do so and he smiled at her, one that reminded her of the times when she was little, before he pointed her out to her mother who smiled, too, and waved back. She pulled at Robert's hand to meet them halfway.

Robert, on the other hand, seemed less enthused about meeting her parents, and he stood beside her, hand clasped in hers, looking a little more than frightened. He held on to her, gripping and squeezing her hand as they moved closer to her parents.

"It's going to be fine," she whispered to him as they finally met at a halfway point with her parents, and she let his hand go to give her mother a hug and kiss on the cheek, telling her mother how happy she was that they'd been able to make it safely, before she moved to throw her arms around her father's neck, squeezing tight. She felt her heart about to explode in her chest from her happiness. "Daddy," she murmured against her father's neck, feeling tears of joy prickling at her eyes.

"Princess," his father murmured back, no doubt confirming Robert's worst imaginings.

Robert.

Of course.

She moved back and pulled away, looking back at her boyfriend who looked downright scared and took his hand. She smiled, pacifying, watching as her father stared Robert down. "Mother, dad," she began, moving a bit towards Robert. "This is my boyfriend, Robert Crawley. Robert, these are my parents—Martha and Isidore."

Robert took a few seconds before he shook himself and m0ved to kiss her mother's cheek, telling her how nice it was to meet her (all the while obviously trying not to choke at her mother's overpowering perfume), and then moved to offer his hand to her father, who raised an eyebrow critically.

"Ah, so are you the boy who came to break my little girl's heart?" Isidore asked with a hint of mischief (one that Robert was completely oblivious to), but his voice was stern and dangerous.

Robert took a minute to register that, it seemed, as he stuttered: "Yessir." And then he seemed to have realized what he said, because he gasped and then shook his head frantically, making her mother chortle and for Cora to groan. "I mean, no, sir, of course not sir. I care very much about your daughter, I would never want to hurt her, ever."

Of course, this was not the way Cora had wanted this meeting to go. She threw a look at her father, one that Isidore steadfastly ignored.

"You better make sure, Pasty boy, or else—," Isidore warned, leaning in, and though he's a good few inches shorter than Robert, he managed to scare the living daylights out of her boyfriend.

"Daddy," she cut off, shaking her head and widening her eyes in warning. But her father didn't seem to mind, and had in fact reveled in Robert's discomfort, because he only smirked at his obviously stressed out daughter.

Martha was of no help, shrugging only when Cora looked at her imploringly. Cora wondered if she would ever be able to get her father to stop antagonizing her boyfriend that day.

**…**

Robert knew that he'd made a spectacular fool of himself in front of her father and he was half wondering why Isidore, or Cora for that matter, hadn't thrown him on his ass just yet. He was actually half expecting Cora's father to produce a gun right then and there and shoot at him for being a colossal idiot.

He could feel three pairs of eyes on him as he drove in his SUV on the way to Cora's apartment. She'd managed to convince her parents to stay with her rather than a hotel, and though that meant a temporary ban in their sex life for a few days, he didn't really mind that much. It wasn't like he could make any move on Cora while her parents were in town, because while he's sure that Cora's parents know that they were having sex, Robert wasn't entirely sure about being caught actually having it.

Besides from what Cora had told him about her mother back when they'd only begun this aspect of their romantic life, he wasn't entirely sure they'd be okay with it. Her mother would probably have a conniption fit, just like his would if they found out for sure.

He pulled the car over the parking lot and turned the engine, climbing out to go over to Cora's side and open hers for her. She took his hand and squeezed lightly, smiling indulgently at him. He tried to smile back, which only came out as a grimace before he moved to take the luggage from the boot of his car. From his peripherals, he saw Cora link arms with her mother and they moved towards the lift, just as Isidore moved next to him, taking some of the suitcases, and together they lugged them after the ladies.

At least he wasn't made to take all of the things alone, he thought.

When Cora opened the door to her apartment, she directed her parents to their room during their stay and then helped them settle in. Robert, meanwhile, moved to greet the delivery boy at the door (they'd called in for takeout on the way home because Martha had complained of being jet-lagged and exhausted) and paid for their food. And then he began setting the plates, just as his girlfriend walked out of the guest bedroom and into the kitchen.

She wrapped her arms around him, halting him in his task, and laid her head on his back. He set the plates down the table and turned so that he was holding her. She rested her chin on his chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry for Daddy," she said with a frown. "He's just being him. Don't worry about him."

He shook his head and leaned down to nuzzle his nose with hers, making her smile. "It's okay, really," he said with a soft smile. "I understand, though I hope they and you would believe me when I say my intentions to and with you are honorable. I want to make and _be_ your happiness."

He could see the emotions flash through her beautiful brown eyes, and she seemed unable to say anything, had only been able to close her arms tighter around him and kiss him softly.

"I'm still on guard, though, in case your father decides to shoot at me," he added, making her chuckle.

"Don't worry so much," she reassured, reaching up to kiss him softly, again. "They'll like you. He's just trying to give you a hard time to know what your intentions are, but he'll like you, so would my mom. I suspect they already do, just be yourself. They'll adore you, almost as much as I do." She paused and then grinned. "But no one else could really adore anyone more than I adore you."

He shook his head and leaned in. "I think I do. I adore you more," he told her, sighing softly. And when she raised a skeptic eyebrow at him, he added, "Want to bet on it?" Before he leaned in and nuzzled their noses once more.

Their moment was interrupted by a clearing of throat and both of them lifted their heads to find Cora's parents standing at the entrance of the kitchen, looking at them. Isidore's brow was lifted, while Martha just looked like she was barely containing her glee.

Well, wasn't that something?

It was a start anyway.

"Mom, Daddy," Cora said, springing away from him to walk over to her parents. He continued only to set the table as they made their way to the table. "We ordered take out. Come sit, sit, let's eat."

They all settled down and began eating. Robert felt relief flood through him when Cora's parents began a conversation with him about his company and his life, and was no longer sending him snide remarks or pointed looks. Even Isidore seemed like he was relaxing more with Robert's company. By the time their meal ended, Robert had been able to draw out a laugh from Isidore, and he considered that a success.

**…**

There was an odd turnabout of events that evening.

Well not really turnabout, if she'd assess it again. But it was definitely odd.

There had been a trickle of the awkwardness from earlier that day after her father had said something insulting and completely untrue that had Robert's blood boiling. She'd been the one to dispel it, putting a stop to the idea before it even began to fester. Robert had been a complete sport, taking it like water over his back, not even spitting anything remotely spiteful at her father once and had unclenched at once, no matter how much she knew it had hurt him.

There was very little tension between them now.

They were all lounging, then, in her den, sipping wine and scotch, and making idle chatter. It had just after dinner, and had been after they'd exchanged presents and had sat in front of the fire, willing the last 0f their exhaustion to settle onto all of them and lead them to their beds. It was late, not terribly so, but late enough that has her worrying about her boyfriend coming home.

She'd offer to let Robert stay, but she knows him, knows how deathly afraid he already is of her father, and doesn't want to have him veto the idea in front of her parents at the risk of him having to admit his unsolicited fear. So she turned to him from where he was holding her quite tightly in his arms (the only brazen display of affection he's allowed since her parents caught them earlier on making lunch), and she smiled lazily at him.

"It's late, Robert," she reminded him, telling him in not so many words that it was time for him to go home because she was not about to allow him to stay too late and have an accident—not that she thought she had any control over it, but it would certainly make him feel better.

He looked at the clock which hung by the wall and sighed, dropping a kiss absent-mindedly on the crown of her head. "Yes," he agreed with a sigh, reluctantly letting her go and making a move to stand up. "I guess it's time for me to leave."

Her parents were oddly quiet.

Robert turned to them and smiled. "It's been a nice day, and it was a pleasure meeting you both," he said politely, walking over to sake their hands and kiss her mother's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Cora's planned for lunch, I think." Then he turned to her. "Didn't you darling?"

"Yes, I did," she said, quick to leap into action, trying to avoid making things awkward as her boyfriends sometimes ought to do, though almost always unintentionally. "We'll meet you at the Covent Garden, then?" At his nod, she smiled. "Come, I'll walk you to the door."

He nodded, bidding her parents goodbye once more, and Cora wrapped one arm around his waist, holding her to him tightly as they made their way to the door. She knew that it was only a short distance and there wasn't even enough division to have privacy, but at least there was a fair distance between them.

They stopped at the door and she smiled tiredly at him. She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. "I'd ask you to breakfast but I'm sure Mama has her own idea of how she wants to spend that." For the past few weeks, they'd had a routine of getting breakfast together whenever their schedules allowed it, becoming more often when Cora had started her break. And considering they practically lived together, they'd gone out for breakfast or lunch often.

"It's alright, sweetheart," he said, stroking her hair and hugging her as if he didn't really want to let her go, or to go anywhere, for that matter, at all. "I'll see you at lunch, and then maybe dinner." He leaned into her and nuzzled her nose. "See you tomorrow, my darling. Have sweet dreams."

"They'll be sweeter if you were right beside me," she murmured before kissing him. He sighed, probably sharing the sentiment before he pulled away and opened the door, waving goodbye.

She closed the door when he walked inside the lift and the elevator doors closed on them. When she walked back inside her apartment, her mother was raising an eyebrow, and her father looked pleased.

"He really did leave?" Cora didn't know what her mother meant, had only watched as Martha tilted her head. "You mean to say that was not all an act?" her mother asked with amusement, to which her father's mouth twitched. She continued to look at them with puzzlement. "I thought I was watching a TV Drama."

"Mother!" she exclaimed with indignation, though for what really, she wasn't sure. Surely there was an insult there somewhere. It's her mother.

Suddenly, Cora's mind flashed with the image of her mother and Robert's mother meeting, and she vowed to delay that as much as she possibly could. Both her mother and Violet were kind people, but they were at no uncertain terms not the kind of people anyone would call nice—snarky, sarcastic, and temperamental—but not _nice_, per se, and them meeting could cause an implosion, if not another World War.

"Well, I hadn't really thought that was for real," her mother said, huffing. "I thought that whole leaving thing was just an act. He's not coming back later in the dead of the night, is he?"

"And why not?" she asked, half bewildered, half aghast. "And no mother, he is not. We are not teenagers."

"You mean to tell me he doesn't stay over quite a lot?" her mother asked again, changing her tactics, and Cora felt herself flush.

This was not the conversation that she wanted to have with her mother, ever, at all, and especially not in front of her father and so Cora huffed and turned away. She walked away from the quickly, throwing a huffy _good night_ over her shoulder that has her parents snickering, and making her even more indignant.

She ignored them and tried getting ready for bed. She shed her clothes and took a quick shower, wishing Robert was there and that she could sleep in her arms. This whole having parents over was quickly becoming a bad idea, and she was slightly blaming herself for that—well, not slightly, more like _a lot_, to be honest. It was even worse when she would get her period, because at least then, she just couldn't make love to Robert, but right now she couldn't even sleep next to him!

She should wonder about being so attached and so close at such a short time, they haven't been dating for more than three months, but they lived in each other's pocket so much. She had definitely _not_ introduced a past boyfriend to her parents after dating them for this short a time, but Robert was different.

She felt that he was different.

And it was a thought that she didn't have to think twice over, she thought as she walked out of her bathroom and begun rummaging through her drawers for something to wear. Nothing looked appealing enough, and after she pulled her boy cut panties over her hips, she moved over to the drawer she saved for Robert (which seemed to be growing and growing in amount lately) and pulled out a soft grey t-shirt he often wore to bed himself. She pulled it up her nose and sniffed—she could smell her own fabric conditioner, but it still had a whiff of Robert's scent and that was good enough for her. Pulling it over her head, she sighed, pulled the towel she wound over her head and threw it to the hamper before she made her way to her vanity and finished her nightly routine. When she'd finished drying and brushing her hair, she put on her robe and walked out of the bedroom to get herself a glass of water, or milk—anything to make herself sleep faster and not notice the cold emptiness that Robert left behind for the night.

It's just for a week, she told herself, not even a full week come to think of it, she could survive it. She wasn't that attached to him yet.

She was surprised when she walked in and found her mother in front of the stove stirring something that smelled suspiciously of hot cocoa, and she smiled.

"Have a seat, I'll have a cup ready for you," her mother said with her back still turned, surprising Cora. Cora briefly wondered if her mother thought it was her father, but Isidore never drank cocoa—or at least not as far as Cora could remember. "I'll even spike it with whiskey." This time Martha turned around and gave her a wink.

Cora laughed and pulled a chair, sitting down and waiting patiently for her mother to serve the cocoa. When Martha did, Cora lifted the cup to her lips and blew.

"Can't sleep without your boyfriend over?" Martha asked without preamble, almost making Cora choke on her drink. Of course, her mother was never the one to beat about the bush.

Cora took a sip before shaking her head and sighing. There really was no point in lying. Her mother would know, and besides what good would that do?

"Then why didn't you just ask him to stay over?" Martha inquired, taking a sip of her own drink, which Cora was sure was more whiskey than actual chocolate.

Cora huffed. Again, this was not the conversation she wanted to have with her mother, _ever_. She just didn't want to discuss her sex life or sleeping arrangements with her boyfriend with her mother. There are just things you don't do—this was one of them. "I couldn't," she answered simply, hoping to have it end at that.

Of course not.

"Pssh," her mother wheezed out with a look of disbelief and dissatisfaction. "It's not like he never stays over."

Cora gritted her teeth in an effort to not just bolt away and retreat to her bedroom. That would be rude, now, wouldn't it? Not that this line of questioning was any better.

"Please, Cora," her mother snorted into her mug. "I wasn't born yesterday, and you aren't born in the 1800s. I'm quite sure you haven't been exactly waiting after marriage, the way you two look at each other. Even your father knows that, which is why he was so pleased to see Robert go home, but we aren't that clueless." Cora remained unclenching and her mother sighed. "It's not a sin, dear."

That had made Cora snap her head towards her mother with a purpose. Her mother would tell her that _now?_ After all the fuss she'd made before about purity and keeping her virginity and reputations and all that nonsense bull crap?

"Oh, I know what I told you," Martha said, sighing, as if reading her thoughts, "But there's no crime in showing the man you love how much you do. Sometimes, words cannot be enough. I only said those things before, in hopes to dissuade you from giving it away on a whim just because you _thought_ you loved someone."

Well, that was odd.

And as much Cora loathed to admit it, she'd come close too many times in doing just that. She just wished her mother had not made it look like such a shame and instilled the fear of God deep in her.

There was nothing wrong in a woman using her body in any which way that pleased her. In the end, it would still be her body and she had the right to do with as she wished, garnering no judgment from others, and least of all from herself.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like it was such an immoral act," Martha said then, sincerely, seeming aware of the line of thoughts her mind had taken. Martha reached over squeezed her hand. "It wasn't, but I wanted to protect you, and I wanted you to protect yourself. Maybe I should have gone about a different way, but I had not, and I couldn't change it now. I could just hope you could forgive me."

Cora smiled, unwilling to let that come between them now. Right or not, her mother had so far done what she had originally planned, and though Cora wished too that she hadn't quite put that in the way that made Cora ashamed by her own sensuality and baser, more carnal urges, it _had_ protected her from some of the evil of the world, made her think twice…it wasn't prescribed, but it had been done, and had done its job. Certainly, she could not begrudge her mother that.

She nodded and squeezed her mother's hand back.

"Not let's talk about Robert," Martha said, eyes twinkling with a teasing light rather than the usual disdain her mother had when talking about her past boyfriends.

Cora smiled brightly.

"You love him don't you?" Martha asked, and though her eyes were still twinkling, it was without teasing or derision.

Cora bit her lip, feeling warmth flood her cheeks, "Yes, mama," she answered, nodding, "Yes, I do."

**…**

Lunch was a nice affair, even Isidore seemed to be on high spirits, and hadn't tried to goad Robert into behaving anything less than a gentleman. Of course, Robert had tampered his temper down, Isidore was his girlfriend's father, not just some old man, and he could never disrespect him in that regard, but there had been other times, like yesterday, admittedly, that Robert hadn't been able to help but clench his jaws at the more insulting insinuations Isidore made (like how Robert probably pursued Cora because she was a Levinson, which was phrased a little bit differently but still hold the same sentiment). It had been said under Isidore's breath, like it wasn't meant for Robert to hear and Cora had been the one to put a stop to that, had probably felt him clenching his fingers into fists, and had set her father straight by saying that Robert had met her when she'd been playing at the pub. He hadn't known about her fortune until they were already together—which wasn't technically the full truth—it had been on their first date, but wasn't exactly a lie either.

It had shut Isidore up rather quickly, and Martha only stared at him with wide eyes. They all probably believed that most of the men that pursued their daughter wanted her only for one thing, but that was not the case for him. He would be lying if he didn't admit how much of an advantage that had been for their relationship in general, but that hadn't been the reason why he had wanted to be Cora, and it never would be.

But that day had been different, everyone had seemed to have gotten along better, and no one was trying to get on the other's nerve. Instead they talked about sites they could visit, or the weather which was much more pleasant than it usually was at this time of year, or the Ascot which Cora's father had expressed desires of attending (only it would be over the summer, not now, but Robert had extended invitations, as their family had horses they bred just for the occasion).

By the time they'd split for lunch, they were all in better moods. Cora's parents had given them some time alone, having gone to the store under the guise that Martha had wanted to check something out. Isidore looked less than thrilled, but hadn't been able to say anything when his wife dragged him bodily into the store. It had been a convenient store, a 24-hour store that had just about everything, still Robert doubted there was anything there that Martha Levinson needed. He was grateful, however, for the time alone with his girlfriend.

He pulled her into him, pushing her a bit closer into the wall of the back alley where they had sequestered themselves for the time being to say their goodbyes, never mind that they'd see each other again later.

"I'll miss you," Cora said poutily as she looped her arms around Robert's neck. She sighed as she placed a kiss against his lips. "I feel like a teenager sneaking around." Then she frowned a bit. "That, and I feel like I haven't had a moment alone with you until now."

Robert sighed, too, sharing the same sentiment, before he leaned down to nuzzle their nose. He dropped a bit more, to kiss her, more urgently this time, slipping his tongue past the seam of her lips and stroking, once, twice, hoping to light the same fire she had lit in him. His hand seemed to roam on their own accord, dropping to cup her breasts, down to her flat stomach and around the curve of her ass.

That was until Cora stopped him, moaning as she did so. She squeezed his wrist.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to want to make you take me right here," she whispered raggedly, opening her eyes and he could see that they're dilated, a deeper, darker shade of blue—a tell tale sign that she wanted him, as much as he wanted her, too. "And this is not really a good place." She ended with a soft laugh, but he could tell it was strained.

He pulled away, missing her warmth instantly, but he needed to. If not, he would really take her right then and right there and that was not a good idea, no matter how much his body voted yes to the idea. But he wanted her in his arms, and so he pulled her close again, kissing her forehead and then nuzzling their noses together.

"I'll see you tonight," he told her, kissing her nose then her lips, but not letting it get too far this time, because he wasn't entirely sure he could exercise such control the second time.

"Yes," Cora agreed easily, hugging him tight. "I'll see you tonight."

And then they walked out of the alley, meeting with her parents on the street who only gave them a questioning look, before parting ways at the parking lot.

Robert counted the hours from then until he had to leave the office. It had been a long day, and he felt as though the hours seemed to go backwards rather than forward. When the clock struck half past four, he was up and off his seat, throwing a harried "_have a good day_" to his secretary before he was riding the lift, on the way down to the ground floor, and was off in his car, speeding his way to Cora's apartment.

It hadn't even taken him twenty minutes.

Cora had called him, and had told him that she was making dinner tonight, rather than going out, claiming that she'd rather have a quiet evening in after a day of activities, and he should just head straight for her apartment. He had frowned then, told her she'd be tired and to order take out instead, but she'd been adamant. He'd only been instructed to get some blueberry cheesecake on his way home.

He'd gotten one from _Daisy's_, Cora's favorite pastry shop which fortunately for him was on his way (not that he wouldn't have gone there anyway had it not been). He made his way to Belgravia then, and was in her flat in another thirty minutes, barely managing to avoid the traffic.

His keys jiggled in his palm as he moved to open the lock with it. But he needed not bother, the door was unlocked and it opened, revealing a stressed looking Cora. She looked about ready to cry. He pulled her into his arms, carefully balancing the box of cheesecake on the other.

He felt her shoulder heave as her arms wrapped around his waist, and he placed a soft kiss against her forehead, murmuring a quiet, '_what's wrong?'_

She sighed deeply. "They're bickering like the old married couple that they are and driving me crazy," she said heavily, her words making him chuckle, before she threw him a look and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. "And when they're not bickering, they turn on to me!"

Robert felt sympathy roll off on him for her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead again before pressing them close and rubbing her nose against his. "I'm sorry darling," he said sympathetically. "Has it been going on all day?"

She nodded softly, arms tightening around them. "I just need a moment alone," she whispered, though the way she held him told him she didn't need a minute by herself, she needed a minute alone with him.

And that was exactly what he gave her, holding her for a few glorious minutes and letting her lean onto him until she felt a little better.

He held her hand when they walked in, and she'd looked at him with gratitude. They made their way straight to the kitchen where Cora's mother seemed to be stirring the sauce for whatever glorious smelling dinner they were about to have, while Isidore was conspicuously absent. It surprised him that Martha even knew how to cook (she didn't seem the type), but it was of no surprise that Cora's father wasn't there.

The air was thick with tension and he could feel Cora's shoulder sag.

"Dinner's almost ready," Martha said, back turned to them. "Set the table."

Robert chanced a look down at his girlfriend, but Cora only closed her eyes and heaved a sigh before letting his hand go and walking over to the cupboards. She extracted some plates and glasses, and made her way to the table to arrange them. He decided to put the cheesecake in the fridge, before he took some cutleries himself and set them alongside the plates. Cora gave him a smile when they fingers brushed, and he smiled back, wanting nothing more than to relieve her tension.

Maybe he could cajole her into walking around with him after dinner, before he went home. The fresh air would do her good.

When they'd finished, Cora helped her mother serve the dinner—ravioli and grilled chicken and asparagus—while he took the wine from the pantry and poured for four glasses. Cora had been in charge of finding her father and getting him to the dining table—a task that she obviously dreaded. He thought he'd offer, just so Cora wouldn't have to, but the thought of facing Isidore when the tension was so thick and the mood so dismal did not appeal at all. He told himself he was just being a coward, but Cora had dismissed him before he could even express his thought, and so there had been that (a little consolation and perhaps a justification for his ego).

Isidore's good mood from the morning had all but dissipated as he lagged behind his daughter, and his mouth was pulled into a frown. Cora looked ramrod stiff and guarded, and that worried him. He wondered what they had all been arguing over before Cora had to go outside to chill. He knew his girlfriend, knew how patient she could actually be, knew how much it took to anger her. In the months that they'd been together, she'd only been pissed at him twice—and that had because he'd been an insufferable jackass, even by his standards. But this was her parents, and he'd heard her talk to them over the phone so many times before, so he knew that she had an abundance of patience for them (she hadn't done anything more than roll her eyes when her parents had exasperated her).

He pulled a chair for Cora when she made a move to sit and waited for Martha to be seated before he took a seat himself. When his plate was handed to him, he murmured a soft '_thanks'_ and slowly and quietly cut portions before he put them in his mouth. The dinner was delicious, the wine too, but the silence and the tension almost made him choke, and he wasn't entirely sure how to react, not really sure how to begin a conversation or if he should.

By the time Cora served the desserts, he was almost grateful and really couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. He'd not only cajole his girlfriend, he'd even beg or drag her bodily if he had to (not that he really would _drag_ her, but he suspected Cora wouldn't really decline such offer)—the tension was just too much!

Isidore's chair scraped clear across the wooden tiles when he moved back and left the table without a word. He saw Martha's mouth purse, but she hadn't said anything, only took Isidore's discarded plate and stacked it with hers and brought it to the sink. He looked at Cora who only sighed and shrugged, doing the same thing her mother had done with his plate before she stood up and walked away.

Robert stood up and followed, immediately trying to help Cora as she stacked the plates in the dishwasher, but she shooed his hand away with no real bite.

"I'll do it," she said softly, "You'll just get in my way. How about you just go get our coats? Let's go take a walk."

He hadn't even had to ask, and he didn't even think twice—with a nod, he made his way to the coat closet at the right of the door, passing Martha on his way, who was wiping the counters and then the table. He nodded at her, and she did the same.

At the same moment he finished buttoning his coat, Cora walked out of the kitchen and made his way to her, looking just as grim as he'd left her. Without a word, he held out her coat and helped her to it, turning her to him and smiling at her as he wrapped her neck gently with her scarf. That earned him a small smile, before she reached for him and kissed him softly. They were out the door in seconds.

There really wasn't much place to walk around the Belgravia. No, that was not exactly true, there just weren't many places Robert was willing to trudge around in this weather.

The cold breeze his skin bitingly, and white smoke floated in the air whenever he exhaled, but he knew he was willing to walk through hellfire if it meant that Cora wouldn't feel as bad as she seemed to have felt inside the apartment. He didn't even know what was going on exactly and he felt stifled, he could just imagine how Cora felt.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked when they were a good distance away from her flat. He turned to look at her and squeezed her hand which he held. He led her inside a coffee shop, just because he couldn't stand the cold anymore, and she seemed grateful. They'd ordered their coffee and settled on a booth at the back first, before she had been able to answer.

She sighed. "I don't know," she admitted, and he supposed that was better than the standard '_I'm fine'_. At least she was being honest with him. "I get tired when they're like that."

"What happened?" he asked, not really sure if he had already earned the right to be privy to that already. They had only been dating for three months…was it only really just that short? It had felt longer, in a good way. He cleared his throat. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to, of course."

She was silent for a while, and he actually thought she wasn't going to tell him. He was fine with that, he never wanted to force anything on her, and so he was surprised when she sighed and spoke quietly.

"I suppose I should tell you since you're involved," she told him, and _that_ had been a surprise. He was about to ask why as his heart trip hammered in his chest, but she'd beat him to it. "Mother had expressed her want for me to visit more often, which was nothing new, mother always says that. If mother had her way, I wouldn't be here at all."

Robert looked at her, tilting his head slightly. He knew that. She'd talked to him at length about her mother hadn't wanted her to pursue her art degree, not if she had to be halfway across the planet from her family. Martha hadn't really been against her having the degree, just the fact that Cora had to be in London to obtain it.

"Daddy had always encouraged my leaving, said I had to learn how to spread my own wings and do as I wish, which had always been a sore point for them in the past, because mother said, and I quote, _she can spread her damn wings as much as she wants, I just don't see why she has to spread it in another country._ But daddy had wanted me to be happy, and I had pleaded and reasoned that this made me happy—to be here. I wanted to learn arts in London, and I was old enough to do it."

He knew that, but he didn't understand what the issue was.

"It seemed now that the tables had flipped," she added softly now, fidgeting. He wondered why. "You know as much as I that my days here are limited. I only have a year, maybe two to complete everything, three at the most, if I pursue a Doctorate. And mother now seems to understand why I wanted to stay, and had only asked that I go home as often as was allowed because she does miss me, as I miss her."

Well, that was a good thing. He waited her out, letting her continue in her own time, his hands making little circles on the soft skin of her palm.

"I'd have agreed, but it seemed Daddy had other plans. He seemed to disagree. He's the one who wants me to come home now, finish my degree in the United States," she admitted, and for a moment his heart stopped, a lump formed in his throat and he found it hard to swallow—it was too heavy and too hard.

His heart faltered in his chest as his mind ran a mile per minute. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure really what to say. What if Cora had decided to follow her father? He knew how much Cora loved Isidore and h0w willing she'd be to do as he asked. But where did that leave them?

He'd never had worried about them (he did, does, but not too much, not a lot of the times anyway), because he figured that they still had time, or that Cora would find a job and stay, but he saw now how entirely naïve he'd been. Of course Cora would come home, she's the heiress to the Levinson company. And what would she do in London?

Would she even stay if he asked?

He had known problems would arise about them having lives in different sides of the world, he just didn't think it would arise this soon.

(And he had thought that he had been getting along better with Isidore. What had happened to that? The man changed his mind about Robert every two minutes, really.)

"Mother vetoed that and so did I of course," she continued, and it made Robert breathe a little easier—thank God for that. "Mother said that I've begun making a life here, and that I should stay as long as I wish, and I told him basically the same, but he won't hear of it."

Well, okay—back with that lump in his throat again.

"I just—," she paused, and looked at him and he could see the tears in his eyes. Now would be the time to ask, no _beg_, her to stay. He'd do anything to make her stay. She couldn't go. There was just…no, he couldn't let that happen. Before he could act on any of his big ideas, she continued, "He told me that the reason why I don't want to leave now is because of you, and that I hadn't gone home for the holidays too, because of you. And then he told me that I was being foolish, because you're probably going to get tired of me anyway, or that you'd leave me. And that was the point that Mother had started yelling at him and I walked out and you came."

His heart stopped completely this time.

He was the reason? At least that was what Isidore thought, but was he?

And whatever happened to him assuring her father of his good intentions? Robert knew that it was impossible not to hurt the people you love, pain after all is the byproduct of love, but he would never intentionally want to hurt Cora. Who would? Cora was such a lovely, beautiful, wonderful, marvelous woman…he could go on and on but the time would never be enough.

And ultimately, he was in love with this wonderful creature…he couldn't even bear the thought of paper cut on her.

She was quiet now, looking down and biting her lip, fiddling with her thumbs after she'd pulled her hand away. He was stunned. The air had left him and he forgot where the other half of his tongue went.

Now would be the time to tell her how much he loved her.

But words didn't come to him.

"Am I really the reason?" he asked instead, and then he mentally kicked himself because he was a stupid, stupid fool.

A coward.

She sighed and looked away. He wanted to look into those beautiful blue eyes, but he was scared, too.

"Yes," she murmured, still not looking at him. She dropped her gaze to her lap. "And I know in my heart that it's worth it, that _you_'re worth it…"

But…there was a '_but'_ there somewhere.

She didn't continue the thought.

_Tell her_, his heart told him.

_You're not ready_, his mind said.

"I…" he began, choking on the words that were at the tip of his tongue. "I'd love it if you'd stay."

_Not that she was asking, you idiot_, he thought. What she needed to hear were the three words he already knew he felt for her.

"I know you're not asking," he said, lifting his shaking fingers to cup her chin and make her look at him. "I'm not sure if there was a decision to be made, and I do know that if there is, it's still your decision…but I would love it if you would stay." He sighed, her eyes were glassy. "I'm not really sure what the future holds." He swallowed. He needed to stop being a coward. "But I do know that I want to find that out with you."

Those weren't the words she probably wanted to hear, but they were close enough, and he hoped she'd think so. He breathed a sigh of relief when her lips stretched into a wide smile and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight and close.

"There was never a question of my staying," she murmured against his skin and his arms tightened around her, overwhelmed by the feelings that washed over him.

If his heart and mind could just react loudly, they'd be singing hallelujah.

**…**

Her heart was singing a chorus of hallelujah as Robert's words reached her ears. They weren't exactly what she had hoped to hear, but for now they were good enough. Had he said the words, she'd have given them to him too, but with things as they were, she was sure she could wait a couple more weeks until he was ready.

The hesitation in his eyes had told her that he wasn't really to either hear or say it. So, she'd wait, she could do that. She wasn't in a rush. Now that he'd expressed a desire for a future with her, in words and not just actions, she wasn't troubled.

She would admit that her father's words earlier had went straight to her heart because they were her exact fears. She'd wondered often if she was just a temporary fix for Robert (despite the many reassurances of her relatives in their little Christmas party that she was different from the rest, the mere fact that she was invited at the Abbey at all was a testament to that), or if he was just bidding his time, playing with her until he got tired and discarded her. Cora had experienced being played before, and she'd learned to be wary. One experience was enough for a lifetime, never mind multiple times.

But now that Robert had confirmed his desire for a future together…well, her father's words meant nothing. Of course, verbal reassurances almost always amount to nothing, people change their minds, promises can get broken…but for now she'd bask in it.

"I hope you don't doubt how serious I am with you, Cora," he told her, making her heart flutter, as they walked back home. She was feeling so much better now, and had told him that she'd rather not brave anymore of that bitter coldness. "I _am_ serious about us, about you. I was a mess when you'd found me, when we met, but I'm better now, because of you, all because of you. I hope you know that."

Her heart kept singing. Soon, she'd jump out and break into a song, herself.

She turned to him and kissed him softly. "I'm serious about us, too," she said as she pulled away. "I know we haven't been together long…but I… I care for you, a lot. And I want to be with you." She'd admit that she loved, _loves_, him but she knew he wasn't ready.

They arrived at her building and they walked over to the lift, hand in hand. Luckily, one of the lift opened quickly and they entered, making their way up to her flat.

"I haven't really thought I'd ever be in a serious relationship again after…well, you know," he said, and yes she did know. That bitch, Adeline…but all was well now, Cora would help Robert move on completely from that evil woman. "But you came into my life."

He pushed her against the wall of the lift and kissed her, pulling her flush into him and she did nothing but wrap her arms around his neck, opening her mouth when he swiped his tongue at the seams of her lips. He pushed his tongue in and stroked hers, eliciting a moan from her—one that came deep from her throat, and one she wouldn't really recognize as hers if she hadn't felt it ripping from her vocal cord. His hands undid her scarf quickly, letting the flaps fall loose, before they fell to her derrière, and she let loose another moan before she's pushing herself closer to him, his hardening shaft pushing against her thigh.

"Robert," she murmured, pulling away so she could speak. "Baby, stay the night."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened before he could reply and she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. He pushed her against the wall next to her door and nuzzled his nose against the skin where her neck met her shoulder. He nipped at her.

"I want to," he breathed against her skin, making her shudder from his warm breath. "God, I really want to, but your parents."

She shook her head and buried her fingers on his hair, mussing it and making him even more delicious to her. "They know," she murmured. "Mom knows we're having sex. It's not like it's the best kept secret, and it's not like it isn't obvious. My dad knows too."

He looked horrified, but she kissed him before he could protest. He pulled away and she pouted, letting one hand fall to his overly clothed chest, fiddling with the buttons of his coat until she managed to pop it open.

"Just because they know we're having it, I don't think they'd appreciate us actually doing it with them just next door," he told her, and he has a point of course, but she didn't really care.

She lowered her hand further and ran her palm down his hardened cock. "I could be quiet," she murmured against his lips after she'd bitten down on it. "And I quote, '_that's just part of the fun_'."

He chuckled, though it was hoarse and came out more as a dry cough. "Cora," he said, rubbing against her hand now. "You're not playing fair. And we're outside your door. Someone, if not your parents, could come out and catch us on the act."

She smirked. "That's why you need to come in with me and stay the night," she said as she wrapped herself further into him. She lifted her lips to his ears and sucked his earlobe. "I want you Robert. I need you." She trailed kisses down his throat, then back up on his jaw, to the back of his ear, licking him where he was most sensitive. "Fuck me, baby."

It was those words that did it for him, and he pushed her more forcefully against the wall, making her grunt and wonder if he really was going to take her right then and there. His cock certainly seemed to agree with that idea as it strained against his pants. Her body also put in a yes vote to that as she felt herself grow damper at the thought.

A wicked thought came to her mind. She wasn't really above herself to tease him, and decided that she would. She pushed against his chest.

"But you're right," she said, congratulating herself on sounding more calm than she felt. Her nerves were on the rage. "You can't fuck me if my parents are here. What if my father hears us? He'd surely use you for gun practice then." She bit her lip as indecision settled on her boyfriend's face. Good. At least he wasn't so resolute on leaving her high and dry. "You'll just have to take a _cold_ shower when you get home, and I," she murmured the last part, leaning into him and letting her lips graze his ear, "I'm just going to have to sort this out myself."

It should be very clear to him how she planned on sorting this one out.

And it was, because suddenly he's pushing her against the wall again, kissing her in almost bruising manner, his hands roaming and groping her places that made her go from a soft _mmhmmm_ to grunting _uh_-_yesss, _ right in the middle of her hallway.

"Baby," she moaned out when his hands opened her coat and pushed inside her top. "Stay the night?"

He didn't even answer before he was hiking her in his hips, pushing her against the door. She sincerely hoped her parents were asleep by now, that and that there were no security cameras anywhere in the hallway (fat chance on either). She pulled away and slithered down his body, making sure to brush her throbbing core to his hardened shaft, eliciting a grunt from him, before she breathed deeply and attempted to make herself presentable, just in case her parents were still awake. Robert did the same, and then she pushed the door open to find the flat empty. The lights were dimmed, and her parents' coats were in the closet when they shucked theirs inside.

Her parents weren't in the kitchen either and the guest bedroom was quiet when they passed by, the lights were out. Cora wondered briefly what happened, but when she felt her boyfriend's fingers on her hips, it suddenly didn't matter. She turned around and grabbed his collar, grinning at him as she pulled him inside her bedroom.

He tried to tackle her when they were inside and she'd locked the door, but she managed to side step him, smirking at him all the while. He raised an eyebrow, his questioning eyes turning into appreciative when she started to strip right in front of him.

"Cora," he breathed out when she was buck naked in front of him, but she only smiled and crooked her finger. He followed, arms wrapping around her waist. "You're so beautiful."

That was nice, but now was not the time for sentiments. She wanted hot and heavy. She wanted what they were about to do on the hallway of her building. She wanted him to fuck her, so she undid the buttons of his shirt and reached up to kiss him, biting down on his bottom lip before leading him to the bathroom.

**…**

His girlfriend was a goddess. He was sure of that.

She was a goddess and she was his.

All his.

He let himself be led to the bathroom, not that he'd have the energy to fight her or refuse, hard as he was (he was so hard it was almost painful, and it had been a relief when she'd freed him from the constraints of his boxers). He also let her turn on the shower, before she dragged him to the sink, sitting atop the marble counter and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Remember when you took me against the counter last Christmas?" she asked, voice husky and eyes dilated with lust. And of course he remembered. God, he felt himself get harder at the memory. "We don't have many memories in the bathroom, don't you think?"

That was true. His naughty, naughty girlfriend was right. They'd had sex in her tub once, and then their encounter in his childhood home last Christmas, but no more than that.

He sensed that she needed no answer, and then just proceeded to assault her neck with his kisses, nipping and licking against her flesh, making her loll her head back and giving him more access. His hands came up to cup her breasts, rubbing against the puckered nipples, and he pinched them, rolled them in his fingers before he lowered his head and suckled, nipped, licked and bit down on them.

She was moaning loudly, and he was mentally thanking her good idea of turning the shower on.

He slipped one hand down to where she was hot and ready for him, while the other played with her other breast. Without saying a word or caution, he slipped his finger inside her core, using his thumb to flick against her hardened clit.

They could make love a thousand times but it would always be as great and as breathtaking as the first time.

"You're so wet for me," he murmured against her skin as he bit on her breast. "So fucking wet, Cora."

She moaned, gasping loudly as her fingers thrust through his hair. She threw her head back. "For you," she said. "God, Robert, you feel so good."

He endeavored to make her feel even better as he slipped another finger in and thrust in and out, hard and fast, giving her no time to catch her breath before he's pulling her closer to the edge of the counter and spreading her legs wide. He dropped on to his knees and lapped against her clit, keeping the steady pace of his thrusting finger. She was thrashing now, head moving side to side, as she murmured incoherent sentences, screaming his name, and god's, and _more, more, mmhmm, yes, Robert, right there, baby, right there, yeah._

She was a right mess, and he was responsible.

He would be proud of himself later, right now he really needed her to cum.

But then an idea slipped his mind and he grinned against her cunt, and stopped. Just stopped.

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him in disbelief and incredulity, before she opened her mouth and demanded rather rudely that he finished eating her out.

He chuckled, and she glared at him. "Well," he said slowly, dragging it out and making her more impatient, "You did say you were going to sort this out."

Her eyes widened, and he'd laugh if the idea of seeing her pleasure herself wasn't an incredibly erotic one. He moaned, despite himself.

"Robert," she said with hesitation, but he wouldn't let her be ashamed of that, not something as beautiful as that, so he leaned in and nuzzled her neck, placing biting kisses against her skin.

"Let me watch," he begged, he bit down her flesh and soothed it with his tongue, making her gasp. "Let me watch you_ sort it out._"

She pushed against his chest and for a minute he thought he'd pushed her too hard, but when he saw her bite her lip and her fingers trail down her stomach, to where he'd been busy burying his tongue in just moments ago, he leaned back and moaned.

She was still flushed—and he wondered if it was from their escapades or from embarrassment, maybe a bit of both—as she let her fingers part her labia, and then flick against her hardened bundle of nerves. He couldn't tear his eyes from the sight, and there could be a fire happening outside but wouldn't care, the fire down below was far greater.

She moaned when her finger slipped inside her hot core, one and then two, and then she's thrusting in and out, as hard and as fast as he had, moaning and gasping as she pleasured herself. He only lasted about a minute before he was moving to kneel before her again and sucked against her clit while she moved her fingers in and out of herself. When he sucked particularly hard, and she thrust her curled fingers inside, no doubt hitting the right spot, she came, and he lapped her up the best of his abilities, stopping only when she dislodged her fingers from herself and used that hand to push his head away.

He wouldn't let her think twice about what she'd done because it was beautiful and sexy and hot, and he almost came while watching her, and really, there was nothing to be ashamed of. She was a woman, with needs, a sexual, sensual being, and what she just did…that was a gift for him.

He stood up and kissed her mouth, not giving her time to think or speak.

"That was beautiful, you're beautiful, and sexy, and hot, and a goddess," he murmured against her lips, making her chuckle and shake her head.

"I feel quite like a porn star," she admitted softly, and he grinned, murmuring that she was the most beautiful one if she ever was, and she needed not worry because she was _his_, and he vowed that only he would be able to see that, or her, for that matter. "But what about you?" she asked then, when his raging hard on poked against her thigh.

"What about me?" he asked, not wanting her to be overwhelmed, knowing that what she'd just done was new and overwhelming for her. It was for him, too.

She didn't answer, only wrapped her legs around his waist, and directed him to the stall where their shower was still running. He watched as the spray hit her skin, sliding slowly and enticingly against her, and god, she couldn't look more beautiful if she tried.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "What about you fucking me?" she asked seductively, and he growled, pushing her against the tiled wall of her bathroom, before he slipped inside her without another word and started pumping. God, she was tight. "Mhmm, yes, Robert, just like that."

The walls of her sex clenched around his hardness and he moaned, pushing into her, until he was buried to the hilt and her legs clamp tighter around his waist. He didn't give her any more time, he just pumped into her, moving against her and slamming her against the wall at every thrust. If she was hurt, she didn't seem to mind, and if he was hurting her, he was half delirious at this point.

He'd apologize later.

"Robert, I'm so close," she murmured, and he braced herself even higher, determined to make her cum again. "Fuck me, yes, like that, yes, god, fu-mhmm, god, yes."

He pressed his fingers down her clit, and thrust deeper into her, making her cum hard against him, screaming his name. It took him a few more thrusts, but then he's coming along with her, her name falling from her lips.

He grinned at her when he'd caught his breath, his softening penis sliding out of her. "That was the dirtiest shower I ever had," he told her, kissing her softly and making her chuckle.

Later, when they're all dry and Cora had settled into bed, off into the land of dreams while cuddled onto his side, he placed a kiss on her forehead and then slipped out from bed. He padded to the kitchen quietly, planning to get a drink and then settle back down to bed. After such vigorous fucking, he'd felt too keyed up to sleep.

He thought everyone had gone to sleep, it was far too late, and had been surprised to find Isidore in the kitchen, nursing a glass of scotch. Robert almost backed away, remembering Cora's words from earlier, and not wanting to get on this case right at this moment, or ever for that matter. No matter how low Isidore's opinion of him might be, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of proving him right.

Sucking in a deep breath, he braved through the kitchen and decided that he'd get his drink and go back to the room he shared with Cora.

It was a silent, tensed moment when he stepped through the light, and Isidore lifted his head and met his eyes. It was even more tensed when Robert poured himself a drink, not saying a word. The sound of liquid sloshing was the only sound heard, and it was deafening.

"I love my daughter," Isidore finally said, his voice not any louder had it been a whisper, but he was stern and Robert knew instinctively that he was about to get an earful. "She's my little girl, my only little girl."

Of course, Robert knew that. He wasn't trying to steal Cora away, why couldn't Isidore see that? Yes it was true that he wanted Cora to stay in England and would not be ashamed to go to any lengths to keep her there, but he would never make her stay away from her parents, if that wasn't what she wanted herself.

He remained quiet and waited for Isidore to speak again.

"I don't ever want to see her hurt, because that would just kill me," Isidore continued. "It's a parent's curse, I guess."

Robert sighed and put the glass down on the counter. "I know I'm not the perfect man, and I don't ever want to claim that I would never hurt her, because that won't be true." Isidore raised an eyebrow. "We hurt the people we love. That's a fact, but I can promise you that I would never willingly do anything to hurt her. I would never want to hurt her and will do my best not to, intentionally or unintentionally," Robert turned pleading. "I don't want to steal her away from you. I just…" he paused, breathed in deeply. "I just want to get the chance to be able to love her, because I do. She doesn't know yet, and I haven't had the courage to tell her but I do. And I want to have the chance to let her feel that, to give her all of me and all that I can to keep her happy."

Isidore sighed then and took a large gulp of his drink before putting the glass down on the table. He turned and looked at Robert. "You _do_ make her happy," Isidore admitted, and Robert breathed a sigh of relief, and happiness too. It was sort of different when other people point it out. Isidore's eyes turned murderous for one second. "But if you ever make her cry, I will personally see to it that you get torn apart by wild dogs."

Robert gulped and nodded, not entirely sure if Isidore was serious.

That, however, was a theory he was not willing to test.

**…**

There had been a change between her father and her boyfriend. It was subtle, but it was there, and Cora wondered what had transpired between the two of them. She had asked Robert but he had refused to tell her, only saying that it was between him and her father. She'd huffed but hadn't gotten her way so she just dropped it.

But it never left her mind, not even days later when they'd brought her parents over to the airport, on their way to Paris, this time. She had tried asking her father when she hugged and kissed him goodbye, but he'd only smirked at her, knowing that it was driving her insane.

She'd hugged her mother goodbye too, and watched her father and Robert nod at each other and shake each other's hands. It was just a bit disconcerting.

"Cheer up," Robert had said on their way to Rosamund's New Year's party, a day after, and he had grinned at her, making her huff and roll her eyes. "I just assured your father that what we have is forever, okay?"

Her heart fluttered and she turned to look at him, but he was looking straight ahead, hands on the wheel, but unable still to stifle his smile. She smiled, too, and held his hand in hers, wanting nothing more than to just fling herself at him but knowing she couldn't at the risk of an accident.

God she loved this man.

And though neither of them said it yet, she knew he felt the same.

It was that and his actions that made her heart full. He'd held her hand all throughout the party, introducing her to some of their friends, and reintroducing her to the friends and family she'd already met at the party at the Abbey. She felt herself floating all through the night, felt herself soar when he took her in his arms and held her close while they swayed to _Can't help falling in love_, and having him whisper in her ear how it reminded him of the their first date.

When the clock struck midnight, and the fireworks exploded overhead, he pulled her close and kissed her, kissed her with increasing pressure until she surrendered to him the same way she surrendered her heart to him.

"Happy New Year, darling," he murmured against her lips, and she smiled, hugging him closer.

"Happy new year," she said back. She breathed him in, committing this moment to memory. "Here's to another year of you and me."

He responded by nuzzling their noses together and sighing softly as their foreheads pressed together.

She looked up into his eyes and melted. She couldn't wait anymore. She half dragged him out of Rosamund's house and into her own, but fortunately, he seemed to not need any more convincing other than a smouldering look.

They barely made it inside her apartment, that night, when he'd pressed against her behind, letting her feel how hard and hot she made him feel, and she had to breathe and pause in her task of opening the door, her brain short circuiting. She pushed back against him, grinding against his rock hard shaft. His mouth seemed permanently latched on her neck, and his hands gravitated towards her breasts, fingers brushing against her nipples even through layers of clothing. She'd specifically worn this tight little blue dress for the occasion—so he could easily slip her out of it, or ruck it up her hips if needed be. Dirty she knew, but it was the truth. And given how they seemed to not be able to keep their hands off of each other, he was just making their lives all the simpler.

"Baby, you need to let me open the door first," she murmured as she pushed the key onto the hole after about fifty failed attempts. She felt Robert's fingers trail to the hem of her dress and she shuddered, awaiting the moment he'd slip his fingers to her core.

Hopefully, not here in the hallway.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open. It didn't even take Robert five seconds before he was pushing her against the door, hands roaming all over her body and slithering up and skimming through her tights. He pulled it down in one swift motion and she kicked it off her ankles, before she lifted her legs and wrapped it around his waist. His mouth was hot and insistent on hers, devouring every square inch, leaving no crevice or cavern unexplored. She couldn't help the moan that ripped from her throat when his fingers slipped through her thin scrap of panties, and he stroked down the length of her sex.

Her hips bucked to his hand and her head fell against the door with a loud thud. This was not the most comfortable position but god almighty, it's getting her off. And based on the sounds her boyfriend was making, it was getting him off too.

"Robert," she panted when he pulled his mouth away so he could work on her neck. He trailed kisses down her jaw and her neck, before he was pulling her coat off her body and throwing haphazardly behind him. She didn't even care where it landed. "God, baby, fuck me, please."

She wasn't really above herself with begging if it was for an orgasm. And how desperate did that make her? Not that it really matters.

Robert didn't say anything had only grunted and growled, before he was pulling the front of her dress down so he could suck on her nipples. It felt so good when he did, and she shoved her fingers through his hair, tugging when he sucked too hard and the pressure that shot through her was too intense. She was so wet now, her wetness coating the fingers that he still slid up and down her sex. Moving up a bit higher on his hips, she gave him a bruising hot kiss, plunging her tongue in and thrusting in and out, mimicking exactly what she wanted him to do to her nether lips.

He pulled away just as she started to unbuckle his belt and drop his pants down his hips.

"I had a hard time deciding if I wanted to fuck you in this dress or out of it," he growled against her skin, and she felt herself flush.

She felt dirty and carnal and hot and sexual, and it all felt good. She tore at his shirt, popping buttons and pushed it down his shoulders as he walked backwards. His calf hit the arm of the couch and he stopped, pushing her down and off his hips. She was almost disappointed with the loss of his warmth, but he pulled her towards the back of the couch and she got what he had wanted immediately.

He bent her over the arm so her upper torso rested against the couch, and her behind was presented firmly to him. His hand stole down to caress a cheek, before a resounding slap echoed through the room and she felt a stinging on her skin that made her look back at him with a raised eyebrow. He only threw her a roguish grin before he was smoothing a palm over her skin and then opening her gently. He slipped inside her with ease, she was so goddamn wet and wanting her pussy was dilating and pulsating, before he was pumping inside her in a vigorous pace. She braced herself on her elbow and sighed, moaning out when the tip of his cock bumped against her g-spot.

"Robert, fuck, god, damn, yes, fu-," she trailed off as she wailed and babbled while he pumped behind her.

"Not gonna last long," he murmured as he nailed his hips against her, driving his cock harder and faster into her, making her throw her head back and thrust her hips against him further.

He was fucking her, fucking her so hard she feared her legs might give out, but then the pleasure that builds low in her belly has her giving zero fucks at all. She moved in rhythm with Robert, and her sounds of pleasure are uncontained. She could hear him grunting behind her, could hear the healthy sound of skin slapping skin.

She was coated with a fine sheen of sweat and she was out of breath, but nothing really mattered right now. She felt one of his hands slip down to fondle her clit and the other to her breasts, and that was when she felt it, the start of an intense orgasm. She felt every nerve ending coming alive, felt her toes and fingers tingling. He hammered behind her as her spine straightens and walls clench. The moan that escaped her was not something she recognized as her climax tore through her.

"Robert," she screamed, the pain the ripped through her throat a welcomed pain. She shuddered in his arms, and he slowed down a little, but she knew then that he was close so she bucked against him, and he seemed to get the nonverbal command because he was pumping in and out of her again in a hurried pace, making her shake and tremble because she can feel another one coming. She clenched her fist as her walls clenched and unclenched around him, milking him and bringing him to an orgasm right around the time she also came, his name falling from her lips in another scream.

She was panting by the time she collapsed, face first onto her couch, him following behind her, collapsing against her back.

She liked it, liked the pressure and she stayed there for a minute, enjoying the way he peppered kisses down her sweat-soaked back.

She turned over when he let up and laid fully onto the couch, pulling him with her.

She smiled and nuzzled their noses together and breathed deeply. He was still panting as he rested against her, smiling up at her. She kissed his forehead then, incredibly grateful to have him there, right there with her.

It was a happy new year, indeed.

* * *

_A/N: A couple more author's note before I forget._

_First, my Violet here takes a little bit after the Violet from the show, but not so much. I wanted her to be the Violet we know somehow but not as stuck up as her, in a way giving her a bit of a new character. If you don't like that, please don't sue me. It's AU._

_Second, I realize that my smut scenes can get a bit too raunchy. I put in the rating that it's M, it goes without saying, but I do understand that it could get a bit explicit. I prefer it this way, hence the way I write it, but I want to know what you all think. I'm not opposed to toning it down if anyone feels disturbed or harassed about how Cobert seem to do it here or if anyone feels like it's too trashy or vulgar or explicit. Let me know. Message me, leave it in the comments! _

_Lastly, after much deliberation, I am officially going on hiatus. Not just here but on all of my stories. I'll be working on some of my tumblr prompts (I wonder if I should post my other drabbles here too, is anyone interested?) or will try anyway, but I won't be posting anything mc for an __**indefinite period of time**__. I don't really have any other explanation other than writing has consumed me so much for the past few months and I need a breather. I'm exhausted. I need to focus on things like finding a job and all that horrible adult stuff that I wish I could postpone for the sake of fanfics, but alas I cannot. Having said that, it doesn't mean I'm not writing. I'm always writing and I AM coming back, I'm just not cramming my brain trying to work up an update for everyone every month or week or day. It will come in its own time. I'm sorry to disappoint (Knowing me, I only am in hiatus for a month at most, so don't leave me just yet, just be patient). _

_Thank you, beautiful sailors for your support. Until then. _

_Oh and let me know whatcha think, hm? _


	12. 12

**Guess who's back? oh yeah, hello you guys. I know it's been a while (like around 6 months-but who's counting?), but here I am with another update. I'm so sorry for the long wait. **

This will be shorter than the past few updates, but it's the best I can do at the moment. I was going to wait some more before I update so I'd have a longer chapter, but then I know you guys have already waited so much, so I thought, that whatever the length is, at least there's still an update. I hope you think the same, and if not then I'm really sorryyyyy. I'll try better next time.

_Unbeta-ed, apologies for the mistakes._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

January melted into February, and the temperatures dropped further, enveloping the city in a bone-seeping coldness, though the snow was yet to make an appearance. It was something that honestly disappointed Cora, for she had looked forward to it, always had, with it being the highlight of her year before she'd met Robert (for now every moment she spent with him, honestly felt like the highlight of the year).

She'd love to spend every moment with him, despite the fact that it made her cringe just how clingy she'd become.

The last weeks of the month had been devoted to the last minute preparations for Rosamund's wedding, though, much to Robert's apparent consternation (he'd groused to her about it almost every day for the past few weeks).Rosamund had taken into asking for Cora's help, often asking Cora to go out with her and help her check some last minute things and make some decisions about the wedding. Robert had grumbled and grumbled about at least giving his girlfriend to prepare for the semester, but Cora assured him and Rosamund that it was okay. And really, it was, she was happy to help Ros, as much as she could. And, really, honestly, she was elated that Rosamund trusted her enough for this, loved spending time with her boyfriend's sister, and that she was bonding with Ros, because at least it meant that there was someone in Robert's family who actually liked her for her, and not because she was the daughter of some business tycoon or was just tolerating her because she was Robert's girlfriend, or if not that, at the very least, didn't know what to do with her.

"I want to bond with her, Robert. She's your sister and I want to be friends with her. It so happens that she wants to be friends with me too. I know it takes a lot of our time together, but aren't you at least pleased?" she'd said one day as he lounged in his bed, watching her as she scrambled to get ready for a coffee run with Rosamund who had needed to settle some last minute things with her caterers as her guest list seemed to expand more and more. Cora pulled her black skinny jeans up her legs, shimmying it over her hips and buttoning it closed. She grabbed her top from the bed and pulled it up and over her head, giving the still pouting Robert a raise of her eyebrow.

Robert groaned and held his hands up in surrender. "I am pleased, of course I am pleased," he said, putting his hand down and moving down to the edge of the bed where Cora was sitting, pulling on her boots. Robert slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, halting her movements and making her smile (though she hid that one from him, not wanting him to be too smug about the effect he has on her). "I'm really happy that my sister likes you a lot and that you spend a lot of time together to bond...but I miss you." He moved the stray strands of her short hair to the side and started lining down kisses down her nape. She let out a soft moan enjoying the sensation, and spurring him on.

She should really stop him, should really, really not let him do those delicious things he's doing to her, she's going to be late for her meeting with Rosamund, but for the life of her, she really cannot find the strength to do that.

She missed him, too, missed his lips against hers, against her skin. She missed cuddling with him on the sofa, mindlessly watching movies, missed just sitting beside him and basking in his presence, missed hanging on the couch and sitting with his arms around her, and most of all, she missed having him inside her. They had still been spending time together, had been alternating between staying over her apartment and his house, but they'd usually be so tired at the end of the day that by the time they would finish dinner and go to bed, the only thing they do was actually sleep. They'd have free days and make love, but that had been far and few in between, and it's just a little disappointing because they should literally still be in the honeymoon phase right now.

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt when Robert started to suck down on the column of her throat, teeth scraping against her succulent flesh. She tilted her head to the side and moaned, the soft sound causing Robert to pull her closer and hold her tighter. She felt him fiddle with the buttons of her jeans, and she lifted her pelvis to help him before they both removed her boots and she felt him ease her pants down her hips, off her legs. Her top was next to go and on the floor it went. She really should urge him to stop, tell him no and leave to go meet Rosamund, but she couldn't remember why, not when he's hard and taut under her bottom, not when he's kissing down her body like a man staved and she's the buffet. Words got stuck in her throat when he tugged at her nipples and bit down on her skin where he knew had her putty in his hands.

He turned her around until she was facing him, straddling his lap, sans her shirt, bra, and jeans. He, however, was still much clothed, so she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over him before he attacked her mouth with his kisses, eliciting another moan from deep within her, making her move her hips against his, trying to rub herself further against him to relieve the pressure that had started building on her clit. His hands fell to her waist, gripping them to help her move against the growing bulge inside his pants.

They'd found a rhythm that had both their arousal sky-rocketing, had them moaning and groaning against each other's mouth as their kiss deepened when a sharp ringing surprised them and jolted them apart.

"What the fuck," Robert cursed, eyes popping and grip tightening around her waist as he brought her forward on his lap so she wouldn't fall flat on her ass to the ground.

The ringing continued and Cora fumbled off of her boyfriend's lap to fish her phone from where it had fallen under the bed. And much to Robert's obvious chagrin, Cora took the call, placing the little device against her ear without checking the caller id. She barely caught her breath, but that didn't matter now.

"Hello?" she said to the receiver, sounding a little winded even to herself. She breathed deeply and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to regain _some_ control over her breathing (and her hormones really).

"Hi, Cora dear, it's Ros," the other person said through the line and Cora's eyes widened before she scrambled to pick up her jeans and shirt from where they landed when Robert had thrown off haphazardly. "I'm at the cafe."

Well, _shit._

"Um, yeah, Ros," she stumbled, looking for an excuse that did not involve her admitting that she'd been humping her boyfriend, who also just happened to be Ros's brother. She tried and failed to hook her bra behind her so she moved towards Robert and stood in front of him, indicating that he help her with it (which he did, but not before he exhaled in annoyance). "I'll be there. I'm just about to leave the house."

Thankfully, the cafe was near Robert's house.

"Alright," Ros said pleasantly. "I'll see you then."

Cora agreed and ended the call. She hurried on to get dressed, ignoring the look that Robert was giving her. When she finally did look up at him, he was pouting at her. She smiled and walked back to where he was sitting, standing in front of him and letting him wrap his arms around her. She bent down to kiss his lips.

"'I'm sorry," she murmured. "Rain check? I promise I'll be back early?"

Robert sighed, pulling her body closer until his nose is buried onto the fabric of her shirt and resting his head against her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, occasionally letting her nails scrape through his scalp, feeling him press to her stomach against the fabric.

"Take care of yourself," he muttered and then sighed again, shoulders deflating. "Come home early."

Home. That sounded just right to her.

"I promise," she said, smiling, as she bid him goodbye.

**...**

Robert had had enough of his sister stealing his girlfriend away from him and her monopolizing Cora's time. Yes, it pleased him greatly that they get along swimmingly, but the amount of time they spend together now had gotten ridiculous. Robert could barely remember when the last time he had Cora to himself, and those nights they spend together sleeping side by side was wonderful, but they simply do not count.

Maybe, he should do something nice for her...perhaps a nice romantic dinner would do, just to get them back on track, to get them back to where they were before Rosamund became a third wheel to their relationship. Maybe it was just exactly what they needed to find their way back into each other's lives, to spice things up, instead of it being just comfortable—not that there was anything wrong with being comfortable and familiar...but they should not be there just yet. Or at least, he didn't think so. He wanted them to be back to the honeymoon phase—to enjoy each other while they still could.

Besides, it would be nice to do something sweet for Cora, for a change. He hadn't done much of that, definitely had not done it often. He was sure, though, that a sweet little gesture would go a long way for her. Cora was definitely sentimental and took delight in the littlest things—just another thing he loved about her.

And, really, a chance to spoil his girlfriend should never go astray in his opinion.

With his mind set, he picked up his phone and called the right people to set something up for Cora. It didn't have to be so big, just something thoughtful and something that he knew she would enjoy. As it was, he was ready to move mountains for her, and though he knew she'd appreciate it regardless, he also knew that Cora thrived on the simpler things in life, and so that he shall give her.

It was two hours later that Cora arrived home, face flushed from the cold but high in spirits. She greeted him with a kiss when she entered the house and he held her, for just a little while, making her sigh and smile before he let her go, and told her get out of her coat and get dressed.

A frown turned her lips down. "Robert, if you'd wanted us to go out, you could have just met me somewhere," she said, though it wasn't a protest, merely a suggestion of fact.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "We aren't going out," he'd told her, and chuckled when her eyebrows furrowed and she looked up at him in confusion. "Not exactly. Just go up and get dressed. I have something waiting for you on the bed."

Without another word and just a soft kiss, she acquiesced and went up the stairs to do as he said. When she came back down, he was star struck. She was wearing a simple black dress with her back bare, covered only by a sheer, see through material. It stuck to her like second skin but fell away at the waist, becoming fuller and swishy. He made a mental note to thank his secretary for that one. He had her coat in her arm and her black pumps on her feet. Her hair was windblown and gorgeous, and she seemed to retouch her lipstick and eyelashes but nothing more (not that he'd know), but either way she looked so gorgeous, so breathtaking that he found himself slackjawed and unable to say anything.

Her smile was the best part, was always her best accessory, and as she descended down the stairs, it seemed to grow brighter, she seemed to glow even more, and Robert couldn't really do anything but bask in her beauty and mentally thank the heavens that she was just blind enough to date an ugly bloke such as himself. It was always a source of wonder.

"Thank you," Cora gushed as she walked down the step right into his waiting arms, and even then he found it difficult to speak. There were so many words he wanted to say, so many words jumping at him to describe her, to describe this perfect moment, yet all he could do was stare at her in awe. "I thought we weren't going out?"

Robert shook himself off of his reverie and smiled down at her, holding her close and dropping a kiss on her forehead. "No," he'd said, smiling. "We aren't going out, but I do have a surprise for you."

"Hmm," she hummed, sounding hopeful, doubtful and excited all at once and he smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he'd murmured against her ear before kissing her soundly. She kissed him back happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they pulled away, he turned her so she was facing away from him and covered her eyes with his hands. "Come on then gorgeous, it's time for your surprise."

Robert shouldn't be surprised when Cora just leaned into him, letting him lead her out, but somehow he still was. The fact that she seemed to be so trusting of him, seemed to believe him that he wouldn't let her fall—which he promised himself he would never do, to disappoint her and let her fall without catching her.

He stopped just right at the door that led to the yard, smiling as he stared at the work before him. So he might have gone a little bit overboard, but then, he didn't always surprise his girlfriend, so he had an excuse. With a grin, he pulled his hand away and waited for the gasp that escaped Cora's lips the moment her eyes landed on the scene before her.

"Robert!" she exclaimed with a wide grin. Tears glistened at her eyes, but she didn't seem to be crying, just very, extremely happy, and his heart swelled in his chest at the thought that he was the one who made that happen. "How?"

He'd had his backyard made into a winter wonderland, knowing how much Cora had been looking forward to the snow that she'd still not gotten yet. Robert himself had no clue how his people had made that happen but he had been so happy about the result that it didn't matter anymore. The amount he'd paid for it, didn't matter either. There was snow that blanketed every inch of the ground, and on each of the four corners of the area stood a pole that generated more snow. Said poles were wrapped in fairy lights, illuminating the dark night. In the middle of the winter wonderland was a table set for two, with the candles burning right in the middle of a floral centrepiece. It was truly beautiful, something he thought was fit for his beautiful Cora.

"Do you like it?" he asked her, looking at her with hope fluttering in his chest.

She threw her arms around him and kissed every bit of him that she could reach. "Like it?" she asked as though astounded and offended that he should have to ask. "Baby, I love it!"

His heart warmed as she said that. He was extremely happy at the fact that he made _her_ happy, even with just a little gesture. He turned to her and reached for her coat, helping her shrug it on before putting his on. And then he took her hand and led her to the table, pulling her chair for her and helping her be seated before taking a seat himself.

She looked over at him through the candlelight, and he could see the shadows that streaked the contours of her face, making her even more beautiful. He reached out to hold her hand, squeezing it once, making her beam at him.

"You're so gorgeous," he breathed out, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She smiled at him even more, so bright, and he told himself that he'd do more things like this in a heartbeat as long as she directed that smile at him.

**...**

Cora could not remember ever feeling this happy, or loved, or even horny...

Well, actually she'd never ever in a billion years find the right words to explain how she was feeling at the moment, but god, it felt good. There had not been anyone who had ever thought of doing this for her, not before Robert, and not just to surprise her and make her smile, make her happy.

When she'd left to go meet Rosamund, she'd half expected Robert to just drag her up the bedroom and make love to her as they'd initially wanted to. She had definitely planned on just jumping him when she got back, but evidently her sweet boyfriend had other plans. He had, instead, surprised her with a date on a virtual winter wonderland since she'd been telling him how she had been looking forward to it. He did it all just to make her happy, to see her smile, and she could see in his eyes how genuinely pleased he was that she was happy.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Robert might have difficulties telling her in words that he loves her, but he definitely makes it up in his actions.

She had never felt more loved.

And it made her want and need to make love to him skyrocket, triplicate to the point where she was about ready to suggest that they forgo the whole dinner so she could show him how thankful she was for the gesture. But of course, she wasn't really the one to let a good date night go to waste, so she stayed put, let him wine and dine her, smiling at him every so often because there was just no way for her to contain how happy she was.

By the time all their meals were cleared out, she was ready to jump on her boyfriend and make love to him all night long. But then he'd asked her to dance, snow on the ground be damned, and honestly, who was she to refuse?

So she took his hand and let him lead her to the imaginary dance floor, let him pull her close and had in fact pressed her body closer to his. He held her in his arms as _Can't Help Falling In Love_ played on the background, reminding her of their first date where he, too, had gone all out to make the experience the best one she'd ever had.

She really could not ask for a better boyfriend.

She looked up at him smiled as her eyes met his. She could feel the love she felt for him thrumming through her veins, and she's almost afraid it would burst out of her chest. She knew it wasn't time yet, though everyday she felt as though she wanted nothing more than to tell him. But she wasn't entirely sure how he would react to it, and she's afraid she'd scare him off. She also knew that he felt the same way, but it didn't mean he's ready to admit that to her.

The thought brought disappointment to sit heavily on her chest, but she dispelled it with another thought. Robert might not be ready to say it, but he made up with it in his actions. Her smile dazzled at the thought, and suddenly (though not entirely surprising) she had the biggest urge to just kiss him silly, kiss him until the morning, until they were out of breath and the world beyond disappears into nothing as they wrap each other in one another's arms.

She wanted him.

Pressing her lips against the skin at the base of his neck and working her way upwards, she pulled him in more, leaving not even a breadth of space between them. She nibbled at his earlobes while she felt his hand coast down her back, landing on her bottom and holding the cheeks in his palm.

"Take me upstairs, Robert," she murmured against his ear, letting his tongue peak out and lick against the soft, sensitive skin of his lobe. God she wanted him, wanted him so much.

And tonight she was going to show him just how much.

**...**

He did not need to be told twice. When he'd heard the words, his arms around her tightened before he pulled back and picked her up in his arms. She laughed, squealing lightly but letting him carry her to the bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed as he took his shirt off. His pants were next to follow, before he made quick work of her dress. He kissed every bit of skin exposed to him, revering the softness and breathing in her sweet smell. He took a moment to pull back and just stare at her. She was so beautiful, so enchanting, so breathtaking, and she was his...his to love, his forever.

"Robert," she whispers achingly, waking him up from his reverie. She looked up at him with adoration in her eyes, and he stared back down on her with a smile, feeling love course through his veins for this beautiful creature in his bed.

"You're so beautiful," he said, running his finger from her nose, down to the valley of her breast, to her navel, stopping to stroke the soft skin of her belly. He watched as she moved to sit up, bringing her hands to her back and unclasping her bra. She let it fall away to the side of the bed. "So beautiful," he repeated, moving down to hover over her.

He kissed her, letting the sweet taste that is Cora mixed with the wine invade his senses. He placed one of his hand to the nape of her neck, pulling her closer, while the other fell to her thighs, urging her to wrap it around his waist. Only his boxers and her thin scrap of lace panties separated them, but not for long, as he trailed his fingers up to the waistband of said panties and slowly pulled it down.

Once she was bare for him, he kissed down her neck, to her breasts, paying them ample attention that had her writhing and moaning under his teeth and tongue before he moved further south, until he was face level with her wet cunt. He moves a little bit, taking her leg and throwing it over his shoulder before licking her inner thighs. A moan escaped her lips, and he could feel himself harden even more to the sound. He didn't think it was even possible, at this point, he was so hard it almost hurt.

He pushed her legs apart a little bit more, before letting his tongue run down her leg to her inner thighs, down to where she is hot, wet and throbbing for him. Eagerly, he placed his mouth down on her core and sucked down on her clit, eliciting excited gasps and pleasured moans from her that egged him on. He sucked and lapped and nipped at her, until she's bucking her hips against his face, trying to get more. Her hands went to his hair and gave it a firm tug, then another, before she held him in place. There was nothing more in the world that Robert wanted more than to please Cora, and it was evident in the way that he used his teeth, tongue and mouth on her, endeavouring to make her come quicker. He moved his fingers to her opening, sliding them in before pumping in and out, in and out, in and out once more, and then she's coming, exploding in his mouth and hands, his name coming out as a scream from her lips.

He smiled against her wet centre, lapping her up, before moving up and looking at her-flushed, satisfied and sexy.

"Come here," she murmured, pulling him up until their face were level. She kissed him passionately, her tongue plunging into his before he could even begin to process what was happening. "Take me, Robert," she said, legs wrapping around his waist.

Of course, words were no longer necessary as he moved his hips to align with her sex, his face burying against the crook of her neck. Her hand fell to his back, holding him close and holding him tight. He moved against her with precision, like a musician fine tuning an instrument he's known for years. He knew exactly where to hit that had her toes curling, her heart racing, knew exactly what made her cum, and he had no shame in using all that knowledge to his advantage.

It isn't long until he's moving faster and harder, his thrusts were erratic and were designed to make them both cum as quickly as possible. He was near, and so was she, and he let his fingers fall to her clit, fondling it as he moved in a piston like speed inside of her.

"Robert, ungh," she groaned against his neck as her hips moved in tune with hers. "Yeah, baby, just like that."

He's lost at this point, his only goal to cum after or along with her, but he worried that he'd come before because she's just too hot, just felt too good for him. He needed not worry however because another hard thrust and then she's coming again, his name on her lips, and he's followed soon after with a rasp of hers against her skin.

It took a few more minutes for him to find the energy to roll over, but when he did, he brought her with him, and then he sighed, placing a kiss against her forehead, moving down to nuzzle his nose against her, before he was pulling her closer and they both drifted to sleep: sated, happy, and in love.

**...**

When she woke up, it was to Robert's lips upon her skin.

Her eyelashes fluttered and slowly her eyelids opened, welcoming the sight of her handsome boyfriend looking at her with happiness in his eyes and a charming smile. She lifted her hand and pressed her palm against his stubbled cheeks.

"Good morning," she rasped, a soft sleepy smile creeping up her lips. The sun was streaming through the windows, but it was low and light, meaning it was still early in the morning. Still much too early to be awake on a day that she didn't have morning classes, but never too early to see this beautiful sight greeting her.

She'd sacrifice a thousand early mornings just to see him smiling over her like he was right now.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, voice soft and gravelly. He just woke up, it seemed, but he still looked so beautiful to her—as dishevelled as he was. "Have you had a good kip?"

She nodded as she stretched. It felt good as the kinks and sore muscles were eased. "Someone kept me up last night," she teased, chuckling. She might have lost some sleep but it had been all for a good cause. Somewhere along the night, Robert had rolled over with a hard on that poked against her hip, and it had been the start of another love making session, and another, and another before they'd finally succumbed to sleep. "I didn't think anyone could go that much."

Robert chuckled as he began peppering kisses down her cheeks, to her jaw, to her neck, stopping only when he reached the tops of her breasts to look at her. "When you've been as deprived as much as me, you'd suddenly find the stamina you never knew you had," he responded cheekily with a wink, making her laugh.

Her laugh turned into a moan when he licked at her nipple and then bit it softly, sucking it right after. He paid it ample attention before moving to its twin, and it had her arching her back against his mouth. She could feel wetness pooling between her thighs and she presses them together to get some much needed pressure. It was ridiculous because she was already so wet, and though her breasts wer extremely sensitive, she usually needed more to be ready.

Not today, it seemed.

Robert moved his hand down her body until he's parting her thighs and then he's stroking between them, her wetness coating his fingers. He grinned at her breast before he lifted his head in time with his fingers and licked at it, making her moan. It was certainly an image she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon, or ever.

"Robert," she whispered. She didn't need much tonight, and she knew that since it's morning, he was ready to go. Though her muscles protested, she parted her thighs wider and led him where she needed him most.

He seemed to understand her need and he nodded, moving so he was bracing most of his weight on his knees and hands. He pushed inside her, his cock filling and stretching her, making her groan in satisfaction. She hadn't had the time to contemplate, not that there was much to, before he was moving in and out of her, pumping his hard erection inside her cunt with tenderness that made her chest full with love and affection.

She grasped his biceps as she looked into his eyes. She could see it, could feel it, knew it—knew that whatever she was feeling, this love and connection, this was real.

And when he spilled inside her, right after she was screaming his name, and his head fell to the crook of her neck, his heartbeat thumping just underneath where hers was to one beat, she knew, she knew he felt it too.

* * *

**A/N2: I hope you guys liked the smutty/fluffy update. It might not be the best, but I kinda tried my best, besides I kinda liked this chapter because our resident donk is being a cutesy donk. Let me know if you liked it too! Also, welcome me back in the reviews? :)**


	13. 13

**Hi guys! Another update yay! For those of you who might be interested, I recently retrieved my old hard drive and all my documents along with it. This was supposedly a part of the previous chapter, but that didn't happen, so now we're here. I hope you like it! It's kinda longer than the last.**

_This is for my baby __**Zaibi**__, because it was her birthday yesterday and I wanted her to have this as gift. Anyway, belated happy birthday Zai! I love you, precious smol bean._

**Unbeta-ed so pardon the mistakes! Enjoy!**

Also, explicit love scene after the wedding part, so skip if you're not into it

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

London was far too grey for a city on February—it was cold and damp, and mostly glum. Cora loved the city, loved that she lived there, and the loved the fact that she found love in a beautiful place, but sometimes it was just too cold. Regardless of the cold though, it was still the month when Rosamund would finally tie the knot with Duke, and Cora couldn't be happier or more excited for her friend.

It was to be held in the Abbey (as per Violet's request or order, Cora wasn't sure that made a lot of difference) on the first Saturday of the month. As was expected, and as he had warned her, the whole of Robert's family had come down to Yorkshire for the event. From what Cora knew of the ceremony, and the Crawleys for that matter, it was to be grand, something like the event of the year.

Two days before the wedding, Cora and Robert had gone down to Yorkshire themselves and had stayed over at Downton. It was nothing short of a surprise when they'd arrived and had been instructed to stay in the same room for the duration of their stay. When Cora had thrown Robert a questioning glance, he'd only shrugged, indicating that she was just as clueless as she was.

"The house is probably full," Robert said, in a way of and answer or reassurance, as they got ready for the rehearsal. "Don't worry too much about it."

But Cora couldn't help but worry. At the back of her mind, she wondered if Violet knew of her son's tryst with his girlfriend last Christmas. It didn't really matter, Cora tried telling herself, they weren't being prosecuted for it, had only been made to share a room which was actually a good thing—it meant she could sleep _so_ much better, so she let it slip from the forefront of her brain. She'd examine it a later date, just not right then.

She couldn't help thinking about it, however, no matter how hard she tried, and sometimes the thoughts would bleed through and plague her mind. She couldn't do anything about it, it seemed as though she was born to worry about everything. She just wished she didn't worry about _this_, right about now when she was getting ready for Rosamund's wedding. It was just entirely too irrelevant to anything about this day.

With a sigh, she slipped on her dress over her head—in an attempt to banish her worries for today. Her dress was a dusky blue colored dress with a lace top that had a high neck but dipped on her back, enough to hopefully entice her boyfriend, but not enough to be indecent. The skirt was a-line, made of chiffon material that flared from her waist down to about less than an inch from her knees. It was a gorgeous dress that cost her a leg and an arm (not that it was really much of an issue, but she cares just a tad bit—she hates spending with so much extravagance on such frivolous things—though she justifies that it _was_ time for such frivolity, maybe just this once), but she absolutely loved it. She wore a black platform heels to go along with it and carried a small black Chanel boy bag. She themed it with a fresh makeup and soft pink lips, and then hoped to blazes that she looked well enough.

Judging by Robert's reaction when she'd finally come out of the bathroom, she was more than just.

"You look breathtaking, darling," he'd said, with dropped jaws and a glimmer in his eyes that had been hard to chalk up into anything else but admiration. He had walked over to her and had taken her in his arms, kissing her soundly, though seemingly careful not to wipe her lipstick (which had not been the case, her lipstick had smeared over his lips). "Just absolutely gorgeous," he repeated, sounding a little awe struck and breathless.

She'd felt heat crawl up to her neck and cheeks, and she knew she was getting redder by the second. She had hoped for a response, but had not expected such an enthusiastic one, and she didn't really know what to do. She'd been told many times in her life that she was beautiful, had been offered a modelling job back in the US when she'd been eighteen (she'd turned it down, wanting to focus on University and having been unsure how to be under the cameras and the lights all the time), but never had she had this kind of experience—this kind of awestruck reaction.

Robert stared at her like she hung the moon in her eyes, and that made so many butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching up to place a kiss against his lip and then nuzzling his nose. He smiled while she tried to wipe out some of her lipstick from his lips and face. "You look pretty handsome yourself, though this particular shade of lipstick is not you color." She winked and he chuckled.

In all honesty, he _did_ look pretty fucking amazing himself. He wore a grey-blue tux that made her stomach twist and turn with want, and it had set off his blue eyes even more because of its blue undertone. His hair was swept to the side and he looked so clean and crisp and positively delicious, she wanted to jump on him right then and there.

He would be the best looking best man in the history of weddings, she just knew it (she was to him, any other arguments that could be presented would be invalid), and he was hers, all hers. The thought made her swoon.

"No, it suits you though," he told her, flattering her yet again and making her smile. He added then, "Too bad I'm going to just be kissing it all off later." He squeezed her waist and she smiled.

She knew he was anxious because they hadn't really made love in a week due to her monthly visitor, and he'd been very patient about it (it wasn't something she could control after all), but he was still a man with needs, and so was she, and really, it was torture.

She smiled at him coquettishly. "Would you now?" she asked, looking at him through her lashes. "Anything else you'd be kissing off later?"

He looked at her with a promise before he pulled her closer and growled. "I'd like to be kissing off every part of you later," he said. His voice was low and dangerous, and his hot breath hit her skin making goose bumps rise. "And I will. You just wait."

She sighed with longing.

She could hardly just. But wait she must, for there was a wedding to go through. This truly was a happy day, for Rosamund and Duke, and also for Cora because she wanted Rosamund to be happy, too.

Besides, it was such a cheerful day for a wedding (for once the weather was cooperating and the sun was out, and though it was cold, it didn't feel like North Pole).

"Let's go," she told her boyfriend as she ran her hand down her skirt unconsciously. "We don't want you to be late. Rosamund will have a fit." She grinned.

Robert chuckled and shook his head. "We won't want that," he agreed. He then offered his arm to her and smiled at her in that cheesy manner that made her heart flip and flop in her chest. "Shall we, milady?"

She grinned at him, broad and wide and foolishly besotted, "We shall, milord."

And off they went.

**…**

Robert watched as his sister walked down the aisle, one hand tucked against their father's elbow and the other holding a bouquet of white and pink roses sprinkled with baby's breath. She was a sight to behold, and from the corner of his eye he spotted Mama dabbing at the corner of her eyes. Duke looked like he was about to burst from happiness or cry from it, and it warmed Robert's heart to know that Rosamund had found someone who made her happy and was happy to be with her.

Robert looked away for one second to look at his gorgeous girlfriend. She was sitting just a row behind Mama and she was tearing up as well. It had been a surprise to him and to Rosamund when mama had insisted that Cora be sat just behind her, but Rosamund had instantly agreed. Robert almost couldn't believe his luck—his sister adored his girlfriend, and his mother did not seem to be intent in seeing her gone.

She seemed to feel his eyes on her because she looked away from the bride to look back at him. She smiled at him, bright and wide, though her eyes were glassy, and he smiled back, looking at her with all the love he couldn't yet tell her of. She blew him a kiss, and he almost felt disappointed he couldn't catch it and blow one back to her. It was cheesy and he should be ashamed of his own thoughts, but he couldn't bring himself to.

In a few seconds more, Rosamund reached the altar, and words were spoken between Duke and Patrick, and then Rosamund was kissing their father's cheek and then her hand was being passed between the two men. Duke kissed Rosamund's gloved knuckles, and she smiled through her tears.

It was over an hour later that the ceremony finished, with a '_You may kiss the bride'_ from the minister, and Duke lifting the veil from Rosamund's face so he could swoop in and kiss Rosamund soundly. There were cheers and wolf whistles, and Robert might or might not have let out a whistle of his own.

After that, there had been pictures, with the family, with friends, with the wedding party, with just the parents, of just the newlyweds. Cora had been called in by Rosamund to some of the family shots, and Robert just about passed out when Mama had not interjected with a denial of this particular request. He wasn't sure if it was just because it was Rosamund's wedding and she should get her way all the time that day.

By the time they piled out of the cathedral and into the reception (it was to be held at the Abbey's gardens—not the best for such a wintry day, but there had not been snow just wind so Rosamund went on with it, everyone would just have to wear their coats), Robert was extremely exhausted and just wanted to take off his tux. He climbed into the car with Cora as Branson drove them out of the church back to the house.

"I just really want this tux off," he commented as he tried to loosen his bow tie, realizing he couldn't just take it off. He felt rather stiff in this outfit. "I'm exhausted."

Cora chuckled and kissed his cheek, letting him pull her close and snuggling into him when he did. "Too bad, I really like the tux on you," she said, and then reached up to whisper on his ear, nipping his earlobe in the process and sending a jolt of want through his veins down to his cock.

He pulled back just a little so he could look at her. He leaned to kiss her, swiping his tongue at her lips and biting down her bottom lip. He didn't say anything more, letting his hands roam and then letting it land on her thigh where he squeezed once, twice, telling her without words how he wished it was now, rather than later.

"Later," Cora promised as she pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder.

They arrived to the house shortly after that, and Robert led Cora to the gardens, holding her hand the whole time. The garden had been decked out in such finery. Large pergola sized tents had been erected and dozens and dozens of tables filled it out. Right at the very front was the table for the newlyweds and to their right was the five layer cake. The tables were covered with white cloth and at the center was a vase of pink and white roses, sprinkled with baby's breath (very much like Rosamund's bouquet). Some of them were already filled with guests and Robert moved along to find his seat. He had insisted and had begged his sister that he be allowed to sit with his girlfriend today, that the wedding party didn't have to sit at the table at the front with the newlyweds, and Rosamund had immediately agreed.

Robert pulled the chair for Cora before taking a seat himself. Some of his friends had come by to say hi, some already had before the wedding had started, and he'd introduced them to his girlfriend. Some of them already knew her from that party before and some from Christmas, but everyone seemed to have been enthusiastic to meet her. And no wonder, too, because Cora was just about the nicest person he knew—always so warm and so kind, bestowing them with a soft smile. In another life, she'd have made a great countess or duchess or something like that.

"Stop staring," the object of his thoughts hissed as she waved a hand before his face in an attempt to get him to focus. She was smiling though, so she knew she wasn't pissed off, just probably conscious.

"You have to excuse me," he said earnestly, lifting their entwined hands and bringing it close to his lips so he could place a kiss on her knuckles. "You're just too beautiful."

She blushed, and he thought it adorable, before she rolled her eyes and called him a '_flatterer'_. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He'd flatter her anytime, anywhere, any day, because she was the most enchanting woman he's met.

And she deserved every compliment she gets.

"This is such a beautiful wedding," she said then, as she looked around. People had been piling in more and taking their seats. They were just waiting for the reception to start. "It's so grand, like something out of a fairytale."

Robert nodded. "It's Rosamund's dream," he confided. "And Duke wanted to make her dreams come true, I suppose." He paused and then sighed. "I guess it's every girl's dream."

She hummed thoughtfully, and then shook her head slowly. "Not me," she said, and he'd smiled, instinctively just knowing how different she was. "I want a garden wedding, but a little more intimate—with just my family, my husband to be and his family and a few very close friends. I want it on late summer, gearing towards autumn when the leaves are changing colors and falling about, when the weather isn't too hot but not too cold either. It would be like an explosion of reds and oranges, and it would look great." She sighed wistfully before looking at him smiling embarrassedly.

He leaned in and nuzzled their noses together. "I'm sure it would," he said, agreeing, his own way of saying that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. He wished he could make her dream come true, that he was going to be her husband to be.

Maybe someday.

It should scare him, having avoided commitment as much as he could after the heartbreak he'd suffered through, but it didn't now, he wasn't scared. In fact he could almost say that he looked forward to a future with Cora.

He pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose before looking at her eyes. The blue in them was vibrant and bright, glimmering with hope and happiness, and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

Yes, definitely, someday.

**…**

The wedding was going on full swing, and Cora was having a good time. She had been chatting with some of Robert's friends, those that were Rosamund's friends too, and had been there at the party Robert had brought her to at the beginning of their relationship. Some of them were ones she met during the Christmas holidays.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe that they were dating for no more than five months, their lives had become so intertwined. Robert had been a regular at the Castle to the point that some of the patrons know him, too. Her band mates and the staff at the pub had become his friends as well.

She, on the other hand, had been well acquainted with his assistant and some other colleagues. She had lunch with Robert and his friend John Bates more than once since the Christmas party, and though she found the other man elusive and more of an acquaintance than a friend, he had never been anything but nice and kind. Some of Robert's other mates had become a permanent fixture in her life as well, as they'd been mentioned in so many conversations, and she always knew Robert would be with them for a night out if he failed to make it to her apartment on a particular night (he'd always tell her first, so she never worried).

Her life had changed so drastically since meeting Robert. She now lived in an apartment where her things were moved to make space for _his_ things. Her bathroom was filled with his products too—her moisturizer sat next to his shaving cream, her toothbrush next to his. It was a little bit terrifying to have moved so quickly in each other's lives, but it was exhilarating, too, and really she wouldn't change any of it.

She smiled at him now, as he stood up, preparing to make the best man's speech and to toast the couple. He was nervous about it, he'd confided in her, wasn't really the type to go and speak in front of so many people, but she'd told him he'd do well, that it was his sister and her husband and surely they would appreciate him trying. Of course, they'd appreciate more if he didn't out their secrets, she'd told him.

He'd only laughed at that and committed to nothing.

"I was given the task of delivering the best man speech today, which means, you lot are not allowed to fall asleep right at the middle," he said, smiling as the crowd chuckled collectively. "It would certainly be a bruise to my poor ego, but I'm going to make this really short so you don't all get to do that to me." He smiled then and paused, letting the crowd settle down. "I had been told by my lovely girlfriend, Cora, that it is bad form to share secrets about the bride or the groom, but I'd like to anyway."

This made the crowd chuckle again as he turned to look at Cora and wink at her, making her shake her head fondly at him.

"For those of you who don't know, Rosamund is quite a hard woman to deal with, I won't say handle because both she and my girlfriend would box my ears if I do, but it's the truth. Rosamund is her own woman—strong-willed, independent, doesn't take anyone's shit—all the qualities that I had found annoying about her when we were kids, though rest assured she still annoys me now…" he paused and smiled at the couple, while Cora laughed along the crowd as Rosamund let out an indignant exclamation, "All the qualities that I admire in her now, and wish that Duke would cherish in her as well, although, I'm already quite assured he does. You both embody the sickliest sweet but perfect for each other couple that I'd ever known."

Robert paused to blush and chuckle when Rosamund let out an "_As if you and Cora aren't!"_, before he shook his head at her and began speaking again:

"As I was saying before the bride interrupted my speech, I know that there are a lot of people out there who long for that and I am very happy, for the both of you, that you found it in each other. I am sure that you will have many, many years together, happy and still in love. After all, I do believe that once you find the one, then you should hold on to them and never let them go." He gave Cora a longing look when he said that, and Cora could literally feel her heart melt, knowing and feeling that that part was for her, or she could always hope, but his eyes told her so.

Then he continued with, "I only ask Duke to take very good care of my sister, or Papa and I will personally hunt you down, otherwise, welcome to the family, Duke." He grinned in that boyish way that Cora loved before he raised his glass in a toast, and then walked back to seat beside Cora.

"How was that?" he asked her once he was seated, and she beamed at him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly. He smiled at her when she pulled back, obviously influenced by her own giddiness.

"You are amazing," she said, smiling at him as tears glistened at the corner of her eyes, "It was a beautiful speech."

He pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her softly, sweetly, totally uncaring as the bridesmaid made a toast, too, in the background. She closed her eyes, letting the feel of this minute encompass her—being here, in this place, watching the union of two people in love, and be there with the man she loved, _loves—_well, it was hard not to get caught up in the moment.

It seemed as though his feelings were in sync with her because he gave her nose a small peck before he nuzzled it with his own, his soft, warm breath hitting her skin and making shivers run down her spine. She was happy, ridiculously so, and sometimes when she was alone, lying awake in her bed (on the rare days that she hadn't been with Robert), she wondered when it would all be snatched away from her, when the happiness and the bliss would end, because nothing really did ever last forever—though she did hope he would prove her wrong and he would prove her that forever was real, and they were it.

The blissful, wonderful smile he gave her had hope fluttering inside her chest.

**…**

Cora was resplendent in her beautiful her dress, she was almost a dream, and it had Robert wondering all night about how lucky he actually was to have her, to be the one by her side, to be the man she spent her days and night with, the man she was with.

They were sat on their table, feeding each other bits of cake (which less than a year ago he would have sickeningly and annoyingly sweet), while they laughed and talked in hushed tones. She looked giddy, and Robert could not help but bask in that giddiness. She was like a child on Christmas day, with her eyes glinting and her lips smiling from ear to ear.

He leaned down and stole a kiss from her lips as she told him about that one time one of her uncles had drunkenly crashed a family gathering, and how he'd barrelled right into the ice sculpture, sending it toppling into the ground and shattering it into many pieces, earning him a stern lecture from Martha the day after. It had been pretty hilarious, and she had been laughing while telling him of it that he couldn't possibly resist but kiss her.

God, she was breathtaking. And maybe that made him a fool in love, but a fool he wished to stay as long he felt this happy when she was at his side.

"What was that for?" she asked him, smiling shyly at him when he looked down at her.

He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer until there was very little space between them and she was almost sitting on his lap. He should control himself, try not to show so much affectionate display on public, or Violet would give him a stern talking down, but he couldn't care less. This felt good—they felt good together.

He nuzzled her nose with his and kissed her lips once more. "Nothing," he whispered, his voice low. "I just wanted to. I reserved the right to kiss my girlfriend whenever I please."

She laughed. "Do you?" she asked teasingly as she looped her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her. "I'm so happy."

"With me?" he asked, a little tentative. He found it hard to believe that he'd be the cause of happiness to a woman as wonderful and as beautiful as the one he's holding in his arms, but wonder of wonders it was the truth.

"With you," she said, her words holding so much promise, it made his heart leap in his chest.

The confession was said in low tones, merely a hushed whisper, but it brought so much joy to his heart. And he never thought anyone could ever be fulfilled with being someone's case of happiness, had always thought it such a burden and an unfortunate circumstance to have your happiness dependent on other people than yourself, but it felt wonderful now. He felt like he could conquer the world. And he would, for her. For her, he would do everything.

"You make me the happiest man alive," he told her, pulling back just so he could kiss her again. And maybe they are being sickeningly sweet, and maybe he wouldn't normally be like that, but Cora was different, she made him a different person—a better man.

The smile she gave him was one that he would always remember.

Behind them, the first strings of _Can't Help Falling in Love_ began to play, and Robert pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes and grin at her. He pulled away and stood up, holding out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, smiling as she stared at him with wonder in her eyes. She smiled at him and slipped her hand into his, letting him hold her up and lead him to the dance floor.

He held her into his arms and sighed as she snuggled closer, her nose burying to the space between his shoulder and neck. He felt her breath hitting his skin and he shuddered, pulling her closer to him. He rested his cheek against the crown of her head and swayed with her to the soft croon of the Elvis song.

"This song will always remind me of our first date," she murmured against his neck and he hummed in agreement. "Thank you for that."

He smiled. "Thanks for letting me take you out on a date, I know I seemed more of a bumbling fool than the smooth man I had hoped to come across."

"You're a _donk,"_ she said, laughing. She looked up at him and scrunched her nose.

He chuckled at her. "What does that even mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She laughed harder. "I made it up," she confessed. "But it seemed fitting, don't you think?"

"I won't know, it sounds rather stupid," he mocked, pouting for good measure.

She only smirked, and then smiled softly as she cupped his cheeks and brought his face forward so he could kiss his breath away. "But you're _my_ Donk," she whispered breathlessly when they pulled away.

And he smiled because he would be anything she wanted him to be, as long as he would remain hers for the rest of his life. He shook her head and twirled her away from him and then back into his arms within a quick second because he couldn't bear to be apart from her for that long.

She smiled at him while she danced her way back to him, and he felt incredibly lucky, his heart fluttering in his chest as she beamed at him, twirling in his arms. The music played behind them and couples danced around them, but he couldn't have noticed, didn't care enough to as she took every bit of his attention.

She's a wonder and she is his to love and to cherish. And the most wonderful thing of all is that she seems to return his feelings.

He gazed down at her and let their foreheads touch. "You're so beautiful," he breathed. "I'm so lucky you're mine."

She blushed prettily, and even through the dimmed lights he could see it, and it endeared her to him even more to see that he could make a grown woman like her blush like that. "You're not so bad yourself. This tux is doing you wonders. I can barely keep my hands to myself," she admitted, and then leaned up to whisper down his ear, "And though I love this tux on you, I can't wait to get you home so I could rip it off of you."

She smirked at him when he raised an eyebrow, and he gripped her hand, squeezing it, while he gulped down hard, and letting her know without words that he was excited, too.

**…**

Cora ripped his tuxedo off of his body the moment they stepped into their room, and though it was late and they were both tired (it had been a long day after all, and the party had continued on for a while even after the send off for the bride and groom), Robert felt himself responding to her touch, to her kisses. She gripped his lapels as she shoved her tongue inside his mouth, and he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the feral way that she was handling him now, the way her passion burned through the both of them, and how wild she was right now as she held him, pinning _him_ against the wall.

"Cora," he murmured while she fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning it completely and sliding it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Her mouth was on his, tongue sliding in and out of his mouth, exploring every contour and curve without mercy or inhibition.

She pulled away when they were both out of breath, but her fingers didn't stop and she unclasped his pants, letting his step out of it long enough, before she's pulling his boxers down his hips as well. He was already hard, had been s0 since their dance that night. She had been pressed so close against him (though that was his own doing, he had been unable to let her go for one second), and he was so sure that she'd felt it too, as she had subtly tried to press closer, her breath had tickled his neck, and there had not been anything he had wanted more than to take her right there and then—except perhaps, taking her right here and right now.

"Robert," she moaned when he cupped her left breast in his hand, fingers pinching against the fabric once he'd found her nipples. He couldn't wait, could not have waited one more second, before he's undressing her, the ruffling of her skirt clear against the silence of the room. She was braless, and apparently, panty-less too

"Were you like this the whole goddamn time?" he asked gruffly as his hand sought for the treasure she hid beneath all that skirt. His finger brushed against her clit and she bucked against him, hips lifting towards his.

"Yes," she cried out when he pinched the said bundle of nerves, and she threw her head back, giving him the chance to lean down and suck fervently on her neck. It would leave a mark, but honestly Cora was past caring.

"Fuck, Cora," he growled at her skin before he was helping her wrap her legs around his waist and he was bringing her over to the bed, their clothes strewn about the room, forgotten. He laid her down on bed and crawled over her, peppering her skin with tiny kisses, sometimes sucking on her succulent flesh, leaving rosy welts that he'd soothe with his tongue.

She was helpless underneath him, only managing to moan and groan, writhe under the assault of pleasure he'd wreaked upon her. She tried to reach for him, to grasp his hair and pull him up so she could taste his lips, but he wouldn't let her, moving his hands up and pinning hers above her head as he sucked on her nipple hard, making her yelp from the sensations it caused to travel down her body.

Her eyes fell shut and she let herself enjoy him, but then they snapped open when he let go and crawled away.

"Wha-What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him rummage through their luggage, his back to her. He didn't answer, but when he faced her, he was holding a tie in his hand and there was a devilish smirk placed firmly on his lips.

He walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand, bringing them together above her head. She looked at him in silent challenge, as though she knew exactly what he's about to do (and she did). She was daring him, it was obvious, and naturally he rose to the occasion. He wrapped the tie around her wrist and knotted it tightly enough that she wouldn't pull it out and loosen it, but loose enough that it wouldn't hurt. He moved just a bit so he could tie the extra fabric around the pole of the bed. He tied it just so, that she could still move around, change positions if needed.

"Robert?" she uttered quietly, eyes darkened with lust, and she knew that she was flushed, that she was probably red from head to toe. She was excited, felt her nerves tingling with excitement. They'd never done this before and it was already exhilarating.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, and she shook her head in answer. He hummed and then got her on her hands and knees, his hands immediately coasting up and down her buttocks. He shapes and reshaped it in the palm of his hand, slapped it once, and then twice for good measure, making a moan slip past her lips in delight. It was naughty, incredibly so, and god damn it, it was exciting her. She was beyond aroused, could feel her wetness trailing down her legs. She gasped when she felt his finger trace up her thighs to her wet centre where she was hot and pulsating. She needed something, she needed him, NOW!

One finger slipped inside her, causing her to groan. And then he added another, making her head to fall down, her forehead hitting her forearm. It felt so fucking good, and she could not help but grind into his pumping fingers, her hips moving in sync to every thrust.

"Robert, ungh—yes, right there, _oh!" _she breathed as he moved his fingers inside her, and he bent it just at the right angle to hit her g-spot.

He lifted his free hand and mapped up and down her torso, down her back, and then upwards to her breast. He flicked at one puckered nipple, and then pinched it before palming it and repeating the same process until she's a sobbing mess of wanton need, and then he gave its twin the same attention.

Robert then pulled out his fingers, making her snap his head at him but he only smirked mischievously and place himself underneath her right below her dripping wet cunt, and then he lowered her carefully towards his mouth, his tongue darting out to flick against her clit. He used both hands to grip at her waist and keep her in place but she really couldn't help but move her hips when he started sucking on the sensitive little bundle of nerves, and god, good god, _oh_, that feels _so_ fucking amazing.

"Oh _ fuck,_ Robert, please," she said, begging for what—she wasn't even sure, but she needed something, something he knew, and he didn't disappoint her as he stuck his tongue right inside her slit, fucking her with it as he straightened it and stiffened the muscle enough so he could trust it in and out of her pussy. His hands moved to her ass and he gripped it, helping keep her steady as she positioned herself so that she was kneeling before him, his face in between her legs, tongue inside her hot sex fucking her with it. It didn't take her long before she's coming, coming hard, in his mouth, coating his lips with her wetness, his name falling from her lips in a hoarse scream.

God, it felt so good.

She was still panting when Robert moved from her legs and positioned himself behind her. He guided her a little bit so that she was still kneeling but with her upper torso down and her arse up. Then without another word or preamble, he thrust inside her soaking wet cunt and started thrusting. She was expecting him to have her suck him off, and she would have been more than happy to do so, but this was good too. She could feel him, all of him, stretching her, filling her up, making her feel complete. He leaned down so that he was covering her back, and then started rasping naughty sentences in her ear, only serving to further rile her up and push her over the edge. He tilted her hips slightly, and the change in angle somehow made her fill even fuller and he was hitting all the right spots that she was gasping, clawing against her binding though it wouldn't come off. She heard the unmistakable sound of a hand slapping skin, and belatedly she felt the tingling on her ass where he'd given it a smack. She gyrates her hips and thrusts further, instructing him without word to give her another sharp blow, which he did. And then another, and then another, following it with sharp thrusts of his hips as he pumped away inside of her. God she was so close, so close, and she threw her head back, muttering that she was about to cum, just a few more.

"I'm cuming too," he murmured harshly against her ear, biting down on her lobe. Then he gripped her hips and gave her three sharp thrusts before her orgasm explodes, starting from her core and spreading through every part of her up to the tips of her fingers down to her toes. Her inner walls were gripping him tightly, she could feel it, but he was still thrusting away behind her, giving her a few more thrust before he was coming inside her, her name falling from his lips, as his lips fell to her shoulder as the both collapsed into the bed.

He placed a small bite on her flesh before he pulled away, breathing heavily, and untied her. Then he rolled over and brought her to rest against his chest. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, soon falling under and joining him in the land of dreams.

**...**

The next few days were busy for the both of them, with it seeing their return to the city from the Abbey, to being back to work for Robert and back to school for Cora. His sister and her new husband had been off to the French Riviera for a few weeks, while he and Cora had settled into a kind of domestic bliss. They spend most of their days in his house, and though it added a bit more commute for Cora, she didn't mind. He would drop her off her school most days, anyway.

She still played at the Castle every Friday, it was something that hadn't changed through the new year and new semester, and he still watched her from the same corner booth and waited for her sets to finish before he went home with her.

All in all, it was a good life.

One thing though that had rattled him was the arrival of Valentine's Day. It never mattered to him before, having been accustomed to being single after Adeline had, well, left him, and even before that he'd never made such fuss. He knew his girlfriend, knew her down to earth nature and her need for less fuss and less drama, and she probably wouldn't mind if they spent their valentines inside their house, cuddled on the couch, but he wanted to do something nice for her.

However, the fact that it was now only three days before the event put a damper on his plans to make a grand gesture. All the restaurants and hotels are booked, every other person had ordered every bouquet from the florist. He was getting desperate. Even if there were restaurants he could still get a reservation from, it seemed futile, seemed so paltry and dry compared to what he'd had in mind. He was at a loss.

He was just grateful that despite all that, he'd found the best gift he could find for her. It was simple, and it cost a pretty penny but he didn't mind that. He wanted the best for her. He'd gotten her an eighteen karat white gold necklace with a simple tear drop diamond pendant. The necklace itself had an intricate design, it has diamond studded leaf shapes attached to the chain that goes up and around the neck and there are bigger diamonds at five points, making it look like a little rose vine. It was beautiful and he was sure Cora would love it.

He has that part together, at least. Now, he wondered where he would take her for Valentine's Day.

It seemed that he needed not worry though for later that night, when she was snuggled up in his arms after a few hours spent in passionate lovemaking, she turned to look at him and traced her fingers up and down his jaw.

"Valentine's is coming up," she told him, making his breath hitch as he looked at her. If she asked him where he was about to bring her, he'd be screwed because he still didn't know. She bit her lip and looked remorseful. "I hope you hadn't planned something yet."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, confused. "Why not?" he asked her, watching as her expression changed.

"I have to work at the pub," she said, sighing. He opened her mouth to say something but she held out her finger. "I know it's on a Sunday, and I have gigs on Fridays, but our bassist asked to swap Friday for a Sunday because of a family party thing, and obviously we can't play without him so we couldn't help but agree. Please don't be mad at me."

She looked up at him with her wide, doe eyes, and of course, he could never be mad at her. Not over this, or over anything really. So, he nodded, pulling her close and placing a soft kiss against her brow.

"Of course," he said. "I'll just go with you. To be honest, I haven't quite reserved a place yet, anyway. It doesn't matter where we are, as long as we spend it together."

She hugged him closer and sighed. "It's going to be a formals night, so you know, wear something nice."

He nodded, agreeing without fuss, though at the back of his head he wondered why he would have to, he didn't work there. And he wondered who would be spending their Valentine's on a pub, but then again, apparently he and his girlfriend will, so with that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

**...**

Valentine's never used to be a thing for Cora. Usually, she'd spend the night in and watch movies, not bothering with the fact that outside, the world is flooded with little red hearts, pink and red roses, and balloons and chocolates. To her, it's just another day.

But not this year.

This year, she had a wonderful boyfriend, who had just a few weeks ago created a winter wonderland in his backyard just for her. While she knew a relationship wasn't about competition, she still wanted to do something for him that was of the same calibre.

And so she began planning their Valentine's date. It had been difficult to find a place she could rent out that wasn't already booked out or reserved, but alas she found one. She found it through Phyllis's help, and when she did, she knew it had been the most perfect location.

It wasn't too far away from the city, mostly on the outskirts, just a few minutes drive. It was an old country owned by the Drewes, and it sounded odd, but it had the most beautiful garden that had been frequented by the Molesleys. Phyllis had said that Joseph's father had even help develop the landscape of the garden, and maybe by relation or maybe simply because the place had been extremely beautiful, Cora had fallen in love with it and rented it out for a night until the next day.

She'd had them set up the gardens, had fairy lights adorn every tree and had a table set for two right in the middle. It was a little bit like what Robert had set up in his backyard, minus the snow and more of the flowers. It was beautiful, or so she thought from the picture she had been sent after the set up.

She'd discreetly packed them a bag and tucked it away in the boot of Robert's car on the day they were to leave. She imagined it would be quite the surprise for him and she looked forward to his reaction. There was however, one hiccup to her plans. She needed to be the one to drive, and she's not sure Robert would like the idea very much. He didn't mind her independence and would surely let her do as she pleased, but he was very deeply attached to his car and trusted no one else but himself to drive it.

"Will you let me drive your car?" she asked him, looking at him with pleading eyes that she knew he found hard to resist.

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes an bit his lip. Indecision was clear in his face, and she watched him inhale and exhale deeply as he weighed his options. She knew he wanted to ask why, but didn't want her to feel like he didn't trust her. She thought he'd save him from his own mind.

"I miss driving. I haven't driven in so long and you know I can drive your car. You let me do it once," she told him, which was the half truth anyway. Then she batted her eyelashes at him as she moved closer to him until they were almost one breath, leaning in to nuzzle his nose. "Please?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, handing her the keys, "Okay, but be careful," he said, sounding a lot like her father that she wondered briefly how they initially couldn't get along when they were basically woven from the same fabric.

"Okay, thanks baby," she said, leaning in to kiss his lips for good measure.

The drive was silent for a while, up until Cora passed the pub and went straight ahead, going to the exit on the way to the country house. Robert had looked at her in bewilderment then, before realization dawned on him.

"Oh, you tricked me!" he'd said, chuckling and not seemingly mad at all.

She threw him a grin though she kept her eyes on the road (driving on the other side of the road was _not_ easy), and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a gig tonight, I just said that so I could surprise you. I didn't want you to make plans for us on Valentine's. I wanted to be the one to make plans," she confessed as she turned left.

"Well, I am quite surprised," he told her, smiling and grabbing her hand that wasn't on the steering wheel to place a soft kiss against her knuckle.

She smiled, feeling her heart flutter at his sweetness. She then turned right when saw the sign with Drewe's place on it in big letters, and it said about a kilometre more, so she leaned back and continued to drive in a relax pace.

She slowed the car to a stop once they arrived at the town house, and then turned the engine, before turning to her boyfriend.

"Not a scratch on your baby," she told him proudly while she undid her seatbelt and he did the same.

Grinning, he made a show of inspecting her, raising her arms, and moving closer to check her face, making her a bit conscious in the process. He kissed her lips and nuzzled her nose. "You're right, not a scratch on my baby," he said, winking at her.

And damn him, he was so smooth that it had taken her off guard before she chuckled and shook her head, calling him a flirt.

"Only with you," he told her as he got out of the car and walked towards her side, opening the door for her too.

She told him that she had a bag packed for them in the boot and asked him to retrieve it while she went in and checked themselves in for the night. When she walked in, Mr. And Mrs. Drewe were waiting for her, greeting her with a smile.

"Everything is as you had asked," Mrs. Drewe said, as she handed her the key to the cabin they'd rented for the night. They would come back to the city tomorrow, which meant she would have to miss a day's worth of classes and he his work, but it would be worth it.

"Thank you," Cora said just as Robert walked in with their bags. He had a smile on his face and he greeted the couple before them, before Cora ushered them both to the back cabin where they would be sleeping in for tonight—well, maybe not a lot of sleeping would go on.

Robert placed the bag on the floor next to bed and pulled her in his arms. "Thank you for the surprise," he murmured, kissing her cheeks and then down her neck.

She chuckled though her breath hitched, and she could feel herself getting warmer. "This isn't all of it," she said. "I still have one more surprise." She smiled as she pulled away. "Let me just grab something then we'll be on our way."

She'd been quick, rummaging through her back to grab her gift for him, and then she took his hand and led him outside to the gardens where everything had been set up to perfection. The flowers surrounded the tables and lights glowed from where they were wrapped around the trees. It was so beautiful.

They spent their dinner in silence. It was something that the Drewe's had cooked for them, made from all organic ingredients that can be found in the farm and god it was delicious. Everything was perfect. Even the night was cooperating, with it not being too nifty. It wasn't warm by all means, but it wasn't freezing either, and for once, it was a beautiful February night without the torrential downpour that had been somewhat a fixture to the day's events.

Once their food was all but devoured, Robert smiled and handed Cora his present. She'd been timid and reluctant to accept at first, but he'd convinced her and she'd been pleasantly surprised to find the most beautiful necklace she'd seen in her life. She trailed her fingers over the sparkling jewellery, and smiled at him. She thanked him and tried to hold back the tears she felt stinging her eyes. He was just too wonderful.

After thanking him a third time, and him chuckling saying it was nothing, Cora unearthed her gift for Robert. She handed it to him shyly, and only smiled at him when he tried to protest that it was too much. She'd already planned the most perfect night.

"I know it seemed extravagant but this is our first Valentine's, I want it to be special," she told him.

"It is," he'd said as he accepted the present, and opened it. Inside the box was a simple but elegant watch. It was the same one he'd eyed when he and Cora had been out shopping and strolling one day. "It's beautiful." He looked at her with wonder in his eyes.

"Look at the back," she instructed and he did as she instructed.

"Yours for all eternity," he reads aloud, reciting the number inscription beneath the words that was the date of their anniversary. He smiled at her and leaned across the table to place a kiss on her lips.

After that, Cora asked Robert for a stroll around, and he'd obliged, holding her hand all the way as the marvelled at the beauty of nature. It was dark and only the dimming fairy lights illuminated their way but it didn't matter. Not when the night was as beautiful as this, and the company was even better.

Cora could feel her heart filling with the love she felt for him, and suddenly she didn't want to hold back anymore. She wanted to tell him, wanted him to know what she really felt for him.

She halted her steps and grabbed his wrists, making him stop and turn to look at her as well.

"What is it darling," he asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I just..." she began as her heart raced against her chest. She could actually hear her heartbeat and she half wondered if Robert could hear it too. She bit down her lip and sighed. It's now or never. "I um, I, my life changed when I met you," she said, and great, wow she's off to a great start here (she could absolutely kick herself right now). She decided to forge on. "And I, you mean so much to me, Robert. In such a short time, you've become someone that I turn to for comfort and to share my joy and happiness with. I can't imagine a life without you in it." She looked into his eyes and sighed, feeling herself falling into the abyss that was his baby blues. God, she loved him. "I love you, Robert. With all my heart, I love you."

She stood there, looking at him, watching as a myriad of emotions flicker through his face. A minute passed in silence, and then another, and then Cora felt like a fool, felt like someone just poured a bucket of cold water over her head, and she could feel the ice splinters digging through her heart. She could feel tears prickling at the back of her eyes, but she didn't let those escape, instead she breathed and jutted her chin.

"Anyway I just wanted you to know," she told him before she was leaving him by himself and she was half sprinting away from him. She'd been wrong. Whatever he felt for her, it wasn't like what she felt for him. It wasn't love. He didn't love her.

Oh god, Jesus.

He didn't love her.

She could feel the tears slipping free now as she walked away from him and she reached up to wipe them away but then she felt someone grab her forearm, turning her around and making her reel backwards until she was face to face with Robert.

She wanted to apologize or maybe say something, but she didn't get the chance because suddenly his mouth was on hers, and he was kissing the daylights out of her. His tongue wasn't gentle in its probing and it slipped past her lips without preamble or permission. His hands moved to grip her waist and then he was pulling her close, closer to him until they were chest to chest, nose to nose, and she was standing on her tiptoes, head thrown back as he kissed her senseless.

She couldn't stop. Instead, her own hands moved upwards, until her fingers were tangled through his hair, and she was holding on to him like he was her lifeline. Right now, he was. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on, all she knew was that the man she loved was kissing her senseless.

"I'm an idiot," he murmured once he pulled away. His breathing was labored and harsh, but so was hers, and she fell back to the balls of her feet as she tried to catch her breath. She shook her head and tried to protest. "I am. God. I love you, Cora."

She smiled for a moment, the words filling her ears and it made her heart flutter, made her feel as though she was floating. But then no...she frowned. "You don't have to say it just because I said it," she told him, feeling her heart break in her chest at the thought. He might kiss her like no tomorrow, and make love to her like she's the only woman in the world, but that didn't really mean that he's in love with her.

"No, no, Cora, I love you," he repeated, and hope began blooming inside her chest, taking root in her heart. "I'm in love with you. You...you are beautiful and kind, and selfless. You are passionate and empathic, intelligent and clever, funny, witty, and you fascinate me. You are...I can write a whole book of adjectives describing what I think of you, how I see you as, but that wouldn't be enough. You're you and that...you're perfect. I was trying to digest the fact that you, an amazing, beautiful woman who could have anyone you want, wants me, loves me. And that...that was like heaven to my ears. You handed me the stars and the moon, and best of all, you handed me your heart, and it took me a while to just...it took me a while to get down from the high, but by God, Cora, I love you." Cora felt tears stream down her eyes, and she almost couldn't breathe, his words were beautiful, _he_ was so beautiful. "I'm so in love with you, with your beautiful eyes and your smile and your laugh, and everything else that makes you who you are. I have never felt like this before, not to anyone, and maybe it makes me a _donk_ sometimes, like right now, but that doesn't make it any less real or less true. I love you, that is the simple fact. I can't live without you either, and I can't imagine a life that you aren't in it. In fact I don't ever want to, because that is just unthinkable. A life without you, is not a life worth living, and I cannot begin to explain to you how happy you've just made me."

He breathed.

"And I'm sorry I'm not good with words," he began, but she cut him off, telling him that he was doing a marvellous job just now, making him chuckle as he hugged her to him, "But I do know three simple words that sum up what I feel for you. I love you."

She could pinpoint the exact moment her heart had burst from happiness, and she threw her arms around him and peppered him with kisses as he held her closer to him, whispering against her ear his promises of devotion and love, and Cora couldn't help but think how this has got to be the best night of her life.

"I love you, Robert," she murmured once more, just because she can.

"And I love you, my darling Cora," he answered, and Cora could swear she just got handed the whole world.

* * *

**A/N2: Just a bit of sharing time, yesterday I got a bit of anon hate from the other fandom for reasons unknown to me and everyone else, so I'm filtering through the anon reviews for now. You can still leave them, but if you leave anything mean or hateful, you can bet your ass I'm deleting it. I trust that if you hate what I wrote, you'd have the guts to say it to my face without hiding behind anonymity where I cannot respond. Anyway, I trust the cobert fandom will be nice and kind and sweet as usual, so yeah I don't worry much! I love you guys! I just want to thank you for being so kind to me and for being the least problematic fandom I ever knew. Love you!**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Also happy birthday again Zaibi!**


	14. 14

**For those who are following me on tumblr, y'all know that I had this chapter for about a while now because of the sneak peek I posted. It's taken me a ****_really, really_**** long time to complete it, I know and I'm sorry. It's just that now that I'm working, I hardly find the time to do anything other than sleep on my free time, and well, there wasn't much writing going on. But I'd made myself give it time, because I felt like I owe you guys after you guys have been so patient with me and so lovely. So here we are now. **

**Enough of my stupid rambling, here we go, enjoy!**

The usual rating applies.

_Unbeta-ed don't throw rocks at me if you find all the many, many mistakes all throughout the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

March came in cold and still damp and grey. It was as far as it could possibly be from the promise of spring coming merely a few more weeks. There had been very little snow at the end of February, but the coldness remained regardless. The rain had remained, too, and brought along with it some cosy days, even cosier nights, and of course—the flu.

It had been bad timing on Cora's part. Midterms were just around the corner, and she'd had a job to get to, but she'd come down with a cold in the middle of March, putting a screeching halt to any possible activities that she'd had to do.

Of course, Robert had been attentive, and she'd had to all but push him out of bed and out of the house because he'd wanted to take care of her. She'd been spending so much of her time in his house that it felt more like home than the one she owned in the Belgravia, but she didn't really have a problem with that. She'd all but moved in, her things scattered around his house, her clothes taking over much of the space of his walk in wardrobe. Her shoes had taken residence on the foot of his bed while some had been tucked away neatly on the corners of the closet.

It was amazing how much a little bit of time after the 'I love you' could do.

She'd been sleeping on the bed, already having called Phyllis and saying she wasn't going to attend any class, really could not even get out of bed, her headache had been blinding and had asked that she took notes so that Cora wouldn't miss anything, and to get an excuse slip so she could makeup on any exams, homework or deadline she might miss while sick, when Robert had entered, freshly showered and trying to shove his pants up his hips while trying to get his shirt done up. He was running late again, because he hadn't wanted to get out of bed. Cora would have laughed if she wasn't so sick.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine by yourself?" Robert asked, as he managed to successfully do his pants, and was buttoning his shirt as he walked towards her. He looked so worried—brows furrowed, and lips frowning as he looked at her.

"I'm not going to be alone," Cora croaked, and she sounded awful even to herself, so it wasn't really any wonder why Robert was so concerned. "Molesley is here, and Mrs. Bird," she added. Mrs. Bird was his housekeeper slash cook, who worked with his all around man, Molesley (Joseph's father), who had also helped design the landscape of the garden they'd gone to on Valentines. She still needed to tell Robert that, maybe Mr. Moleseley could help with Robert's own garden.

Robert sighed. "Alright, alright," he gave in, and it almost surprised her how quickly Robert had agreed to that. She'd anticipated more resistance from him, not that she wanted any. "But you'd call Gwen when and if you need anything, or if you feel any worse. Alright?"

She reckoned she'd feel much, much worse later, and she wouldn't want to have disturb him just for some stupid bug, she didn't resist anymore. Instead, she nodded and lowered the duvet from where it covered her lips, trying to smile.

"I promise," she said.

He looked dubious, but nodded, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Feel better, my love," he said. It was an endearment that made an appearance after Valentines, and an endearment he'd taken into using more often these days. "I love you."

Her insides felt like molten lava turning into slush every time he told her he loved her. It still felt surreal that he should feel the same way about her, but he did, _does_, and god that made her feel so much better. She watched him with hooded eyes as he tried to lean down and kiss her. She held her hand up, placing her finger where his lips were and slowly shook her head (regretting it immensely when the world started to spin on its axis from where she was lying).

"I love you too," she murmured. "But don't kiss me. I don't want to make you sick."

He huffed. "Nonsense," he told her. "I sleep next to you. It doesn't matter if you kiss me or let me kiss you."

She sighed. "Maybe I should move bedrooms for now or move back to my apartment until this has passed," she said, half to herself. She really didn't want him to get sick.

"Don't even think about it," he said sternly. "If you think I'm going to transport you anywhere in this house much less to your apartment across town, you're sorely mistaken."

"Robert," she warned, because though she felt sick and weak, she wasn't going to let him steamroll her into a decision.

"Oh, Cora, you know I would abide to your every wish, but you're sick, and in no position or frame to be moving about. You're sick. You stay here in our bedroom until you feel better."

Cora smiled at him, acquiescing. Aside from him calling this room _their_ bedroom, which made her heart flutter ridiculously, he was right. She really couldn't move anywhere, hell, she couldn't even move a damn muscle.

"Alright," she agreed, her voice raspy and her eyes tired and drooping. "I'll see you later baby. Go to work."

He nodded, chuckling, before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips, then her cheek, and this time she didn't even bother stopping him. And then he was making her promise to call his secretary if she ever needed anything else, before he walked out of the bedroom and made his way to work.

Cora watched him leave and tried to keep her eyes open until they were too heavy and she felt sleep pulling her.

**…**

Robert was worried.

Of course, it was ridiculous, people get sick all the time, it was normal, but he hated that Cora was sick. So, he was worried for his girlfriend—which was completely normal.

Or so he tried to tell himself anyway as he went about his day, trying to drown himself in work so that he wouldn't be gnawing at his lip and chewing away on his desk as he worried.

Work had been hectic, but every now and again, he would slip away for a few minutes to call her and check on her. If she wouldn't answer, he'd assume she was sleeping and call Molesely or Mrs. Bird instead, asking them to check on her. Last time he'd called, he had been informed that her temperature had gone from forty degrees to thirty-eight. He breathed easily then.

He felt like a mother hen, hovering over her, and had she been awake all the times he'd called to check up on her, she'd be pissed off, but he couldn't help himself. Cora was the strongest person he knew, to see her bed-ridden, even if it had only been two days was hard for him, especially since he couldn't even take care of her.

So, maybe, he was a little bit distracted, worrying, but then who could blame him, right? Right?

_Sure_.

As he made his way to his office after going through a meeting he absolutely had _no_ blooming idea what about (he'd have to check and recheck the documents when his mind was less occupied), he fetched his phone from his pocket and dialled the number he knew by heart. He placed the device next to his ear and listened as it rang. On the third ring, Cora picked up.

"Hello my darling," he greeted, cooing, and maybe he's a little bit of an idiot where Cora was concerned, but well…he was a man in love. And weren't all men a bit of a fool when they'd been in love too?

"Robert," she greeted, and he frowned when he heard her voice. It was still gravelly, and she sounded weak and tired—that was absolutely of no surprise—and she sounded a bit sleepy. Perhaps he'd woken her up?

"Hi, my love. Did I wake you?" he asked in concern. She could use every bit of rest she could get right now.

"No," she told him, and he imagined her shaking her head though she couldn't see him. She was adorable, and he smiled. "No, I was actually eating. Mrs. Bird brought me some soup. I was asleep during lunch so she brought me something that my stomach, mercifully, agreed with and is keeping at the moment."

Poor darling. She was so sick. Blasted weather.

"Aw, darling," he cooed. "Well, you should rest some more. Drink plenty of water, and…well, sleep. I'll probably be home when you wake."

He heard her sniffle at the other end, followed by a yawn.

"Okay, babe," she agreed easily, and he knew then how tired she really was. "I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"Sleep, love," he whispered, lulling her. "I love you too." When he heard her breath deepen, he ended the call.

_Home_, he thought. He was going home, to his beautiful and wonderful (albeit a bit sick right now) girlfriend.

He smiled and thought that the word _home_ had never seemed more inviting.

**…**

When Cora woke up, it was to her hair being stroked softly. It felt good, and she hummed, moaning in pleasure as she turned. She was trying to block out being awake, as she buried her face further into the pillow. She wondered how she felt so warm when she'd been so cold when she'd gone to sleep, but that really didn't matter. Soft chuckles filled her ears and she groaned, turning her head once more and trying to get her eyes open.

When they did, she was thrust into a deep darkness and it took a while before her eyes adjusted. She looked up to find her boyfriend sitting beside her on bed, his fingers carding through her hair, lulling her, calming her.

"Hello sleeping beauty," he greeted with a soft smile. His hands stopped running through her hair as he cupped her exposed cheek. He leaned down and kisses her temple. "How are you feeling?"

_Warm, definitely warm_, was her first throat. Then she tried to swallow and her mouth felt dry, her tongue felt three sizes bigger than its original size, and her throat was on fire.

"Water," she managed to croak out, and she watched as Robert immediately took the glass of water on the night stand, helping her drink it through the straw that Mrs. Bird had so kindly provided for her. She took a long sip, immediately feeling relief as her throat cleared somewhat. "Thank you," she'd said after.

He nodded, placing the glass back down on the table, and then lifting his hand to feel her warmth. He sighed. "You're not as hot as when I left," he said with some relief on his voice.

Cora nodded.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, and Cora, despite her muddled brain, couldn't help but find her boyfriend adorable. He was positively, absolutely adorable.

She shook her head no and smiled.

"Do you want to eat?" he tried once more.

Again, she shook her head. "Cuddles," was all she added, smiling when he, too, smiled before sliding down the bed and opening his arms so she could snuggle into them.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, rubbing her back up and down, soothing her enough that she fell right back to sleep.

**…**

Cora wasn't a whiny person.

Or clingy, in fact she's the easiest person to get along with even when sick, and it was Robert who'd had been clingy and had hovered. He found that doting on her was something he wanted to do.

She'd never willingly rely on someone, that much he knew of her, and he wanted to change that—well, at least he wanted her to realize that she could and should depend on him. After all, they were partners, they were a team. And as cliché as it might sound, he truly did believe that what is his is hers, and her problems and burdens—he wanted to share that too.

But he also knew how independent she was and respected it, and so when she'd asked that he didn't hover and coddle her, he abided—going to work even when all he wanted was to stay at home and take care of her. He did have one request from her, however, and that was for her to at least go see the doctor when five days had passed and she was still sick. He'd been asking since the third day but she had been adamant that it was nothing but a mere cold and there was no need to go to the doctor. He had all but carried her himself to the doctor's two days later, and she'd acquiesced, telling him she had made an appointment for that afternoon. He'd showed up at her appointment, too, despite her initial protests, and in the end, she'd offered him nothing but an exasperated smile.

"You didn't have to come with me to the doctor's," she said as he held her by the elbow, leading her to the office. She looked a little less pale than yesterday, but her eyes still held tiredness, and her body still slumped a bit as if it's too heavy for her to carry, and it probably was the case. This flu was taking too much toll on her already.

"Who'd bring you to the hospital if I hadn't gone home to pick you up?" he asked her then, looking at her in question. He watched her bite her lip and shrug. "I mean, you aren't in any shape to drive."

"Branson could have driven me," she pointed out, and it's true, he could have, but Robert wouldn't and couldn't possibly allow his girlfriend to go through this alone. Not that he believed it to be anything more serious than a stubborn bug that wouldn't go away, but he'd rather she didn't have to navigate through her day with her already being sick. "There was no need to cancel your appointments for the day just to drive me here." He was about ready to deny any appointments being cancelled, but she threw him a withering glance that had him shutting up in a second. "And I know there were appointments cancelled today," she added.

He couldn't really argue, she was right, there had been, but nothing was ever more important than her. "Doesn't matter," he said, then, dismissing any further arguments she might have. "I'm here now, let's get you in."

She smiled up at him in response, and let him lead her inside.

**...**

It had been days since Robert had all but dragged her to the hospital. She felt better, though she wasn't really at her 100 percent just yet. There was still the lingering bark that had her throat itching and her barking every five minutes or so, her nose was still a bit runny, and her muscles still ache a little bit, but at least her fever had long since been gone, and she wasn't all weak and cold from the inside. The doctor had said that it was just seasonal flu and that it would get better in time, but he'd prescribed some antibiotics that would help speed her recovery along. She'd been taking the meds religiously, despite her repulsion of them, just to finally be able to kick this damned flu away.

She actually was able to function like a normal human being now, was able to attend her classes and do some research in the library, or stay up a little while to finish some paper before her boyfriend was all but dragging her to bed and getting her to rest. Of course, Robert, Elsie and Beryl had all protested when she'd hinted at going back to playing at The Castle on Fridays.

She wasn't to join a gig until she was fully healed. Even her band mates voted for that so there wasn't much that she could do. The vote certainly wasn't unanimous, but one against nine doesn't really give her much of a win. So, pouting and grumbling at the apparent decision that she had not made, she acquiesced.

To be honest, she was grateful enough that Robert has now stopped molly coddling her. He'd all but wrapped her in silk and feathers when she'd been sick, and he's now only starting to ease up. She loved him and she loved that he cared so much, was actually extremely touched at his concern, but being checked at every hour was getting exhausting, especially since she'd only been stuck in bed, unable to do much of anything in her state. She understood why he was being like that, loved him for it, and even realized that she might not fair much better had the roles been reversed, but seriously, there was no need to have Mrs. Bird checking on her every hour. And he was even trying to be discreet about it, as if she didn't know that he was checking on her.

She knew him far too well.

And he was being too cute.

And though she should find it annoying, she couldn't because she actually liked it.

She'd never tell him that though, because she knew he would use it to his advantage and mollycoddle her some more.

As it was, he was sat on their bed beside her, reading some files while she had her laptop in front of her and was trying to write some paper due in a few days (it would be a shot to hell to get it finished, she knows that, but she'd at least wanted to give herself a heads-up just so she wouldn't totally cram it). His arm is wrapped around her, and his fingers are tickling the soft skin of her arm, and she had her back against her chest. From time to time, he'd squeeze her gently when she coughs and she knew that it bothered him that there were still some lingering signs of her flu.

"I'm okay, you know" she told him, pausing from typing when he squeezed the round of her shoulder where his hand had been resting so she could look up at him and give him a look. "The antibiotics have taken effect, and I'm on my way from being better. You shouldn't worry so much."

"I know," he'd said, smiling down at her and leaning down to place a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "I know my love, but I can't help the worry. Had the roles been reversed, you know that you would have been worried too."

She sighed, and slouched further into his embrace, knowing he had her there. Knowing she, too, would have been just as overwhelming as he had been to her. She really wouldn't rest well knowing he'd have been sick.

"You know I'm right, don't you?" he teased, his fingers journeying down to her sides where he tickled her, making her squirm from his grasp, chuckling.

"Robert, no," she whined, trying to escape his gentle but steady grip on her. She tried to move her laptop away, so it wouldn't get caught in the crossfire, lest it fall to the ground and shatter or something equally horrifying. And then she was so unceremoniously plopped on her back, Robert hovering her, grinning as he mercilessly continued his assault.

It was almost hot and it has her squirming for other reasons other than his intrusive fingers, heat pooling somewhere between her thighs especially when his fingers brush the underside of her breast by accident. He barely noticed it though, as he continues to run his fingers on her side and her belly where he knew where she was the most ticklish.

His fingers had continuously tickled her, relentlessly, even through her protests, stopping only when her laughter turned into hacking coughs, and she's all red, pushing Robert off of her as gently as she could so she could sit up. Robert's hand rested against her back, running up and down in soothing motions, and Cora could see that he had a frown on his handsome face, no doubt thinking that this is his fault, though that could not have been further from the truth. Even he could not control when she'd have a fit of coughs.

When the coughing stopped and she could feel like she could breathe properly again, Robert moved to the side and handed her a glass of water, helping her bring it to her lips for her to take a sip. He'd had it kept in handy on his bedside, for such occasions as this one, though she'd told him that it probably would be of no use and the tap was but a few spaces away from them. She could not be more grateful now.

"Thanks," she said after she swallowed the liquid down, and pushed it away slowly from her lips, indicating to him that she'd had enough.

"I'm sorry," he told her as he pulled her close to him and landed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't be ridiculous," she admonished, knowing what he was thinking right at that moment. "It was out of either of our control." She gave him a smile that gave him no room for argument, and he sighed, shrugging, though he looked completely doubtful, still.

She sighed, before leaning back to look at her boyfriend fully. He looked so handsome in his appearance from their little bed play, dishevelled, and his hair was sticking up in different places, the top two buttons of his pyjama top are undone. He was wearing a pair of black boxers, nixaying his pyjama bottoms because it was hot enough under the quilt that he didn't need them.

She could see the outline of his member, and she licked her lips, wanting nothing more than to have him right at that very moment, but not entirely sure he would let her because he's still so sure that she's sick and frail and might break at any moment now.

She breathed in deeply and tried to drag her eyes upward. She meets his blue ones, and he seemed to have felt the shift in the air, too, because suddenly, he's licking his lips and biting down on his bottom lip, struggling to look away as he breathed a little deeper.

Oh, she knew what was going on through his mind, knew exactly how the wheels in his turns, so she moved her hand from her lap to his, inching upward from his knees, up his things, right to where she needs him to be hard and ready for her. She wants to leave him with no choice but to make love to her because she wants him, god she wants him, misses him so much, and though she's been sick the past few days, she's none worse for wear, and besides, she's aroused enough not to care about her having had the flu.

Now, she just needed to convince him of the same thing.

"Cora," he whined as her hand crept up a little higher, up where she knew it was getting a little bit _hard_ for him. "No..." he trailed off when she finally cupped him, the soft skin of her palm rubbing against the clothed part of him that was bulging and growing harder by the minute.

"Robert," she said, crawling over to him before plopping herself down on his lap. She grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, leaving her half naked and needy in his arms. "...Yes." She took his hand in hers and placed it over her right breast, willing him to knead or palm, or grope her, or anything..._anything_.

But his self control seemed to be too much, too much for Cora who wanted him to just take her right there and forget that she'd been sick, and might be feeling just a little too poorly for such strenuous activities (not that she would ever admit that to him). His hand left her breast, and slid down to her waist, gripping her there tightly for one second before his touch left her skin, much to her disappointment. She groaned, and moved a little higher up his lap, right where she was sitting directly on top of his hardened member, and it made her smirk internally, knowing she was getting some sort of reaction from him, despite him trying so hard to restrain himself.

"Come on, Robert," she whispered, leaning down so she could nibble on his ear as she ground her hips down his clothed cock. "I know you want me."

She heard him sigh as he took hold of her hips again, fingers brushing against the elastic of her panties, and he stopped her hips from moving, making her pout. "You've been sick, we can't."

She leaned in and kissed him, her tongue pushing inside his mouth without preamble, and started deepening the kiss, to which he responded to, probably despite his thoughts telling him that they should _not _do this.

Oh well.

Cora knew what buttons to press to get her boyfriend going...no doubt about that.

"As you've said...I've been sick. I'm not anymore, I feel better," she said, in attempt to convince him, though he still looked like he's having none of it. "I want you, Robert. I miss you."

Those words were his undoing, because he was then pulling her closer, one hand tangling against her hair in a bid to kiss her deeply. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth, and it honestly felt like heaven, felt like she's been a plant left in the drought, and now he's watering after so long...which could also best describe what she wanted him to do to her next.

"If you're sure," he murmured against her lips, even as his fingers come up to tweak a nipple, and his mouth placed hot tiny open-mouthed kisses against the column of her throat, slowly moving downwards until he reached the space between her breasts.

"I'm sure," she managed to pant, gasping when his fingers find where she was wet and warm, flickering against the tiny bundle of nerves. Her back arched, and her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in for another kiss. Their mouths locked, and mouths tangled, hands flew everywhere, touching every patch of skin they could find. Clothes, or what was left of it, were promptly removed, and it didn't even take long until he's sinking into her warm wetness, moving in and out in a dance they've practiced a million times.

_And god, it feels **so **good._

Despite the fact that they had done this probably a hundred times since the first time, it still felt good, so good, in fact that she believed that they got better at each time, and it still felt just as magical as it had the first time, and she couldn't, could never find anything that would compete to the feeling of having him inside her, loving her in all the ways she's never been loved before.

"Robert, yes, _ungh_, right _there,_ oh, yeah, god," she murmured incoherently as Robert tilted her hips and thrust in and out, hitting that spot inside her that has her mewling, head thrashing against the pillow, back arching and legs wrapping tighter around his waist.

God, he felt so _fucking _ good inside of her.

"Yeah, Cora," he groaned into her skin as his mouth found the rosy buds of her breasts and began sucking, licking and biting against it and his fingers found her clit and started flicking and pinching it, making her hips buck and bringing her to the heights of pleasure she wasn't sure she would ever come down from.

"Robert, oh fuck," she gasped feeling her orgasm taking over her and gripping her, exploding inside her and making her see stars and feel like flying and flying and flying while she comes and comes and comes, and _oh!_ There it goes, that feeling when his arms close around her and he'd hold her close and he'd empty himself inside her, shuddering as he comes.

"I love you," he told her once he rolled over and pulled her along with him. His lips pressed against the crown of her head, and she sighed contentedly.

"I love you too," she whispered, eyes falling close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I really didn't beta this or had this beta-ed so I'm pretty sure this is more mistake than a chapter, but I tried. I know this is kinda insignificant, like a filler chapter, but I want it to be here just because I can't resist Cobert taking care of each other and generally being the cutest shit, so you know, here we are. I promise there's a plot in here somewhere. Anyway, thanks for reading you beautiful people and let me know what you think!**


	15. Note

**Hi guys!**

So this is a note, **not an update. **If you're not interested, please direct your cursor to the x mark/button just on the right hand corner of the page and exit this. If you are, then well...

Happy 1 year collide!

Hi, so I decided to make this little post just to give you guys a bit of an update on Collide, as in where I am in the writing process, and maybe a bit of life update-where i am in in this bullshit process. I have been receiving a lot of messages from lovely people asking me for a Collide update, and you all have no idea how much I just want to be able to go ahead and post what I have because you guys are just the nicest, loveliest, most polite fandom in the entirety of the universe, but unfortunately I can't.

And here's why. First of all, my laptop is on really crazy mode right now. Apparently, it won't connect to the internet, no matter which way I try to get a connection. I've tried LAN or whatever the fuck you call connecting the internet cable directly to my huge ass laptop and I've tried wifi, both garnering a staggering result of NO FUCKING CONNECTION.

Second, I haven't gotten very far out on the chapter to be able to post it. I've barely written anything at all since I have been _promoted_ to another department, and well, there hasn't been much time for me to go ahead and write anything.

Lastly, I've really lost inspiration for writing-whether it's because I haven't been actively shipping anything other than myself and sleep lately, or because I really havent had motivation to do anything other than sleep and eat and work lately, I can't tell, but I AM hoping that I would get something out before 2017 ends faster than I can blink.

And now, I just wanna let you guys know that 2 years today a little birdie named Emma (everyshipunsinkable) gave me courage to post this story and I have never imagined then (or ever really) how wonderful the response for it would be, but I am eternally grateful because you guys made me love writing even more and I (by the looks of it) have managed to give happiness to people, to so many of you, just because of the story...and that is something that I have never thought would happen...not in a million years. I just want to thank everyone for the support and the love and for sticking it out with me for the past two years. For everyone who has been here since the very start, thank you for the patience and thanks for the love. For everyone else who's new here, thank you for giving this story a chance and I hoep you all continue to love this little fic of mine.

I had never imagined this being as big as it is or as loved as it is. I remember having so many hesitations posting it because I honestly didn't think anyone would even read it much less like it, but you guys have been just the most wonderful people in the universe and your support and love has seen me through a lot of dark times (as vain as it might sound, I read back on your reviews when I'm feeling sad and try to remind myself that somewhere in different parts of the world, there are people who are actually enjoying and liking something I'm doing). So, there, I just wanna quickly say thanks to everyone who has been reading this. You guys rock and I love you from the deepest, most bottom part of my hypothalamus. And I promise to keep writing this until we see through the goddamn ending if it's the last thing I do. And uh, hopefully before another year rolls by, I have gotten to the plot of this story (it's here somewhere) or I've finished it.

Thanks again for the love and the patience and till the next chapter.

Much, much love,

Moonlessmondays


End file.
